A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia
by Antonio Ferrari
Summary: Our favourite gang from Squire channel has been teleported in the land of Gallia. Will they manage to halt the Imperial advance? Will they make friendship with the protagonists? And most importantly, will they find their bloody airforce? Find out next time, on A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia
1. Chapter 1

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia: A Squire/Valkyria Chronicles crossover fanfiction

Chapter 1

1935\. An Europe at war. A war between two major factions: In the East, the sun rose over the Autocratic East European Imperial Alliance, also better known as the Empire.

In the West, a network of loosely allied democracies formed the Atlantic Federation. Both nations depend on a precious mineral, ragnite, for their survival. It was because of this that war begun. The Empire vast resources allowed them to go on the offensive quite easily on the Federation.

As the speed and momentum of the invasion continued even further, it was in the belief of the Imperial High Command to set their sights beyond the borders of the Federation. In neighboring Gallia, a neutral Kingdom, they found their next target.

Their rich ragnite deposits made them too tempting for the Empire. They invaded like an avalanche, unable to be stopped. Only a gift from the skies could had saved us from destruction.

Now that I look back, however, when such gift arrived…. My first thought was "These men ain't them chief".

"Irene Koller, in her bestseller book, _On the Gallian Front(Op het Gallische front)_"

March, 1935

Outside the Gallian border town of Bruhl.

In one of the many hills surrounding the city, something you would not see every day had just occurred. A Churchill tank popped out from existence, with its crew unbelievably(and understandably) confused.

A man came out of the tank, inspecting the surrounding. «Bloody hell! I don't remember Berlin looking so uninhabited!» he exclaimed, with a strong British accent. Another man came out of the tank, expressing the same confusion. «Sir, I doubt that this is Berlin. As a matter of fact, it reminds me more of the Netherlands sir.».

The man, which seemed to be a commander of some sort, looked at him with a funny look. «Well that's just bloody ridiculous, isn't it? I mean five minutes ago we were in Berlin, taking out the last remaining Hunts that had terrorized Europe for so long, and all of a sudden, we have been teleported in the Netherlands?».

The other man looked at him with a look that intended to show agreement. «It would rather seems so. Besides, it would be more accurate that having us in Berlin. Technically it was captured by the Soviets, as a matter of fact.».

The commander looked at him with a disappointed look. «Yeah, no need to remind me of that.». After a while that the commander spent looking around the area, he finally spoke. «Well, we surely aren't going to find out what just bloody happened by standing here. I suggest for the exploration of the nearby area, to find clues of what has just occurred.»

«Sir, should we head toward that village then?» the other man pointed to a small village in the distance, where a large windmill could be easily seen. «Indeed,» was the captain response, «now, my dead Churchill, roll out!».

Down one of the many dirt paths of Bruhl, a tall young man, in his early twenties, with messy brown hair and grey eyes, wearing a light brown jacket and blue trousers walked with a look of nostalgia in his face.

«{I haven't been down this road in ages. It really hasn't changes that much.}» he thought in his mind. As he reached a bridge, however, he could not but notice three trouts swimming against the current. While most people would not pay too much attention to such sight, the young man was surprised in the sight.

« Nu al!?[Already!?]» he exclaimed with obvious happiness in his voice. He quickly took out a notebook in his backpack and started to write notes and drawings. All of a sudden, however, he noticed a rumbling sound nearby. As he turned, he was greeted by the sight of a tank.

The man almost fell into the water from the surprise. Soon, a man came out. He carried a British uniform, his hair relatively short and his eyes green. He had a medium constitution.

«'Morning chump. Are you a native of these lands?» he asked, his arms crossed. The man had still an hard time understanding what was going on, but responded anyway. «J-ja[Y-yes]. Are you-» he said, before being interrupted by the commander.

«Yes, lad. We're British! Do not fear, we mean no harm to you. Our job here is to liberate the people from the tyrannical rule of the Nazis. We wouldn't hurt civilians.».

«Unless we had to bomb strategic industrial areas, that is.» the other British muffed, luckily not being heard from his commander. «Commander Squire, and the other man in the tank would be Bill. Now mind if I ask you, what place is this exactly?».

The man looked confused as to the various information's he just received. «M-my name is Welkin Gunther. And this is the city of Bruhl.» he responded, a bit tibutant. Squire looked surprised by his response. «Bruhl? Ah, I see! We're still in Germany after all! And I even thought that we in some sort of, alternative earth or something. Now excuse me good sir, do you occur to know the best street for Berlin?».

Welkin had his eyes widened in complete surprise. «British? Nazis? Germany? Alternative earth? Berlin? What are you talking about?». Squire started to look at Bill, who had partially came out of the tank too. «Well, bollocks. Now my boy, could you please tell me in which country we're currently in?».

«We…..we're in Gallia sir.» was the boy response. At this point it was hard to see if he was even trying at this point. And people called him weird for his love for nature. At the very least he didn't think he belonged to another planet!

The two British men looked at each other's once more. Squire then turned toward Welkin. «I'm sorry good sir, but I believe that the last record of a nation called Gallia had died with the bloody Romans. Now could you please be a bit more serious? My trigger has become relatively sensible with hunts in recent years, ya know, World War two and all.».

He then showed the boy that he was armed with a Sten submachine gun. At this point the boy was in complete confusion. All of a sudden, the small quarrel was stopped after the sound of a dropped rifle could be heard.

«Oh god ... Het Keizerlijke leger is er al![ Oh god...The Imperial army is already here!]» a man, with a firefight like helmet with the world Bruhl written on the top exclaimed, with despair in his voice. Squire turned toward the man, which was alongside another man with the same look of despair in his face and with a similar helmet.

The only one that took a stance was a young woman, of average height, with long, brown hair tied into two pigtails. She kept on holding on her rifle, and although she was trembling a bit, she was still keeping a serious and determinate look. «Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you.» she said coldly, turning toward Squire.

«Now now my dear, there is no need in using violence. We of the British empire do not wish to make enemies in Europe.». Despite his words, she didn't seem convinced. «Well, you're surely doing a poor job here, driving a tank around here like it was nothing. As much as I'm concerned, you are part of the invasion force of the Empire!». Squire looked at the girl confused.

«I say, we indeed serve the Empire, but judging by your aggressive stance, I believe that you refer to a different empire.». He walked closer toward the girl, while still keeping a distance. «Now miss, I understand well that you may have an hard time trusting foreign forces here in….Gallia, but I assure you that the British empire would never invade this country. As a matter of fact, we ignored its existence up to now.».

Welkin ran forward between the two. «Don't listen to him! He's insane! He thinks that he's from an alternate earth, and kept on talking on nonsense, like Nazis, Germany, Berlin!». The girl pointed his rifle at him as a response. «Shut up! Or I'll promise this rifle is going to gain its first kill!».

«I doubt that, my fair lady.» was Squire response. «You see, if your little group of resistance fighters will not put their guns down, I am afraid that we'll have to go on the offensive. That tank over there, is armed with a 152 mm armor, a 95 mm gun and two machine guns. And I don't see any sort of anti tank equipment in your pretty dress. So either we solve this peacefully, or I will be forced to order to shoot.».

A short silence followed. «Bloody hell, this is more suspenseful that the Sudetenland crisis.» one of the crew member of the tank said, as he pointed the tank gun at the girl and the two men, who were considering dropping their guns and running away.

The tension was eased by someone calling for Welkin. «Welks? Ben jij dat? [Welks? Is that you?]». «Well thank heavens. It would seem like our crisis has passed.» Bill commented, as he saw the girl who called for Welkin.

She was a girl with a similar age to the one of the girl with the rifle, except she had short black hair and black eyes.

« Oh godzijdank, eindelijk iets normaals! [Oh, thank god, finally something normal!]». Welkin exclaimed with extreme relief. This had to be, by far, the craziest day of his life. The girl was greatly worried. The girl with the ponytail however was furious.

«The crisis has NOT passed! I'm not going to yield to anyone without reacting, armed with a tank or not! And we're not resistance fighters! We're Bruhl Town Watch!» she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Squire simply looked at the girl with pity in his face.

«Now now ma'am, I'm sure that we can advert such crisis. For a starter, how about you introduce yourself, just like this fellow gentleman over here.». The woman sighed as she started to calm down. «All right. My name is Alicia Melchiott.».

«I'm Isara Gunther, the younger sister of Welkin.» the other girl politely introduced herself. «I'm commander Squire of the 21st Army Group. And now that presentation had been finished, I'd say that we discuss the current situation. I can tell by the looks on your faces that you're as confused as Göring when we repulsed Sealion.»

«Not that we're less confused.» Bill said inside the tank, «I mean, first we were in Berlin, and now we're in some sort of cartoonish Netherlands. There's even a Dutch wife. Considering how she was pointing her gun at the tank, I wouldn't be surprised if she gained Dutch Courage.».

As they marched toward the city of Bruhl, the group told information's about their different worlds and, most specifically, about their wars. While showing the various dialogues between the Gallians and the British would allow for a good character development, the narrator turned to be too lazy to show everything.

«So let me get this straight,» Alicia said, looking at the tank and its crew, «You were in this so called "Berlin", which apparently was the capital of a really evil empire, and all of a sudden you were teleported in our world?».

«Yep. It would appear so my lady.» was Squire response. «I've got to say,» one of the Bruhl Town Watch member said, «your Nazi Germany reminds me a lot of the Empire if I have to be honest.».

Squire nodded in agreement. «Yes, the similarities are uncanny. However I must say that your "Empire" reminds me more of Russia. I don't suppose that they are by any chance socialist?». Isara shook his head in disagreement.

«Not at all. They are an absolute monarchy with almost no parliament. I must guess that the people are suffering in those territories.».

«Do not worry my dear Isara,» Squire continued, «with the help of the British empire, those Imperialistic powers shall not threaten the sovereignty of Gallia. We stopped the Germans from their expansion frenzy, we shall stop the Ruskies too.»

Alicia turned around in embarrassment. «Tsk, please! We could have held the Imperials on our own!» she exclaimed. The tank crew was doubtful. «You stopping the Empire? You mean a small militia made up of volunteers? You look as well defended as a German flank at Stalingrad!» was Bill response-

Alicia simply accelerated her pace. All of a sudden, however, gunfire could be heard. «LOOK OUT!» Alicia exclaimed, as she ducked. All of a sudden, a small group of soldiers charged down the hills. They were covered in an armor similar to the one of medieval soldiers in the Middle Age.

They tried to attack the group by storm, charging like madmen. However, before Alicia and the Town Watch members could respond fire, the group of soldiers had been decimated. «Typical Russians.» Squire said, with an irritated tone.

«I mean, didn't they see we had a bloody tank! As a sportsman like a British, I found this unbelievably unfair. I mean, who charges at a tank without thinking of some strategy!? Or simply sneaking around?!».

«That seems really unlikely, sir.» Bill responded, «I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't be filled entirely with Vodka. Even a French would refuse to surrender and would charge forward with that bloody thing on your body. Beside, how could they sneak around with that bloody thing they're wearing?».

Alicia sighed at the tank crew discussing. «{Sportsmen? Against the Empire it's just now worth it. Still, this tank can come handy.}» she thought to herself. She then turned to Welkin and Isara after having picked up two Imperial guns. «Isara. Welkin. You know how to fire a gun?» she asked. The duo nodded in agreement.

«C'mon guys! Let's go! For Gallia!» Alicia exclaimed, as they prepared to face even more men.

The team charged toward, after having crossed a bridge. «I spotted thee of them!» Welkin exclaimed, pointing at three scouts. «Gunner, if you please.» Bill then said to the tank gunner. The shell eliminated easily the three men. «Thank you.»

Another soldier attempted to outflank the group, but was shot dead by Welkin before he could get too close. «Good shot, my boy. You know, despite these being Russians, I expected a bit more troops to try and rush forward against us.».

«Indeed. This is uncanny.» the gunner responded. Almost as the Imperials heard the last comment of the British gunner, a small group of them charged near the hills, but were easily repulsed by Alicia, Isara and the Bruhl Town Watch members, with considerable help from Squire's tank.

«Looks like there are no more enemy soldiers, ma'am!» one of the watchmen exclaimed. «Brilliant! Victory in the field has been achieved. I recon this operation 100% successful!» Squire exclaimed, with a triumphant tone.

Alicia remained silent, alongside the other Gallians. «So it begins.» she said, with a cold tone. She then turned toward the rest of the group. «I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people of this town. Are you with me?» she asked, with a determined tone.

«Do not fear my fair lady, of course we are in this struggle. We cannot just surrender!» was Squire response. «Indeed, we're British!» Bill exclaimed, in approvation. «Indeed, if we surrender we would be sent in a Siberian Gula-I mean we're British!».

Alicia sighed desperately at the British discussing. « God, we hebben ECHT je hulp nodig in deze.[God, we'll REALLY need your help in this one.]».

Hello folks! I would like to warn you that this fanfiction is not meant to be connected with the Second Universe. The events of Valkyria Chronicles do occur in the Second Universe, but Squire does NOT exist in that universe.

If you're wondering who the hell is Squire, well you probably just missed out the funnies British youtuber that ever lived. I highly suggest checking out his channel:

channel/UCfwY-BIInmUEtz6YnntsKzA

Also a possible spoiler for the story. Remember how sad Valkyria Chronicles could be at times? Yeah, throw that at the window. This is going for the most a comedy, full of gags and parodizing of both historical events, events of the game story and, most importantly, the game mechanics.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering to the reviews.

Yes. I finally got some reviews. You have no idea how happy I am for this. In a way, it's kind of sad that this is the first Fanfiction that I wrote that got Reviews, but as Squire once said, you can't have everything, can you? Still, thank you guys so much for your support.

\- K: Thank you so much! Feel free to inform the man AND laugh hard! If there's more jokes that I should make, feel free to tell me, alongside suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 2

The combined Gallian-British group finally reached the city of Bruhl. The group was greeted by a large windmill, the most iconic structure of the town. Welkin stretched a bit after the long walk. «Seeing that old mill spinning again….makes it feel like home. Sweet home.» he said, with a nostalgic tone.

«With the exception of a bloody Russian invasion, that is. This feels like Fall Gelb all over again.» Bill said, as he looked around the town. Squire had remained silent as he inspected the area. «Say, my dear Alicia, mind if I ask you, where are the preparations for the Imperial assault? Where are the ant-aircraft guns? The trenches? Anything? You look as well prepared as the Dutch!».

Alicia was slightly confused by the statement of Squire. «Anti….what?» she asked, with great confusion in her voice. «Anti-aircraft guns. You know, considering the Russians, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent an horde of poorly made airplanes against the Gallian defenses!».

Alicia widened her eyes in shock. «What's….an aircraft?» she asked even more confused. It was almost comical seeing her in this state. Squire was even more confused. «Hold a bloody minute! You said that you invented tanks! HOW DID YOU INVENT THE BLOODY TANK BEFORE AIRCRAFT!?».

Alicia put her hands in her head in confusion. «I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!» Alicia exclaimed, almost crying in a comical way. «Oh dear. Looks like we broke her even before the Imperials even arrived!» Bill then said. After a while, Alicia managed to regain composure.

«Dit is zo'n pijn in de kont(This is such a pain in the ass).» she then said, as she sighed heavily. She then turned toward Isara and Welkin, giving them a military salute. « Burgers, de vijand kan niet ver weg zijn. Ik dank je voor je hulp. Wees voorzichtig. (Citizens, the enemy can't be far off. I thank you for your help. Take care.)».

She then started running toward another group of town guards. Squire then turned toward the two. «Take care citizens. And if you occur to see any Russians, create a pit. They'll just mass charge you, losing thousands of men. Also remember to carry as much ammo as possible!».

«And don't attack them in the winter. Otherwise you'll get encircled by a Russian horde.» Bill later commented, as the tank moved with the group.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Gunter house)

« Hoe gaat het met het inpakken, zus?( How's the packing coming along, sis?)» Welkin asked Isara, as large packing were brought outside of the house. « Bijna klaar. Ik moet alleen de dagelijkse basis gebruiken(Almost done. I only need to take the everyday basics).»

But as she was going to get them, they heard the sound of engine coming toward them. Then, in front of them, a shiny M4A3 Sherman appeared. The tank commander came out of the hull, looking at the two. «Good day to ya fellas! Do ya have any idea where Berlin is?».

Welkin sighed hard at the question of the driver. «Wrong…earth sir. This is Gallia.» he responded, with a desperate tone. This day was getting weirder and weirder as the time passed. The tank commander looked at them with a doubtful look on his face.

«Wrong earth? Ye god damn Huns trin to fool me? Well, that ain't gonna work sir!» he exclaimed, with a strong accent. Isara then stepped forward. «uh, excuse sir, are you by any chance a British?» she asked, with an innocent look on her face. The tank commander looked at her angrily.

«Now that, ye god damn Kraut, s'got to be the most offensive thing I ever heard. I ain't no god damn Limey. I'm a proud 'murican. YEEEEHAW!» he exclaimed, with pride in his voice. Both Isara and Welkin looked at each other's with confusion in their face.

«Say fellas, how do ya know about the Brits, if this is an "Alternate Earth"?» he asked, with an inquisitive tone. Welkin sighed at the question.

«A tank commander under the name of Squire had promised support in defending Gallia against the Russia- I mean the Impe-» before he could continue the phrase, the tank commander jumped in surprise. «Wait! Hold just one god damn minute! The commies are coming!?». Welkin was definitely confused now.

«Jesus, the Reds are coming! The perimeter has been compromised! Well driver, looks like World War Three came a bit earlier than we thought! C'mon fellas, time to liberate the shit out of this place from the Commies! BETTER DEAD THAN RED! YEEEEHAW!».

As the tank was about to move, however, the sound of something being dropped could be heard. The two Gunter and the American tank commander turned toward the sound, only to see a woman, about 40 years old, with short brown hair, alongside Alicia who had her eyes wide in shock and terror.

«No…NO…..NOT ANOTHER ONE!» she exclaimed, with despair in her voice, on her knees and on the verge of crying. «Alicia! Rustig aan!(Calm down!)». The tank commander was a bit surprised by the girl reaction. «Jesus. What is the god damn problem! We came to liberate yer god damn country! We ain't here to hurt ya!» he exclaimed.

«Its…a long story.» Welkin responded. He ran toward Alicia to help her getting up. He then turned toward the other woman. «Martha? Wat doe jij hier? Zou je niet moeten evacueren nu de imperialen eraan komen?( What are you doing here? Shouldn't you evacuate now that the Imperials are coming?)» he asked the woman.

She emitted a small laugh. « Alicia wilde eerder excuses aanbieden en dacht eraan om wat brood voor je te brengen. Arme ziel. Ze lijkt het vandaag moeilijk te hebben. (Alicia wanted to apology for before, and thought of bringing some bread to you. Poor little soul. She seems to have it rough today.)».

After she managed to calm down from her little crisis, Alicia turned toward Welkin. « Ik werk bij de bakker, (I work at the bakery),» was her response, still a bit desperate from the current situation, « Nou, dat deed ik tot de oorlog begon. Ik woon daar ook.( Well, I did until the war started. I live there too.)»

She then walked toward the tank, having finally composed herself. «What about you? Let me guess, you-» she was interrupted by the commander. «We're Americans. Here to liberate the shit out of ya from those god damn freedom hatin commies!» he exclaimed.

Although she should had known that this day could get weirder, she still got really confused. «Imperialen. Imperialen. De "Commies" zijn Imperialen. (Imperials. Imperials. The "Commies" are Imperials.)» Welkin intervened, explaining the situation, with a desperate tone.

Alicia, after a while, looked at her watch. «Oh? Is dat alweer tijd? Ik moet gaan. (Oh? Is that time already? I got to go.)» she said, with a surprised look on her face. She once again turned toward the American tank commander. «Say, could you bring me to Bruhl? I'll give you the indications.».

The tank commander nodded in agreement. «Hell yeah! And if we gon find sum god damn Ruskies, we sure as hell gon to rip them to shred. YEEEEHAW!». Alicia had clear disappointment in her face.

Isara turned toward Welkin. « Welks? Zou ze zich bij hen kunnen voegen? Gewoon om te zien hoe het met Squire gaat. Ik kan alleen voor de rest zorgen. (Welks? Might join them? Just to see how Squire is doing. I can take care of the rest on my own.)». Welkin nodded in agreement. « Oké, ik zal het doen. Ik ben zo terug. (All right I will. I'll be right back.)».

The two jumped on the Sherman tank, which started to move down the dirt path.

* * *

The tank, after a while, finally managed to reach the town, which was almost desert. «Jesus,» the tank commander, which name was Brian, exclaimed, «there's less people down here than McMullen!». Alicia nodded at the comment. «With tensions with the empire rising, many evacuated a long time ago.» was her sad response.

She then turned toward Welkin, who had a worried look on his face. «Don't worry. We will protect Gallia. Everybody will come back to safety.» she said, with a reassuring tone. «Yeah! B'sides, ye got yerself the US armored core here to back ye up against those god damn commies!» Brian exclaimed.

Alicia turned toward Brian, her eyebrow raised. «Well someone is feeling overconfident.» she commented. She then turned toward Welkin. «Say, may I ask: when do you intend to join the military?». She was greeted by a sigh from Welkin. «Actually,» was the boy response, «I don't think that's for me.».

Alicia looked at Welkin surprised by his response. «What I'd really like is to be a teacher.». Brian looked at the man with a funny look on his face. «So….ye wanna be a nerd, huh?» he asked bluntly. Welkin almost jumped back from the surprise. «HEY!» he angrily responded, «what was that for!».

Alicia quickly took defenses on the man. «Yeah! While I'm surprised that a Gunter would take this path, it doesn't make him neither a loser nor a coward!». However, shortly after, an explosion could be heard. After a while, then, one of the mills inside of the city was greatly damaged by a large artillery projectile.

«Jesus, that building got more fucked than Pearl Harbor!» Brian exclaimed. Then, almost coming out of the ruins of the mill, a group of Imperial soldiers charged forward. «Podvin' eto! Davay poshli! Za Rodinu! (Move it! Come on, let's go! For the motherland!)» one of the soldiers exclaimed, as he urged the soldiers to charge forward.

Some of the town watch arrived just in time, but were being easily overrun by the well superior equipped Imperials. Then, almost coming as a savior, a large group of Imperial soldiers were decimated by machine gun fire. «DIE YE GOD DAMN COMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!» Brian exclaimed, as the tank was eliminating the group with ease.

Welkin and Alicia got out of the tank, each wielding their respective rifles: Alicia was carrying her rifle, while Welkin was carrying the Imperial rifle he took earlier. They managed to shoot at some Imperials, but the majority were being butchered by the Sherman.

«Hell yeah! So dis's what the Jerries felt when fighting the Reds, hehehe…» Brian said with a triumphant tone, as he watched his killing spree. «C'mon!» Alicia exclaimed, «we got to fend them off! You with me Welkin?».

«Of course!» he exclaimed, with an angry tone, «let's get those fucking commies!». Alicia stopped after what he just said. «IMPERIALS!» Welkin exclaimed, after having realized what he just said, «I MEANT IMPERIALS!».

* * *

The group, composed by the town watch, Alicia, Welkin and the Sherman arrived at the outskirt of the Mill Plaza, ready to face the Imperial army. «ENEMY SOLDIERS UP AHEAD!» Welkin exclaimed, pointing to a large number of soldiers.

«Hey gunner!» Brian exclaimed, «ye got some of that Willy Pete shit in there?». «Yes sir!» the gunner replied. Brian smiled in satisfaction. «Stick it right in their faces!». The tank fired a projectile in the middle of the group. However, in addition of killing a few of them, it generate a fog. It was a smoke projectile.

«All right fellas! Ye got the cover of the fog! Shove yer rifles in their god damn Ruskies asses!». Ignoring the explicit terms, the group agreed. Welkin was one of the first to charge forward, killing several of the Imperials, as they weren't able to spot him because of the smoke.

Alicia and two of the Town Watch sneaked behind another group, killing them at close range. With the cover of the smoke, the group was making easy picking of the Imperial soldiers, who were unable to spot them. As some Imperials charged forward, they were easily eliminated by Brian and his tank.

However, before the group could celebrated, they were greeted by one of the scariest thing in their life. An horde of Imperial soldiers, armed to the teeth, charging forward. There was no way that the Gallian rifles could stop them. However, before they could get too close to the group, they were eliminated by a shell.

The group turned to see what hit the enemy group, to see Squire, on his tank. «Squire! Thank god you came!» Welkin exclaimed. Squire saluted the group. «Morning chumps! I see that you are in quite the-» he interrupted himself, as he saw the Sherman tank.

«Good day to ya, fellas!» Brian exclaimed. Squire was quite irritated. «Bloody hell! Who invited the Americans! Was it you guys?» he asked, looking at Welkin and the rest of the group. «W-we barely knew they even existed!» he exclaimed, «Didn't you invite them first?».

Brian turned toward Squire. «Hey Limey! Here to fight the commies too? Looks like Operation Unthinkable is a god damn go!» he exclaimed. «Indeed,» was Squire response, «and this time you are in bloody time. Anyway, CHARGE!» Squire exclaimed, as he moved forward, alongside the Sherman.

The rest of the Town Watch, Alicia and Welkin reached them, with welkin, jumping on the Churchill tank. «Say Squire, where were you?» he asked, with a serious look. «Well you see,» was Squire response, «I was just checking the flank of the city, especially in the forest area. Ever since Fall Gelb, the forests had never been the same, and I noticed the large artillery hitting the centre of the city.».

Welkin sighed a bit. «Well fair enough.»

As the group advanced, they found three more Watchmen, with some fresh Imperial kills. «Finally! Some reinforcements!» one of the Town Watch exclaimed at the Churchill and Welkin. The other however pointed at the Sherman tank. «What about that one? Is that friendly?».

«HELL YEAH!» Brian exclaimed, «Here to protect capitalism and freedom!». After sighing in annoyance, Squire turned toward the man. «May if I ask, have you seen any enemy tanks around? I would be sure that the Russians would have sent a swarm of those.».

«I doubt sir. This is urban fighting.» Bill pointed out. The Watchmen shook his head in disagreement. «Negative. No tanks in sight.». Meanwhile, another small horde of Imperials charged forward, almost killing one of the Watchmen. «Jesus, how many are out there?» Brian exclaimed.

«So this is what the Germans felt at Kursk.» Squire exclaimed, as more Imperials charged forward. However, the sound of an engine was soon heard. Then, in front of them, a large tank came forward. It was a Light Imperial Tank, who managed to get a good hit at several of the Watchmen.

«VOERTUIG! VIJANDELIJKE VOERTUIG! (TANK! ENEMY TANK!)» one of the Watchmen screamed. The tank then pointed his cannon at the Churchill tank and…the shell bounced. For a while no movement occurred, as the Imperials realized how much they fucked up.

«Oh….. blyat.» was the only thing the tank commander was able to say, before he was blown to pieces by a single shot of the Churchill. «Well that was as threatening as an Italian tank.» Squire commented. Then another tank arrived. This time, it was the Sherman who blew it.

Then another tank arrived. And then another one. And then another one. «Bloody hell! It's a tank horde! RETREAT! PROTECT OUR REAR!» Squire exclaimed. «Should we?» Bill asked, «I mean that gun looks at the most a 47 mm type. Isn't our rear armor about 51 mm?».

«That's not the point! Don't you see what they're trying to do? We'll run out of ammos before they run out of tanks!» Squire exclaimed, as the group begun wiredrawing. As they retreated, at time both Squire and Brian tanks knocked out some of the Imperial light tanks, but they just kept on going.

After a while, the two tanks, the Watchmen, Alicia and Welkin managed to get in the relatively narrow streets of Bruhl. While they were narrow, they could still allow the two tanks to traverse the area. The good news was, it looked like they shook the tanks off their trail.

«It looks like we got away. What are you guys going to do?» Welkin asked the rest of the group. Alicia then turned to both Squire and Brian. «Well, it looks like the Town Watch needs you guys after all.» she sighed. «Well, you see my dear,» Squire continued, «while we can indeed knock those tin cans out, I doubt that we have enough ammunition to do so.»

«So, looks like a final stand.» one of the Watchmen then said. Alicia turned to Welkin. «We'll try to buy time so that everybody can get out. We shall dig in the main gate and hold them as much as possible!» she exclaimed at Welkin. «All, right, I'll grab Isara and Martha, then come back!» was Welkin response.

He then turned to both Squire and Brian. «Well boy,» Brian then said, «bout earlier, I'm sorry. If this is the last time we see, show those god damn kids sum education, fella!». Welkin nodded in agreement. «Well chump,» Squire then said, «if this is a goodbye, I want to say that it was a pleasure, and an honor, meeting you.».

«Thanks.» Welkin replied. Then, he started to move out, to reach his house. «Be careful out there!» Alicia exclaimed, as he ran forward.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm also willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering to the reviews

-bluepoetry: Thanks! I'll keep the story going as much as possible. In the meantime, are you interested in seeing my more serious Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales, Universalia Fight Club?

Here's the link for it.

s/13221821/1/Second-Universe-Tales-Universalia-Fight-Club

* * *

Squire, Brian, Alicia and the Town Watch were in the main gate, with several Imperial tanks in front of them. A lot of them had been destroyed, but there were still a lot. «Hold it right there!» Squire exclaimed, «If you attempt to even make a single step, I'll be forced to shoot.».

«Well,» one of the Imperials responded, «you shoot us? We'll shoot you right back.».

«Well bollocks.» Bill commented, «You were correct sir. We ARE running out of ammunition.». The situation was grim. The Gallians and their two tanks had been firing at the Imperials for so bloody long, that it was a miracle that the gun didn't overheat. However, it seemed like this was not going to be the only miracle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the hills outside of Bruhl, a French SOMUA S35 saw what was going on in the main gate. «Sacrebleu! Ils sont partout! Montez dessus Pierre! Nous les avons dépassés, pour une fois!( Holy shit ! They are everywhere! Step on it Pierre! We've outflanked them, for once!)» the commander exclaimed. «Vive la France!».

* * *

Meanwhile

«Vnimaniye vsem tankam!(Attentions all tanks!)» one of the tank commanders exclaimed. In the meantime, almost ready to face their doom, the pilot of the Churchill tank started whistling the British national anthem. A Gallian watch town was in the same mood.

«Valkyria, Valkyria» he started singing on the verge of crying. It was Gallia national anthem.

«Gotov'sya k strel'be!(Prepare to fire!)» the tank commander exclaimed again, as all the guns of the various tanks, 10 of them, pointed at their direction.

The pilot continued whistling.

«Moge de bloedlijn voor eeuwig leven. Valkyria, Valkyria. Zegen en bescherm ons vruchtbare land. (May the bloodline live forever. Valkyria, Valkyria. Bless and protect our fertile land.)» the watchmen continued singing, still depressed as hell.

But as the Imperial tank commander was giving the order, his tank was destroyed by a shell coming from behind. «Chto za-(What the-)» another Imperial was interrupted as his tank was destroyed too. «OCHERED'! POVERNIS'!(TURN! TURN AROUND!)» another tank commander exclaimed.

«My pytayemsya, ser. No eti tanki upravlyayut kak zadnitsa!(We're trying sir! But these tanks control like ass!)» the driver exclaimed. «Kto sozdal eti kuski der'ma!?( Who designed these pieces of shit!?)» the commander exclaimed, before his tank was blown up too.

By the time they could finally face their opponent, however, many tanks had been knocked out. «Yes! We actually have enough ammunition for these! Open fire!» Squire exclaimed. «YEAH! LET'S SEND'EM ALL THE WAY BACK TO MOSCOW!» Brian exclaimed too, as he started to knock the remaining Imperial tanks.

The two tanks and the Gallian squad were then greeted by their savior. «Bonjour!(Hello!) Do you know the street fo-» the French commander was interrupted immediately. «Nope. Sorry, wrong earth, chump. These were actually Russian tanks.» Squire said.

The commander was in shock. «Sacrebleu! The red menace is here!?» he exclaimed in fear. Squire nodded in agreement. «Yep. It would appear that the dictatorship of the proletariat had decided to invade the Kingdom of Gallia.» Squire commented, causing the confusion of the French commander.

«Gallia? Wasn't that-» he was once again interrupted. «West Germany. Limey meant West Germany.» Brian intervened. «So which sector?» the French commander asked, «French occupied sector? American occupied sector? British occupied sector?».

Squire shook his head in disagreement. «More like the Netherlands, actually. So no occupation, really.» he commented. The French commander did not know what to do. «Mon Dieu. Ils ont déjà atteint le Benelux! C'est comme avec Napoléon!(My god. They have already reached the Benelux! It's just like with Napoleon!)».

He then presented himself. «All right. My name is Edmond. It is nice to meet you, but now it's not the time for presentation. We need to stop the Russians before it becomes June 25 all over again!».

«The name is Squire. And I agree 100%.» Squire commented. «And I'm Brian! Don't worry fella! We ain't having a domino effect here!» Brian exclaimed all proud. Then it was time for Alicia to present herself. «I'm Alicia Melchiott, of the Bruhl town watch. Thank you for before.».

The French commander nodded after the presentation. «All right. Let's go! Let's hold the socialists! Vive la France!» he exclaimed, as he drove forward. «And this time try to last more than six weeks.» Bill commented with a low tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the city of Bruhl

Welkin was running to his house like he never ran before, and for good reasons. If the Imperials were here, his father house would be targeted by the Imperial soldiers. «Isara ... Martha ... Wees ok!(Isara … Martha … Please be ok!)» he almost begged as he ran forward, finally reaching the house.

* * *

Inside of the house

Martha was on the ground, in pain, while Isara tried to be on her side. «V chem yeye problema? Ona beremenna ili prosto tolstaya? (What's her problem? Is she pregnant, or just fat?)» an Imperial soldier asked. The other one looked him with serious eyes.

«[Privet! To, chto v etom Fanfiction my igrayem rol' vragov, ne oznachayet, chto my dolzhny byt' pridurkami! (Hey! Just because in this Fanfiction we're have the role of enemies does not mean we have to be jerks!)» he exclaimed at his comrade. The other one looked at him with innocent eyes.

«[YA nikogda ne khotel byt' pridurkom! Mne bylo prosto lyubopytno! (I never meant to be a jerk! I was just curious!)]» he responded. Isara slowly got up and looked at the duo with angry eyes. One of the two soldiers pointed at her. «Vnimatel'no posmotrite na etu shal'. [I poka ty na etom, izvinis' pered devushkoy.( Take a good look at that shawl. [And while you're at it, apologize to the girl.])]» he ordered his comrade.

«[No dolzhen li ya eto delat'? Ona prosto Darksen.( But do I have tooooo? She's just a Darcsen.)]» he asked. The other soldier face palmed. «[Net, ya khotel izvinit'sya pered devushkoy na zemle.( No. I meant apology to the girl on the ground.)]» he answered. «[Tak ne dolzhno byt' "izvinit'sya pered starukhoy"?(So shouldn't be a "Apologize to the old woman"?)]» the other soldier asked.

The other soldier simply glared at him. «[Vy chertovski beznadezhny.( You are fucking hopeless.)]» he then commented. But before an argument could rise with the two, the sound of a gun being loaded was heard.

«WELCOME TO THE FLOWER FIELDS, MOTHERFUCKERS!» they heard, as they saw Isara with a gun. She shoot one of the soldiers dead. But before the other could react, he was hit by something hard. It was Welkin, who used his rifle as a club to knock out the other soldier, before shooting him for safety.

«ISARA! BENT U ALLES GOED!?( ISARA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?)» Welkin asked with a lot of worry. She nodded. «Ja, maar Martha ... ik denk dat ze ...( Yes, but Martha… I think she's….)». Before she could continue, the soldier which was shoot by her grabbed the leg of Welkin.

«P-please….» he started to beg. He then took a picture from his pocket, showing him with a woman holding a baby. «Bring it…..to my wife…» he continued, «[and remember….we're more than generic evil minions. We're more than generic evil minions!». He then collapsed, dead for good.

Welkin turned to Isara with an annoyed look. «Het spijt me, wat zei je voordat je onofficieel werd onderbroken door deze Ruskie? (I'm sorry, what were you saying before being impolitely interrupted by this Ruskie?)». Isara shared the same look. «Ruk. (Jerk.)» she commented, referring to the Imperial soldiers.

«Hoe dan ook, ik zei dat ik denk dat ze in de strijd is beland! (Anyway, I was saying that I think she's gone into labor!)» she exclaimed, as she kneed down to help the poor woman. «Haar verplaatsen zou gevaarlijk zijn. (Moving her would be dangerous.)».

Welkin did not know what to do. «Juist ... nou ... we kunnen haar hier niet gewoon achterlaten! Wat gaan we doen? (Right...well...we can't just leave her here! What are we going to do?)». The determined look of his little sister was the answer. «Welks, luister, de schuur terug ... (Welks, listen, the barn out back...)» she said with a serious tone, catching the attention of the Gallian.

«Wat is ermee? (What about it?)» he asked. She smiled with determination at the question of the man. «Laten we zeggen dat Squire niet de enige is met een groot wapen hier in de buurt. (Let's just say that Squire is not the only one with a big gun around here.)».

* * *

After having heard the various gunshots, a group of Imperials had come to inspect the Gunter house, and had reached the barn. Then, all of a sudden, a huge tank rolled out, crushing several of the Imperial soldiers. «VANK! VRAG VANK ! (TANK! ENEMY TANK!)».

The two brothers did not waste trying to eliminate the enemy soldiers, knowing that they could not shoot and drive at the same time, as Welkin was commanding the tank, while Isara was driving it. As such, no gunner. Unfortunately for them, an Imperial light tank was there.

Luckily, his gun could not penetrate the tank, who continued to ignore the shots trying to get away. However, to the surprise of the two, the tank was destroyed, and the rest of the Imperials eliminated. Coming out was a Crusader III. «G-day mate.» the tank commander said.

«Ok. I'm going to say it once. There's no Berlin. This-» Welkin started to explain exasperated, before being interrupted by the tank commander. «Calm down, ye crazy son of a bitch,» he said, «I bloody know. This ain't Germany. I mean last time I was in the land of the Jerries they did not look like bloody cartoons. I also know that apparently we are at war with the Soviets. Killed a bunch of commie wankers before coming here».

Welkin simply sighed at the affirmation. «Good. Then you need no more explanation.».

«Say,» the tank commander started asking, «what tank is that?». Welkin was quick to respond. «The Edelweiss.» Isara answered, «My father built it. As we are only in two, we could not afford a gunner.».

«All right.» the tank commander commented. He then came out of the tank. «My name is Jack. Yours?» he then asked. «Isara and Welkin Gunter. We're heading for Bruhl. Mind escorting us?» Welkin asked Jack. He nodded as he got back to the tank. «All right, let's roll out!» then Welkin exclaimed.

«So,» Jack commented, «we are at war with the Ruskies now?».

«Well, let's hope it does not end up like Torbuk.» the pilot commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bruhl, Squire, Brian, Eduard and the town watch were doing their best in destroying the enemy tanks and infantry. One tank was trying to get behind the SOMUA tank, but was destroyed by the Crusader III. «Well finally!» Squire exclaimed, «Some bloody reinforcements.».

He noticed both the Crusader III and the Edelweiss. «Say, I do recognize the Crusader, but who might you be?». Welkin came out of the tank almost as an answer. «Hello Squire! Need an hand?» he exclaimed, waiving his hands. Squire was indeed surprised. «Welkin? I'm sorry, but where did you find that tank?».

«It's a long story!» he exclaimed. «Oi Brits. Good day to kill some Commies, huh?» the other tank then said. «An Aussie? I didn't know the ANZAC was here too.» Squire commented. «[Who blames ya. We ain't even in the bloody Fanfict title.]».

«[Indeed.]» Bill commented, «[Maybe the author is an hardcore British nationalist?]». Squire simply shook his head. «[Nah, I really doubt that.]. Anyway, come on, Crusader. We have Russians to kill and a city to protect!».

Alicia was surprised by Welkin and his tank. At this point she knew that a new tank could have arrived at any moment, but she did not expect him on one. Once the Edelweiss stopped, Welkin started to act as the gunner. He pointed at a nearby Imperial tank, killing it with a single shot.

After a while, more tanks had been eliminated. It looked like they were finally over for a chance. «Yes! We did it! We stopped the Imperials!» Welkin exclaimed. «Brilliant! Yet another victory for the British empire!» Squire exclaimed with a victorious tone.

A general cough could be heard, however. «O-of course, with considerable support from both the Bruhl watch town, and the American-French armored corps, we have stopped the Soviet advance, with also the support of combined Australian-Gallian armored division. But as one day people will say, Bruhl was won with British intelligence, Anglo-American-French steel and Gallian blood».

Meanwhile, inside of the Edelweiss. «It's a boy! Martha had a boy!» Isara exclaimed. The rest of the squad was confused. «Pardon me?» Squire asked. «Ze is binnen in de tank van papa bevallen!? (She gave birth inside of dad's tank!?».

«Well congrats boy!» Brian exclaimed, «I propose to call him Storm!». The entire group looked at Brian with a confused look on his face. «What? S' a cool name.».

However Squire was quick to notice some movement. «Wait! Hold on! I spotted something! I bet it's our reinforcements!» he exclaimed. The entire militia and even the various tanks were happy about the news, until they heard a sound of disappointment in Squire.

Because the "reinforcements" were all Imperials. Many of them carried several anti tanks rifles, and even more tanks were coming in the area. The Soviet anthem could almost be heard in the distance.

«Looks like an entire Red army battalion.» Brian commented. Everybody paled at the comment of Brian. «I say we stand and fight. Let them get all close and personal. Then we get them with the guns. So, what do you think.».

The group was not having any of that. «Nan. Pierre, ramène-nous au Maginot. (Nope. Pierre, get us back to the Maginot.)» Edmond commented, as the French tank quickly retreated. «We are with the French! See ya!» Alicia panicky exclaimed, as she got into the Edelweiss, with the rest of the militia getting on its back.

And last but not least, it was the British. «We're Dunkirking out of this one!» Jack exclaimed. «INDEED! SEE YA!» Squire then said, «I'm sorry, but that's a no for me. I mean, what are the chance we can block yet another horde of Russian tanks, this time supported by an horde of Red army soldiers armed with PTRD-41 or whatever they are carrying. I mean you can try to hold them in some sort of valiant but unrealistic manner with your limited number of ammunitions, but I certainly for one am not going to!»

Brian sighed heavily. «Wait for me fellas!»

* * *

Just a little note. When carachters talk [like this], it means they are breaking the fourth wall.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm also willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering to the reviews:

-K: Not exactly what you asked but…..wish partially granted

* * *

In March of 1935, a day which will live in infamy (no shit Sherlock), the Principality of Gallia was suddenly and deliberately attacked by the land forces of the Autocratic East European Imperial Alliance. Well, to be fair, we had to expect it really (the propaganda posters showing the Empire including Gallia should have been an hindsight, now that I think about it. Oh god we were so dumb).

Maximilian, commander of the Gallian invasion front, built his army around mobile armor. Ghirlandaio and the other fortresses along the border fell to his tanks (and the, quote and quote, human tsunamis), in quick succession.

Bruhl's fall in two hours was typical of many villages conquered by the Empire, but what shocked many Imperials was how many men and tanks were destroyed by the little watch town forces that were present in the area.

Of course, now we know that it was thanks to the heroic actions of commander Squire, Brian, Edmond and Jack, alongside the support of the militia. Still, when I look back, my first opinion was….. "These ain't heroes…..these are morons."

"Irene Koller, in her bestseller book, _On the Gallian front (Op het Gallische front)_"

* * *

Meanwhile in Randgriz, Gallia's capital, most specifically a military base

Alicia was walking in one of the many hangars inside the base, when she saw Welkin and Isara in their military uniform. Alongside them was their tank, the Edelweiss, and the various tanks of Squire, Brian, Edmond and Jack. Isara had made some modification to their tanks, most importantly by putting Ragnite engines in them.

The tank that was changed the most was Edmond's SOMUA S35, as now it had a 75 mm gun instead of the old 47 mm gun it had.

Alicia smiled at Welkin. « Wauw, je ziet er geweldig uit in dat uniform! (Wow, you look great in that uniform!)» she exclaimed. Welkin scratched his head a bit in embarrassment. « Ja, jij ook Alicia! (Yeah, you too Alicia!)» he humbly responded. «Werkelijk? (Really?)» Alicia asked, wondering if he was being honest. Her doubts quickly vanished as Welkin shook his head in approval. « Yep. Je ziet er echt stoer uit! (Yep. You actually look tough!)».

She sighed in relief. « Goed. Ik dacht dat het niet overtuigend was. (Good. I thought it was not convincing.)». She then looked at the rest of the group. «What about you guys? Why are you not wearing a Gallian uniform? Aren't you in the army?» she asked.

«Nah,» was Squire response, «I'd actually like to wear an uniform that wouldn't make me visible miles away. I mean, if you wore this during the Great War, then you surely would have realized that a blue uniform is NOT the brightest idea in term of camouflage.».

Edmond nodded in agreement. «Des millions de nos frères français ont été fauchés par des mitrailleuses allemandes pour la raison exacte. (Millions of our French brothers have been mowed down by German machine guns for the exact reason.)». Isara sighed deeply. « Nou dat is een opluchting. (Well that's a fucking relief.)».

Squire was quick to catch everybody attention. «All right lads, since we're dealing with a nation that is literally the definition of manpower, it's obvious that we need as much allies as possible.». The whole group agreed, nodding their heads. «And luckily for us, we just found one, bulls eyeing Communist not a long time ago.».

Everybody was happy for that. They needed as much help as possible against the Empire. «Now everybody be calm, he's a friend now, so no need to mention _the war…._». This caught everybody by surprise. What did he mean by that? «Who…..is he?» Welkin asked, confused.

Soon, the rumbling sound of a tank was his answer. A Tiger I came out of a building, his size impressing many of the people in the scene. «Jesus, it's a god damn Tiger!» Brian exclaimed, «Good job fellas! Ye just captured a god damn Jerry Panzer!».

«They didn't capture it. We volunteered.» the Tiger commander responded. This caught the four tanks by surprise. «HOLY MOTHER OF JOSEPH!» Brian exclaimed, «GUNNER! SEND HIS ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO BERLIN! YEEEHAW!». The Sherman quickly shot the Tiger, luckily leaving it intact.

The tank commander simply sighed, but before he could say a world, Squire stepped in. «Now now, there's no reason to be violent. This…_German tank _has decided to aid us in the defense of Gallia.». It was obvious that Squire was not happy to have him around.

« Wait, weren't the Germans your enemies?» Alicia asked confused, with a defensive stance. «No need to worry, miss, we are here to defend our Germanic brothers from the Slavic invaders.» the tank commander continued. Alicia looked confused. «{Germanic brothers? What is he talking about?}»

Welkin remained silent for a while, collecting his thoughts. He then sighed. «Well, for a started, how about you tell us your name.». The tank commander came out. «My name is Hans, and yours?».

«The name is Welkin. This right here is Alicia, and the girl with the black hair is my sister Isara.». Isara innocently waved her hands as a salute. «Pleased to meet you mister Hans.». The other tanks started to introduce themselves, but Hans caught interest in the French tank.

«Is that….a SOMUA S35?» he asked, confused. Edmond sighed at the German. «Oui[Yes], Isara modified it so that he can use a Ragnite motor, just like everybody else. But the biggest change was the gun.». Suddenly Hans's face lifted up in happiness.

«Oh god, YES!» he exclaimed, confusing everybody. He then turned to Isara. «Say Isara, could you please help us with our tanks? This tank is an absolute killing machine, but the transmission breaks down every five seconds. Could you please fix it?». Isara smiled at the question. «All right mister Hans, I'll see what I can do.».

The tank commander was having the time of his life. « Kannst du es glauben, Max? Unsere Übertragung wird jetzt nicht alle fünf Sekunden unterbrochen! (Can you believe it Max? Our transmission won't break every five seconds now!)». Max was a bit more doubtful.

« Sind Sie sicher, Kommandant? Glaubst du, dass sie die Fähigkeiten hat, diese zu reparieren? (Are you sure commander? Do you think that she has the capabilities to fix those?)» he asked, as he was not as hopeful as his commander. Hans simply grinned at the question.

«Mach dir keine Sorgen, Max. Wenn sie eine 75-mm-Waffe an diese SOMUA anbringen könnte, könnte sie mit Sicherheit unser Getriebe reparieren! (Don't worry Max. If she was able to put a 75 mm gun to that SOMUA, she will certainly be able to fix our transmission!)».

Welkin however turned immediately serious. «Sorry, but the fixing will have to wait. We have to meet captain Varrot right now.». The rest of the group nodded in agreement. The various tank crews came out of the tanks, and started to walk following Welkin.

* * *

Inside of Varrot office

Alicia, Isara, Welkin and the various tank members were inside Varrot office. She was a woman slightly younger than 40, with light brown hairs. She had a serious look on her face as she inspected the men (and the two girls) in front of her.

«Gallian Militia neemt Welkin Gunther in dienst en meldt zich voor de dienst (Gallian Militia enlistee Welkin Gunther, reporting for duty.)» Welkin presented himself, with a military salute.

«Gallian Militia neemt Alicia Melchiott, in dienst en meldt zich voor de dienst (Gallian Militia enlistee Alicia Melchiott, reporting for duty.) » Alicia then said, with a similar tone and a military salute.

«Gallian Militia neemt Isara Gunther, in dienst en meldt zich voor de dienst (Gallian Militia enlistee Isara Gunther, reporting for duty.)» Isara then said, with the same military tone.

«Commander Squire, tank commander of the British expeditionary force in Gallia, currently the only one for that matter, with my crew over here.» Squire gave a military salute. The lack of a Gallian uniform in him caught the attention of Varrot, who remained silent none the less.

«Commander Brian of the American Armed Forces in Gallia, here to liberate yer country from these god damn commies. YEEEHAW!». This introduction surprised Varrot, who barely managed to maintain her composure.

«Commander Jack of the Australian Armed Corps in Gallia, or AACG in short, pleasure serving ya mate.» Jack introduced himself. At the very least he was more disciplined than Brian, and Varrot was glad.

« Commandant Edmond du Corps Expéditionnaire Français à Gallia, un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame. (Commander Edmond of the French Expeditionary Force in Gallia, a pleasure meeting you Madame.)». While she didn't know what a French was, she recognized a similar language spoken in the Atlantic Federation. As such, she understood what they were saying.

«Kommandant Hans des Deutschen Panzerkorps in Gallien. Haben Sie keine Angst, Madame, wir werden diese schmutzigen slawischen minderwertigen Wesen aus diesen stolzen germanischen Ländern treten. Sieg Heil!( Commander Hans of the German Armored Corps in Gallia. Don't be afraid Madame, we shall kick those filthy Slavic inferior beings from these proud Germanic lands. Hail victory!)». Again, she heard that language in the Atlantic Federation, but this time she was having an harder time understanding what he was saying. However, she understood that he was a commander named Hans and that he was on Gallia side, and that was all that mattered.

«I'm captain Eleanor Varrot, commander of this regiment. From now on, I believe it would be our best interest in speaking Edinbourguese, for easier communication.». Squire stepped forward. «Well, were we are from, we refer this as English. But yes, we shall.».

She turned toward Welkin. «Gunther, you shall be promoted to the rank of lieutenant, commanding this squad, Squad 7, alongside Hans, Squire, Brian, Jack and Eduard.».

Welkin responded with a military salute. «Melchiott, you shall be promoted to the rank of sergeant, and will be Gunther second in command. Understood?». Alicia gave a military salute too. «Yes ma'am!». Squire was a bit confused. «I'm sorry ma'am, but are you sure that he's in a position to hold the rank of lieutenant? I mean, he doesn't have much experience in the field, if I have to be honest.».

Varrot simply turned toward Squire. «It is in the belief of the Gallian high command that he can hold that rank, and so it shall be.». Her answer was serious, catching both Welkin and Alicia off guard. «Jesus. What does that even god damn mean!?» Brian exclaimed. Squire simply turned toward him.

«[Welcome to Valkyria Chronicles.]» Squire responded. Suddenly, Welkin felt an hand on his shoulder. «Well, if it isn't nature lover Welkin.» the young man then said. He was around Welkin age, but had orange hair instead. «Faldio!?» Welkin answered confused, «I had no idea you enlisted too!»

«Yep. Now that there is a real war out I thought of joining.» Faldio said proudly. «A wise move! Any proud Germanian should stand against those Slavic hordes. Do not fear, with us on our side, not only we shall defend Gallia, but we shall also create Living Space for the people of Gallia.» Hans said proudly.

Everybody looked at him confused. Varrot then broke the silence. «You….know each other's?» she asked. Welkin nodded in agreement. «We knew each other's since university. I studied biology and he studied archeology.». Faldio sighed slightly. «And now look at us. No archeology, nor biology. But war.».

«Yeah, best bloody subject in life university.» Jack commented with obvious irony. Varrot sighed a bit. «That will be all for now. These shall be a strategic briefing later today. But you still have time, time for you to catch up. Until then, you're dismissed.». The entire group gave her a military salute.

* * *

Later, on the briefing

In front a large table showing the Imperial advance in Gallia was Varrot, with a serious look on her face. On the other end, there were Squire, Brian, Jack, Edmond, Hans, Welkin, Alicia and Isara. Before coming in, Welkin and the various tank commanders had a chance to see the various members of Squad 7.

Up to now, Squire was a bit disappointed by who was given to them. «{They might as well have put an Italian team.}» he thought to himself. Varrot quickly broke the silence. «I am not going to lie to you soldiers, the situation is grim.». Those words did not give much hope to be fair, but she said that she was going to be honest, so it was to be expected.

«Imperial forces have recently captured the vital Great Vasel Bridge.» Squire remained confused for a while. «The what?» he asked. Varrot simply sighed. «The Great Vasel Bridge. It was taken just yesterday, and it's a vital area for the conquest of Randgriz.». She then pulled out some pictures showing the city under Imperial occupation.

Squire was relatively shocked. «JESUS! They've bombed the defenses to the ground.». Varrot shook her head slightly. «About that….it was already like this three days before the battle begun from artillery fire.».

«Oh.» was all Squire said. He then looked at the map showing the Imperial occupation. «We must not give any more ground to these…..communist invaders.» he proclaimed.

He then turned to Varrot. «Send a message to the Gallian high command in Randgriz. We'll turn the outskirt of the bridge into a massive frontline. Tell the princess that I need trains, loaded with troops, and sent to the frontlines, without delay!» he then said, at times slamming his fist on the table.

Varrot remained silent for a while. «That's…..unlikely commander.» she then said. «Yes, I do realize that the industrial capabilities of the Kingdom of Gallia are not that great, [I must compliment the game developers for showing this kind of realism toward the industrial capabilities of such small country, so much for a change.]» Squire admitted.

«We'll use horses instead.» he then proposed. Varrot shook her head in disagreement. «I meant that we lack the manpower. We are scrapping the barrel already.» she said, with an irritated look. «Have we considered replacing the men, with artillery?» Squire once again proposed.

The idea surprised Varrot on how dumb it was. «That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard.» she responded, slightly pissed. It was Bill time to talk now. «Have we considered Operation "Mum come pick me up I'm scared"? AKA ask the Federation for help?».

At last a decent plan….but it was impossible none the less. «I'm afraid that is not possible, the Federation has refused to send troops in Gallia.». Squire was taken aback from her response. «Well this is bloody ridiculous! We would have prayed for another front in the Great War! It was the only reason we invited the Italians!».

Varrot sighed. «Tell that to the Federation.». Now that Squire and Bill spoke their mind, it was her time to speak. «Our Third Regiment will retake the bridge before defensive reinforcements can arrive.».

A small chuckle was then heard. «Hoe vreemd. De militie die een beetje een strategiebijeenkomst bijwoont. (How quaint. The militia holding a little strategy meeting on his own.)» an arrogant voice could be heard. The whole group turned to the door to see a man, on his early 50's, with brown mustaches, a small beard and sideboards.

The various tank commanders looked at the man in confusion. «I'm sorry but….who are you?» Hans asked bluntly. The man sighed heavily at the question. «General Damon, commander of the Gallian Central Army.». Hans was a bit confused. «Central Army? Aren't we being attacked from the North?».

Damon ignored the last question. «So this is the militia huh? Whatever, they're just country mice.». Brian coughed a bit. «What's that fella? Heard that the US's got back to isolationism.». Damon remained shook at the comment. He had heard of the qualities of these tanks, and realized that he needed them to hold the line.

«N-no offense, that is….» he apologized. «Well that's god damn better, fella!» Brian exclaimed. The general wiredrew with an irritated look on his face. Once he was gone, Hans spoke. «Is that our General? He's so fat that not even a 12.8 cm Pak 44 could penetrate it.»

«12 cm?!» Isara exclaimed. Varrot sighed heavily. «Exactly. And by far, Brian is the only person below him that managed to tell him to shut up.». A short silence, that actually felt like an eternity, followed. «Please tell me that he's as much as an asshole as a great commander.» Edmond almost prayed.

«Eh…..» Varrot responded. «Please tell me he did not make the plans for the liberation of Vasel.» Hans then begged. «Eh….» was Varrot response once more, this time more desperate. «Oh Gott. Nun, der Krieg ist verloren. (Oh god. Well, the war is lost.)».

«ANYWAY,» Varrot exclaimed, catching everybody's attention, «we'll begin by taking the western bank to gain a foothold to reclaim the bridge.». She then turned toward Welkin. «Lieutenant Gunther. I'm assigning Squad 7 to this task. It's your first mission, so be smart.».

«Yes captain!» he exclaimed. She then turned toward Faldio. «The other squads are on patrol, so remain sharp and ready to take the bridge. Now move out». The entire group gave her a military salute, and exited the room. Looks like their first real battle was to begin.

* * *

Outside of Vasel

Squad 7 arrived at the outskirt of Vasel. There was a small delay as Isara finally managed to repair the Tiger transmissions, while also putting a Ragnite motor, an hard job to be fair. But instead of attacking, they were simply…..waiting.

«Jesus, Welkin. What is the god damn hold up!» Brian exclaimed. Welkin sighed at the question. «The Regulars have been send first to secure a nearby area from the Imperials. They told us to wait.». Inside the city, the Regulars were inspecting the area for any enemies.

There was a sense of overconfidence in them. They haven't found a single enemy soldier so far, and this almost seemed like more of a cakewalk than a battle. Then, the group started to make their way toward a large building, which seemed to have an hangar of some sort.

Believing that it was safe, the group continued to advance carelessly. And this was noted by Squad 7, who was looking at the scene with their binoculars. «Ah ja natürlich! Eine scheinbar leere Position ohne feindliche Soldaten, obwohl berichtet wurde, dass das Gebiet stark besetzt war. Dieses Gebäude hat so viel Gewissheit, keine Falle zu haben wie Hermann Görings Versprechen, dass die Versorgung in Stalingrad sinkt. (Ah, yes, of course! A seemingly empty position with no enemy soldiers despite the fact that it was reported that the area was heavily occupied. That building has as much certainty of not having a trap than Hermann Göring promise of supply drop in Stalingrad.)».

Then, almost as a clue, several Imperial soldiers came out of the building alongside a tank, almost decimating the Regulars, who were forced to retreat. «Was für eine Überraschung! Das Gebäude mit der Aufschrift "Es ist eine Falle" war tatsächlich eine Falle! Und diese sollen die Elitetruppe von Gallia sein? Oh Gott wir sind beschissen. (What a surprise! The building that had a "It's a trap" feel written all over was actually a trap! And these are supposed to be the elite force of Gallia? Oh god we are screwed.)» Hans commented.

Welkin quickly realized that if he did nothing, the Regulars were going to be slaughtered. And while he had orders, he could not afford to see many Gallians die in front of him without doing anything. «C'mon team! Squad 7, move out!» he then exclaimed.

«Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir müssen einen inkompetenten Verbündeten retten. Das ist wieder wie bei der Unternehmen Marita. (I know, I know. We have to save an incompetent ally. This is like Operation Marita all over again.)» Hans commented, with a lot of disappointment in his voice.

«God damn! We have to save our allies ass! Is this Operation Overlord once again?» Brian exclaimed, with an excited tone. «Bloody hell! We have to save our ally! This is like 1914 all over again in Belgium.» Squire commented. «Of course.» Jack then said.

Eduard remained silent for a while. «Huh. Nous devons sauver quelqu'un. C'est nouveau. (Huh. We have to save somebody. This is new.)» Eduard commented, as he rolled into action.

«All right, here's how it works. We'll split into two groups: city and riverside. I'll lead the riverside with the Edelweiss alongside Hans and Jack.». But as he spoke, he heard a voice.

«Shocktrooper here. Leave the offensive to me.». It was a tall, slender woman in her late twenties with brown eyes and brown hair that she kept in bunches. «Ah, yes, Miss Brigitte Stark, if I'm not mistaken.» Squire spoke, as he recognized the woman. The girl sighed at the British commander. «Call me Rosie, and cut the crap. We have a zone to conquer and teammates to save.».

Welkin then turned to the rest of the group. «City team. Your job is to save the Regulars. We'll create some noise over here. Brian, Eduard and Squire, help them in the fight». A loud sigh could be heard. «Fucking regulars. Acting all tough but fail at their first mission.». He was a large, muscular man in his mid-thirties, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that he kept in sideburns, which reached down to his chin like a beard in two halves. He was wearing the typical Gallian military uniform, complete with armored plating.

But it was his armor that caught the attention of Squire. «Say mister Largo Potter, is that a Gallian regulation weapon?» he commented. Largo grinned at the question. «This is a Lancaar. It could destroy your tanks in a single hit if you have some funny ideas, like turning your backs on us.».

But Squire was not impressed. «That's just a medieval lance, not even that sharp for that matter.». Largo simply snorted angrily at the comment. «All right, let's move!» Welkin then exclaimed. «Indeed! We have people to save and a zone to capture!» Squire exclaimed.

* * *

Inside of the city

The Regulars were barely holding out, as more and more Imperial forces were coming out. Then, an Imperial tank arrived, only to be blow up by Brian's tank. The regulars turned to see the Sherman rolling down the road. «YEEEEHAW! US army here to save the day. Out of the way private Mc. Nobody.» Brian exclaimed.

This was not well welcomed by the Regulars. «PRIVATE MC. NOBODY!?» one of the Regulars exclaimed. Before the discussion become heated, Squire intervened. «All right lads, no need to fight ourselves. Fight the enemy for a change!». The Regulars however were still pissed at the comment.

«We could have handled it on our own.» another Regular said, looking the other way in shame. Squire was not so sure, but remained silent. «All right, we did not come here simply to save you. We also have objectives to capture.». One of the militiamen face lit up in excitement.

She had long orange hairs and eyes almost matching their color. «Oh my, you mean like a strategic position that gives superiority to the local area?» she was all bouncy, ready to face any difficulty. «Yes, it's that plaza over there!» Squire pointed in response. It…didn't seem like an important location really.

«All right lads, let's take the objective.» he then ordered, with several infantrymen advancing forward. They were quickly stopped by Squire, after he noticed Imperials in a nearby building. «Hold it! Hold it!» he commanded. He quickly analyzed the situation.

«Sounds like a DP-27. Must be…..an enemy machine gunner. Or one of ours, really. [Or anyone who has reached level 20 support, now that I think about it.] Not to worry, we will-» he interrupted himself after he noticed that something was….missing. «handle it.» he continued, as he realized what it was.

Alicia, who had come in support of the defense of the Regulars, was charging against the Imperials like a mad gal, but she quickly yelped as she almost got hit by the bullets. Squire looked at her with a disappointed look. «[You see viewers, Valkyria Chronicles is the thinking man shooter. A game where, military cunning, patience and strategy matters. This isn't Call of Duty-» he was interrupted by fire from an Imperial tank.

«Bloody hell! TAKE THIS YOU BIG COMMIE BASTARDS!» he exclaimed in response, with the Churchill shooting the tank down. Brian and Edmond shoot down several other Imperial tanks, while the Regulars and the Militia were handling the infantry. One of the militiamen, a young man with short orange hairs and a scar near the eyes, shoot one of the Imperials, trying to outflank them.

The Imperials tried several times to outflank the tanks, but to no avail. One group tried to charge in bayonet fixed, but was stopped by Edmond. «Ah oui. Juste comme avec Napoléon. (Ah, yes. Just like with Napoleon.)». Brian too was enjoying himself. «YEEEHAW! Just like the Pacific, ain't it boys?».

«Indeed. I thought that the Soviets had improved from 41.» Bill commented. Squire smirked a bit. «41? These wankers haven't improved their military doctrines since Crimea!».

One tank, however, had managed to sneak past the group. But before he could take the shot, however, he was blown to pieces. It was Largo, with its Lancaar. «Still convinced it's still a lance, Squire?» he asked, smirking. Squire was indeed confused. «Huh. It throws projectiles. I didn't expect that.»

Largo paled for a second. «How was I supposed to destroy the tank without projectiles?!» he exclaimed. «Believe me fella. Fought the Japs in the Pacific. They got crazy suicidal sticks with grenades on top, they rammed the tank and it went in hell like Pearl Harbor!» Brian exclaimed.

Largo simply sighed. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the river side

All the tanks and the men that the city team weren't receiving were now on the riverside. Luckily, the squad had enough firepower to knock them out. Welkin had better control of the Edelweiss now that more people were inside, but he was still inexperienced in tank warfare.

«Welkin! Stop moving! You aren't going to hit anything if you are on the move. Where did they train you? The Hollywood tank ground? FIRE!» Hans criticized, before opening fire. Welkin took treasure of Hans words, and stopped the tank. «Fire!» he exclaimed, destroying an Imperial tank.

Rosie managed to take out some soldiers foolish enough to come out of their cover. A small horde arrived only to be destroyed by Jack's Crusader. Rosie smirked. «Nice shot.» she said.

«Thanks mate. Just doing my job. This is an Infantry tank, after all.» he responded. Meanwhile, the group continued massacring Imperial forces. «God this is just sad.» Jack commented. «You kidding? It's just like Kiev!» Hans exclaimed, as he continued to mow down Imperial forces.

«Das hängt davon ab, Captain. Auf welche Schlacht beziehst du dich? (That depends, Captain. What battle are you referring to?)» Max asked. «Ruiniere das nicht für mich! (Don't ruin this for me!)» Hans exclaimed as a response. The team continued to advance, this time largely unopposed.

Finally, a lone light Imperial tank came out to see the three tanks pointing their guns at him. He didn't even try. «Netu. YA vozvrashchayus' v svoy lager' v Sibiri. (Nope. I'm going back to my camp in Siberia.)» the tank commander commented, before retreating.

After that….peculiar scene, the group continued advancing, getting near their objective. Slowly but steadily, they were starting to met up with their companions. As a matter of fact, Welkin tank was reached by the scar boy. « Oscar! Is iedereen oké?! (Oscar! Is everybody ok?!)» Welkin exclaimed. Oscar nodded in agreement. « Het gaat goed, maar er zijn veel vijanden (We are fine, but there's a lot of enemies!)».

«Stop complaining and keep on firing!» Hans exclaimed. « Ja! Zumindest ist es nicht Winter! (Yeah! At least it's not winter!)» Max commented as he drove forward. After a while, all Imperial resistance was eliminated. «Looks like there are no more of them.» Rosie commented.

«Brilliant! Yet another victory of the democratic west against the oppressive Communist party!» Squire proclaimed. Brian then turned to Hans. «Not bad Jerry! Just like Castle Itter all over again!». Hans grinned at the American. « Danke! (Thanks!) Nazist or not, we cannot let the Soviets advance anymore into European territory!».

A militiaman with long black hairs and dark eyes then walked toward Squire. «Commander Squire! You said we need to capture the objective. How do we do it?». Squire turned to see the militiamen. «Well it's quite simple mister Hannes Salinger. We just stand here, raise the Gallian flag, and wait. And hope that there are no enemies nearby.».

Largo shook his head in disapproval. «There's no chance for that. [They are all in the following area.]».

«Really?» Squire asked confused. Largo nodded. «[Here .Check the map.]». Squire quickly understood what was going on. «[Well that's just perfect. Where's our team? Oh, of course, there it is.]». In the meantime, the Gallian flag was raised where once the Imperial flag was.

This was the beginning of a tale of resistance and fight against the Imperial forces. The first real battle of Welkin Gunther. And the beginning of the test of Squad 7 sanity.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering the reviews:

-K: Sorry, I didn't think of that. If you don't mind, can I use those phrases in the future?

When I heard that the famous tankers that showed the Imperials the definition of hell were in Vasel, I knew I had to get there. It was my job to show the entirety of Gallia our new heroes. When I arrived at Vasel, I expected that such "heroes" were Your typical ones. brave, smart, kind and ready to throw their lives for their country.

Oh, boy, how wrong I was.

Irene Koller, in her bestseller book, _On the Gallian Front (Op het Gallische front)_

* * *

Welkin was on top of his tank, giving instructions to Alicia. Brian was nearby, inspecting the area for any Imperial forces alongside Hans. «Remember. Check everything. Kitchens, living rooms, bedrooms, sewers, roofs. Everything.» Hans said serious. Brian was a bit confused as for why.

«Jesus. What's the god dam need of all that bullshit!» he exclaimed. Hans shook his head in disagreement. «Stay in Russia long enough, and you might change idea. Every house nowadays remembers me of Stalingrad.» was Hans response. Suddenly, however, they heard a click sound.

Then, they saw a woman, with short blonde hairs and blue eyes, taking pictures at Welkin and Alicia. «Hallo da-(Hey the-)» she said before being interrupted by Brian. «Jesus, it's a god damn commie spy! Gunner, take it out!» he exclaimed. «Sir, where is the god damn spy?! Where should I shoot?!»

«YES!» was all Brian exclaimed. At that command, the gunner started to machine gun fire several random location, almost hitting the poor woman. «Oh Gott! Die Russen greifen bereits an! RÜCKZUG! RÜCKZUG! (Oh god! The Russians are already counterattacking! RETREAT! RETREAT!)» Hans exclaimed.

«Sollten wir? Sollten wir nicht in der Lage sein, mit der Situation umzugehen? (Should we? Shouldn't we be able to handle the situation?)» Max asked calmly. «Zwei Wörter Max. Russisch. Bias. (Two words Max. Russian. Bias.)» was the commander answer.

In the meantime, the confusion was heard by Edmond. «Mes vaches! Que se passe-t-il!? (My cows! What is going on!?)» he demanded. «Monsieur! Ce sont les Russes! Il semble qu'ils ont dépassé nos défenses! (Sir! It's the Russians! It appears that they have surpassed our defenses!)» was Pierre's response.

Edmond paled at the information. «Oh mon dieu, c'est encore les Ardennes! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! (Oh god it's the Ardennes all over again! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!)». Squire and Welkin intervened in the situation. «All right, all right, what is going on!?» Squire exclaimed.

«Why are all of you so afraid? Even if she was an enemy, dealing with her would be a walk in the park I mean she's alone, and there's four of you with a tank, supported by a militia composed by the most high tech technological advantages of the Gallian army!» he continued.

«Oh, ja!(Oh yes!) The most high tech technological advantages of the Gallian army. I guess that we can actually take on the Ethiopians with our current equipment.» Hans said, highlighting the bad Gallian equipment. «Hey! Not everybody here can afford the Wunderwaffe. Besides, they are probably better armed that most countries of their size around this time period.».

The woman, who was hiding behind a barrel, finally came out. «Uh….Are you the tanks that participated in the battle of Bruhl?» she asked. Squire was the first to talk. «Indeed. I must say, these Russians are not hard fighters so far.» he commented.

Brian then drove forward. «All right blondie. Ye got 3 seconds to tell us who you are before I unleash on you the power of my freedom dispenser! YEEEHAW!» he exclaimed, with the woman slightly afraid. Was he insane!? «I-I'm Irene Ellet of the GBS Radio. I'm their top woman reporter!».

The answer seemed to satisfy Brian. «All right. Ye'r free to go.» he then said. «So…you are a reporter.» Welkin said. She nodded in agreement. «I've been tasked here to make a serie of interviews with Squad 7 and the heroes of Bruhl.». By Heroes of Bruhl she was referring to the tanks that participated in the battle.

After having calmed down for a while, she turned to Welkin, starting to interview him and the other tanks.

* * *

Not far away, Rosie was looking at the scene. « Ugh. Nu geeft hij interviews? Wie denkt hij dat hij is? (Ugh. Now he's giving interviews? Who does he think he is?)» she said annoyed. « En echt? "De helden van Bruhl"? Zodra er een simpele dreiging was begonnen ze schreeuwend te rennen als kleine meisjes. (And really? The "Heroes of Bruhl"? As soon as there was a simple threat they started running screaming like little girls.)».

« Ugh. Ik begrijp je. Een klein kind en een stel idioten. Dat zijn onze helden. (Ugh. I understand you. A little kid and a bunch of morons. Those is our heroes.)» Largo responded as he smoke a cigarette. He then turned to see the young man. « Wat dan ook. Hij zal snel genoeg leren. Er is maar één ding van belang op dit gebied. En dat is ervaring. (Whatever. He'll learn soon enough. Only one thing matters in this field. And that's experience.)».

* * *

Meanwhile in a strategy room

Varrot was in front of a large table showing the city of Vasel, with Welkin, Faldio, Alicia, Squire, Brian, Hans, Edmond and Jack on the other side. «Squad 7's effort allowed for the capture of the west bank, giving us the foothold we needed. Now we'll join the army's Vasel Battalion in operation Cloudburst to take back the bridge.».

She then pointed at the map. «Militia forces will take the points, crossing the bridge and attacking the eastern camp.». The group was surprised at her. «Ma'am, crossing the bridge means breaching the enemy bridgehead!» Faldio exclaimed. Varrot was quick to respond.

«The plan calls for the army to commence it's attack after we'll struck the bridgehead.» she said. Squire found this unbelievable. «But it's too bloody defended! If we even attempt to take that position, it would be worst that the Somme!» he exclaimed.

«The Tommy has a point! Who even designed this plan?» Hans agreed with Squire vision. Varrot remained silent for a while. «It's Captain Fatmon, ain't it?» Brian then said. She nodded at the comment. «Well that's explain a lot.» Squire then said. After a while it was Welkin time to talk.

«Captain….Mind if I observe the area around the bridge?» he asked. «You are authorized.». Squire was a bit surprised by her simple answer. «Wait. You mean to tell me that there wasn't even an exploration of the nearby area? Are you saying that Damon decided to simply choose the first random area to attack, not caring about easier surrounding areas to attack?».

She sighed at the question. «He claimed that the bridge would be the area of attack and that was it.» was her answer. Squire was clearly disappointed. «Jeez. And I though Italian generals were incompetent.». The whole group was interrupted by Alicia entering the room.

«Welkin!» she exclaimed worried. She was quick to notice the presence of Varrot. «Oh. Sorry to interrupt the meeting, captain!» she said. «We have finished anyway. Something the matter, Sergeant?» Varrot asked seriously. «Yes. Lieutenant Gunther! The squad…they are at each other's throat!» she exclaimed at Welkin.

«What?!» Welkin exclaimed. «God damn! It's the civil war all over again!» Brian exclaimed. Welkin remained for a while. «I dunno. Maybe I should let them at it.» he then responded. Alicia was shocked. «What!? You're just gonna ignore them?!» she asked confused.

Welkin shook his head. «Not ignore them. I'm just letting them speak their mind. Butting heads with other's opinion is a way to get closer.» he responded. But Squire was doubtful of that. «I have to disagree of that, chump. I know what happens when you let things burn for too much. First they're gonna ask to remilitarize the Rhinelands, then they'll ask to annex Austria, then they'll ask the Sudetenland's, and when you finally step forward, they'll just gonna outflank your defensive lines in the Ardennes. I know for experience.».

Welkin was silent at the words of Squire out of confusion. He then snapped out of it. «A-all right. It can't be THAT bad, right?» he then said, as he got out of the room.

* * *

Outside, on one of the roads, Rosie was looking angrily at Isara, while also grabbing her collar. « Blijf daar staan! (Hold it right there!)» Welkin exclaimed, as he ran toward them. Alongside him was both Squire, Brian and Hans. «Jesus, private Irish! What is your god damn problem?» Brian exclaimed.

«Just for that you would have got a serious beating in the German Army, now drop her!» Hans exclaimed with a commanding tone. Rosie, actually intimidated by the German, dropped her. «I say, you know how to get the respect of the people Jerry.» Squire commented.

Then Rosie spit on the ground, as Welkin made sure that Isara was all right. «I'm not going to work with that dark-hair!» she exclaimed. Hans looked confused. «Something the matter? Is she a Jew?» he asked confused. «No. She's a Darcsen. I don't know what a Jew is, but nothing can compare to those scum.».

Squire understood what was going on. «Ah, I see now. [These "Darcsen" are nothing more than Jewish references that the game developers put in order to recreate the holocaust, not caring about the historical background of Europe in the 30's.] Mid if I ask you, what is a Darcsen?» Squire asked.

Rosie simply spit on the ground. «After the fall of the Roman empire they devastated Europe in the Darcsen Calamity. It's a shame that the Valkyrur did not whip them all out of Europe.». Bill raised an eyebrow. «Ravaging Europe? So the Darcsen are basically the Mongolians?» he asked.

«Not really. The one who ravaged Europe after Rome were the-» Hans responded, before interrupting himself. «Germans….» he continued with a serious look. Squire was about to answer, before paling a bit in surprise at the realization of what was going on.

Hans then turned toward Rosie with an angry look on his face, causing her to pale in fear. «Well bullocks,» Squire then said, «[I was hoping that we would at least reach the 10th chapter before a German war crime.]». Welkin looked at the British a bit scared. «Oh god what do you mean?».

Hans then walked toward Rosie. «Are you bulling a German, miss?» he asked, with a scary tone. Rosie was trembling a bit. She fought in the Great War, yet he still managed to intimidate the woman. «Uuuhhhhhh… Weeeeeeeelllllll….»

* * *

(Shortly after)

Welkin, Squire, Brian, Largo, Isara, Bill and Alicia watched as Hans kept on pulling the head of Rosie in the water, with her swearing every now and then, saying multiple times that she would not harm Isara no more. Welkin was pale in his face, and decided that Hans had his fun.

But as he was stepping forward, Alicia stopped him. «What are you doing Welkin?» she asked serious. Welkin looked at her with a surprised look. «Stopping….him?».

«"Butting heads with other's opinion is a way to get closer." Remember?» she quoted the man with a sadistic smile. «Yeah, but drowning is a bit too much, don't you thing?» was Welkin response. Alicia simply continued watching the scene. « Dit is voor mijn verzameling brood, hoer (This is for my bread collection, whore.)».

Hans then came back to the group, holding Rosie by the ear. «Say it.» he ordered. She then looked at Isara. «Sorry for before! I promise that I will not harm any more Darcsen for all my life!» she exclaimed, panicking a bit. Isara then turned to Hans. «Hans. There was no need for this!».

Hans did not respond. Having regained a bit of courage and pride, Rosie was to walk away. «Still, this does not mean we will be friends. I'll tolerate you at most.».

«That is good for me.» Hans responded smiling, causing Rosie to tremble a bit. Welkin then walked toward Hans. «Hans, I'm glad you want to help to make discipline in our Squad, but this is not the way!» he exclaimed. Hans looked confused. «Why? It worked for us.» Hans responded.

«And looked at what it brought you» Squire commented. Welkin turned angrily at the British. «Don't start!» he exclaimed. Both Squire and Hans raised their hands in the air. «Nah, the past is the past. Now the enemy are the Imperials. We can't afford infighting.» Squire responded.

Welkin sighed. «Now listen. And listen good.» he said with a serious tone, catching the attention of everybody. «I'll have that bridge back in 48 hours.». Everybody was shocked by what he said. «If my plan fails, which I doubt, then I'll resign. Squad 7 will be yours Largo. Alongside Hans, Edmond, Jack, Squire and Brian.».

The group was shocked by the bravado of Welkin. « Gott, er ist so gewagt wie Rommel! (God, he's as daring as Rommel! )» Hans commented. Largo simply laughed it off. «You sure about this, kid?» he then asked arrogantly. «Yes.» was Welkin response, «But if I manage to take the bridge, you'll take orders from me.».

Squire looked at the scene shocked. «Jeez, I didn't know we had Churchill around.». Welkin then started to walk around, analyzing the surrounding. Hans ran toward the guy. «Welkin, are you out of your mind?! How o you hope to capture the bridge in 48 hours?!» he exclaimed.

Welkin smiled at the question. «I'll find a way. Besides, it's not the first time there was the capability to overcome incredible obstacles in a short amount of time. Didn't you conquer France in six weeks?» he asked the German. Hans shook his head in disagreement.

«Ja (Yes), but when we did it, we had entire Panzer divisions and an air force. All you have is a bit of misfits and six tanks. Your position is just as bad as ours in Berlin!» he exclaimed. Welkin laughed it off. «Don't worry, I already have a plan, but first I got to inform Varrot.».

* * *

The whole group was on the riverside after Welkin had informed Varrot. She had agreed to participate to his plan, so he could operate freely. «All right, what's the big plan.» Largo asked serious, still doubting the capabilities of this young man. «We're going to strike the enemy encampment on the east bank.» Welkin said.

Rosie was not having any of that, Hans or not. «Whoa! Hold on a second! You are asking us to die for you!?» she exclaimed. A severe look from Hans was all it took to shut her up. Welkin then sighed. «Thanks Hans. We're not taking the bridgehead.» he said, smirking.

He then pointed at the river. «We're taking on this. The river.». The whole group was speechless. «Are you serious? Are you asking us for a swim?» Edmond asked shocked. Welkin continued. «We'll use the cover of the fog, then launch a surprise attack.».

«Hey fella! What ye think this is? The Pacific?» Brian exclaimed. Welkin shook his head. «I've got it covered. Isara?». The girl arrived shortly after. «I've fitted the Edelweiss with water resistance measures to allow for submersion. I'm working for the same with the other tanks.» she said happily.

« Gott, wo war sie, als wir den Seelöwen brauchten? (God where was she when we needed Sea Lion?)» Hans commented. «Ah. Water tanks. This is new.» Jack commented too. But Largo was not convince yet. «Ship came here. The river is too deep.».

Welkin smiled innocently at Largo. «Oh, bugger. You got this covered too, you bloody devil?» Bill commented. He nodded in agreement. «Yup. Look here.» he pointed at some grass. «That's just grass, chump. How is that suppose to help us taking Vasel?» Squire asked.

«That's Mistlereed. It grows in the estuaries of rivers. I've noticed as I was exploring the river. This stretch runs shallow.» he answered. Largo remained silent, alongside the rest of the group. « Ah ja natürlich! Die guten Alten "greifen den Feind in seinem am wenigsten geschützten Gebiet an und umzingeln ihn". Das ist der Schlieffen-Plan von Neuem. (Ah yes, of course! The good old "attack the enemy in their least protected area and encircle them". This is the Schlieffen plan all over again.)» Hans commented.

* * *

On the other side, not too long later.

A couple of Imperial soldiers were patrolling the riverside, when they heard some noises. « Privet. Vy chto-nibud' slyshali? (Hey. You hear something?)» one of the soldiers asked. « Da, ya delayu. Chto eto? (Yeah, I do. What is it?)» the other said. Then, out of a second, Welkin's Edelweiss tank came out of the water, running them over.

The other tanks followed soon. «Hell yeah! This'll be the Operation Husky all over again!» Brian exclaimed happily. «Well at least it ain't Gallipoli yet.» Jack commented. «Ah, yes! A naval invasion! We British have mastered those.» Squire then commented.

« Wunderbar. Wir sind gelandet. Das ist genau wie in Norwegen. (Wonderful. We have landed. This is just like in Norway.)» Hans then said. Welkin came out of his tank, shooting a flare in the air. The rest of the Squad arrived shortly after. «I hope you know that you're crazy, kid.» Largo commented.

«Believe me, against the Ruskie we need a little of crazy.» Jack commented. Welkin remained focused at the objective. «We need to move. Fast.». Rosie and Largo could not believe that they were taking orders from that kid. But deep inside, they kind of liked him.

Brian was the first to advance with his Sherman. He took out several still sleepy Imperials, who weren't even wearing all parts of their armor. «Hehehe…. Just as unprepared as-» he was interrupted by Alicia. «Let me guess. Pearl Harbor.». Brian nodded in agreement. «It was. And it was beautiful.» he commented.

A light Imperial tank tried to sneak on the group, before being destroyed by Hans's Tiger. «God damn! Saved by the Jerry!» he exclaimed, surprised. Hans shook his head in disagreement. «No need to thank me. You could have handled it.». In the meantime, some more soldiers were killed by Alicia.

As they continued advancing, they captured an enemy camp, rising the Gallian flag. In the meantime, Welkin's tank destroyed yet another light tank. « Genau wie in den frühen Tagen von Barbarossa. (Just like the early days of Barbarossa.)» Hans commented, seeing the Gallian destroying the enemy tank.

One of the Gallians, a man almost 40 years old with grey hair, glasses and blue eyes almost got hit by a sniper. In response, Edmond shoot at the direction of the sniper, taking him out. «Be careful Wavy. The enemy can be everywhere.» he then said. «Thanks.» was the man response.

In the meantime, the various tanks moved to another zone. «Enemy tank! 400 meters!» Brian's gunner exclaimed. «Take that fucking thing down!» Brian exclaimed, before the shell destroyed the enemy tank. Soon, the other area was captured.

«YEEEHAW! Enemy tank destroyer! Gunner, give me the speaker.» Brian then said. He then started to speak. «Greetings, local people. The US has arrived. No need to thank us, just doing our jobs.». Silence was the answer Brian get. «Huh. I could have swore that the Gallians would have come greeting us like liberators. We'll ask the Canadian army to arrive later.» Squire commented.

«Well that sure as hell ain't Gallian music.» Brian continued, as he pointed a Russian like song being heard, with several Imperial light tanks arriving at the scene. «Why hello there boys! Welkin boy here caused you to lose your temper?» Brian asked mocking the Imperials.

«No. The empire never loses.» was one of the tank commanders answer. «Except the Great War apparently. How's Brest-Litovsk treating you?» Hans then cockily asked. «Actually, the war ended more like a stalemate. No one really won.» Rosie then commented. «Huh. That's new.» Jack commented.

«Stand aside. This country borders the motherlands, and we have come to stabilize it!» the Imperial tank commander exclaimed. «Well I hate to break it to ya, Ivan, but this country ain't unstable. We came here to protect it from ye god damn commies, get your own Ragnite! We're staying put.» Brian then said.

«Well, so are we.» was the Imperial response. Brian drove forward. «Look. If you don't leave this country in this instant, we will invade YOUR country!». The Imperial commander simply laughed. «Ha! You're welcome to try!» he then exclaimed. «Boy, America has the best army in the entire world. Hell, even the Universe. Hell, we'll kick the Martians asses, I don even care! We'll kick ye back to the right side of the border!» Brian then exclaimed.

The tank commander laughed once more. «Believe me. With the wisdom of our great commander Maximilian, this shall be in the right side of the border. Because Gallia will be inside us!».

«Ik weet niet echt zeker aan welke kant van de grens we moeten zitten. Ik woon hier. (I'm not really sure on what side of the border we should be in. and I live here.)» Isara commented inside of the tank. «This is your last warning! Either you wiredraw from Gallia, or we will be forced to take the most drastic measures!» Squire exclaimed.

«What, the UN?» Bill asked. «Nah, that never works.» was Squire response. The Imperial commander smirked. «How about THIS for an answer!» he exclaimed, before his tank shoot the Edelweiss, with the shell bouncing comically. Welkin was quick to react, destroying the enemy tank.

Soon, a battle emerged. «Wow, this has turned to a serious fight!» Largo exclaimed. «[Nah, if this was a real battle, we would have been picked off long ago at the spawning point!]» Squire exclaimed. «[Spawn?]» Largo asked confused. «[S-starting area. I meant starting area.]» Squire corrected himself.

In the meantime, the infantry was attacked several times by snipers. « Wie viele Scharfschützen gibt es da draußen ?! Was ist das, Stalingrad ?! (How many snipers are out there?! What's this, Stalingrad?!)» Hans complained, as he took down another sniper post.

He then shot down a tank that was getting too much close to Squire. «Good shot Jerry. So this is how it feels like to be Wellington.» Squire thanked the German commander. Alicia was almost hit by sniper fire, and took cover behind Squire's tank. «Damn it. There are too many of them!» she exclaimed.

Hans however got a plan. «Say, our objective is to capture the enemy areas, right?» he asked. She nodded in agreement. «So, what if you simply raise the Gallian flag in all the zones?». Alicia remained silent for a while. «And how am I supposed to dodge all the snipers, tanks and soldiers!?» she exclaimed.

Hans then came out of the tank. «Don't worry, German science is here to save the day.». He was holding a syringe. Alicia looked confused. «What's that?» she asked. « D-IX. A methamphetamine-based performance enhancer. Combined with your natural speed, it will make you in a living devil!» Hans responded.

He then injected the substance in her arm. «Uh….Are sure it will wor-» she was to ask, before her pupils shrink incredibly in size, and her legs moving on her own. After grinning like a maniac, she started to charge forward at a ridiculous speed, laughing like a madwoman as she did, taking down several infantrymen along the way.

«HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING COMMIESIMPERIALSIDONTCAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!» she exclaimed multiple times, slaughtering several Imperials along the way, taking two areas with ease.

Squire looked the other way in disgust. «Nope. That's too much. [This is the last time we are doing this joke.]». Hans nodded in agreement. «Indeed. Beside, this was the only one I had.». Alicia continued laughing as she went on a killing spree. «BOW TO YOUR NEW GODDESS! BOW TO ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!».

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away.

« Chto eto za shum !? Chto-nibud' sluchilos'? (What's this noise!? Has something happened?)» an Imperial officer, still sleepy, asked. « Ekstrennoye soobshcheniye iz lagerya Al'fa! "Pod atakoy! Sumasshedshaya zhenshchina i vrazheskiye tanki! Nam nuzhno podkrepleniye!" (Emergency message from camp Alpha! "Under attack! Crazy woman and enemy tanks! We need reinforcement!")» a soldier exclaimed.

« O Bozhe! Gall'tsy! Oni razvivayutsya! Oni mogut ... vyrabotat' strategiyu! AAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRGGGG ! (Oh god! The Gallians! They are evolving! They can...strategize! AAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRGGGG!)» the officer exclaimed in full panic.

Then, all of a sudden, the door next to them was penetrated by a bayonet. It was Alicia, still on her crazed state, bringing the door down. «HEY COMRADES WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY!?» she exclaimed, with the two men screaming like little girls.

She came out of the building, covered in blood, looking for the other enemies. Squire just looked at the scene. «Huh. A Dutch committing war crimes. That's new.» he commented. As that was going on, the rest of the squad arrived at the last enemy camp and, after a few more minutes, fighting was over.

«Excellent. Isara! Let's see how Imperial tanks like water!» Welkin exclaimed. «Probably just as well as the German do.» Bill commented. Soon, the bridged was opened, with the majority of the Imperial soldiers on it. Soon, both tanks and Imperials fell down the water.

The battle of Vasel was won. But the battle to calm Alicia down had just begun

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering the reviews:

-K: I'm glad that you liked it. However, I'm not sure that the Italians will be in the Fanfiction, as they never appeared in Squire YouTube channel. If they did, just let me know. But as for the Russians, on the other hand, I can work something out. In the meantime, what other phrases do you suggest?

* * *

Varrot walked in the freed city of Vasel with a look of satisfaction. «Het lijkt erop dat je plan werkte, lui-JEZUS CHRISTUS ! (It appears that your plan worked, lieu-JESUS CHRIST!)» she exclaimed, as he saw Welkin holding Alicia, still on her rampage mode. She had an insane look on her face, and had still her rifle in hand, trying to aim at everything.

«Luitenant! Wat is er aan de hand!? (Lieutenant! What is going on!?)» she exclaimed, paling a bit after seeing Alicia state. « Hans gaf haar een medicijn om ons te helpen de stad te nemen. Sindsdien is ze zo geweest! (Hans gave her a drug to help us take the city. She has been like this since!)» he exclaimed, as he barely managed to contain her. «DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEEEEEEE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BOWED TO YOUR GODDES YET!?» she exclaimed in delirious tone.

«Waar is jouw team ?! (Where the hell s your squad!?)» she exclaimed as she ran toward the guy to help him subdue her. «Morning!» she heard almost as an answer. She turned around to see Squire, Largo, Rosie, Hans, Edmond, Jack and Brian watching the scene as it folded.

«Commander Hans! What did you put in her!?» she exclaimed in anger. «There's no need to worry. She will lose energy and return to her normal state very soon. A necessary struggle to conquer the city.» Hans tried to calm the woman. She in turn turned to the rest.

«And don't just stand there! Help him out!» she exclaimed once more. Largo shook his head in disagreement. «Sorry ma'am, but we had received orders from lieutenant Gunther of interfering.» Largo responded. «WHAT!?» she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

«In my opinion, example leads better than orders, ma'am!» Welkin said, as he struggled to keep Alicia secured. Varrot simply sighed loudly at the response. «Well, as commander of this platoon, I order you to help him!» she exclaimed. The group raised their hands in the air and came to the rescue.

«Ich habe dir gesagt, wir sollten trotzdem eingreifen. Ich schwöre, zuerst hat ein Soldat buchstäblich nur über einen Vorgesetzten gelacht, und jetzt brauchen wir den Befehl des Kommandanten, um unserem Freund zu helfen! Wie arbeitet das Militär hier? (I told you that we should intervene none the less. I swear, first a soldier literally just laughed at a superior, and now we need the commander's order to help out our friend! How does the military work around here?)» Hans commented as the group finally managed to hold down Alicia.

«LET ME GO! I AM THE GODDES OF THIS WORLD!» Alicia exclaimed in insane anger. Brian then walked forward. «Believe me gal, this'll hurt me more that'll hurt ya.» he said, before knocking her out with the butt of his M1 carbine. Welkin simply sighed. «You know that has to be better ways to calm the waters in our squad!» Welkin exclaimed.

Varrot then turned to see Largo. «Mister Largo. I see that you are finally taking orders from lieutenant Gunther. I didn't expect it.» she said, after having calmed down. He scratched his head in shame. «Yeah, the kid knows his way around strategy.» he said.

«Well of course it does! I mean he just recaptured a vital area from the Imperial menace! All with just six tanks, and really the greatest misfit army I had ever seen.» Squire commented. «I mean half of them are just teenagers of women! Who is working on the bloody factories!?».

Varrot raised an eyebrow. «What? You don't have women in the army?» she asked in disbelief. «I mean, the Russians did. Maybe some Germans at Berlin. But that's because they were desperate.» Bill answered. She then turned to Welkin. «As I was saying, an impressive start soldier.» she said.

«Thank you captain.» he said, smiling. In the meantime, Irene arrived. «Why hello the-» she said, before saying Brian. After…..last time, he had an hard time trusting the American. In her mind he was insane. She then turned to Welkin. «Mister Welkin! For your first battle, not bad at all!» she cheerfully exclaimed.

«Thanks. But it's not entirely on me. The squad played a major role in the offensive.» he said, scratching the back of his head. «Yes, and also adding the fact that the enemy armor is basically made of paper, it allowed us to break through quite easily.» Squire commented.

* * *

Back at Varrot high command

«Thanks to Squad 7 efforts, the Great Bridge of Vasel is back in Gallian hands. The Empire as such has retreated their forces in the centre» Varrot said. Something however bothered Hans. «They are retreating? This can't be a good sight. The Russians are always in advance when on the retreat.».

Varrot was confused. «Really? When an army retreats, it's a good sight. You don't need to be a general to figure it out.» she said with a strict tone. « Dis ça à Napoléon. (Tell that to Napoleon.)» Edmond grumpily commented. «The main army will attack the centre, while the militia will attack on the south.» she then said.

«But what about Army Group North?» Hans asked, with Varrot raising an eye in surprise from the question. Hans sighed as he realized what he just said. «Nothing, nothing, just Barbarossa flashbacks.» he commented. Varrot then pointed a small wooden area in the south.

«Our next objective is the Kloden area» she then said. Welkin widened his eyes in shock. «I was there last summer collecting soil samples. It's a dense forest area with hills and valleys.» he said. « Ah ja, wunderbar! Ein Angriff im Wald! Wenn dies nach Plan verläuft, wird der Sieg in sechs Wochen erreicht. (Ah, yes, wonderful! An attack in the forest! If this goes according to plan, victory will be achieved in six weeks.)» Hans commented.

He then turned to Edmond and Squire with a teaseful face. «Hey my friends! We will attack a forest! Sound familiar?». Edmond remained silent, looking in the air in a strong episode of PTSD. Squire sighed heavily. «Yes, no need to remind us _that_, please.».

«Well that's hope that ain't another bloody Bulge» Jack commented. «Ah, but the Empire doesn't have an air force this time.» Bill then said, with a hopeful tone. «Well neither do we. This might be problematic.» Squire then commented. «What's our objective, captain?» Faldio asked.

«The Empire has set a base for the invasion of Gallia. Your job is to capture it.» she said. « Warum erinnert es mich an Vogelsang? (Why does it remind me of Vogelsang?)» Hans commented. «All squads are to prepare to storm the forest. You are all dismissed.» she then said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Legion of Doom headquar- I meant Ghirlandaio, fortress captured by Imperial forces

Three men and a woman were sitting in a large table. One man was on the phone. He had short blonde hairs and was wearing a crown. « Da? Maximilian? Eto ty? (Yes? Maximilian? Is that you?)» a voice came. « Da, eto ya. Papa, mogu ya sprosit' tebya ... pochemu ty prikazal soldatam nazyvat' nash shtab "Logovo imperii zla"? YA imeyu v vidu, chto inogda my nemnogo pridurki, no my NE TAK zlyye! (Yes, it's me. Dad, might I ask you...why did you order the soldiers to call our headquarters the "Evil Empire Lair"? I mean at times we are a bit of jerks, but we aren't THAT evil!)» he asked annoyed.

A laugh could be head. «O, eto legko, synok. Eto dlya zapugivaniya! YA znayu, chto, nezavisimo ot togo, chto sidyat spinki, Galliya budet v imperskom pravlenii. YA prosto khotel, chtoby vasha baza byla boleye pugayushchey. (Oh, that's easy, son. It's for intimidation! I know that, no matter the seatbacks, Gallia shall be in Imperial rule. I just wanted your base to be more intimidating.)» his father responded.

Maximilian sighed heavily. « Na samom dele, eto ne rabotayet. Eto delayet podderzhku moyey professii chrezvychayno nizkoy, i ya lichno nenavizhu eto. Oni dumayut, chto ya kakoy-to zlodey iz komiksov! (Actually, it's not working. It's making the support for my occupation extremely low, and I personally hate it. They think I'm some sort of comic book villain!)» he exclaimed irritated.

« V samom dele?(Really?)» he asked. «Da!(Yes!)» Maximilian exclaimed. « V takom sluchaye, kak by vy khoteli eto nazvat'? (In that case, how would you like to call it?)» the father asked. « Prosto ... shtab Maximilian. Ne prichudlivoye imya. Chto-to prostoye budet v poryadke. (Just...Maximilian headquarters. No fancy name. Something simple will be all right.)» his son said with a desperate tone.

« Otlichno. Eto dolzhno byt' sdelano. Yest' li chto-to yeshche, chto vam nuzhno? (All right. It shall be done. Is there something else you need?)» he asked. « O da, prichina, po kotoroy ya pozvonil tebe, byla ne v nazvanii forta. Mozhem li my poluchit' luchshiye tanki? Nashi nyneshniye kontroliruyut, kak avtomobil' s polovinoy shin i p'yanym dvoyurodnym bratom Ivan posle prebyvaniya v dome Svetlana. (Oh yes, the reason why I called you was not for the fort's name. Could we be supplied with better tanks? Our current ones control like a car with half a tire and drunk cousin Ivan after stay at Svetlana house.)» he said, with a serious tone.

«Izvinite, no nashi luchshiye tanki nakhodyatsya na fronte Atlanticheskoy Federatsii, i nam nuzhny vse iz nikh. Vy mogli by v eto poverit'? Nashi massovyye ataki ne rabotayut! Oni dolzhny rabotat'! (Sorry, but our better tanks are in the Atlantic Federation front, and we need all of them. Could you believe it? Our mass wave attacks don't work! They should work!)» his father exclaimed.

« Da, kto by mog eto skazat'. (Yeah, who could have told that.)» Maximilian commented in fake shock. «Chto eto bylo? (What was that?)» his father turned serious. « YA skazal, chto v etom sluchaye nash razgovor okonchen. Bylo priyatno uslyshat' tebya, no teper' u menya vstrecha. Uvidimsya. (I said that in that case our conversation is over. It was good hearing you, but now I have a meeting. See you.)» Maximilian said, before hanging up.

He then sighed heavily. «Nu, tovarishchi, eto situatsiya. My po-korolevski trakhalis'. (Well comrades, this is the situation. We are royally fucked.)» he commented honestly. One of the men sitting there, a man with short hairs and serious cold eyes got up. « Ne govori tak, vashe velichestvo! My vse yeshche mozhem pobedit'! (Don't say that, your majesty! We can still win!)».

The other man, who had short brown hairs and a small beard, agreed to the other man. « Da uzh! Konechno, my ne dolzhny ikh nedootsenivat', no govorit', chto my oblazhalis' srazu - eto slishkom mnogo, ne pravda li? (Yeah! Sure, we should not underestimate them, but saying that we are screwed right away is a bit too much, isn't it?)».

Maximilian simply shook his head. « Gregor. Jaeger. Vy ne ponimayete. [YA chital podobnyye istorii neskol'ko raz, i oni vsegda zakanchivayutsya odinakovo. Malen'kaya malen'kaya strana blagodarya pervoy krupnoy pobede pri podderzhke maloveroyatnogo komandira, glavnogo geroya, smozhet vytesnit' bol'shuyu imperiyu blagodarya sile lyubvi i vsey etoy glupoy yerunde. Togda my stanem vysokomernymi i budem pobezhdeny. Eto vsegda tak.] (Gregor. Jaeger. You don't understand. [I've read these kind of stories multiple times, and it always ends in the same way. The small little country thanks to a first major victory with the support of an unlikely commander, the main character, will manage to push out the larger empire thanks to the power of love and all that stupid bullshit. Then we will get arrogant and we will be defeated. It always go like this.])» he then said.

The woman nodded in agreement. She had long silver hairs and red eyed. « Nash prints ne oshibayetsya. Krome togo, eti tanki, podderzhivayushchiye galliytsev, bol'she, chem nashi. (Our prince is not wrong. Besides, these tanks supporting the Gallians are more than a match for ours.)».

Gregor sighed at the affirmation. « I uchityvaya, chto my ne mozhem byt' usileny luchshimi tankami ... (And considering that we cannot be reinforced with better tanks...)» he then said. Jaeger paled for a second. « YA vizhu problemu. (I see the problem.)» was all he said.

Suddenly, however, the meeting was interrupted by an officer running at full speed. « Vashe vysochestvo! U nas yest' posetiteli! Oni skazali, chto khotyat pomoch' nam! (Your highness! We have visitors! They said they want to help us!)» he exclaimed. Maximilian raised up from the chair. « KAKIYe!? GDE!? (WHAT!? WHERE!?)» he exclaimed.

Shortly after, the three men and the woman ran outside of the fortress.

* * *

Outside of the fortress, Maximilian could see the "visitors" the officer told him about. There were 50 tanks. But none that he had ever seen before. They were 5 IS-2 heavy tanks, 20 T-34 and 25 T-50 medium tanks. Suddenly, one of the commanders of one of the IS-2 tanks, probably the squad commander, came out.

« Privet, tovarishch. Vashi tanki kazhutsya ustarevshimi. Takzhe kazhetsya, chto vy voyuyete s Niderlandami. Pokhozhe, Rodina okonchatel'no sokrushit vsekh kapitalistov mira. (Hello comrade. Your tanks seems outdated. Also it seems you are at war with the Netherlands. Looks like the motherland will finally crush all the capitalists in the world.)».

« Khorosho, vo-pervykh, my na samom dele kapitalisty. Vo-vtorykh, KTO, CHERT, VY!? (Ok, first of all, we are actually capitalists. Second, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?)» Maximilian exclaimed. « Menya zovut Ivan, komandir vzvoda B vo vtorzhenii v Berlin. My zdes', chtoby pomoch' Rodine i, takim obrazom, vam zavoyevat' Niderlandy. (My name is Ivan, commander of platoon B in the invasion of Berlin. We are here to help the motherland, and as such you, to conquer the Netherlands.)» was Ivan response.

« Podozhdite, khotya my kapitalisty? Krome togo, chto, chert voz'mi, eto Niderlandy? Vy imeyete v vidu Galliyu? (Wait, even though we are capitalists? Also, what the hell is a Netherlands? You mean Gallia?)» Maximilian asked confused the man.

« Da, my imeli v vidu Galliyu. [Takzhe syuzhet nuzhdayetsya v nashey podderzhke vas.] (Yes, we meant Gallia. [Also the plot needs us supporting you.])» Ivan responded. Jaeger smirked at the situation. « Nu, u nas mozhet dazhe byt' shans seychas. (Well, we might even have a chance now.)» he commented.

«Itak, gde my dolzhny byt' razvernuty? (So, where should we be deployed?)» Ivan asked. Maximilian smiled. « Vkhodi vnutr'. YA proinformiruyu vas obo vsekh detalyakh. (Come inside. I'll brief you of all the details.)» he said in a cold tone. Victory might be achieved in the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kloden forest.

Squad 7 was not having a good time inside of the forest. The paths were narrow, and disorientation was common among some soldiers. Suddenly, welkin jumped down the tank. «Jesus Welkin, ye look like a god damn native Indian guide!» Brian exclaimed. Squire was quick to notice his finding.

«That's just goat feces, really. Look, I do realize that you are more of a biologist than a general, but I'm not having a good time in this forest.» Squire commented. «Yes, this is Burma all over again.» Bill agreed. Welkin simply smirked. «Don't worry, their presence is useful for this operation.» he said.

He then pointed at a patch of grass. «That's an animal track. With some luck it can be our way out.». He then turned around. «The military base is nearby. This is where we will start our operation.» he said. The group started walking down the path. Rosie maintained her distance from Alicia in the meantime.

« Oh kom op, ik ben gekalmeerd! (Oh come on, I've calmed down!)» she exclaimed. Rosie simply glared at her. «Sorry, maar ik vertrouw je niet een beetje. (Sorry, but I don't trust you one bit.)». Alicia sighed angrily, before kicking Hans's Tiger. «This is all your fault!» she exclaimed.

As a response, the Tiger main gun started to slowly turn to her. She backed up immediately. However, soon the group heard noise behind some tall grass. «Oh Gott, es ist ein russischer Scharfschütze! (Oh god it's a Russian sniper!)» Hans exclaimed.

«Bloody hell that's an enemy tankette! TAKE COVER! THE ITALIANS HAVE SWITCHED SIDES!» Brian exclaimed. The squad and the tanks pointed their guns at the spot of grass. «All right fella, ye better get out of there before I turn ya into a god damn Jap bunker in Palau!» Brian exclaimed.

Out of the grass, a small pig with wings came out. The entire squad was fascinated on how cute it was, except the tanks. «All right, lads. Load the shells!» Squire exclaimed. Isara quickly got in the way. «WAIT! There's no need to shoot it! Why would you shoot it!?» she exclaimed.

«Ah, I see that you underestimate Russian warfare, really. Knowing the Russians, I would not be surprised that they had loaded that pork with explosives and made it ran under out tanks.» Squire then said. However, Hans was quick to call off the attack. «Hold fire everybody. That pig is not an enemy. If the Russians had decided to use it as a bomb, it would run under their tanks instead of ours.».

Squire was surprised. «Really? So no wonder that the Germans advanced so deeply into Russian territory.». Isara slowly walked toward the pig. «It's a porcavian piglet.». She then picked it up. «What's the matter sweety? Got separated from mummy?» she asked the piglet.

Welkin walked forward. «I'll look if she's nearby.» he then said. But as he advanced forward, he was surprised. He found his mother, which was scavenged by somebody. «I've found here, and it looks like we are not far away from enemy territory.» he then said.

Hans walked forward. «Indeed. Considering how little rations the Russians have, it's no wonder that they killed the local fauna as a source of food.». Isara looked at the pool little piglet. «You lost your family too, little guy?» she asked. Welkin then walked forward.

«Well, do you want to keep it?» he asked. Isara eyes widened in surprise. «Wait. Can I!?» she exclaimed happily. «Sure, why not. I mean, a mascot could come in handy.» Squire commented. «Question is, can he bloody load artillery shells?» Jack asked. «Doubt it, mate. We don't have any.» his driver responded.

* * *

After a while, they finally reached the enemy camp. The various tanks had separated in order to capture more ground. Brian somehow did not like it. «Jesus, I don't like the sight of it. A lone Sherman is a sad Sherman!» he exclaimed. «Don't worry, fella! The Ruskies can at most throw paint at us!» the driver exclaimed.

However, they did not notice a mine until it was too late. While for the most part the tank was intact, the left track was damaged, and the tank could not move. «JESUS! They got the tracks!» Brian exclaimed. Then, an horde of Imperial soldiers charged forward.

«Well fellas, looks like this is the end.» the pilot said. Brian simply grinned. «Yeah, but if this is the case, we gon to make the river go red with blood! BETTER DEAD THAN RED! YEEEEEHAW!» he exclaimed, as he started firing at the enemy horde. «COMEEEEEEEE GEEEEETTTT SOOOOOMEEEEEE!».

Suddenly, the rest of the horde was blown up by another tank. It was Squire's Churchill. «How many times must I bloody tell you! STOP BEING SO OVERDRAMATIC! There was no way you could have survived that horde!» Squire scolder Brian.

«Well jeez, what are we supposed to do now?!» he exclaimed. Isara quickly arrived. «Don't worry! I'll fix it!» she said. All went black for a second and then…..the tank was fine! «Jesus, what just happened!?» Brian exclaimed. Isara simply scratched the back of his head. «I dunno? I fixed the tank!» was all she said.

After a while, they reached a nearby camp, rising the Gallian flag. However, the group was surprised by a new type of enemy tank: the Imperial Medium Tank. «Feindliche mittlere Panzer 400 Meter! (Enemy medium tanks 400 meters!)» Max exclaimed.

«Ein T-34 (A T-34?)» Hans asked. « Nein, Kapitän. Es scheint eine etwas stärker bewaffnete Version des imperialen leichten Panzers zu sein (No, captain. It seems like a slightly more armed version of the imperial light Tank)» Max responded. « Dann ist unsere Strategie dieselbe. Feurer! (Then our strategy will be the same. Fire!)» Hans ordered.

The Tiger pierced the side armor of the tank, destroying it. Suddenly, however, the tank came to an halt. « Halt! Oh, verdammt noch mal! (Halt! Oh, god damn it!)» Hans exclaimed. Welkin turned confused. «Hans! Something the matter?» he asked. Hans then pointed at a large log blocking the road.

«We cannot go over that log. While I trust your sister engineering, I don't trust our transmission system.». Welkin noticed the log, but did not seem like he was in difficulty. «I think that the Edelweiss can handle it.» he said with a smile. His tank drove forward, breaking the log in two as he proceeded.

«Path is secured! Proceed!» Welkin exclaimed. After a short while, the squad was getting near the enemy camp.

* * *

Jaeger had just arrived at the camp. « YA priyekhal syuda, kak tol'ko smog, no ... Vidimo, ne skoro. (I got here as soon as I could but...Apparently not soon enough.)» he commented, as he saw Gallian forces advancing. He drove on his tank forward. He then smirked.

«Hello Gallian forces. My name is-»

«Morning!» Squire interrupted the man. His tank and several of his men were surrounded by Gallian forces and their tanks. It was a truly terrifying scenario. Jaeger emitted a small high pitched noise as he saw what he was dealing with.

«Hey fella! Judging by yer face, I guess yer surrendering, right?» Brian exclaimed cockily. «Aheam…» was all Jaeger said. «Good job. The enemy camp has been secured. Now it's time to do part two of the plan.» Hans said to the troops. Edy looked at him confused. «What's…..part two?».

«Now that we have captured the enemy soldiers, we will turn this camp into a concentration camp. They will help us to repel the Imperial advance as a working force.» Hans responded. Welkin widened his eyes in shock. «What!? We can't do that! They are human being like us!» he exclaimed.

«And of course it's the German who has the anti-humanitarian ideals.» Bill commented. «Sorry Welkin, but I'm afraid that Jerry over here is right. You see, when the Gallian government decided to send all of its people to fight the Red menace, the factories suddenly lacked the manpower. It's a miracle if our supply situation hasn't completely collapsed from the lack of workers in the factories, and now we need as much workers as possible to support the war effort.» Squire then said.

Jaeger however was not going to let that happen. «Sorry to disappoint you, but we are not going to surrender that easily!» he exclaimed. «And what? Used your outdated tank? I swear, that tank looks like it came out in the 20's. I mean how old is it?! Probably still works on horses!» Squire exclaimed.

Jaeger then smirked. «You might have a point, but we are not alone in this struggle!» Jaeger exclaimed. «Yeah, I guess that you can count on your bloody infantry horde attacks, which by the way have never worked so fa-JESUS WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?» Squire suddenly exclaimed, as he saw a large tank.

It was one of the IS-2 tanks. «Oh god! It's an IS-2! Papa Stalin has brought gifts to the Imperials! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!» Hans exclaimed in panic. «Huh. That's quite surprising.» Bill commented. «Yes, especially considering how actually few of them were made compared to the T-34. Anyway, I doubt it's actually as deadly as the original. And there's six of us supported by infantry. So it will be a walk in the park.» Squire commented.

The IS-2 however opened fire, hitting Welkin's Edelweiss. «Aheam…..Guys? It's ok to panic? Because….the shell penetrated the frontal armor of the tank. And almost got me. And the vital areas of the tank.» Welkin said, pale. Squire was getting afraid too.

«And….just how thick is that frontal armor is?» he asked. «Around 110 mm.» Welkin responded. Squire remained silent for a while. «Well, bullocks.».

«Guys, it's thunderclap time!» Hans exclaimed. «What does that even mea-» Rosie asked before being interrupted. «RETREAT! RETREAT!» Edmond exclaimed. «Oh. That…..WAIT FOR US!» she exclaimed. A confused retreat followed, looking like a comical chase, with the Imperials chasing the Gallian forces.

At times, the two enemies shot at each other's. « YA ne mogu poverit', chto eto na samom dele rabotayet! DA! VYDVIZHI IKH! OT SEBYA! IKH! IZ! (I can't believe this is actually working! YES! PUSH THEM OUT! PUSH! THEM! OUT!)» Jaeger exclaimed happily.

However, as they were chasing the enemies, they failed to notice something in the forest. Suddenly, the IS-2 tank was hit in the ragnite engine that was put alongside him, exploding. Jaeger turned to see what was going on and saw the destroyed tank. «Oh…Blyat.» he then said.

Then, several other Imperial soldiers were killed. «Hell yeah! They are being taken out!» Brian exclaimed happily. However Largo noticed something was off. «But….who's shooting them?» he asked confused. « Oh Gott ... der niederländische Widerstand! (Oh god... the Dutch resistance!)» Hans exclaimed in panic.

« Sie scheinen nur auf die Imperialen zu schießen, Captain! (They appear to just shoot at the Imperials, captain!)» Max reassured the man. Hans sighed in relief. « Oh Gott sei Dank, es ist der niederländische Widerstand! (Oh thank god, it's the Dutch resistance!)».

«Otstupleniye! Otstupleniye! (Retreat! Retreat!)» Jaeger exclaimed, with the remaining soldiers escaping. Squire then turned to the direction where the bullets came from. «Well I must say, your timing was impeccable, whoever you are.» he thanked the men, who came out.

They had similar uniforms of the Gallians, but were dark in coloration. «Well I guess that the SS were born in Gallia in this world.» Squire then commented. «Maybe they are the 23rd SS Volunteer Panzer Grenadier Division Nederland?» Hans asked, trying to answer Squire.

A man then walked forward, alongside a woman. The man had relatively long brown hair with light brown eyes. The woman had red eyes and long and two-toned flowing red hair fringed with silver near her hair tips. Her hair was tied with a black ribbon.

The man was the first to speak. «I have no idea what the SS are, but we are Squad 422, but you can call us the Nameless.» he said with a serious tone. «Squad 422 huh? Any chance your grandpas were Japs?» Brian asked. «Hardly. Look at their eyes.» Squire then commented.

Welkin then walked forward. «Thanks for saving us before. My name is Welkin Gunther. Those two are Squire and Brian. The other tanks belong to Hans, Edmond and Jack.» he said, as he shook the man hand. «My name is number 0.7. She's number 13» he responded.

The whole group looked confused. «Wait what?» Squire asked confused. «It is under our command to be referred as numbers. That's why we are called the Nameless.» the woman commented. A loud sigh could be heard. «Kurt, Riela, stop this crap. Nobody can take you seriously with NUMBERS as your names!».

A man, in a white chef dress came. However, he was wearing armored black gloves, armored pants and an helmet that did not show his face. The helmet had several spikes on the side. 0.7, or Kurt as we shall call him, looked at him angrily. «Number 682! How many times do I have to tell you to address us with numbers!» he exclaimed.

Squire walked forward. «Why hello there mister Number 682-» but he was interrupted by him. «Just call me Scatsbury, full name Sir Reginald Sedgewick Scatsbury.» he then said, before suddenly turning around. «Something the matter?» he asked Scatsbury.

«Kharjo! Where the hell are you!? Present yourself to the natives!» he exclaimed. Then, an humanoid cat with a dark armor and a black hood appeared. «Yes, my friend?» he asked. Scatsbury then turned around. «Guys, this is Kharjo. Kharjo, please don't kill them like the serial killer you are.» Scatsbury then said.

«JESUS! WHAT IS THAT GOD DAMN THING!? What kind of experiments the Imperials made on that poor fella!?» Brian exclaimed. «None! He's a Khajiit, or cat warrior as I like to call them. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try to kill you.» Scatsbury assured the American.

«For the last time! They got in the way!» Kharjo exclaimed. Scatsbury pinched his nose as an answer. «The Imperials were miles away!» he exclaimed. Kurt sighed at the sight. «This idiot joined us not long ago alongside his cat. Apparently the "Great Drunken Cow" has sent him to pay for his sins in a land called "Skyrim", but so far he's the greatest pain in the ass.» he said.

«Why? He doesn't seem that bad!» Isara exclaimed. Scatsbury then walked toward the Imperial corpses. «Oh, I almost forgot. If you pardon me.». Then, to the shock of everybody, he started to teabag one of the corpses. «HOLY JESUS, WHAT THE FUCK!?» Welkin exclaimed.

«Ah, all done.» Scatsbury then said. However, he also noticed an Imperial soldier charging at him. «URRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH MOTHERFUCKERS!» he exclaimed. «Oh boy, here we go again.» Scatsbury sighed. He then shouted a word, "Fus Ro Dah", with a large wave of force hitting the poor Imperial soldier.

The soldier, now dead, found his foot stuck in a branch, in a term that today we call, clipping. «Oh god!» Scatsbury exclaimed, before starting to laugh. «It's like…..cirque du soleil! Only it like…..CORPSE du soleil» he then commented. The whole group just starred at the scene.

And for five good minutes, Squad 7 and Squad 422. Exe had stopped working.

* * *

So, did I subvert your expectation with the introduction of Scatsbury?

Look, if Heinkelboy05 can create a fanfiction where Samus, Laura Croft, Saber and various other characters team up with Squad 7 to defeat a Nazi empire leaded by the fucking Britannia family from Code Geass, with the Nazis being in power in the middle ages (WHAT!?), I can put Scatsbury in the fucking fanfiction.

In the meantime, here's Scats's channel:

channel/UCTsB_nOL2grfdZKfAtuBuyg

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering the reviews:

-Guest: I decided to make the Imperials as the Russians because they are essentially what would have happened if the Soviet Union had annexed its puppet states in the aftermath of WW2. And as I already said, if somebody can make the fucking Britannia family from Code Geass the leaders of a Nazi empire that had a Nazi government since the middle ages (again, the fuck!?), I can pretty much put Scatsbury in the Fanfiction. Also, I was actually thinking of making a Fanfiction on Valkyria Chronicles 4 once I finished this one with Boris from Life of Boris. But I can actually add Sovietwomble if you want.

-K: Thanks for the quotes, from now on I'll hideline the quotes you suggested like this, to give you the credit you deserve. Also have seen your official channel. Could you please continue that one Girls Und Panzer fanfiction? The ghost legion?

* * *

Varrot arrived at the camp to see Squire, Hans, Brian, Jack, Edmond, Alicia, Welkin, Isara, Rosie and Largo on a table, drinking tea. The woman looked at the scene and sighed. «Weet je wat? Ik geef het op. (You know what? I give up.)» she then said, as she walked forward.

«Hello guy. Mind if I join?» she asked. «Well of course. Come here, and enjoy some top quality British tea, made with tea leaves from India, the crown jewel of the British crown.» Squire answered. «Say limey, heard ye having problems with the Raj.» Brian then asked.

«Yes, the combined effects of pacific rebellion by Ghandi and the creation of a Japanese puppet state that promised an independent India did not help much, really.» Squire commented. Varrot then turned to Welkin. «So, another victory to you lieutenant, huh?» she commented.

He scratched his head in embarrassment. «Now now captain, you should not give all the credit to me. I could have not won if it wasn't for the help of my Squad and the tanks, we actually managed to advance. But if it wasn't for Squad 422, we would have been dead meat.» he answered.

She smiled at the man after taking a cup of tea. «So, you have met Squad 422. I heard that they have gained many victories against the Imperials.».

«That being said commander, we need to talk regarding our supply situation.» Hans then said, catching the attention of Varrot. «What do you mean?» she asked seriously. «We need more tanks. The Soviet Union is supplying tanks to the Imperials. An IS-2 had even penetrated the frontal armor of Welkin's tank.» he then said.

The woman remained silent for a while. «I'm afraid that's not possible. The regular army on itself has barely enough tanks to defend themselves. We have to count on your tanks at the moment.» she then said, with a bit of sadness in her voice. She knew that they could not win the war on their own, and wanted to have more resources to kick the Imperials out.

She then noticed the small porcavian piglet. «And…..who is the little guy?» she asked, looking at the little piglet. «Why, it's our newest mascot in Squad 7, Wellington. Give him enough time, and he'll be able to load artillery shells, in the support of the Gallian war effort.» Squire commented.

Varrot paled for a second. «I….doubt that…..» was all she said. «Yeah, industrial situation is bloody fucked ain't it?» Jack commented. She remained silent. It definitely was NOT what she meant. Edmond then spoke. «Uhm… If I may commander, do you know what Skyrim is?» he asked.

She looked confused at him. «Huh? I thought it was from your planet!» she said surprised. «So you heard of him.» Largo then said. Varrot nodded in agreement. «Yes. A soldier from a mystical land that has come to support Squad 422. I heard many of the victories of the squad were thanks to him.» she then said.

«Well it appears that his name is Lord Scatsbury.» Squire responded.

* * *

After their campaign in the forest, Squad 7 next mission was in the Barious desert. Yes. A desert. In the Benelux region. That in this planet was set in the Baltic's.

WHAT!?

ANYWAY, back to the story, Squad 7 was patrolling the desert. «Oh god, we vechten in de woestijn. Het is weer helemaal Noord-Afrika! (Oh god we're fighting in the desert. It's North Africa all over again!)» Hans commented. «Hot damn it! We're fighting in the desert! Is this Kasserine Pass all over again?» Brian then said.

«Blimey! We're fighting in the desert! It's like Palestine in the Great War.» Squire commented. «Bloody hell, we're fighting in the desert! What's this? Bloody El Alamein?» Jack commented. «Génial. Nous nous battons dans le désert. C'est comme la campagne égyptienne. (Great. We're fighting in the desert. It's just like the Egyptian campaign.)» Edmond grumpily said.

Alicia had her binoculars, and was inspecting the area. «Could you guys imagine there was a city around this place?» Welkin said, as he looked at the map. He then turned to his squad. «All right Squad, we have received information about the location of an Imperial base nearby. There also appear to be tanks never seen before.».

«God damn! It's the commies!» Brian exclaimed. Rosie spit on the ground. «What are the Imperials even doing here?» she asked. «I agree! With the kind of armor they wear, I'm surprised that they haven't all killed themselves!» Hans then said. «TANK SPOTTED!» Alicia exclaimed.

The Squad turned to see what was coming. Luckily for them, it was just a Jadgpanzer 38(t) 'Hetzer'. As he saw Hans Tiger tank, he did not shoot. «Hallo Kameraden. Weißt du wo die Rus- (Hello comrades. Do you know where the Rus-)» he said, before being interrupted.

«Morning! No need to panic. Or shoot. We are on the same side against the Imperials!» Squire said. The German tank commander looked confused. «Imperials? What are you-» he was interrupted by Brian. «The Russians. We're at war with the god damn commies.».

The tank commander sighed. «Really? A Russian empire? What's this? The great war?» he asked annoyed. «Actually, we already had that one in 1914.» Largo responded. «So, who are you guys?» the tank commander asked. «They are Gallians. Essentially the Dutch of this world.» Edmond responded.

«The Dutch? Weren't the Netherlands neutral in the great war?» the tank commander asked. «Now that I think about it, what ARE the Gallians exactly?» Bill asked, «I mean, I would say they are from the Baltic considering their geographical position.».

«Well I'm pretty sure that the language that the Gallians speak is not from the Baltic. They are obviously speaking Dutch.» Squire responded. «What if they were the Belgians from this world?» Jack asked. «Or maybe a Switzerland with sea access?» Hans then proposed.

«Yeah, sure. When was the last time somebody invaded Switzerland?» Squire responded, «And I also doubt that the Gallians here have any oversea colonies.».

«Ik bedoel, we hebben Congo. En Indonesië. (I mean, we have the Congo. And Indonesia.)» Welkin then said. Rosie was getting irritated. «You know, I would appreciate if you call us Gallians. All these names make feel like we're subjugated to somebody else. And we're not.» she said coldly.

«How about you present yourself?» Alicia then asked the German commander. «All right. My name is Gerhard. Nice to meet you all. Also ready to face the Russian empire. Again.» he responded. But before the rest of the squad could introduce themselves, Hans tank was hit by a shell.

«Alarm! The Russians are coming!» he exclaimed. Then, out of a rock, a Firefly Sherman with a Polish flag came out, shooting another shell, this time missing the opponent. «Oh Gott…. (Oh god…)» was all Hans said. «Well this is going to be awkward.» Squire then commented.

The polish tank shoot again, until Hans had enough. «Stop firing you Polish halfwits! We are on the same side...ironically.» he then exclaimed annoyed. The Firefly stopped after having heard this phrase. «Just who do you think you're fooling!? We're not falling for one of your tricks this time!» the tank commander exclaimed.

«Oh come on! The Bulge was what, an year ago?» Brian said annoyed. The Polish commander was surprised. «Wait. He's on your side?» he asked shocked. «Indeed. As a matter of fact, Germany is no longer our enemy at the moment. Instead, we are at war with the Empire, and before you ask, the Empire is none other than the Russian empire that had just received some support from the Soviet Union, alongside having heavy equipment of their own, even if it is outdated, that has decided to invade Gallia, which is essentially the Benelux if it was in the Baltic's. I understand it's confusing, I mean, almost nothing in this world make sense. I mean, how could the Russian consolidate so much power without, oh I dunno, a COALITION forming a few centuries early to stop them!» Squire exclaimed.

«Ouais! Nous avons à peine conquis un peu d'Europe de l'Ouest, et tout le monde s'est soudainement opposé à nous! (Yeah! We barely conquer a bit of Western Europe, and suddenly all of the world was against us!)» Edmond exclaimed in complaint. The Polish tank commander remained silent for a while.

«Really? Is that what is going on?» he asked. «Yup» Brian exclaimed. The Polish commander sighed. «Świetnie ... po prostu świetnie. Ponownie jest rok 1919, ale tym razem mają cholerne czołgi. (Great...just great. It's 1919 all over again but this time they have god damn tanks.)» he said annoyed.

«Anyway, my name is Mikalai. And I guess we are at war with the Russians. Again.» he then said. Then, the sound of engine could be heard. «Really? More tanks?» Alicia asked annoyed. The Squad turned to see several tanks. There were six of them, none of the world of Squire and the crew.

They were Gallian tanks. Gallian Light Tanks to be more précised. From one of them came outside General Damon. «Well, it looks like more tanks joined our ranks. It's a shame they decided to side with the militia.» he said arrogantly. Then, to his surprise, he heard Brian laughing.

«Haha….haha….wha-hahaha-what are…what are those!? HAHAHAHA!» he laughed at the sight. «What? You have never seen a Gallian Light Tank before?!» Damon asked angry. «Sure thing buddy…..when the Kaiser will try to use Gallia to surpass the French forces, we'll let ya know!» he exclaimed, pointing how backward those tanks seemed.

«Don't be so harsh on them! I'm sure they would have performed well at the battle of France! Oh wait! You couldn't possibly know that, could you?» Bill asked with irony. The whole argument was interrupted by Edy. «Aheam….Guys? I think I've spotted something in the dunes.» she said trembling a bit.

«Oh really? Is it Alicia wearing nothing but some nuts in the breast area again? First of all, if you want to be attracted by something, try with a man for a change. Second, it's a mirage. It's not real!» Squire exclaimed annoyed. «Uh….Actually, it has more of an armored feel to it.» she responded.

What she saw was an entire Soviet tank regiment advancing in the desert. Alongside them were Imperial tanks and soldiers. «Looks like a Russian armored battalion. Which means it's still a mirage. I mean, there is no way that the Russians could send so many tanks to the Imperial forces.» Squire then said.

«Indeed. Not to mention how some of them look downright silly!» Welkin exclaimed. «Kijk naar het tankkanon van degene vooraan, Welks! (Look at the gun of the one in the front, Welks!)» Isara laughed. «I actually agree with you commander Squire.» Damon then said cockily.

«I say, we must all have incredible imagination. I mean we can even hear the bloody things approaching us!» Squire then commented. Everybody seemed convinced except Edy. «Are we sure that the Soviets could not have sent so many tanks to the Imperials?» she asked in fear.

«Well of course my dear! And to convince you, Mr. Damon, could you be a sport and shoot one of them?» Squire asked. The Gallian chuckled. «Well of course! Schutter, schiet op degene vooraan. (Gunner, shoot at the one in the front.)» he said to the tank gunner.

«Ja meneer! (Yes sir!)» the gunner exclaimed, before firing a shot. However, to the surprise and terror of everybody, it hit the target…and bounced. Everybody at the scene paled at the sight of what was in front of them. «Well bullocks. Chaps, break open the emergency biscuits and oh er put the kettle on.» Squire said.

The rest of the squad was still pale. «It's Kursk all over again...IT'S KURSK ALL OVER AGAIN! WWWWHHHYYYY!» Hans exclaimed before breaking down sobbing. «Damn it! It's the Napoleonic War all other again!» Edmond exclaimed. «Hardly. Look around you.» Squire responded.

«We can't take them all! We need to retreat!» Mikalai exclaimed. «You know, we are retreating a bit too much for my tastes.» Rosie commented. «Look at the bright side, mate. We're overextending their supply lines.» Jack commented as he retreated too.

* * *

After a while, the squad reached an easily defendable position. It had several holes that could operate as trenches. The Squad remained there, waiting for the enemy. Suddenly, however, they were hit by artillery. «Welks! We worden geraakt door artillerie! (Welks! We are being hit by artillery!)» Isara exclaimed.

Welkin sighed. « Typique (Typique)» was all he said. « Misschien is het vriendelijk vuur? (Maybe it's friendly fire?)» she asked trying to increase the mood. « Nou dat kan het niet zijn. Onze kanonniers schoten al hun derde granaat per week. (Well it can't be. Our gunners already shot their third shell a week.)» he responded.

«Dear god they are shelling the entire perimeter!» Squire exclaimed. «It's the blitz all over again.» Bill commented. «God damn it! So this is what the Japs felt at Palau!» Brian exclaimed. «Bloody hell! Where is the British Artillery when you need it?» Jack exclaimed.

« C'est encore le front occidental! Tout sauf le front occidental! (It's the western front all over again! Everything but the western front!)» Edmond exclaimed. «Hey Germans! Is this what you felt at Monte Cassino?!» Mikalai exclaimed, with the German commanders exclaiming «YES!» all at the same time in sadness.

«We're so sorry! It's worse than Warsaw!» he exclaimed again. After a while, finally, the barrage stopped. Then, from the top of the dunes, Imperial tanks and soldiers, alongside several Soviet tanks, mostly T-34, some IS-2 and some KV-2 charged down. «Here come the Red Hordes...LIGHT THEM UP!» Brian exclaimed.

The Gallian soldiers and the various tanks started to fire at the various tanks and soldiers charging down the dune. But despite eliminating a lot of them, a lot were still coming down. «Blimey it's like fighting the Ottomans all over again. Well that's cocked it.» Jack said.

«The funny thing? We're fighting in the bloody desert.» the driver commented. «Blimey! This IS Palestine all over again!» Jack exclaimed after a short pause. «Well look at the bright side! With the exception of the heat of the battle, it isn't that hot really.» Squire commented.

«I could have used some hot. We could have at least have the Russian soldiers having a heat stroke with all that armor!» Hans exclaimed. As a matter of fact, despite the fact that they were in a desert, it wasn't that hot. As a matter of fact, the only thing that made the whole scenario look like a desert was the sand and the rocks. That was all.

The squad continued shooting down the coming tanks and soldiers, but were almost being overrun. «Damn it! How many of them are there still!?» Largo exclaimed. «[So this is how they'll storm Area 51!]» Brian exclaimed. «Why don't we have air support!? WHY IS THERE NO AIR SUPPORT!?» Mikalai exclaimed in despair.

«Because in this world there are no planes. They invented the tanks but did not figure out how to fly!» Hans exclaimed in similar desperation. After a while, Squire exclaimed. « YES! I got it….Kinda…..I say Russians!» at this comment, the Russian tanks and Imperial soldiers stopped, «The Japanese are attacking you in the East again, so why you don't you go that way?».

One of the tank commanders laughed. «You can't fool us! We have already attacked Manchukuo! And Japan. As we speak, the Japanese forces are being plumbered to the ground by the motherland.».

«Well bullocks. I actually hoped that worked.» Squire said with a disappointed tone. «Then let me try my new secret weapon. BOOM!» Brian exclaimed. «Dear god what have you done!?» Squire exclaimed. «Extensive sanctions and embargo.» Brian responded.

«Oh god you hit with those too! HAVE MERCY! THINK OF THE BREXIT!» Squire exclaimed. «This is your last chance. Surrender now or perish!» one of the Imperial soldiers exclaimed. «As if! We shall never surrender to your kind! What do you think we are!? The French?!» Squire exclaimed.

Edmond remained silent. « Nan. Même pas la peine. (Nope. Not even worth it.)» he said. «Besides, if I had to die, I'd rather not die in a freezing Gulag in the middle of Siberia. Stalingrad was hard enough.» Hans commented. «In that case, prepare to be executed as enemies of the motherland.» a tank commander said.

However, as they pointed their guns, the sound of a turbine could be heard. But it wasn't on the ground. It was from the sky. «Huh….Guys? do you hear that?» Welkin asked. «Huh. Who knew that the sound of heaven was aircraft. And Jericho sirens!» Squire commented. «I dunno. It sounds real to me….» Oscar commented.

Suddenly, in the sky, a Brewster SB2A Buccaneer, a Aichi B7A Ryusei, a Junkers Ju 87 and a Macchi C.202 Folgore all descended down from the sky, taking out several of the enemy tanks and soldiers with their bombs. The Gallians al looked in amazement and surprise, as they never saw something like this.

Sure, they saw tanks in action, but an aircraft was something new for them. «Jesus! We're saved! The air force is here!» Brian exclaimed. «Hold on! I'll try to communicate with them!» Hans exclaimed, as he reached the radio. Alicia continued to look at the sky in wonder.

«Squire? Are those…..aircrafts?» she asked. «Yup.» Squire responded. She smirked at the scene. «Neat.». As the Russians retreated from the threat of the air, the Gallians and the tanks attacked. Several tanks were taken by surprise. «Now this is more like it!» Largo exclaimed.

«Mr. Largo, if you could please stop with the stereotypical dialogues.» Squire said. «EAT THIS!» Largo then exclaimed almost as an insult, as he hit one of the enemy tanks with his lance. After the Russians and Imperials had reached the other side of the dune, the Squad stopped for a second.

«Well it seems like the battle has turned in our favor. Allow the regular army to finish the Imperials off.» Damon arrogantly said, as his tanks drove forward. «Wait for us!» Brian exclaimed. «If you want to help us, hurry up! I will not let the militia take all the credit again!» Damon exclaimed.

«Well they are screwed.» Jack commented. The tanks managed to reach the Gallian Light Tanks, just to see some of them shot by Russian tanks. Soon, five Gallian tanks were destroyed. « Warum müssen wir diese Idioten immer babysitten? Wer sind Sie?! Die Italiener!? (Why do we always have to babysit those morons!? Who are they?! The Italians!?)» Hans said irritated.

« Zumindest der Italiener Bersagliere beeindruckte den Deutschen Soldaten. (At least the Italian Bersagliere impressed the German soldier.)» Max then said. « Naja auch der Gallische Stammgast beeindruckte den Deutschen Soldaten. Auf wie viel saugt er! (Well also the Gallian regular impressed the German soldier. On how much he sucks!)» Hans angrily responded.

«Should have waited a bit longer.» Squire then said. Soon, with the support of the tanks, they managed to push the Soviet/Imperial forces in several old ruins. There, the Soviet/Imperial forces created a defensive line, which was harassed by the air attacks.

Several Imperial lancers tried to shoot at the moving tanks, but the sound of the Jericho sirens kept haunting them and were unable to shoot straight. « Ulan! Yesli ty snova propustish', ya otvedu vsekh vas v batal'on Shtrafbat. (Lancers! If you miss again, I will have you all in a Shtrafbat battalion.)» one of the Soviet officers exclaimed.

« My ne mozhem sdelat' eto, ser! Eti letayushchiye veshchi otvlekayut nas! (We can't do it sir! Those flying things are distracting us!)» one of the lancers exclaimed. « Kakiye? Nikogda ne videl samolet ran'she? (What? Never seen an aircraft before?)» the officer asked them confused. They nodded in agreement.

« Da. Kto tebya vinit S 1943 goda my stolknulis' s samoletami protivnika. Ne volnuysya, ty k etomu privyknesh'. (Huh. Who blames you. It has been since 1943 that we faced enemy aircraft. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.)» he said with a reassuring tone, before a bomb dropped just in front of them.

«Oh…Blyat.» was all they said before it blew up. Several Light Imperial Tanks came out trying to storm out the enemies, but were destroyed by the enemy tanks. However, something seemed to be going on. The wind was picking up really fast. «Damn it! A sandstorm is coming!» Alicia exclaimed.

«Well there goes the air support.» Squire commented. «God damn it! It's the battle of the Bulge all over again! And this time we don even have a forest!» Brian complained. «Ah, but you fail to see the positive side! Have you looked around? The Empire has now as many tanks divisions in the area as it has competent generals!» Squire exclaimed.

But just as he said that, Alicia was almost hit by an enemy shell. «YOU WERE SAYING!?» she exclaimed angrily. «O-of course, there could be some remnant of such divisions, so I would recommend the most caution.» Squire nervously said, before taking out the last tanks.

Finally, the area was cleared of enemy resistance. « Finally! Thank god it's over and not to soon otherwise we would have run out of biscuits!» Squire commented. Damon massaged his moustaches in satisfaction. «Indeed. Yet another great victory for General Damon.» he then said.

The Squad did not take that well. «Are you kidding!? First, we had to save yer sorry ass! Second, you LOST, FIVE god damn tanks!» Brian exclaimed angrily. «The Yankee is right! Tanks. And. Supply. Are. Blood. You are going to find yourself in your own Berlin if you keep this up!» Hans then exclaimed in agreement.

«Now you sir remind me of Field Marshall Haig...and that's not a good thing.» Squire then said. Despite the argument with Damon, this was yet another victory for Gallia. And most importantly, they had new allies, where no other nation had: in the sky.

* * *

Hello folks!

I just wanted to ask you guys: as filler chapters, what characters should interact with what characters? It was a suggestion of Dandaman5, and I found it interesting. I was thinking of making some interactions between Welkin and Squire, Largo and Rosie and Brian, and Isara and Hans. I hope to receive suggestions.

In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remembers to like and follow. see you on the next chapter.


	8. Interaction 1

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

Answering the reviews

-Critique: I'm sorry that the story is not of your taste. Still, thanks for the encouragement.

-K: Once again, thanks for the suggestions. They shall be used in full might.

* * *

Interactions: Welkin and Squire

Squire was inspecting the camp, as he waited for their new allies in the sky to land. To be fair, while his tank was able to resist most enemy fire to this point, the Soviet tanks were beginning to become a problem. And not a light one. More like a Panzer Tiger one in term of weight, yes.

But as he walked, he noticed good old Welkin Gunther, on top of a large rock, inspecting the area. But something about him seemed…off. He seemed relatively sad. The man did not understand why. Up to this point, Squad 7 was doing all right. Not a single man had ever died in the battlefield.

He decided to join the man, as he climbed the large rock to reach him. «Morning.» he said with a lively tone, catching Welkin by surprise. «Squire! Jesus, you scared me!» he exclaimed as he caught his breath. The man smirked at his remark. «Well, if you thought that was scary, certainly you didn't see what the British commando could do to Germans in Africa.».

Welkin smiled nervously. «I guess that they would not be for a good time.». Squire nodded. «Yes.» he said with his typical British accent. A short silence followed. «Say Welkin, what are you exactly doing in this rock?» he asked. Welkin simply laughed it off.

«Oh, nothing. I was just inspecting if there were any Imperial soldiers around.» he said. «Try inspect the North, that is the most likely position where they would attack. I mean, if we consider last time they were in the desert.» Squire commented.

He then turned once again to Welkin. «However I do have to notice that something seems off in you.». Welkin raised an eyebrow. «What do you mean?» he bluntly asked.

«You seem sad. Not quite the unusual nature lover that I had come to know, yes. Is something the matter?» Squire asked. Welkin stopped smiling. «No, I'm fine. It's nothing, really…» he responded. But Squire was not happy with this response. It was obvious that something was off.

«Believe me, I've been around. I know something is buggering your mind, and you can't quite hide it.» Squire said. Welkin realized that staying silent would not solve the situation.

«Fine. It's….well…» he started, trembling a bit. He sighed heavily. «Squire….when you got your own tank crew…..were you nervous?» he asked. Squire was confused by the question. In all of his life, he never asked himself this question. «I don't quite catch what you mean, lad. What are you talking about?» he asked.

«Like, were you ever afraid that they would accept you?» Welkin then asked. Squire was understanding what he was talking about. «That they would trust you? That their lives were under your protection? That one mistake could lead to their death?».

Squire remained silent for a second, before responding. «Well there were a few times a squad of our tanks were decimated by enemy fire. I quite frankly was afraid for both myself and the crew, but generally speaking I don't think that I felt as much fear as you supposedly do.» he responded.

Welkin sighed. «Every time I roll to battle with the team, I'm afraid that I can cause them to die. That one mistake is enough to end their lives. And….quite honestly, I don't think of myself as such a great commander, really…..» he responded.

Squire raised an eyebrow in confusion. «Really? You actually sound like a good commander, really.» he responded. Welkin made a small, ironic smile. «Really? Not the fact that the whole time I had far better equipment that the Imperials did? Our regiment has some of the world best tanks thanks to you. Really, all these battles were won by you.» he responded with a sad tone.

«Well that's bloody bullcrap.» Squire responded with a calm but irritated tone. «I mean, last time I checked, our tanks cannot drive in water. it was thanks to your strategies that we conquered Vasel. It was thank to you that we defeated the Soviet forces at Kloden by indicating that animal pathway. Clearly, you really underestimate yourself. [Just like all these generic Japanese animation characters that think that they must become stronger, even though they can already defeat incredibly strong foes.]».

Welkin turned to him with a doubtful look. «Really? You think?» he asked, with a bit of doubt. «Well of course! I mean, we could have used your help all the way back to Market Garden.» Squire responded. Welkin looked confused. «Marked Garden? What do you mean?».

«Oh, nothing serious really. Just a little sit back in the liberation of the Netherlands. Quite honestly you already show some skills by avoiding having such defe-I meant sit backs! Definitely sit backs!» Squire interrupted himself.

Welkin sighed a bit. Clearly this guy tended to hide the failures of the British empire a lot. And by a lot, definitely a LOT. He then remained silent for a while. «So, when are our new allies going to….land?» he asked, with a serious tone. «Any minute now, I believe. It's amazing how quickly a rudimentary airport can be built. Believe me chump, this is just the beginning of a large serie of airports to help countless planes land safely in the soil of Gallia! You should be proud, really.» Squire responded.

Welkin smiled. «Good. I can't wait to meet them. I bet Isara is already all over the place to learn how they can take to the sky.».

«Well knowing the lass, I wouldn't be surprised if she would be able to create a replica in five minutes.» Squire commented. That girl was something, despite being a 16 years old. Welkin remained silent for a few seconds, with a determinate look in his face.

«I'll promise.» was all he said. «Wait what? Promise what?» Squire asked confused. As Welkin turned around, Squire realized what was going on. «Oh god. [It's another one of those really stupid and long speeches anime characters made when they want to do something noble.] Come on then, go ahead chump.»

«I promise that I will free Gallia. And I also promise that no member of my squad shall die. Neither you, nor Alicia, nor Isara, nor anyone else. You are right. sure, I should not be arrogant like Damon, but I also leaded to some successes, didn't I?» he said, all proud.

«[Huh. Thought it would be bigger.] don't worry, I'm sure you will keep this promise. [Besides this is a humor fanfiction. This is as dark and sad as it gets.]» Squire commented. Welkin simply laughed. «You know, I think that I'm actually getting used to all the insanity that is going on.» he then said.

He placed his hand on Squire shoulder. «Thank you. I really needed this talk.».

«Well that's why I'm here. [Or is it just to eliminate poorly developed villains in support of the main hero in this story, I really can't tell.]» Squire responded the Gallian. However, all of a sudden, Welkin lit up in excitement. «Oh wow! Look at that!» he exclaimed.

«What?! Where!? Could it be that the British government has sent men and ammunition to support us in the fight against both the Soviet Union and the Empire?» Squire exclaimed in excitement. In this context, he needed all the help he could get to liberate Gallia.

«It's a desert rat!» Welkin exclaimed. «REALLY!? Well finally! Seems like Montgomery has sent the 7th armored division in our aid! How many mechanized troops? How many tanks!?» Squire exclaimed in happiness. As Welkin realized wha he was talking about, he smiled nervously.

«Well it's not really a tank….. it's more like some sort of small rodent walking around the camp. Oh, there it is, Isara is petting it!» Welkin exclaimed. Squire remained silent for a while.

«Welkin.»

«Ja?[Yes?]»

«It….it's a gerbil, isn't it?» he asked disappointed. Welkin looked at him with a naïve look. «W-what did you expect? We never had a 7th armored division. How was I supposed to know these guys?».

«Well I was actually hoping for more of an armored support, but anyway let's see the little fella, shall we?» he said disappointed. «Say, I've never seen a similar creature before. Maybe it's from your Earth!» Welkin noted. «Well I would have preferred the real "Desert Rats" to that thing, but you can't have everything, can you?» Squire then said.

Suddenly, a running Alicia came to interrupt the conversation. «Guys! The planes! They are going to land!» she said all excited. «Brilliant! Time to meet our new allies.» Welkin said.

As such, the trio started to walk toward the harshly constructed airport. And while Welkin now seems to underestimate himself, he does not know his future importance in this war.

* * *

Hello guys!

Every now and then, I shall post some Characters interactions, aka the characters from Squire channel interacting with the ones of Valkyria Chronicles. Let me know what interactions are you interested on, and I shall write them.

In the meantime, we'll go back to the story.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia

Answering the reviews

-K: yeah, that's one of the thing I hate the most of anime. Stop with the speeches! You know who also made speeches? Hitler! Are anime protagonists Hitler now? Don't worry, I'll release the Isara/Hans interaction after this chapter. Also for the Ghost Legion, the main villain, could you make him like some sort of Dark Knight Joker?

* * *

Commander Varrot had been called by Squad 7, as she learnt that there was something important that she had to see. As she waited for Welkin and the rest of the tank squadron to arrive, she could not but notice a large flat road that was made. What were they planning exactly?

Finally, Welkin and the rest of the squad leaders arrived. «This better be a good reason for me to be here. I'm a very busy woman trying to defend Gallia.» she said with a cold tone. She could not afford to waste time in pointless chatting.

«Ah, do not fear my dear. For you see, what you are about to witness will be the greatest technological advancement, at least in warfare, that the Gallian kingdom shall receive in millennia's!» Squire exclaimed. He then pointed at the sky. «Now I want you to take a good look in the sky. You certainly don't want to miss those fine beauties!».

Varrot remained confused. «What…beauties?» she asked, as she looked at the sky. Suddenly, however, the planes that helped the Squad against the combined Soviet/Imperial attack, started to descent toward the street created.

Varrot dropped her jaw in surprise at what she was seeing. She saw the technological improvement of war first handily, when she entered the militia, but she had never seen something like that. «Jesus Christ! What are those!?» she exclaimed in shock.

«Those, my dear, are airplanes. And what you are currently seeing, is the world FIRST airport! Yes…..from this small patch in the desert, with collaboration of the Allied nations, Gallia shall be the pioneer of flight engineering in this planet! Mark my world, the world shall tremble to the great Gallian Royal Air force! Yes…» Squire responded.

Varrot smirked at the comment. «Not going to lie. You guys always surprise me. I'm literally speechless.» she said, proudly. «Yes…. And there's no need to give them any information's. they are currently up to date with the current events, and know that the Soviets, and also the Imperials, are the enemy.» Squire told Varrot. He then put an hand on her shoulder.

«Now, I should recommend… you see that guy that is exiting that B7A2 Ryusei? The one with slitty eyes? That right there, is a Japanese from the empire of Japan, our equivalent of the Gipanguese Empire, so I would recommend to not mention comfort women, or he's going to apologize for the entire bloody war. Or, alternately, he's going to direct highly sexualized cartoons which will rival Disney.» Squire recommended.

«And you couldn't even have a boner with it because most of the girls aren't even 18 years old, considering how low the consent age is in Japan.» Hans commented. «This is Darwin all over again. The Japs survived hurricanes, countless earthquakes, European colonialism, dozens of incendiary bombings, and god knows what else. Pretty sure there's nothing that can definitely kill those bloody bastards. Tell you what, we'll have to invade their shitty island before they even consider capitulating.» Jack shot back.

Squire looked at him with awkwardness. «Uhh, you might had jinx on that.» was all he said. Edmond sighed. «Well I hope that once we're back in Indochina we won't have to fight the natives again. Those Japanese did a number in there regarding nationalism.».

«Well if ye guys move out, we move in and punch those guerrillas to the dirt. What are they goin to do? Use the trees?» Brian cockily said. Squire looked at him disappointed. «Good luck becoming a Super Power, mate. Your country might cause many covert stuff to happen in the coming decades.».

However Brian remained silent for a while. «Well, now that I think bout it, how the hell are we even goin to enter the god damn thing?! We gon need a reason to participate!».

«You could have the Indochinese destroy some boats. I mean, it worked at Pearl Harbor.» Bill commented. «Well that sure was a jolly good conversation. Pretty sure we confused our Gallian friends even more. Anyway, here comes the pilots! Yes…..» Squire then said.

The five pilots were in a perfect line, giving the military salute to Varrot.

«Pilot James of the United States Strategic Air Forces in Gallia, here to bomb sum commies!» the SB2A proclaimed. Considering the nationality, Varrot was not surprised by the terms he used.

«Garia no nipponrikugun kōkū sābisu no pairotto Haruto. (Pilot Haruto of the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service.)» the B7A2 pilot said, before lunging his arms forward, putting them down, and raising them while screaming Banzaii. Varrot had heard that this was a Gipanguese war cry, but she never had heard it so close.

« Pilot Ernst der Luftflotte 6 in Gallia. Machen wir den Boden frei von diesen russischen Bastarden! (Pilot Ernst of Air Fleet 6 in Gallia. Let's clear the ground from these Russian bastards!)» the Ju-87 proudly said, while giving Varrot a Nazi salute. She was always impressed how the Germans were so willing to fight for Gallia. Despite the fact that, apparently, they invaded them in their world, she actually liked them a lot.

And last but not least. «Pilota Marco, Corpo Aereo Italiano in Gallia. Al vostro servizio. Vivo o morto, dalla Gallia ,fino a quando i comunisti sono fuori, io non me ne vado. (Pilot Marco, Italian Air Corps in Gallia. At your service. Dead or alive, from Gallia, until the communists are pushed out, I won't leave.)» the pilot of the C.202 said.

Varrot, after giving them a military salute, responded. «My name is commander Varrot. From now on we shall communicate in English.».

«YES MA'AM!» they exclaimed. «At the moment, we have no orders from the Gallian High Command. Here, our engines work differently than in your world, and as such, we will have to change them. Technician Isara.» Varrot called the young Darcsen girl.

«Yes ma'am!» she exclaimed, while giving a military salute. «Do you think you can create a ragnite engine for them? If yes, how much time you need?» she asked. Isara smiled in determination. «Do not worry. Give me half an hour and I will have those engines completely analyzed. As for the construction of our own engines….it might take a while.» she said, a bit embarrassed at the last part.

«All right. as soon as the engines are ready to go, Squad 7 and Squad 1 will go on a reconnaissance mission. There seems to be Imperial/Soviet activity nearby. If possible, deal with the threat.» she said. «Yes ma'am!» the entire group exclaimed.

«Do not worry, ma'am. Now that the skies are ours, the Ruskies don't stand a chance. Victory shall be achieved by tea time!» Squire then exclaimed. Varrot smiled as a response. «I'm sure you will. Up to now you guys have never disappointed.».

Welkin however raised his hand. «Commander Varrot. Commander Gerhard? Mind if I have a request? I would like to move Gerhard tank to Squad 1.». the two looked at Welkin confused. «Now now, it's not because I don't like him, but…..i just feel so bad having all these tanks while Squad 1 has no armored support. Besides, considering the Soviets are supporting the Imperials, what if they meet them?» Welkin reassured Gerhard.

Faldio, which was there to see the planes landing, looked surprised. «Welkin…..Wow. Je bent veruit de minst arrogante en egoïstische commandant die ik ooit heb gezien. (You are by far the least arrogant and selfish commander I've ever seen.)». He was clearly moved by Welkin decision.

«You have my authorization. What about you Gerhard?» Varrot asked the German commander. «No problem. I was actually starting to like the guy, but I'm sure that this guy here will be just as good.» Gerhard responded. «By the way, the name is Faldio. Pleased to meet you.» Faldio then said, after shaking his hand.

* * *

Some time later

As Isara had successfully put ragnite engines on the planes with the support of other technicians, with Hans nearby just to make sure that they didn't have any funny ideas about bulling her. As the Squad was advancing in the desert, there seemed to be a discussion.

«You see? Even more proof that this is the Benelux region. Although I'm surprised that the Spanish-I meant Assenians went so far in Europe. I mean, they are basically in the bloody Baltic's!» Squire exclaimed. They were apparently discussing about what is Gallia exactly in this world.

«Heh. Believe me. Even though those guys controlled our nation a long time ago, I'm not that mad at them.» Largo commented. «Now just one last question that shall answer all of my doubts. Is there a French-I mean Valoisian community in Gallia? Preferably in the south?» Squire asked.

Welkin sighed heavily. «Oh god….yes there is. And it's really annoying. There's this noble family that keeps bragging about independence called Gassenarl, and the whole time I was in southern Gallia it was impossible to sleep because these guys kept doing nationalist speeches even at night.».

«I also heard that the head of that family, Count Gilbert Gassenarl, is a serious anti Darcsen racist.» Isara commented. «Huh. Might have to have a conversation with him later.» Hans then said. «Just a question, what are Valoisian so far in Europe? I mean, how did they even get here?» Bill asked.

«They are the descendant of Valoisian colonists that arrived here during the Napolenic wars.» Welkin responded. «Ah, yes. Of course. you know, for a nation that claims to never surrender, I have to say, no offense, that you had a lot of forei-wait hold on a second.» Squire interrupted himself.

«Napolenic wars? Don't you mean Napoleonic wars?» he then continued. «Were those wars committed by a small guy that conquered Western Europa?» Welkin asked. Squire was taken by surprise. «Bloody hell! It is! Wait…and who won exactly?»

«They were a Valoisian success. It's because of them that the Atlantic Federation exist today.» was Rosie response. Squire remained silent for a while, to recover from the hit he just received. «Dear god! The French won! Are you telling me that the Atlantic Federation is just Valois and its puppet states!? IS ENGLAND-I MEANT EDINBOURG A VALOISIAN PUPPET!?» Squire exclaimed in shock and comic anger.

«They…are not really puppets. They are completely independent. They just need to aid Valois or any other nations of the Federation against foreign threats.» Welkin nervously said. «Tsk. Of course. The cowards.» Squire commented.

Edmond just glared at Squire. «Un jour tu seras seul. Et vous allez prier pour votre vie, anglais. (One day you will be alone. And you will pray for your life, English.)» was all he said, but Squire did not hear it.

«Just a question. Why did they call it "Atlantic Federation"? Wouldn't have it been better "European Union"?» Hans asked. «They thought to call it that, but then the Vinlandians decided to ally themselves around the Napolenic wars during the war of 1812. I think that the United States of Vinland are the equivalent of your world United States of America.» Isara responded.

«Hell yeah! Murica saves the day once again! Knew that if we were in the gaw damn war, London would be speaking French!» Brian exclaimed. «You didn't do that much really. All you did was having your capital burnt to the ground, distract the Edinbourguese army for a bit and wait for the Valoisian to save you.» Welkin responded.

«Wha-saved by the French? That's gaw damn impossible! America has the best army in the world!» Brian exclaimed desperate. «Well…..you have now the best army in the world. Maybe back then it still wasn't?» Hans tried to console Brian out of pity.

« Now listen here ye gaw damn kraut. Ye say something like that again, doubting the greatness of America, and I will have this gun up your a-HOLY MOTHER OF JOSEPH WHAT IS THAT GAW DAMN THING!?» Brian exclaimed.

«What do you mea-JESUS!» Squire exclaimed at the sight. It was a large structure, definitely not natural. «My gawd…..It's a weapon of mass destruction! The Imperials are goin to wreck this country here!» Brian exclaimed.

«Weapons of mass destruction? In 1935? Nah mate, they don't even know what a plane is, let alone know how to create a super weapon of some sort. Besides, why put it here? In the desert? In the middle of nowhere. With no supplies. Against….some militia. While they are at war with a major power. Nah, if this thing was indeed a weapon of mass destruction, they would be too busy plastering the Federation.» Squire commented.

He then had a closer look at the structure. «No, what this is, in my mind, is most likely a ruin of the past, built around the time of the Valkyrian wars. A monument of some sort.». Largo and Rosie were relatively intrigued.

«Huh. What kind of structure even is?» Largo asked. «It's really a weird place for something like this.» Rosie then commented. «Well, if we find some sort of stele that is written in multiple languages, we might know.» Edmond commented.

« Hallo allemaal. Waar gaat het alle- HEILIGE SHIT! (Hello guys. What's all the fuss abo-HOLY SHIT!)» Faldio, who had just arrived with his squad, exclaimed at the sight. «Oh, nothing particular Faldio, it's just we weren't expecting to find the bloody Amstel royal castle!» Squire exclaimed.

«Oh god….it's…..it's…..IT'S AMAZING!» Faldio exclaimed, catching everybody off guard. «Faldio? You all right? Have you caught a heat stroke?» Hans asked worried. «No, no, it's just….do you guys have any idea of what is that?!» Faldio exclaimed once again.

«An ancient ruin of some sort?» Mikalai asked. «That right there is a Valkyria ruin! Built millennia's ago! There are so few of them, every one of them is a treasure to understand what this region was like around that time!» Faldio responded. No one had ever seen him like this.

«Well then. I guess you are the Archeological version of Welkin.» Bill commented. «Anyway, should….should we get inside?» Welkin asked. «Nah. I doubt that there are any Imperial forces in there. After all, I doubt ancient ruins make for a good modern fortress against tanks and artillery shells.» Squire commented.

Alicia however turned to her back. «Uh…guys? Do you hear that?» she asked. Soon, the entire squad turned to see what was going on.

* * *

On the horizon, a large group of tanks, around 10 M10 GMC, 12 M3 Stuarts, and an equal number of M5A1 and M2A4 were strolling in the desert. «YEEEEEHAW! Operation Desert Storm…uh….THUNDER! YEAH! Operation Desert Thunder is a gaw damn go!» one of the M10 GMC commanders exclaimed.

«Tanks! 12 o'clock!» one of the M3 Stuarts exclaimed, pointing at the tanks of Squad 7 and Squad 1. «Not to worry fella! They are friends of the US of A! Let's greet them Murica style!» the M10 GMC responded. The large tank group started to drive forward towards our heroes.

* * *

«Who are they!? Are they asking for trouble!?» Largo exclaimed as he prepared his Lancaar. «Nah, that must be an American tank platoon. They are friends…..ironically.» Hans commented. The leading M10 GMC tank arrived first.

«Good day to ya fellas! Don't worry. We know. We are at war against the Soviets. And the Empire. We received the communiqué.» the commander said.

* * *

Earlier

As soon as the plane's engines were ready, the various pilots were sent in various locations of Gallia to communicate all Allied forces (minus the Soviets) and the Axis forces that they were now to support Gallia against the Empire.

Marco reached his speaker after a while of flight. «Beh se non altro eviteremo di avere un altra Cassibile (Well, at least we will avoid having a second Cassibile.)» he commented to himself.

He then cleared his throat. «Attention! Attention to all the Allied and Axis forces! You are no longer at war with each others! Currently, you are in another planet, and you are to support the nation of Gallia, which is basically this world equivalent of the Netherlands. You are currently at war against the East European Imperial Alliance, or Empire, which is essentially the Soviet Union if the Tsar was back. You are to move toward unoccupied Gallia in the south, until you find a liberated Gallian city or a Gallian division. You'll recognize them because they wear blue, while the Imperials wear an armor. As for the Soviet forces, I would recommend fighting for Gallia. I mean, you wouldn't fight for the Tsar again, right?»

And with that, the communiqué was finished. Underneath Marco's plane, the squad of American tanks we saw earlier heard it all. «Well now. Ya hear the fella! Looks like Commie tanks are on the menu boys!» the M10 GMC commander exclaimed.

* * *

«And that is how we met ya fellas!» he finished. «All right. Might if I ask, what is your name?» Welkin asked. «M'name s'Michael. Well, what are we waitin for? Let's kick some Commies to the ground!» he responded. Welkin then turned to give Faldio a teasing look.

«You sure you don't want to visit it?» Welkin asked. Faldio simply laughed it off. «Nah, I'm cool. When Gallia shall be cleared from Imperials, I might do it.» he responded. «Speaking of Imperials…» Squire then said, as he spotted a bunch of Imperial soldiers entering the structure.

«My gawd! They're trying to find secret weapons in dem ruins right there! They gon find the lost ark! Which inside will have the holy Grail!» Brian exclaimed. «Or, most likely, they will find some archeological relics that will not give any support to the war effort. Believe me, I speak for experience.» Hans responded.

«Right. Let's take a look inside. So we can understand what the Empire is after.» Faldio then said. Welkin turned to Alicia. «Alicia, come with me. Squire, Bill, Hans, Max, Brian, Edmond, Jack, Mikalai. Do you know how to fight as infantry?» Welkin asked.

«Do not worry. I'm sure we all have countless years of training and expertise.» Squire responded. Welkin then turned to the rest of the men and women. «I want you to protect the tanks. No one is to try and flank us.».

«HA! I'd like to see the Commies flank the pure Murican steel!» Michael exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the ruins

Prince Maximilian was analyzing the surrounding he was in. «Skazhi mne, Selvaria. Eti steny predlagayut otvet na nash poisk? (Tell me, Selvaria. Do these walls offer an answer to our search?)» he asked serious. «Nu, sudya po moim godam izucheniya Valkiriyskoy rasy, ya by skazal ... v tualete, moy prints. (Well, judging by my years of study of the Valkyria race, I'd say...in the toilet, my prince.)» she responded.

He massaged his chin at the answer. «Da. YA znal, chto oni byli prodvinutymi, no vse zhe. V lyubom sluchaye, ya somnevayus', chto nezavisimo ot togo, naskol'ko oni prodvinuty, ikh tualetnaya bumaga mozhet pomoch' nam v bor'be protiv Galliytsev i Federatsii. (Huh. I knew that they were advanced, but still. Anyway, I doubt that, no matter how advanced they are, their toilet paper can help us in the fight against the Gallians and the Federation.)» he commented.

«Pri etom ... vy dumayete, chto oni ostavili kakuyu-to kartu dlya navigatsii vnutri zdaniya? Vy znayete, kak na tekh supermarketakh, kotoryye oni nedavno vnedrili v stolitse? (That being said...do you think that they left some sort of map to navigate inside of the building? You know, like in those super markets that they recently implemented in the capital?)» he then asked the woman.

«YA ne znayu, no ya prodolzhu iskat', pok-Podozhdite minutku...(I don't know, but I shall continue looking unti-wait a moment...)» she then said, as she noticed something. «Chto eto, ditya moye? (What is it, my child?)» Maximilian asked.

«Valkof, svyashchennoye kop'ye, obzhigayushchiy beskraynyuyu zemlyu… spyashchiy vechno v lone Randgriz. (Valkof, the holy lance, scorcher of the vast earth...asleep eternal in the bosom of Randgriz.)» she answered her prince.

« Obzhigatel' ogromnoy zemli, a? Nu, eto mozhet byt' polezno dlya nashey taktiki vyzhzhennoy zemli. Stranno nayti etu informatsiyu v tualete vsekh mest. (Scorcher of the vast earth, huh? Well it can be useful for our scorched earth tactics. Weird to find those information in the toilet of all places.)» Maximilian commented.

« Khekh. Ikh slova. Ne moy. (Heh. Their words. Not mine.)» she responded. Maximilian then smiled. « Blagodarya etomu nasha mechta stala real'nost'yu. Imperiya budet pravit' po vsey Yevrope! (With this, our dream is made hard fact. The Empire shall rule all over Europe.)»

* * *

Not too far away

Welkin, Alicia, Faldio, Squire, Bill, Hans, Max, Brian, Edmond, Jack and Mikalai were walking stealthily, so that they could not be heard by the Imperials. However, they haven't found a single enemy soldier. «Aheam….Hello? Anyone here? Any communist by any chance? Oh no! I'm…. running out of ammunition! And it's going to be hard getting more! On top of that, I don't appear to have much food with me, and it's quite chilly right now. Sure a shame if, you know, a RUSSIAN battalion came and try to encircle us!» Squire exclaimed.

«Oh believe me, it's not going to work. If the Russians don't want to be found, they will not.» Hans commented. Welkin then noticed a wall. «Guys…there seems to be some kind of writing right here…..» he said. «Oh, not to worry, I'm sure it's just Russian. Let me try and read it.» Squire responded, as he cleared his throat.

« "To all soldiers of the motherland, do not hesitate to commit atrocities against innocent Gallian civilians, even if they surrender. Why, if you see even the shadow of a Gallian, prepare to commence Operation Rape time, and have no mercy on the capitalistic scum." Well, there you have it. Their words, not mine.» Squire read.

Welkin obviously was not convinced. «You don't know what's written, do you?» he asked desperate. «Well it was convincing wasn't it?» Squire responded. Faldio sighed heavily. «That is not Russian. That is Northern script. An ancient language that was used in all Europa during the Valkyria rule. I can read it.».

He then cleared his throat. « "To all the people of the Valkyrian empire. The Darcsen are the true evil of this world. Countless times they tried to subjugate Europe to their will, but we, the Valkyrians, which are obviously benevolent, have saved the innocent people of Europe against those warmongers. Multiple times they tried to use the secret proprieties of Ragnite to defeat us, but to no avail. This ancient town was once the symbol of their oppression. Now, not even plants grow from the power of the blue flame." In short, they basically destroyed this city to defeat the Darcsen, apparently.»

«Wow. That's….impressive. Such powerful weapons even back then.» Alicia said, remaining speechless. «Better not mention Nagasaki or Hiroshima I guess.» Brian commented. «Nordic bias over powered most likely.» Edmond sighed.

«Sounds like the Darcsen had their own Warsaw but with a giant magic bomb Lance thingy» Mikalai commented. However, in all the conversation, Hans had remained silent, seemingly boiling with anger. Squire quickly realized what was going on.

«What do you me-oh onzin. (oh crap.)» Faldio said before realizing it too. «Mmmmmmmmmmgeaaaaaaaaagh! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THAT'S IT! THAT IS FUCKING IT! ANYONE ATTACKING ANY GER-DARCEN I MEAN DARCEN I AM GOING TO JACKBOOT THEIR THROAT! I WILL DROWN THEM IN THEIR OWN BLOOD! I'LL MASS MURDER ANY VALKYRIA I FIND! I'LL GAS THEM ALL!» Hans exclaimed in a massive fit of anger.

* * *

In another room

«Presvyataya Mater' Vladimirskaya, chto eto bylo ?! (Holy mother of Vladimir what was that!?)» Maximilian exclaimed. «YA ne znayu moyego gospodina. Kazhetsya, prishel iz drugoy komnaty. Dolzhny li my rassledovat'? (I don't know my lord. It seems to came from another room. Should we investigate?)» Selvaria asked.

«Nu konechno! Naskol'ko ya mogu sudit', ya pochti uveren, chto my razbudili boga gneva Darsena! (Well off course! As much as I can tell, I'm pretty sure we just awoken the Darcsen god of anger!)» Maximilian responded, as he started to walk into the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside

Isara looked worried at the structures after hearing the screaming's. «Uh…guys….was that Hans?» she asked worried. «Oh shit ik moet me verbergen. (Oh shit I got to hide.) Michael let me in or Hans is going to wear my skin as a shirt if he finds me!» Rosie panicked.

«Don't worry gal get in!» he exclaimed. Isara remained pale for a second. «Oh don't worry my dear. Hans is a good guy. I met him during the tank training. A bit nationalist, but he's a good guy.» Gerhard reassured the girl. «I hope so.» she said shyly.

* * *

Inside of the ruins, back to the plot

As Hans breathed heavily from the shouting, Max put an hand on his shoulder. «Hans beruhige dich! Geh nicht zum Nazi. Ich meine es so. Du machst deinen Freunden Angst. (Hans calm down! Don't go Nazi. I mean it. You're scaring your friends.)».

Hans realized what a scene he made, and calmed down. «Oh. Sorry... I kinda lost it back there.» Hans apologized. But Squire was infuriated by the show of anger of the German. «You idiot! What were you trying to do!? Attract the entire Russian army!?».

«Oh please, you probably already did as we entered the building.» Alicia shot back. «Guys! Quit it! It's no time to quarrel!» Welkin exclaimed. The whole group was surprised. «Welkin? What about your "head butting" ideal? I've noticed that you enter in other's discussion quite often actually.» Alicia commented.

Welkin sighed. «I thought it worked once, but then there was a bit of an incident between Hans and Rosie.».

* * *

A day earlier than the operation in Barious desert

Rosie glared angrily at one of the Darcsen of the regiment, but was quickly caught by Hans. «What do you think you're doing miss?» he asked. While she was a bit scared of him, she had no intention to let him boss her around.

«Listen here buddy. I don't care about your position, I'll let you know that I can fight back!» she shot back. Hans simply politely smiled. «Ah, don't worry. I'm here to actually discuss about your Darcsen hatred problem and how it's a bad thing. And I have a pretty solid argument.».

«And what would that be?» she asked angrily. Hans then pulled a Luger pistol. «It's a Luger. A toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. And its bullets are going through your leg. How's that for an argument?».

Rosie simply paled.

* * *

«When I intervened in the scene I found five militia soldier with gun wounds in their legs. Hans laughed when I said 5.» Welkin said with a pale face. However, after a while, footstep could be heard coming from another room.

Faldio saw a glimpse of two figures. «Who's there!?» he exclaimed. Maximilian and Selvaria came out of the shadows with a solemn walk. Squire was quick to recognize the two. «That….THAT….is the bloody son of a Trotsky that has been sent here to command the invasion of Gallia, prince Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave. Which makes the lass beside him Brigadier General Selvaria Bless. I heard stories about her. That she has the sizes of a mountain, and is as ferocious as a hound. They call her….the Boobskrieg…..» Squire responded.

Alicia remained silent. «Really? The Boobskrieg? THAT'S the nickname you know her from?» Alicia commented embarrassed. «Well it's kind of the most obvious element about her. [I mean what were the game designer thinking of making her a well developed character while giving her a rack the size of Belarus?]» Bill commented.

«[Typical Japanese….]» Squire commented. «Well then…we don't get many visitors around these parts….» Maximilian said with a polite tone. He then walked forward. «Yes. You are correct. I am prince Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave. And I have to say that it is an honor meeting such brave and ferocious fighters such as yourself, even as enemies.».

«It….really doesn't come down on courage. Your tanks kind of suck if I have to be honest.» Squire commented. Maximilian sighed. «You think that too, don't you? I swear, how am I supposed to use a fast mechanized force to invade Gallia if what father gives me is as deadly as uncle Vladimir bicycle collection. It's a miracle that those Soviets have arrived to help us.».

«You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but….I kind of like you. You don't seem to be the usual arrogant evil guy.» Welkin commented. Maximilian looked at him annoyed. «What? [Just because I'm the villain in this fanfiction doesn't make me a jerk!]».

«[Wow, I…..guess you have a point, really.]» Faldio commented. «So tell me chump, what brings you in this…..fairly still intact ruin in the middle of the desert?» Squire asked. Maximilian scratched the back of his head. «Oh nothing, I'm just…..exploring…».

«You're looking for relics aren't you?» Hans asked. «Yes, I am.» Maximilian answered in defeat with a sigh. «Anyway, as much of you being a….fairly friendly chump, I'm afraid that we will have to take you prisoner. Now now, don't try to escape, you have a multitude of the world finest guns pointed at you, and I wouldn't recommend escaping.» Squire continued.

«Yes, I believe that you are ri-WHAT IN THE NAME OF KIEV RUS IS THAT!?» Maximilian exclaimed. «What? WHERE!?» Squire exclaimed. The entire squad turned around, only to see nothing. «What? The place is more empty tha-» Brian commented before seeing that Maximilian and Selvaria had fled.

«Gaw damn it! They got away!» Brian exclaimed. «Well no point in staying in here. We might as well exit and hope that the Soviets haven't tried to overrun our position.» Jack commented.

* * *

The group finally exited the structure, meeting with the rest of the squad. «So? How it went?» Largo asked. «We need to move quickly. Maximilian is here. And I'm pretty sure that he-» Welkin started to talk, before one of the Stuarts was destroyed.

«Damn it! They got one of us!» Largo exclaimed. «My gawd! It's an entire Red Army Tank battalion!» Michael exclaimed. On their left, there was an entire squadron composed by several T-44-100, Imperial soldiers and Imperial Tanks. «All right, let's take them out!» Rosie exclaimed, before a large projectile, coming from the right, hit some ground nearby.

«Well that was sure lucky.» Squire commented. «Oh god! They are using a pincer maneuver!» Hans exclaimed. Welkin remained silent for a while. «Alicia, Rosie, Largo, all of Squad 7! Help Faldio against those tanks. Me and the rest of the tanks will go and see what just fired that shot and then come back. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that Maximilian is that way.».

«What about us!?» Michael exclaimed. «You help Faldio. They are going to need your support.» Welkin responded. «Good luck Welkin!» Alicia exclaimed.

«How are you so bloody sure that Maximilian is there? [You read the bloody plot or something?]» Jack commented. «I…guess so?» Welkin answered. «Well I hope that he's there, because I'm going to show him how a true Murican fights! I swear, by the time I'm done, he's going to pray for Operation Barbarossa! I'll take that shitty cape of his and strangle him with i-oh Jesus.» Brian continued to talk, as they were driving on the right, only to finally meet Maximilian personal tank.

That was the Batomys, a 20 meters long, 10 meters width, 8 meters tall, 245 tons super tanks equipped with a 340 mm cannon and several machine guns. « Strelok! Vystrel iz pugayushchego snaryada! (Gunner! Shot the intimidation shell!)» Maximilian ordered.

«Da ser! (Yes sir!)» the gunner exclaimed. And so he did.

* * *

Not too far away

A Gallian light tank of the Regular army was driving in the desert in patrol. « Uh ... captain? Waarom voel ik dit ongelooflijke gevaar? (Uh...captain? Why do I feel this incredible sense of danger?)» the driver asked. « Kom op. Wij zijn Galliërs! We lachen om het gezicht van gevaar! Daarnaast is er geen modder in de buurt dus er is niets om bang voor te zi-. (Oh please. We're Gallians! We laugh at the face of danger! Beside there's no mud around so there's nothing to fea-.)» the commander responded before the tank was destroyed by the shell.

* * *

« Da. Otlichnyy vystrel. (Huh. Nice shot.)» Maximilian commented. Meanwhile, the tank commanders below were all pale. «Huh. Welkin?» Squire asked. «Ja? (Yes?)» Welkin responded pale. «Put away your Dutch courage for just a moment, and prepare to get out of here quickly. Oh, and Bill?» Squire asked.

«Yes sir?» Bill responded trembling a bit. «You better break, the emergency biscuits. We're gonna need them. Again.» Squire said. «Well if we're going to retreat, let's make sure that he doesn't see us! SMOKE THAT SON OF A BITCH!» Brian exclaimed.

«Smoke? Ah, yes! Smoke! Smoke him!» Squire exclaimed, as the various tanks started to shoot smoke at the tank. After a while, the enemy tank was covered in fog. «Brilliant, the enemy tank is more foggy than a Londoners afternoon. In the meantime, REVERSE! REVERSE! REVERSE!» Squire exclaimed.

« Chert! Dym! YA nichego ne vizhu! (Damn it! Smoke! I can't see a thing!)» Maximilian exclaimed. « Dolzhny li my prodvinut'sya ser? (Should we advance sir?)» the driver of the Batomys asked. « Da, konechno. Uchityvaya strategiyu papy vsegda dvigat'sya vpered, ya somnevayus', chto etot tank deystvitel'no khorosh v dvizhenii zadnim khodom. (Well of course. Considering dad's strategy of always advancing, I doubt that this tank is really that good in reversing.)» Maximilian responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, our brave heroes were behind a large rock, trying to understand the situation. «Oh god. Oh bullocks. This is bad.» Squire said in full panic. «My gawd! I was gettin used on these smaller Imperial tanks, this is our Europe all over again!» Brian exclaimed.

«Well I guess that's what the Soviet and you guys felt when the Tigers arrived.» Hans commented. «What? Ye talkin shit bout mass produced tanks!?» Brian exclaimed. «Well…at the very least our tanks could take a bit more of a beating.» Hans responded.

«Guys! Stop with the dick measurement contest and let's try to figure out how to beat this guy!» Welkin exclaimed. «Well, currently the Lenin wannabe controls the Eastern side of the rock, while we control, the western side. I propose to call the engineers, and create a line of entrenchment.» Bill was the first to speak.

«And what? Create some sort of a wall, in the middle of the desert? The only thing that this will do is create territorial disputes between the Empire and Gallia!» Squire responded. «What? Ain't that what we're doing in Palestine-I mean YEAH! A line in the desert? What's this? Some sort of Commie afternoon activity?!» Brian exclaimed.

«What if we try to blend in the environment and try some sort of guerrilla fighting? I mean it worked for a bit last time against the Edinbourguese.» Welkin proposed. «Nah. Just wait before he starts using scorched earth tactics and starts to build some concentration camps. Besides, last time you had better blending uniforms.» Squire responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side, with the Batomys still, but with its engine on.

« Voditel'! V to vremya kak u nas yego mnogo, my ne dolzhny prosto tratit' dragotsennoye Ragnit! Podumayte o drugikh stranakh, kotoryye ne mogut sebe etogo pozvolit'! ( Driver! While we have plenty of it, we shouldn't just waste precious Ragnite! Think about other countries that can't afford it!)» Maximilian scolded the driver.

« Prostite, ser, kazhetsya, ya ne mogu vyklyuchit' yego! (I'm sorry sir, it seems that I'm unable to turn it off!)» the driver apologized. « V takom sluchaye nam luchshe prodvigat'sya. (In that case, we better advance.)» he ordered, with the tank lunging forward.

And our heroes noticed. «Oh god he's on the move.» Welkin panicked. «W-well so shall we! Come on lads! Let's take him by the Sevastopol!» Squire exclaimed trying to be brave. But as they drove to the other side, they found that the Batomys was gone. Meanwhile, the Batomys was in the location where they were.

«Oh, blimey! He's gone!» Squire exclaimed. As such, the tanks started to circle around ,once more, trying to find each others, around the rock. «Bullocks! We missed him again!» Squire once again exclaimed. «Look at the bright side. We're making him consume Ragnite.» Bill tried to reassure the commander.

Another circling around, and the tanks did not find each other. «So this is what they mean by Russian Military Deception.» Squire noted. Once again the tanks circled around the rock. «Not a single vodka in sight, let's go around again.» Squire then said.

«Oh god….I think I'm going to be sick…» Isara commented. «Yeah I know right? This is pretty exiting!» Bill responded.

* * *

Some time later, after more circling around the rock

Maximilian tank and the opposing tanks were reversing. Little did they know, they were going to collide. And after a while, they did. « Ser! YA ne mogu povernut' vspyat'! (Sir! I can't reverse!)» the Batomys driver exclaimed.

« Chert! YA ne dolzhen byl pereotsenivat' vozmozhnosti reversirovaniya etogo tanka! (Damn it! I shouldn't have overestimated the reversing capabilities of this tank!)» Maximilian cursed.

« Welks! Er is iets fout! Ik kan niet achteruit! (Welks! Something is wrong! I can't reverse!)» Isara exclaimed, as she tried to go backward. « Dat meen je niet! Mijlen en kilometers woestijn en ik heb de enige modderpoel in de hele Barious-woestijn gevonden! (You've got to be kidding me! Miles and miles of desert and I managed to find the only mud pool in the entirety of the Barious desert!)» Welkin angrily commented.

« Kommandant! Es scheint etwas falsch mit unserem Rückwärtsgang zu sein! (Commander! There's seems to be something wrong with our reversing gear!)» Max exclaimed. « Oh Gott ... das Getriebe ist kaputt! (Oh god...the transmission has broken!)» Hans started to despair.

«Comandant! Nous ne pouvons pas inverser! (Commander! We can't reverse!)» Pierre exclaimed. « Génial. Nous avons atteint la mer. Nous ne pouvons plus battre en retraite. (Great. We reached the sea. We can't retreat anymore.)» Edmond commented.

«Sir! We can't move backward! There's something blocking the way!» Brian driver exclaimed. «My gawd. More stubborn than a Jap at Okinawa!» Brian exclaimed. «Blimey! It seems like we're stuck! Maybe we are blocked by some rubble.» Bill exclaimed.

« Pan! Nie możemy cofnąć się! (Sir! We can't go backward!)» Mikalai driver exclaimed. « Cóż, przynajmniej Niemcy nie atakują nas od frontu. Możemy więc wycofać się do przodu. (Well at least the Germans are not attacking us from the front. So we can retreat forward.)» Mikalai commented.

And, after a bit, the group and Maximilian tank started to drive on opposite directions. «O Bozhe! Oni pozadi nas! Poverni nas k voditelyu! (Oh god! They're behind us! Turn us around driver!)» Maximilian exclaimed in panic.

However, while the other tanks managed to ran forward, Maximilian was still having troubles maneuvering the tank. « Etot tank slishkom bol'shoy. Kakoy sumasshedshiy podumal, chto eto khoroshaya ideya? (This tank is too big. What mad man thought this was a good idea?)» Maximilian complained.

«Oh god we're so fucked!» Mikalai exclaimed. «Well, we would have an easier time if we had, oh I dunno, the support of the first Gallian armored division!» Squire exclaimed angrily. «All right! All right! I'll call Faldio!» Welkin exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side

Faldio, Squad 1, the rest of Squad 7 and the American tank regiment were still busy against the enemy tanks. While the Imperial soldiers and tanks were easy to deal, the Soviet T-44 were more of a challenge. Suddenly, Faldio received a radio call.

« Aheam ... Faldio? Ja, ik ben het, Welkin. Ik weet dat het een beetje ongemakkelijk is en dat ik beloof dat ik terug zou komen, maar ... kunnen sommigen van jullie hier komen om me te helpen? (Aheam...Faldio? Yes it's me, Welkin. I know that it's a bit awkward and that I promise that I would come back, but...could some of you come here to give me a hand?)» Welkin asked a bit embarrassed.

« Uh, ja, ik zou je graag willen ondersteunen, maar ... we zijn momenteel behoorlijk druk. (Uh, yeah, I would love to give you support, but...we're quite busy at the moment.)» Faldio responded, before almost being hit by a Soviet shell.

« Hoe erg is de situatie eigenlijk? (Just how bad is the situation anyway?)» Faldio asked. « Stel je voor dat we een leger Edelweiss-tanks zouden meenemen tijdens de Atjeh-oorlog ... het zou nog eerlijker zijn geweest voor het Atjeh-sultanaat. (Well, imagine if we brought an army of Edelweiss tanks during the Aceh War...it would have been still more fair for the Aceh Sultanate.)» Welkin responded.

« Nou ... Sorry, maar ik kan alleen maar geluk zeggen! Tot ziens! (Well...Sorry, but all I can say is good luck! See you!)» Faldio exclaimed in a hurry.

* * *

«Damn it! Well there goes the possibility of Faldio help.» Welkin commented. «Well bullocks. N-not to worry! I'm sure that the Allied Air Command in Gallia shall help us in their best way possible! I'll try and contact them!» Squire tried to cheer up the situation.

* * *

Some distances away from the fighting

Marco was flying with his plane in support of some ground forces, when he received a call from Squire. «Pilot Marco here. What is it?» he asked. «Morning chump. Could you give us some support down here in Barious? We could really use some air support in here.» Squire responded.

«Uh, yeah….sorry buddy, but I'm quite busy right now supporting a Canadian infantry battalion against the Soviets.» Marco apologized. «Wait what? A Canadian regiment? Well about time I say! How were we supposed to free Gallia without the Canadians. Not to worry, they can handle the situation.» Squire responded.

«I dunno sir, I seem to be the only thing keeping them alive. This is Bardia all over again.» Marco commented. «And….who's role-playing as the Italians?» Squire asked. «I'm afraid it's the Canadians, sir.» was Marco response.

«Well don't just stand there! Help those poor bastards!» Squire exclaimed. «Yes sir!» Marco exclaimed, before continuing to fire down at Soviet/Imperial forces.

* * *

«Typical Italians. Never reliable. Well, as much as it hurt my pride let's ask the Germans for help….»Squire commented, as he prepared to contact Ernst and his Ju 87.

* * *

Inside of the Empire

Ernst was diving against an Imperial city near Gallia when he received a call. «Pilot Ernst, what is it?» he responded. «Why hello, Jerry. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we could really use the support of the Luftwaffe right now, considering we're basically facing the Bismarck on land.» Squire said.

«Uh, sorry, but I'm quite busy performing a raid on an Imperial city. This is awesome! No anti aircraft gun! I'm going to make the Blitz a joke in comparison if I keep this up!» he exclaimed. «Huh. Bombing of Imperial industrial location. Well I guess you're damaging the war effort…..» Squire responded.

«Now excuse me, but there's more stuff to bomb right now!» Ernst exclaimed, before blowing up a large industrial sector with a bomb. Soon, the town was in flames.

* * *

«Jeez. No wonder they lost the North African front if they ignored ground forces so much.» Squire commented. «Well then. let's just hope that the Japanese and the Americans are available.».

* * *

Haruto was flying over the sea when he received Squire call. «Jap! You better not be busy!» Squire exclaimed. « TENNŌHEIKA BANZAAAAIIII!» Haruto exclaimed, before diving against an Imperial ship, dropping a bomb, and flying off.

«That has better to not be a Kamikaze dive, you bastard!» Squire exclaimed. «Not to worry! I'm sinking Imperial ships with bombs, not with my plane. And the Yankee, surprisingly, is helping me!» Haruto exclaimed. «Wait. You mean James?» Squire asked.

Meanwhile, James was dive bombing against another ship, while singing the American anthem.

* * *

«Blast! No support from the air! have they ever read rule five on how to operate British tanks? Always have air superiority! It's also rule 10 to deal with German Panzers!» Squire exclaimed in anger. «Well desperate times call for desperate solutions. I'm calling high command!» Brian exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby camp

Varrot was just observing a pile of wood, with a manual. « Hoe een katapult te bouwen ... Stap 1, leg twee grote stukken hout neer. (How to build a catapult...Step 1, lay out two large pieces of wood.)» she said to herself, before looking at the pieces of wood.

Suddenly, a soldier ran toward her. « Commandant! We hebben serieus nieuws uit de frontlinies! (Commander! We have serious news from the frontlines!)» he exclaimed. « Oh god ... de imperialen hebben de Grebbe-linie doorbroken! (Oh god...the Imperials have breached the Grebbe Line!)» she despaired a bit.

« Nog niet mevrouw! Maar commandant Brian moet onmiddellijk met u spreken! (Not yet ma'am! But commander Brian requires to speak with you immediately!)» the soldier responded. « Oké, geef me de telefoon. (All right, pass me the phone.)» she ordered.

She quickly picked it up. «Commander Brian. What is going on?» she asked worry. «Well not gonna lie ma'am. Situation here's pretty fucked. We're facing the Gaw damn Yamato. Again!» Brian exclaimed. «That does not look like you're handling the situation well.» she commented pale.

«I know right! We need a gaw damn artillery strike!» he asked the woman. She was now completely white. «Uh….yeah….that's probably NOT gonna happen.» she responded. «WHAT!? What ye gaw damn mean!» Brian exclaimed.

«The military lacks the industry, and the funding, for creation of artillery shell. It's a miracle if we can use it once a month. A single shell for that matter. Now, if you excuse me, I have to built catapults to create somewhat of an artillery battalion.» she continued, before closing down the call.

* * *

«Well, looks like no artillery boys. No reinforcements, no air support, no artillery…we ain't got shit!» Brian exclaimed angrily. «Verdorie. Ik wist dat we niet zoveel hadden moeten investeren in rubber in de koloniën. (Damn it. I knew we shouldn't have invested so much in rubber in the colonies.)» Welkin cursed.

However he got an idea. «Guys! I have an idea! Ever heard of the eagle that killed the turtle with a rock?» Welkin suddenly asked. «Why yes! Truly, the very first bomber in the world! But what has that to do anything with the current situation?» Squire asked.

«If we use a rock formation and try to bury him with rocks, we might win!» Squire exclaimed. «Oh, yeah! Sure! As if there were any sort of geological formation that could even remotely support such pla-o there they are.» Squire exclaimed before interrupting himself.

«C'mon! Let's go over there!» Welkin exclaimed. And soon, the various tanks started to move toward a geological arch, the perfect trap. The Batomys tried to shoot them, but missed them. « Strelok! YA dumal, chto ty luchshiy strelok, chem eto! Kak ty skuchal !? (Gunner! I thought you were a better shooter than that! How did you miss!?)» Maximilian exclaimed.

« Prostite, ser! [Obychno, kogda ya snimayu, yest' malen'kiy krestik. Teper' eto prosto govorit tri vystrela, chtoby ubit'!] (Sorry sir! [Normally when I shoot there's a small cross. Now it just says three shots to kill!])» the gunner apologized.

«[Vy slishkom mnogo igrayete v War Thunder. Eto fanfiki Valkyria Chronicles. Krome togo, malen'kiy krestik? Chto, vy vse yeshche igrayete v arkadnyy rezhim?] ([You play too much War Thunder. This is a Valkyria Chronicles fanfiction. Besides, a small cross? What, you still play Arcade mode?])» Maximilian scolded the gunner.

« Ser! Vrazheskiye tanki raspolagalis' ryadom s skal'nym obrazovaniyem Dolzhny li my prodvigat'sya? (Sir! The enemy tanks positioned themselves near a rock formation. Should we advance?)» the driver asked. « Net. Eto ochevidno lovushka. Oni pytayutsya pokhoronit' nashi tanki pod kamnyami etoy arki. (No. This is obviously a trap. They are trying to bury our tanks under the rocks of that arch.)» was Maximilian response.

«Well bullocks. It doesn't seem like the Tsar wants to move.» Squire commented. «Oh. I was actually counting on that….» Welkin commented. «So…anyone has any ideas?» Bill asked. «Wait for a miracle?» Welkin proposed.

«What, you mean like the Marne?» Squire asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, not too far away, a PBY-5a Catalina and a OS2U-3 were flying on top of the large desert, when the OS2U-3 noticed something behind them. «Sir! There seems to be a plane behind us!» the pilot exclaimed.

«My gawd! It's a Me 262 C-2b! And it's getting closer! Well let's hope he got the communiqué.» the Catalina responded. Soon, the Me 262 was on the side of the Catalina. «Uh..hello there fella! I know it sounds crazy but-» he was interrupted by the Me 262 pilot.

«Don't worry. I know. I received the communiqué. Apparently we are at war with the East European Imperial Alliance, or Empire, which is essentially the Soviet Union if the Tsar was back.» the Me 262 responded. «Well now. Glad that we eliminated any misconceptions!» the Catalina pilot responded.

«Say, mind if I ask you, what is an obviously marine patrol plane doing in the middle of the desert?» the Me 262 pilot asked. «Dunno fella. Just teleported here out of thin air. and mind if I ask ya, why do ye have a Jericho siren?» the Catalina asked back.

«The Führer said this is a ground attack plane, that is why.» the Me 262 pilot responded. «Speaking of ground attack, check that gaw damn thing on the ground! Ye think is Imperial?» the Catalina asked, as he saw the Batomys.

«Well it seems its firing at a Tiger Panzer, so yes, I'd say it's one of them.» the Me 262 responded. «Well then! Time to bomb the shit out of that gaw damn thing!» the Catalina pilot exclaimed, as he dived alongside the Me 262 and the OS2U-3.

Several projectiles and bombs hit the tank, surprising Maximilian. « Ser! Vrag otklyuchil nashe rulevoye upravleniye! (Sir! The enemy have disabled our steering!)» the driver exclaimed. «Oh…Blyat.» was all Maximilian said, as he realized that his tank started spinning around.

The tanks realized that this was their moment. «Perfect! This is our chance! Charge!» Welkin ordered. Soon, the entire tank squadron was behind him and started to fire at the engine. «FIRE!» Welkin ordered, with all the tanks firing at the same time.

«AGAIN!» he ordered once more. But as the second combined shooting did not work, he was getting embarrassed. «A-again.» he said with less determination. He then sighed. «Again….» he said desperate. «A-again. Again!» he repeated once more.

And at the end, they ended up firing at the same time for 10 more times. And, in the end, it was finally disabled. «Brilliant! Total victory has been achieved in the field!» Squire congratulated himself. «We had to fire all together at the damn thing 15 times to just disable it!» Welkin exclaimed.

«Well look at the bright side! Not only we disabled a state of the art Imperial tank, but we also captured prince Maximilian himself! Yes, this is clearly a great victory for Gallia!» Squire exclaimed. «Uh…guys? Why is one of the hatch open?» Hans noted.

Soon, the group saw a T-50 drifting along, with Maximilian on top. «YOU BASTARD! YOU BLOODY RUSSIAN CUNT!» Squire cursed at the Soviet tank, as he tried to shoot it, still missing. Welkin remained silent for a while. «Lets just go and help our buddies for the love of god.» was all he said.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm also willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. see you on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

Answering the review

-Guest: Well, in his videos Squire shows the Germans not as power hungry war mongers, but clumsy individuals for comic relief. I wanted to be as close as a Squire video as possible.

-K: Thanks. I know, but writing that Chapter was excruciating. It is by far the longest chapter I've ever done in Fanfiction, and after a while you miss the little details.

* * *

Driving in the massive desert, was a group of five A39 Tortoises. They were slow, and were cracking the ground beneath considering their weight. «Uh…sir? Are w sure we should go this way? Aren't the enemy on the other side?» one of the crew members of the Tortoise in the front asked.

«Can't. You know orders. We are to reach an unoccupied Gallian city and enlist in the army. That is what the communiqué said.» the commander responded. «It's just that…I'm pretty sure that by the time we reach an unoccupied Gallian city with those tanks, the Russia-I mean the Imperials will probably have already won.» the crew member, the driver, commented.

«In that case, we'll just liberate it again. I mean I doubt that the Soviet-I mean Imperial army has anything to compete against this ground breaking tank.» the commander responded once more. «Sir…how DO we recognize a Gallian, anyway?» the gunner asked.

«The communiqué said that they wear blue. That is it. Also it said that they are the Dutch of this world. So I'd say if they are blonde, tall, have blue eyes, wear clomps, have a lot of bicycles, and are generally greedy, I'd say we hit the jackpot.» he responded once more.

«Uh, chumps? I think I spotted something….» another tank commander said. It was a column of Gallian light tanks, or Gallian Lichtwagen II. «Huh. A tank column. Judging by their colors, I'd say we meet a Gallian formation.» the original tank commander said.

Soon, the Lichtwagens reached the Tortoises. «Good morning chumps. Do not fear, we're British, and as such allies of Gallia.» the tank commander proclaimed. The Gallians were baffled by the tanks. «What is _that_? I-it looks so heavy that is breaking the ground beneath.» one of the Gallians commander commented.

«And they're just as rude as the Dutch.» the tank driver commented. «Why, it's the A39 Tortoise! The new ground breaking vehicle of the British army!» was the tank commander response. The face palm of the Gallian commander could be heard. «Well it's sure ground breaking. I'm pretty sure it's going to sink to the earth considering how heavy it is. How slow is this thing?» he asked desperate.

«Why, it can reach a whooping six kilometers per hour off road. Anyway, were are you directed exactly? Do you need escort?» the tank commander asked. A short silence followed, only to have the Gallian tank commander head butting the roof of the tank out of desperation.

«Waarom ik ... WAAROM MIJ!? (Why me...WHY ME!?)» the Gallian commander despaired. The British tank commander was confused. «Something the matter, old sport?» he asked. The Gallian commander sighed. «We spotted you not long ago, or at least one of our aircraft did. We were to reach you and direct you guys to help out our forces, which have been attacked by Imperial forces.».

«Well now, I guess we should be going. Try to keep up!» the British commander exclaimed. «Yeah…..sure….» the Gallian commander said. This was going to be a slow drive.

* * *

Meanwhile, our brave heroes had finally reached the battlefield where Faldio, the rest of Squad 7 and the American tanks were fighting. «Morning chumps! Now we do realize that we are more late than an American armed intervention, but we were quite busy against the Soviet land equivalent of the Bismarck.» Squire apologized.

«Not to worry. I imagine. Luckily, we didn't have any casualties.» Faldio said. He then pointed at some soldiers. «As a matter of fact, we just received reinforcements.» he then pointed at a group of around 30 soldiers, all with different uniforms.

It was 10 Canadians, 10 Germans and 10 French men. They were platoons, just like the ones of Squad 7 and Squad 1. Three men, probably the lieutenants of such squads, walked forward to meet the tank commanders. «Hello Brits. Commander Thomas here. Are you ready to protect the Dutch again, eh?» the Canadian commander was the first to speak.

«Now that you mention, I noticed that you said that you needed the Canadians to free us. Did the Canadians do a lot in your version of Gallia?» Welkin asked. «Course we did, lad! The First Canadian Army was responsible for liberating the Netherlands» Thomas exclaimed.

«I confirm. As part of the 15th army at Zeeland, I can confirm. By the way, Commander Friedrich. Nice to meet you Mr.…..Welken, was it?» he asked. Welkin sighed. «Welkin, Welkin. My name is Welkin. What about you?» Welkin asked the French commander.

«The name is Armand. I have to say, it's odd to see so few Russian tanks. We had far more tanks that they did.» the French responded. «We having more tanks that the Russians? What are you, daydreaming?» Hans asked doubtful. However, Alicia was quick to notice a rumbling sound coming from the distance.

«Uh…guys? You hear that?» she asked. This was far bigger than anything they faced before. Then, from the desert, on the North, a massive Soviet/Imperial army, with several T-44-100, T-50, T-34 and various Imperial tanks such as the Imperial Light Tank, or T-58 and the Imperial Medium Tank, or T-68, driving toward them. In front of the large tank and infantry position was Selvaria herself. But there was something different about her.

She had a large spear and a shield, and her hair were emitting a blue flame. She pointed the large spear at the Allied formation. «Soldaty Rodiny! Tam stoit Galliya ... Trebuy yeye! (Soldiers of the motherland! There stands Gallia...Claim her!)» she exclaimed. The tanks and the soldiers then charged forward, screaming Urra as they charged.

Armand comically dropped his MAS-36 rifle from the shock. «Toll. Einfach toll. [Jetzt wird die Fanfiction von Jean-Jacques Annaud inszeniert.] (Great. Just great. [Now the Fanfiction is directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud.])» Hans grumpily said. «Dear god! Russians! Thousands of them!» Squire exclaimed.

«Fire! Fire!» Welkin ordered, once the enemy forces were near enough. The various tanks started to fire at the Soviet and Imperial tanks. Luckily, most of them were easy to destroy, but they were massive in numbers. Meanwhile, the infantry remained in the various foxholes and trenches firing.

Some had machine guns, others had rifles, but all tried to gun down the enemy. In particular, a Canadian soldier with a Lewis machine gun was standing up, firing at the opponents. Suddenly, from the sky, a OS2U-3 dived down and bombed the ground where some Imperial soldiers were running.

«YEEHAW! US Air force save the day! Watch out Ruskies, here comes the-oh Jesus.» the OS2U pilot said, as a white I-153-M62, with a large red star on each side arrived out of nowhere and started firing at him, missing him miraculously. «Well fellas, sorry, but I think I'll be busy with comrade Zhukovsky here. Yer on your own!» he exclaimed.

«Well bullocks. There goes the air support. Again. Seriously, has any of these gentlemen read the Squidonian general rules of aviation and tankery?! Always have air support!» Squire exclaimed. «Quit complaining! We didn't have any until you guys showed up, and we did just fine!» Wavy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the sky, the OS2U was not having a good time. The I-153-M62 was harassing him mercilessly, counting on his superior speed. And on the ground, despite the heavy losses, the Soviet/Imperial forces finally reached the infantry, and started to do damage.

Some with shovels, knives or their fists, others with their guns, obviously, they put the Gallians down. Blimey this is getting dark.

«Right. this is getting desperate.» Squire said. Rosie sighed. «Commandant ... Zeg het gewoon ... (Commander...Just say it...)» she said to Welkin. He sighed too. «Everybody retreat! We can't win in this open ground!» he exclaimed. However, as the squad started to retreat, a small squadron of I-153-M62 arrived.

One of them started to fire at the Edelweiss, not doing too much damage. As a matter of fact the crew almost did not notice it. «Wat de hel? Wat is er aan de hand!? Regent het? (What the hell? What's going on!? Is it raining?)» Isara asked confused.

«Nou, we ZIJN in Gallia, weet je. (Well, we ARE in Gallia, you know.)» Welkin responded. «Dear god! It's the VVS! Seems like the skies are no longer our lads!» Squire exclaimed. «It's the battle of the Dodecanese all over again.» Bill commented.

However, all of a sudden, a large amount of them were destroyed in flight. coming to the rescue of our heroes was a small flock of Italian CR.42, who caused the Russian planes to disperse, allowing the Gallians to retreat. «Really now? Italian aircrafts, competent and capable to compete against the Russian air force? I think we're reaching the limits of fantasy! They're obviously too biased!» Squire exclaimed.

«[W-well…who IS making the Fanfiction anyway?]» Hans asked. «[Well, I think it's an Italian guy, actually….]» Bill responded. «[An Italian, uh? W-well that explains it…..]» Squire commented. «Guys! I have a plan! Follow me!» Faldio exclaimed. The Squad and the tanks started to follow the guy.

«Run all you like. No one escapes the motherland!» Selvaria exclaimed. The Russian/Imperial army started to rush forward now that the Gallians abandoned the defensives positions. However, after a while, the tanks and infantry stopped. «Soldaty! Chto eto oznachayet!? Pochemu ty ostanovilsya !? (Soldiers! What's the meaning of this!? Why are you stopping!?)» she exclaimed angrily.

«Prostite, mem. My ne mozhem prodvigat'sya. Galliytsy tol'ko chto sozdali nepristupnuyu liniyu. Stena ... iz yashchikov ... (Sorry ma'am. We cannot advance. The Gallians had just created an impregnable line. A wall...of boxes...)» an Imperial soldier responded. «Oh….Blyat.» was all she said.

For you see, [because of lack of attention from the game deve-] I mean for mysterious reasons, boxes in this world, were indestructible. No one knows how, but no tank, gun or melee weapon could damage it. And in a short while, a massive wall made of boxes, stretching for miles, was blocking the Imperials.

«Ha-ah! Gunther woestijn verdedigingsmuur heeft gewerkt! (Ha-ah! Gunther desert defensive wall has worked!)» Faldio exclaimed. «Faldio, waarom noemde je het als mijn achternaam? Was het niet jouw idee? (Faldio, why did you name it as my surname? Wasn't it your idea?)» Welkin asked confused.

« Het is ter ere van je vader. Hij was een grote held in de Grote Oorlog. (Well, it's in honor of your father. He was a great hero in the Great War.)» Faldio responded. «Oh. Veel dank. (Oh. Thank you very much.)» Welkin said. Welkin father, Belgen Gunther, was an important figure during the Great War, one loved by many.

It was the first general that realized that, with a few machine guns and a lot of bravery, the Imperials could be halted because of their charges.

«Perfect. Nu de imperialen geblokkeerd zijn, kunnen we hen dan eens laten proeven van Gallische kogels? (Perfect. Now that the Imperials are blocked, how about we give them a taste of Gallian bullets?)» Largo grinned. «Nee. We hebben de munitie nodig. Als er iets negatiefs is dat we gemeen hebben met het reguliere leger, is onze bevoorradingssituatie. (No. We need the munitions. If there's something negative we have in common with the regular army is our supply situation.)» Welkin responded.

«Parfait. Maintenant c'est une ligne que les impériaux ne flanqueront pas! (Perfect. Now this is a line that the Imperials won't flank!)» Edmond said. Squire clapped one his hands. «Brilliant! Now this is what I would call an impregnable Iron Curtain! I'd like to see Stalin break through this line!».

«You know? [Despite this chapter seemingly going dark, we haven't lost a single man. Or woman. It's almost as we had some sort of plot armor or something.]» Bill commented.

Selvaria however did not seem intimidated. «No matter what, you may have win the battle, but the war is far from lost!» she exclaimed. «Well hate to break it to ya comrade, but ye ain't advancing any further. Hey gunner! Take that gal out!» Brian exclaimed.

The Sherman fired at the woman, who…simply caught the bullet with her lance like it was a tennis ball. «Brian? Did you hit her with an anti riot shell?» Squire asked worried. «That shell can take out gaw damn Tigers! That gal just bounced it off like it was nothing! What the hell is that thing!?» he exclaimed.

She simply smirked. «Let's see how truly unbreakable that wall is.» she coldly said. Her lance started to glow intensely with a blue light. Then, a beam of light formed at the tip.

«I say Bill, [h-how good is that plot armor against beams of energy?]» Squire asked extremely worried. «[Well, I do believe it's riveted, so a bit may come off.]» was his answer. Suddenly, a large beam came from the lance, penetrating the box wall and destroying some American tanks.

A long silence followed, until Welkin started to panicky getting the radio.

* * *

Nearby a river in a small forest, the Nameless were resting until Kurt was awoken by the radio. «KURT! KURT! KURT! WE HEBBEN NU HULP NODIG! WE HEBBEN SCATSBURY OP DEZE INSTANT IN DE BARIOUS WOESTIJN NODIG! (KURT! KURT! KURT! WE NEED ASSISTANCE RIGHT NOW! WE NEED SCATSBURY ON THIS INSTANT IN THE BARIOUS DESERT!)» Welkin exclaimed.

Kurt recognized the voice of the lieutenant he met back then in the forest. «Rustig maar spastisch! Wat betreft het verzoek, ik ben bang dat we geen steun kunnen geven. We hebben het druk. Ik weet zeker dat je het aankan. (Calm down you spastic! As for the request, I'm afraid we can't give support. We're busy. I'm sure you can handle it.)» Kurt responded.

«Kurt. We vechten tegen een Valkyria. EEN FUCKING VALKYRIA! Weet je, dezelfde superwezens die hele steden kunnen vernietigen? Ze heeft net een muur met dozen vernietigd! EEN MUUR VAN FUCKING DOZEN! Heb je ooit een doos in je hele leven vernietigd!? (Kurt. We're fighting a Valkyria. A FUCKING VALKYRIA! You know, the same super beings that could destroy entire cities? She just destroyed a wall of boxes! A WALL OF FUCKING BOXES! Have you ever destroyed a box in your entire life!?)» Welkin was now screaming in full panic.

Kurt could not care less. «Kijk, we zijn kilometers ver weg. We kunnen nooit komen om u te ondersteunen. Zuigt echt om jou te zijn. Als je wilt, neem ik graag een pauze tot mijn volgende zelfmoordmissie. (Look, we're miles away. There's no way we can come and support you. Sucks to be you really. Now if you please, I'd like to take a break until my next suicide mission.)» he sighed annoyed.

«Waag het niet de radio uit te zetten- (Don't you dare turn the radio off-)» Welkin was saying before Kurt turned it off.

* * *

«JE ZOON VAN EEN TEEF! (YOU SON OF A BITCH!)» Welkin screamed angrily. Soon, taking advance of the breached wall, the Soviet/Imperial tanks and soldiers started to charge forward. Meanwhile, several I-153-M62 arrived. «Toll. Und ich dachte, wir könnten uns auf die Italiener verlassen. (Great. And I thought we could rely on the Italians on this one.)» Gerhard commented.

«Nou ... het was een goede run. Ik vraag me af hoe slecht het eten is in Vorkutlag. (Well...it was a good run. I wonder how bad the food is at Vorkutlag.)» Isara sadly commented. «Commandant? Over wat ik zei bij Vasel ... Het spijt me. Je was een goede commandant. Net als je vader. (Commander? About what I said at Vasel...I'm sorry. You were a good commander. Just like your father.)» Largo commented.

«Dank je. Ik zeg, we hadden een goede run, toch? (Thank you. I say, we had a good run, right?)» Welkin asked. «Ja. Net als de Boerenoorlog. Een verdomde schande de tweede ronde begon. (Yeah. Just like the Boer war. A damn shame the second round begun.)» Rosie responded.

«Well bullocks. Looks like the sun set on the British Expeditionary Force in Gallia. Care to have one last tea and biscuits? I doubt the Gulags have any.» Squire commented. «Well might as well. You got any milk by any chance?» Bill asked. «Well….sure as hell I wasn't expecting it to end it like this. Fought many enemies…Japs, Jerries, Grease balls, but Ruskies…guess Vodka beats freedom.» Brian commented.

«On dirait que c'est la fin, commandant. (Looks like this is the end, commander.)» Pierre commented. «Il h. [ Au moins, nous avons fait mieux que ce que nous avons fait dans la plupart des contenus liés à Squire.] (Heh. [At least we did better than what we did in most Squire related content.])» Edmond responded.

«Ah, die Ironie der Situation. Zu Hause von den Russen zerstört werden, außerhalb von zu Hause von den Russen zerstört werden. (Ah, the irony of the situation. Getting destroyed at home by the Russians, getting destroyed by the Russians outside home.)» Hans commented. «[Zumindest wurden wir nicht als die Bösewichte dargestellt]. ([Well at least we weren't portrayed as the villains.])» Max responded.

«Well we're screwed. Wonder if Soviet Gulags are worst than Japanese POWs» Jack commented. «Cóż, nie podejrzewałem, że Rosjanie straciliby mnie od czasu całej wojny z Niemcami. (Well, I didn't suspect that I'd be executed by Russians since, you know, the whole war against Germany thing.)» Mikalai sadly said.

«Myślisz, że nas oszczędzą, jeśli powiemy, że jesteśmy Polakami? (Do you think that they'll spare us if we say we're Poles?)» his driver asked hopeful. «O ile nie jesteś członkiem Polskiej Partii Robotniczej, wątpię w to. (Unless you're part of the Polska Partia Robotnicza, I doubt it.)» Mikalai sighed.

It seemed like the end for our heroes, until Selvaria suddenly stopped, alongside the rest of the army. Then, our heroes noticed a T-50 rushing toward the hole created by her. It was the same T-50 that saved prince Maximilian before. «Moy prints! My byli na grani unichtozheniya Gall'skoy armii! YA rad, chto vy prishli (My prince! We were on the verge of destroying the Gallian army! I'm glad that you came to witness-)» was all she said, before Maximilian interrupted her in a peculiar manner.

«BEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'! (RUUUUUUUUUUN!)» was all he screamed. The Valkyria, confused, remained still for a second, before hearing a familiar noise. A propeller. Aircraft.

[OST: A bridge too far theme, from 1:15]

In the sky, a squadron composed by several Blenheim Mk IV, He 111 H-3, He 51 B-2/H, Bf 109 B-1, Do 17 E-1 and He 112 B-0 started to dive down at the Soviet/Imperial forces. «Soviet forces down ahead! Drop the bombs lads!» the Blenheim pilot ordered.

«Oh…Blyat.» was all Selvaria said, before the bombs dropped down, with the explosion hitting her. Some Imperial soldiers miraculously managed to rescue from the incoming fire. «BLYAT! BLYAT! BLYAT! BLYAT! SVYATOY KHREN! NETNETNETNETNETNETNETNET! NET! MY V TAKOM DER'ME PRYAMO SEYCHAS! SVYATOYE CHERTOVO ! (HOLY FUCK! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO! WE'RE IN SO MUCH SHIT RIGHT NOW! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!)» one of the Imperial soldiers exclaimed.

In the meantime, however, the I-153-M-62, who were retreating after the He 51 B-2/H, Bf 109 B-1 and He 112 B-0 started to mow them down, were caught by surprise by the returning Italian Cr-42, who had just dealt with the other I-153-M-62. They were also accompanied by the OS2U-3 and the Me 262 C-2b.

«Oh Gott sei Dank! Ich wusste, dass die Italiener uns nicht verlassen hätten! (Oh thank god! I knew that the Italians would have not abandoned us!)» Gerhard exclaimed happily. «YEEEHAW! LET'S KICK THOSE GAW DAMN COMMIES ALL THE WAY TO COMMIESTAN!» the OS2U-3 pilot exclaimed.

After the various I-153-M-62 were dealt with, the planes started to focus on the Soviet/Imperial forces, harassing them. «This is our chance! CHAAAARGE!» Welkin exclaimed. « WIE FÜHLT ES SICH BOLSHEVIK BASTARDS!? WIE FÜÜÜÜÜÜHLLLLLLTTTT ES SICH AAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! (HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU BOLSHEVIK BASTARDS!? HOW DOES IT FEEEEEEELLLL LIIIIIIKEEEEEE!)» Hans exclaimed euphoric.

Soon, the enemy tanks were driven out. The bombers continued their attacks, with the fighters hitting the tanks and soldiers with their bullets. Meanwhile, the tanks and soldiers charged screaming in full euphony, with their blood full of adrenaline. Soon, after a while, the Soviet/Imperial tanks and soldiers were too far away.

«Thank god for that! I was afraid we weren't gonna make it back the-I mean of course! I planned this from the start! British superiority in the field has been achieved!» Squire exclaimed. Welkin remained silent, as he got out the tank. But before he could say anything, a group of tanks arrived.

They were the A39 Tortoises and Gallian Lichtwagen II who had finally arrived at the scene. «Well it looks like we arrived! Not to worry chumps, we are here to save you against the Soviets! Now where is the enemy armored battalion?» the A39 Tortoise commander asked.

Alicia sighed. «You're late. The battle is over. We won.» she said. «What? What do you mean the bloody battle is over!?» the Tortoise commander exclaimed. «How can you be surprised!? You are driving the slowest tank in the whole world! No wonder we arrived late!» the Lichtwagen II answered angrily.

In the whole scene, Welkin got down the tank, full shocked. He trembled and had an hard time standing up. «I say chump, you don't look like your usual self. Is something wrong?» Squire asked worried. «No, it's just….I need a second. This was too much of an emotional roller coaster.» he said.

«How about a break? Maybe some biscuits? Some tea?» he asked. «Sure. That sounds lovely.» Bill responded. «Good….good….smoking's allowed.» was all he said, before he passed out.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	11. Interaction 2

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

Answering the review

-Don't worry. Feel free to laugh at Maximilian. And don't worry, the tanks will appear.

* * *

Interactions: Isara and Hans

After the harsh battle between the Gallian/Allied forces and the Imperial/Soviet army, our heroes were extremely tired, both physically and psychologically. This was by far the harshest battle they had experienced. They were all resting in a way or the other.

The new planes that came to support the Gallians had reached the airport, and were waiting modifications by the Gallian engineers so that they could work on Ragnite. Meanwhile, Hans and Gerhard were talking nearby the airport, near the Me 262 C-2b. They were worried about the recent battle.

«Nun, ich werde nicht lügen, ich bin froh, dass wir es geschafft haben, aber das war viel zu nah für meinen Geschmack. (Well I'm not going to lie, I'm glad that we made it and all, but this was way too close for my liking.)» Hans commented, referring to the recent battle.

Gerhard ironically snickered in agreement. «Da ist nichts falsch, Kumpel. Dies war noch schlimmer als beim letzten Mal. Zumindest vor der Ankunft der Sowjets handelte es sich um Panzerhorden mit beschissener Rüstung und einer schwachen Waffe. Zur Hölle, selbst einige sowjetische Panzermodelle waren damals nicht so schwer. (Nothing wrong there, buddy. This was even worse that the last time. At the very least before the Soviets arrived they were tank hordes with shitty armor and a weak gun. Hell even some Soviet tanks model back in the day were not this hard.)».

Hans quickly turned serious. «Wir können diesen Krieg nicht allein mit unseren Panzern gewinnen. Wenn die Sowjets einen Weg gefunden haben, so viele Panzer in diese Welt zu schicken, könnten wir sie möglicherweise nicht aufhalten. Und während der Edelweiß-Panzer eine gute Leistung erbringt, ist der gallische leichte Panzer möglicherweise der Aufgabe gegen die stärkeren sowjetischen Panzer nicht gewachsen. (We cannot win this war alone only with our tanks. If the Soviets have found a way to sent so many tanks in this world, we might not be able to stop them. And while the Edelweiss tank is performing well, the Gallian light tank might not be up to the task against the Soviet stronger tanks.)».

Gerhard smiled to reassure the German and placed his hand on his shoulder. «Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich habe einen Plan dafür. Wir werden die Gallier dazu bringen, nach unseren Modellen bessere Panzermodelle zu bauen. Ich habe bereits die Informationen meines Jagdpanzers geschickt. Sie sollten an ihrem eigenen Modell arbeiten, während wir sprechen. (No need to worry. I have a plan for that. We will have the Gallians create better tank models after our models. I've already sent the information of my Jagdpanzer. They should be working on their own model as we speak.)».

Hans raised his eyebrow in confusion. «Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine, wir arbeiten daran, Gallia zurückzuerobern, und der Jagdpanzer ist eher ein defensiver Panzer. Ist die Industrie in Gallien nicht in einer Katastrophe? (Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, we're working on recapturing Gallia, and the Jagdpanzer is more of a defensive tank. Plus, isn't the Gallian industrial situation in utter catastrophe?)».

«Nun, wenn Sie die Modelle Ihres Panzers an die Gallier schicken, werden sie möglicherweise Tigerpanzer produzieren. Außerdem erholt sich die Branche, und zumindest fehlt es uns nicht an Kraftstoff. (Well, if you send the models of your tank to the Gallians they might start producing Tiger tanks. Besides, the industry is recovering, and at least we don't lack fuel.)» Gerhard responded. Hans nodded in agreement, as he was satisfied by his plan.

However, the two felt that something was wrong in the air. «Äh ... Hans? Warum fühle ich mich wirklich schlecht Stimmung? (Uh...Hans? Why do I feel really bad vibes?)» Gerhard asked partly pale. However, the two calmed down almost immediately after they realized it was just Isara being a bit of a creep.

Since the first day the planes arrived, she was either a little creep sneaking around and hugging them creepily, or a hyperactive ball of energy jumping around near them, and sometimes both. She had a look of pure child like amazement, curiosity and happiness as she analyzed the Me 262 C-2b.

«Such a pretty plane! That slick design! I love it! It's a true marvel of engineering!» she exclaimed as her big eyes sparkled in excitement, not noticing Gerhard and Hans. «Interested in aviation, little cheese-head?» Hans teased her, causing her to jump like a little bunny.

She turned red for a while from the embarrassment. «Sorry, it's just that…..all of these planes! I just want to analyze them all! Before the war started I was working on making my own plane, which my father designed before passing away. He never managed to build it.».

She had a relatively sad face after talking about her father. She was not related by blood with the Gunther, but her father was a close friend of Welkin dad, and when he passed away, she was adopted by the Gunther family. However, her moment of sadness quickly passed as she turned toward Hans.

«But the ones from your world topple anything that the model I had in mind! Their structure! Their armament! Everything!» she exclaimed. However, she then turned to the Me 262 C-2b. «However this seems even more amazing! It can fly even without the help of a propeller. How does it work?».

Hans walked forward with a smile on his face. «Well, that's because this plane is even more advance than anything that the Allied command could even thing. It works thanks to a Jet engine.» he responded. Isara tilted her head around in confusion.

«Jet engine? What is that? Can you tell me?» she asked with childlike innocence. Hans patted her head. He liked this little girl. She was starting to be like a daughter for him. [And before you ask, _**no. **_No Hans/Isara shipping. We're in Italy god damn it, I ain't making a pedo relation. Understood!?] Anyway back to the plot.

«Well, a jet engine is a type of reaction engine discharging a fast-moving jet that generates thrust by jet propulsion. And a jet propulsion is the propulsion of an object in one direction, produced by ejecting a jet of fluid in the opposite direction.» Hans continued.

«Wow! Interesting! So essentially instead of having a propeller giving power to the plane, you have a liquid that propulse an object toward a general direction! I wanna build one! I'll build it inspiring it to your Me 262.» she exclaimed happily. Hans scratched his head in embarrassment.

«Well…if you DO….just make sure that it doesn't break any five seconds. Oh, and the engines, try to position them in a way that they cannot be targeted so easily, and make sure that they don't burn down. The Me 262 HAS some problems, but I'm sure that you can work on them.» Hans responded.

«Oh…ok.» she happily responded. A short silence followed. «Sooo…..Isara….when we were in the ruin….did you-» Hans tried to say something, but was interrupted by Isara. «Hear you saying that you would slaughter all Darcsen haters and Valkyria in the world? Yeah, I did.» she interrupted him.

Hans raised an eyebrow. «And….are you not mad?» he asked confused. She chuckled at the question. «Don't worry. I'm sure you were just angry. Besides, you always were on my side, alongside the one of my Darcsen brothers and sisters. Other than Welkin, the rest of the Allied command and maybe Alicia, you're the first to not look down on me.» she answered honestly.

He sighed, but was interrupted by Isara. «And yeah. I know. I know that Germany has invaded a lot of countries in your world and killed many innocent people. Squire told me everything when he was teleported to Bruhl. [There is not going to be a "big reveal scene" in this fanfiction.]» she said.

Hans scratched the back of his head in confusion. «And…you're fine with it?» he asked confused. «What?! No! No way in hell!» she exclaimed. «But just because some of you committed atrocities does not mean that all of you were murderous fucks!» she commented more calmly.

She then put her hand on the man shoulder. «For example, you seem different than what Squire describe when talking about the Germans. You're kind, brave, ready to sacrifice yourself for others….You don't look like a bad person. And even before you knew I was a Darcsen you threatened Rosie to protect me.».

Hans simply gave her a puzzling look. «There's something that I don't understand, really. Why do people hate Darcsen? I mean, sure, the Darcsen calamity probably happened, but it was millennia's ago! You guys haven't done anything wrong this whole time!» he exclaimed lightly.

Isara shrugged her shoulders. «I dunno. Why did you persecute the Jews? What did they do?» she asked. She expected the man to be unable to respond, that he understood that the human mind can be sick. But instead….

«Well, how about the fact that the Jews own the wealth, and the fact that it's likely that they funded both the communist movements and caused Germany defeat in the first world war.» was Hans response. Isara remained silent. «Oh. I was actually counting on the fact that you had no reason. S-still, it's a bad reason!» she exclaimed.

Hans sighed. «Yeah. I know. We really did NOT think this through when the Führer came to power. Germany was in a pretty bad shape back then. The economy was really bad and there were many protests.» Hans responded. « Jordaan riots big?» Isara asked.

«Well, you could say that.» was Hans response. Isara then massaged her chin. «Now that I think about it, it's kind of the Entente fault. They should not have punished you so hard for the Great War.» she commented. «Finally! Someone who gets it!» Hans exclaimed.

Isara sighed. «God I hope people realize it. I hope that in the future there won't be stories about how all Germans were evil. [Or something even more stupid like having a German empire forming during the times of the Roman empire, having them never collapse and be racist towards us Darcsens from the beginning and also being evil and imperialist, then having the United States being some super duper benevolent nation that steps in to protect Gallia.]» she commented.

«[That sounds so stupid! What sick idiot could even thing of such a story!? Not to mention how racist toward the German it is! No matter how good you write it, it will still be extremely bad!]» Hans exclaimed. Another short silence followed. «Anyway Hans, could you please help me? I would like to improve the Edelweiss. Could I have some specification from your Tiger tank?» she asked.

«Why of course! I'm coming right away.» he responded. The two walked toward the garage where the Edelweiss was stationated, like a father with her daughter going on a tank museum.

* * *

Hello folks!

Every now and then, I shall post some Characters interactions, aka the characters from Squire channel interacting with the ones of Valkyria Chronicles. Let me know what interactions are you interested on, and I shall write them.

In the meantime, we'll go back to the story.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 10

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

Squire, Hans, Bill, Brian, Edmond, Jack, Mikalai, Welkin, Alicia, Isara, Rosie and Welkin were inside the war room, as Welkin had called them for a meeting. «Gah, I'm starving. Why did they call us at lunchtime.» Largo sighed. «I say, I must agree with Largo over here. For you see, I intended to show you a new tank that has come to support our war effort! Yes….» Squire commented.

«Right. I'll begin the briefing right now.» Welkin responded. «You all might have noticed the recent hike in food prices. It's the Hongerwinter all over again.» Welkin continued. «Yeah. I do remember one worked at the mess hall mentioning that produce prices were rising.» Isara responded.

«Worker? We still have those? A-aren't all the people stuck fighting in the frontlines? Didn't the Gallian government already increased the conscription age?» Hans asked. «Well they are probably using child labor. Maybe that's also why there's food shortages. We're spending all on the military and are still scraping the barrel, really.» Bill commented.

«Bloody hell I wish we could receive some reinforcements. This is Torbuk all over again.» Jack commented. «Weeelll… what Bill said was right….but another reason is because the Imperials have taken hold of the trade route farmers use to ship their stock.» Welkin responded.

«Well I can only assume that the Imperial government, so sure that they will succeed in this conflict, is trying to get the people of Gallia used to starving. As much as I'm concerned, as soon as Gallia fall, it will be Gulags and starvation for everybody.» Squire commented.

«"Ja wirklich?" Hungersnot? Was ist das? Der Holodomor? (Really? Forced famine? What's this? The Holodomor?)» Hans asked annoyed. «Well there goes the bloody agriculture industry. At least there are no emus around.» Jack commented. «Well jee! Gallian people are starvin, and there ain't even a gaw damn dust storm!» Brian exclaimed.

Largo remained silent for a while. «Uh, boss? The **fuck** did you just say? What did they do?» Largo asked angrily. «Vegetable crisis grips Gallia. Not a very exciting headline.» Rosie commented. «Oh, believe me. It should concern you. As a British, I know what the Imperials are up to. Trying to starve us out, as they seem unable to penetrate our lines. It's the battle of Britain all over again, really.» Squire responded.

Largo punched the table in anger. «You mocking the power of vegetables!?» he exclaimed angrily. Bill raised an eyebrow. «Really? I mean this is what it angers you the most? The fact that some bloody Ruskies are taking some vegetables? I mean aren't you more angry at the fact that the Gallian populations are suffering progroms, force labor, deliberated famines, work to death, constant threat of violence, and a lot of nice labor camps in the middle of Siberia? Are you a sociopath or just mental?».

Largo simply snorted. «You don't understand. Vegetables are like bombs packed tight with all kind of important nutrients.» was his response. «Jeez. [I didn't know that this fanfiction was meant for kids.]» Squire commented. «[Eh…I don't know. Considering all the violence, swears and sometimes not so family friendly moments-]» Mikalai tried to speak but was interrupted.

«[He was being sarcastic, I'm afraid.]» Edmond responded. «Anyway, our job is to clear those routes of Imperials.» Welkin continued. He then turned to Squire. «And I would like to see this new tank you talked earlier.».

«Ah, yes! The tank! A tank destroyer, to be more specific. A fine beauty, and the new bane of the Imperial armed forces!» Squire responded. «Really? How does it look like?» Bill asked. «Literally no idea.» Squire responded.

Soon the squad was outside the building. «Well, to be honest, I've no idea how the tank looks like, but I've been informed it's one of a kind! Besides, it will surprise you that it's not something we made. No sir! Rather, we are talking of a Gallian tank destroyer! Goes by the name of Wagenjager "Hillen". No idea of what those words mean, really.» Squire commented.

«What? A Gallian tank? Oh that's actually really good!» Welkin exclaimed. «Glad you think that way. Mark my word, I'm sure that the Gallian industry might not be the greatest, but compensate quantity, with quali-ok what is that?» Squire asked disappointed.

The rest of the squad turned to see a tank destroyer, similar in form and shape to a Jagdpanzer 38, blue in coloration. Hans seemed satisfied with the design. «Oh you copied the Hetzer...I have to say it looks very sleek. Glad you decided to take note of German engineering as it is the best...well the early ones.» Hans commented satisfied.

The crew came out with smiley faces. «Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the design.». The commander, a Gallian man with raven black hairs was the first to speak. «Anyway my name is Lucas. Pleasure to meet you all.»Squire remained silent. «Well I mean that arguable, really. Why not coping the Churchill, the perfect tank for the gentleman pace.» he asked. The driver raised an eyebrow.

He was a man with long red hair. «Can it also be used as a tank destroyer?» he asked. Squire remained silent for a while, with a face full of disgust. «Eugh...on second thought don't. Just don't.» he continued. «Still, ye copied the Jerries...why? The M4 is a masterpiece! Why pick a German tank over the steel of freedom?!» Brian asked confused.

«If we want a tank like yours we will request the Federation to give us some of their Minute Tanks.» the gunner, a woman around her 20's with black raven hair matching Lucas ones responded. Brian remained silent in confusion. «The what now?» he asked confused. «The Minute tank is the main battle tank of the Federation. It looks a lot like yours.» Isara responded.

«Well, this sure is a surprise. Anything else I should be informed about?» Welkin asked Squire. «I'm afraid not really, mate.» Squire responded. «Except there is.» a voice came from behind. It was commander Varrot, on top of a M5A1. There were several others behind her.

«Godverdomme! (Holy shit!)» Welkin exclaimed. He then turned to Brian. «How many tanks did you guys have!?» he asked at Brian surprised. «Now to be fair, you would be wrong.» a voice came from one of the tanks. A man, a Chinese man, came out of one of the M5A1.

«I'm commander Zhang Wei of the Chinese Expeditionary Force in Gallia, at your service.» he said. The non Gallian members of the team remained silent in awkwardness. «Uhhh this is going to be awkward.» Squire commented. Wei looked confused.

«What are you talkin abo-»he asked confused, before seeing a Japanese B7A2 going to a freshly made airport. He remained silent as he understood what this meant. «Sooo….are the-» he was interrupted by Varrot. «The Japanese are on our side. Is there something the matter?» she asked.

The man looked extremely pissed at the answer. «Tóngzhìmen! Zhè shì wǒmen de jīhuì! Ràng wǒmen shā sǐ rìběn rén! (Come on comrades! This is our chance! Let's kill the Japanese!)» he exclaimed. «Uh what?» Welkin asked. He soon realized as the tanks drove forward so fast Varrot fell down, and when they pointed their guns at the B7A2.

«Oh no you don't!» Largo exclaimed. But before he could do anything, the large tank numbers were overwhelming the squad.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a grassy field, Irene was inspecting her later interviews. «Selectie 7 van Regiment 3. Eerste indruk ... niet slecht! (Squad 7 of Regiment 3. First impression...not bad!)» she commented to herself. She then massaged her chin. «Wanneer ze zich niet als achterlijk gedragen, kunnen ze behoorlijk goed presteren! Ik begin ze echt leuk te vinden! (Whenever they are not acting like retards, they can perform quite well! I'm starting to actually like them!)» she exclaimed.

But as she heard an explosion, she sighed. «Nogmaals... (Then again...)» she commented annoyed. «You can't stop us all! We survived the Japanese biological weapons!» Wei voice could be heard distantly. «Commander Zhang Wei! Stop this nonsense at once!» Varrot exclaimed.

« Faldio, we hebben hier een situatie! Het nieuwe vechtwagenregiment is net gemuteerd! Dit is Java helemaal opnieuw! (Faldio, we're having a situation here! The new tank regiment has just mutinied! This is Java all over again!)» Welkin exclaimed to the radio.

«You won't get to him! N-not because I like him or somethi-» Dallas exclaimed before almost being hit by a M5A1. «My gawd! Call the meds! They got the tomboy!» Brian exclaimed. «It's the Boxer war all over again! It's the Boxer war all over again! Calm down the lot of you! We gave you free helmets back in the day!» Hans exclaimed trying to calm the Chinese, only to receive multiple shots from the horde.

«Somebody! Quick! Get the bloody opium!» Squire exclaimed. «What the fuck is an opium!?» Rosie exclaimed in full panic mode. «DRUGS! GET THE DRUGS!» Edmond exclaimed as an answer. «HANS! GIVE ME THAT SHIT YOU GAVE ME AT VASEL!» Alicia exclaimed. «How could I have more than one! It's 1945 when I came from! We barely have any bandages!» he responded.

« De helden van Gallia, iedereen. (The heroes of Gallia, everybody.)» Irene sighed. She then looked at the sky, as she noticed a strange figure in the sky. Out of desperation, she got on her knees. «God, geef me alsjeblieft een gezicht. Waar ga je hiermee naartoe? (God, please give me a sight. Where are you going with this shit?)» she prayed. However, she noticed that it wasn't god who she saw. A A6M2, a P-47D-28 and an IK-3 flew in formation toward the Chinese tanks.

«Fox one! Fox one! Eyes on target! There are friendly on the area, so no bombs fellas!» the P-47D-28 exclaimed to the other planes. Soon, they start to fire at the general direction of the Chinese tanks, forcing them to stop. «Hell yeah! Nother job well done!» the P-47 pilot exclaimed.

Soon, however, one of the CR.42 arrived at the scene. «Don't shoot! I'm on your side! Didn't you get the communiqué!?» he exclaimed. «Not to worry fella! Those Chinamen were mutinating! They had it comin!» the P-47 pilot exclaimed. «W-well, in that case, you missed!» the CR.42 exclaimed.

«W-well they moved!» the P-47 pilot exclaimed. «You shot the commander on the leg!» the CR.42 shot back. «Well she got in the way. Besides, nothin in the world would have stopped good ol me against those god damn traitors!» the P-47 pilot exclaimed.

A short silence followed. «Let's just go to the airport. Seriously how did you even managed to bomb Rome?» the Italian pilot asked.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Chinese had stopped. «And you better not make another bloody step, or I'll be forced, to order this shiny new tank destroyer to claim its first kill.» Squire exclaimed. «How could you side with the Japanese! They are the definition of monsters! Don't you know what they did at Nanking?» one Chinese exclaimed.

«Nan-what? S' some kind of weapon?» Brian asked confused. «They destroyed our capital! Raped every woman in the area! Killed thousands of our people!» he responded. «Really? Ye mean they did more than use just biological weapons?» Brian asked.

«Don't listen to the Chinese! It's just communist propaganda!» the A6M2 exclaimed, once he landed. «[Well there goes China as a possible viewer of this Fanfiction.]» Bill commented. «WHAT!? This is outrageous! Are you mocking us or something!?» the Chinese exclaimed.

«Look, I understand you chumps had it rough with the Japs, but this is no reason for attacking your new team mates.» Squire explained. «WHAT!? TEAM MATES!?» the same Chinese exclaimed. «Now now, a bit of an understanding has to be made. After all, look at Hans and Mikalai! They are just fine with one another! And one is a German and the other a Pole!» Squire exclaimed.

«I dunno. I still think I'll keep a distance from him.» Hans commented as he saw a somewhat murderous glare from Mikalai. «Besides, if you refuse to collaborate, I'm afraid you're slightly outnumbered.» Squire then said. Soon, the entire Chinese tank regiment was encircled by Gallian soldiers armed with Lancaars, alongside several Allied soldiers. Meanwhile, Squad 1 had arrived and pointed their big guns at the Chinese.

«Dà. Tài hǎole zhè yòu shì xúzhōule. (Great. Just great. This is Xuzhou all over again.)» one of the Chinese commented. «All right, we will collaborate, under the condition that we never work with the Japanese.» Zhang Wei responded. «Well jolly good. Glad we came to an understanding. And without casualties!» Squire exclaimed.

«Uh…do I count?» Dallas asked. «Are you dead? Or even badly injured?» Varrot asked. «Uh..no?» she responded. «Good. In that case you're good for service.» she coldly said. «And I hope that there are no more "misunderstanding", or I swear I'll put you to a death squad!» Varrot exclaimed to the Chinese.

She then turned to the airport. «And it looks like we received new support in the air. I'll inform of the coming operation.». She then turned toward the Chinese forces. «I hope for my sanity that not all the Chinese forces are like you.». Zhang Wei remained in silent for a while in awkwardness.

«Uh…yeah…considering the situation of the Chinese civil war…..I'd say that we are the last Chinese forces you'll ever see. Unless the Communist switch side.» he responded. «What!? Nonsense! No commie can beat freedom!» Brian exclaimed. The Chinese tanks all looked at him with disappointed looks.

«Let's just see who the new pilots are. I _**REALLY**_ wanna know who almost chopped my leg off.» she then hissed, as she limped toward the airfield. There, the pilots were standing, all earning a murderous glare from Varrot. «Now now ma'am. On my defense, it's not easy firing at tanks from a plane.» the American pilot justified himself.

Varrot remained silent. «What's your name?» she asked coldly and angrily at the same time. «Christopher ma'am.» was his response, as he sweated a bit. Varrot remained silent. «Let's just get inside. So I can brief to you the next mission.» she growled at the pilot. «And you two are coming too. And you too, Mr.?» she continued, then turning to the CR.42 pilot.

«Alessandro, ma'am!» he exclaimed. «Mr. Alessandro, while you are at it, I want you to get me one of the He 111 H-3 pilots. He's coming too.» she ordered the man with a calmer tone.

* * *

Some time passed, and on the outskirt of Vasel, in a small village, the Imperial/Soviet troops were patrolling in the night. One of the Soviet soldiers was enjoying some of the fruits that were taken from the village. « V zaklyucheniye! Nemnogo yedy! YA ne videl nichego podobnogo za eti dni! (Finally! Some food! I haven't seen anything like this in days!)» he commented, before being punched by Largo.

«Fucking commies.» he silently commented. «Be quiet Largo! You want them to hear us?» Bill asked irritated. «Yeah. I know. I'm just slightly pissed at the fact that those bastards are stealing our veggies!» he exclaimed with a low tone. Bill however looked puzzled for a second.

«By the way. This is a night operation. Couldn't they just send a group of Lancasters?» he asked. «[Nah. They're not in the Fanfiction yet. But they might appear soon.]» Squire responded.

«Anyway, we better move and deal with the blockade.» Rosie commented. «Roger that mate!» Jack responded. The squad, composed by Squire, Bill, Brian, Hans, Edmond, Jack, Mikalai, Welkin, Largo, Rosie, Jann, Isara and Alicia, all equipped with their infantry equipment for the occasion, managed to sneak in the various alleys of the village. The Imperial soldiers were largely absent. It was likely that they were being deployed elsewhere.

The few soldiers present there were all killed stealthy by the infantry. Soon, the squad found their target: two Imperial T-58. Squire remained silent for a while. «Well there's the blockade. And judging by the noise their….oddly vulnerable engines they are making, I say somebody is in there. The question is, how do we eliminate them? I propose a tactical maneuver behind the enemy tank, while one of us cause significant noise in front of them. Then we could-ok where did Mikalai and Edmond go?» Squire interrupted himself annoyed.

The French and the Pole managed to sneak behind the tank placing explosive to the engine. Then, they walked away for a bit and blew up the charges, destroying the tanks. The two looked at the rest of the squad with satisfaction. « Oh ja. Französisch und Polen sind gut in Guerilla. Typisch. (Oh yeah. French and Poles being good in guerrilla. Typical.» Hans commented. Annoyed.

«Looks like the town is ours.» Jann commented. «In that case…» Brian exclaimed. He then got the speaker. «Greeting local people. America has arrived. Now now, no need to thank us, you are welcome!» Brian exclaimed. Soon, the local population, who were inside their houses, came out to greet the squad as liberators.

«See? This is more gaw damn like it!» Brian exclaimed. «A quiet mission with no too much violence? Limited retardness? Our sanity not getting lower and lower? Is this a blessing in disguise?!» Alicia exclaimed happily. «Indeed. Something is off.» Bill commented.

«I say Bill, what could it possibly be?» Squire asked. «[I mean, the chapter being already over? We barely did anything. Even the first chapter had more content.]» Bill commented. «[Well, I can only assume that the author must be tired. Probably wasting time with that other fanfiction nobody has seen, the Second Universe Tales, Universalia Fight Club. Really, why bother with something that doesn't work, instead of continuing this story? I mean for god shake he even made a bloody remake!]» Squire responded.

However, the rumbling of a tank could be quickly heard. Soon, a M24(TL) came out of the shadows. «Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm from Hong Kong!» the tank commander exclaimed in a hurry. The squad looked at the tank confused. «I say chump, is something the matter?» Squire asked.

«Oh thank god you don't want me dead. I've been targeted by allied tanks this whole time!» he continued. «Allied tanks? D-didn't they receive the communiqué?» Welkin asked confused. Hans paled for a second. «And…..what "Allies" tried to shoot you?» he asked.

Largo raised an eyebrow. «What do you mea-oh.» he interrupted as he realized what possible "Allie" could be shooting at another allied tank. A Soviet one. «W-well, it was a horde of-» the Hong Kong commander was interrupted by a shell that hit several civilians.

Many more civilians were hit before they could ran to safety. « FUCK! THEY KILLING FUCKING CIVILIANS! WHERE'S MR HORKE WHEN YOU NEED HIM? » Jack exclaimed. « Oh dear, I'm going to be sick!» Bill exclaimed. «Oh dear! At least not on my dress!» Squire exclaimed, but it was too late: Bill vomited on the British.

«Jesus! What the hell is goin on!?» Brian exclaimed, before a horde of T-34 surrounded the squad. «Oh god! It was a Soviet ambush! Keep a bullet for the Siberian soldiers, or you'll beg for death!» Hans exclaimed. «HA! You're wrong! We're not Soviets! We're far worse!» a tank commander responded.

It was a Chinese. «You! You betrayed us!» Alicia exclaimed. «Betrayed you? We don't even know who you are!» he shot back. «Nonsense! You're Chinese, right!?» Isara exclaimed. The tank commander sighed. «Wrong China. We're communists. True friends of the Soviet Union and, as such, the Empire. It's a long story.» he responded.

«Oh, never mind what I just said.» Alicia apologized. «[Well I guess this is how the chapter is going to be filled.]» Bill commented.

«Anyway, you're all surrounded, imperial pigs! Submit to Maoism! » the tank commander exclaimed. «Good luck with that. I like to see you try.» Squire shot back. «Honestly, it worked jackshit. And caused the dreaded "Great Leap Forward", and the "Cultural Revolution". The death toll? Many more than Stalin had killed.» the Hong Kong commander then said.

«Geez, we arrived to fucking late to save China from Communism! McCarthy is right! The Chinaman was right! The Red Scare IS ALREADY HERE! YOU'RE NEXT! YOU'RE NEXT!» Brian exclaimed in full panic mode. «I'm pretty sure this is the last of our worry.» Isara commented. « Dirty British Pigs, give us Hong Kong or else!» the Chinese tank commander exclaimed.

«Not until 1997. As Long As Forever! Plus, you will only have the New Territories, but not all of the Pearl of the Orient!» Squire proudly announced. «I know the lease expires in 97, but us Chinese want all of HK transferred to the People's Republic in its entirety!» the tank commander shot back.

«Uh, not to be that guy, but could we avoid having this discussion right now? We probably have better things to do, such as, you know, nod DYING!?» Welkin exclaimed angrily. «Never! This is a question of British prestige in danger here! We lost Hong Kong once already, we won't lose it again!» Squire exclaimed.

« Super goed. We zijn erbij. Geschroefd en omringd door idioten. (Great. We're screwed. Screwed and surrounded by idiots.)» Alicia commented. But once again, luck was on our heroes side. Christopher, on his shiny P-47D-28, dived on the Chinese tanks, knocking out several of them.

«YEEEHAW! USAF once again saves the day!» the pilot exclaimed. «Hey losers! America comin trough. Time to kill some gaw damn commies!» he exclaimed once again. But there were still a lot of tanks. «Well….those were sad losses. But you still cannot-» the Chinese pilot was interrupted by a shell hitting one of the tanks.

«Huh. That might do it.» he commented. The Hillen, hidden in some bushes, had managed to take several good shots at the tanks, distracting the Chinese. « Goed geschoten, zus! (Good shooting, sis!)» Lucas exclaimed. The gunner sighed annoyed.

« Je weet dat je me als schutter moet aanspreken, toch? (You know you should address me as gunner, right?)» she responded to him. « Oh kom op Laurien. Wat denk je dat dit is? [Een generiek geanimeerd avontuur met een te dichte jongen omringd door aantrekkelijke meisjes die hem regelmatig verslaan met een grote zus die hem dagelijks slaat?] Trouwens, ik ben technisch gezien de oudere broer, heb ik niet de leiding? (Oh come on Laurien. What do you think this is?[ A generic animated adventure with an overly dense boy surrounded by attractive girls who beat him regularly with a big sister that beats him daily?] Besides, I'm the elder brother so technically, aren't I in charge?)» Lucas responded.

« Je weet wel dat we een tweeling zijn en dat het verschil in leeftijd maar een paar minuten is, toch? (You do know that we're twins, and that the difference of age is just a few minutes, right?)» she complained. Still, the tank continued shooting down the Chinese tanks until none were left.

«Well that sure was a sure a lot of bloody luck. I'm glad that we made it alive.» Squire commented. «I mean, not to be cocky….but I was kind of expecting that. It always goes this way, really: we are in trouble, we got encircled, a random person arrives and we finish off the threat.» Welkin commented.

«Well what can I say. Luck rewards the brave. And we must obviously be the bravest men on the plane-» Squire was interrupted by a shell, which hit the M24 and destroyed. Squire sighed. «Now what?» Rosie asked exasperated.

* * *

Behind a large bush, an IS-2 was the one responsible for the shot. « Kha! Nikogda ne posylayte kitaytsa, chtoby sdelat' russkuyu rabotu. (Ha! Never send a Chinese to do a Russian job.)» the commander proclaimed. « Ser! My poluchili soobshcheniye ot impertsev! Oni napravlyayut tanki v nashu storonu! (Sir! We have received a message from the Imperials! They are sending tanks toward our direction!)» the driver warned the commander.

« Khorosho khorosho. Kogda oni pribudut? (Good, good. When will they arrive?)» he asked. « Ser! Kazhetsya, oni pribyli tol'ko seychas! (Sir! They seem to have arrived just now!)» the driver response. Soon, the tank commander recognized several of these tanks, such as the T-58 and T-68. But then he saw a weird looking tank.

It was identical to a Panzer IV, but painted with the Imperial colors. « Privet, tovarishch. Vy gotovy unichtozhit' gall'skuyu mraz'? (Hello comrade. Are you ready to destroy the Gallian scum?)» one of the commanders of the new tank asked the IS commander.

« Privet, tovarishch. Vy zakhvatili kakoy-to Panzer IV? (Uh hello comrade. Did you capture some Panzer IV?)» the IS commander asked. « Okh, sovsem net. Eto novaya model' tanka. T-IV. Eto nedavno vyshlo iz zavodov, i ono uzhe delayet rabotu protiv Federatsii. (Oh not at all. This is a new tank model. The T-IV. It has came out of the factories recently, and it's already doing the job against the Federation.)» was the T-IV response.

« O, tak eto nekotoryye iz vashikh zamen dlya srednego tanka, nu, my deystvitel'no ispol'zovali nekotoryye Panzer III, kotoryye my zakhvatili nekotoroye vremya nazad ... no ya mog by porekomendovat' posmotret' na nashi T 34? Vy ne budete razocharovany. (Oh, so those are some of your replacements for the medium tank, well we did use some Panzer III's that we captured a while back...but could I recommend looking at our T 34's? You won't be disappointed.)» the IS commander commented.

« Vo vsyakom sluchaye, zaryazhayte tovarishchi! Za Rodinu! (Anyway, charge comrades! For the motherland!» the IS commander exclaimed. Soon, a large horde of tanks formed, charging at the village, and a Russian song could be heard.

* * *

«Well now. So much for this being a stealth mission.» Rosie commented. «Well you're not wrong. But at least we know what killed our Hong Kong friend. It's an IS!» Bill commented. «[How many times must the author say it! This fanfiction is not related to the Second Universe! It's two different canons!]» Squire exclaimed.

«[Oh it's not an exoskeleton for highly attractive teenage girls. It's actually a Soviet tank.] And there also seems to be a tank that I've not seen yet. Looks German thought.» Bill commented.

« Was ist das ... was zur HÖLLE ist das? Diese antideutschen imperialen bolschewistischen Bastarde stehlen unsere Technologie! Zerstöre es ... nein, rette es ... Oh, ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht ... nimm ihre Hände von unseren Sachen! (What is that...what the HELL is that!? Those anti-German imperial Bolshevik bastards are stealing our technology! Destroy it...no save it...Oh I don't fucking know...get their hands of our stuff!)» Hans exclaimed angrily.

« This is weird. What is this? A German civil war?» Jack commented at the sight of the tanks. « Euh ... d'abord les Gallians et maintenant eux ... pourquoi tout le monde copie-t-il le foutu bosch. (Er...first the Gallians and now them...why is everyone copying the freaking bosch.)» Edmond complained.

«Wait so are the Germans on our side or are they the enemy again? Oh this is confusing as hell!» Brian exclaimed, as the tanks arrived en masse. « Well this is familiar. I remember blowing up plenty of those Panzers in...oh.» Squire interrupted himself after seeing Hans glare.

Squire remained silent for a while. «So…I don't suppose we aren't equipped with, oh you know, some sort of anti tank weapons, right?» Squire asked. «Well, there's still us, darling.» Jann said with a feminine voice, as he referred to himself and Largo. «Euh….I would recommend maintaining a safe distance between me and you. By the way, interested in joining the navy?» Squire asked.

«Don't worry, limey! We're ready to smash sum Imperial….Panzers or somethin?» Brian announced, as he pulled out a bazooka out of nowhere. Hans then pulled out a Panzerschreck, while Edmond and Mikalai pulled out boys anti tank rifles. «I say Bill, shall we?» Squire asked smiling.

«I think we should.» Bill responded. The two then pulled out a PIAT rifle for each other. Soon, the whole squad was pointing at the tanks. The Hillen, in the meantime, started to shoot down several tanks, but many were also missed. « Zus wat is dit in hemelsnaam !? Ik heb het je meerdere keren verteld. Munitie. Zijn. Bloed. (Sis what the hell is this!? I told you multiple times. Ammunitions. Are. Blood.)» Lucas scolded his sister.

« Het spijt me commandant, [maar dit richtsysteem is kapot! Alles wat er staat is één schot om te doden, en zelfs dan zegt het me niet of ik goed mik!] (I'm sorry commander, [but this aiming system is broken! All it says is one shot to kill, and even then it doesn't tell me if I'm aiming well!])» the girl apologized.

« Ah ja natuurlijk! [Een systeem dat je het aantal schoten vertelt dat je nodig hebt om een tegenstander te doden, maar je niet toestaat om goed te richten tenzij je in de buurt bent. Het is bijna alsof ze doen alsof we dicht bij de tegenstander zijn in plaats van ver in veilige verdedigende posities te zijn! Oh god, onze commandanten en tactici zijn idioten.] (Ah yes, of course! [A system that tells you the amount of shots you need to kill an opponent but doesn't allow you to aim properly unless you are near. It's almost like they pretend us to be near the opponent rather than being far in safe defensive positions! Oh god our commanders and tacticians are morons.])» Lucas sighed.

« Hoe kunnen de imperialen ons nu in godsnaam verslaan !? (How the hell are the Imperials managing to beating us only now!?)» the driver asked. « Was dat een nederlaag, Dirk? (Was that defeatism, Dirk ?)» Laurien asked suspicious.

Meanwhile, in the village, the squad was not having an easy time. On top of many tanks needing more than just a single shot to be killed, they were just too many in numbers. And not even Christopher plane could help, as he was running out of ammunition. «My gawd! This ain't looking good! There's too many of them Welks! What we're gonna do!?» Brian asked worried.

«I still advocate for the blend in plan!» Welkin exclaimed. «Well I guess that even you can hide at night…» Bill commented. «Right! Everybody, get in the bloody bushes! Not time to waste!» Squire exclaimed. Soon, the squad managed to hide, avoiding the sight of the enemy tanks. «Fiendish.» Squire commented, as he believed that he was well hidden.

Soon, the Imperial/Soviet tanks arrived at the village. «Right. Everybody, act naturally. No sudden movements, we do not wanna be see-Oh come bloody on! How did they even see-oh. I see. They're painted green and brown.» Squire interrupted himself multiple times as the Imperial/Soviet tanks found them.

«It's over capitalist pigs! Put your hands up and surrender.» the IS-2 tank commander announced. «Never! Lads! Open fire with whatever you have! Machine guns, handguns, rifles! Everything!» Squire exclaimed. «This is insanity! I think I'm gonna faint!» Edmond commented.

«Yeah I know right! This is pretty exiting!» Bill exclaimed. «FIRE!» Squire exclaimed. Soon, the IS-2 received the fire from the squad, largely unaffected. « [YA dumayu, chto oni strelyayut v tank Infinite Stratos!] ([I think they are shooting at the Infinite Stratos tank!])» one of the T-IV laughed.

Meanwhile, the Hillen did nothing. «Zus? (Sis?)» Lucas asked. «Ja? (Yes?)» Laurien responded desperate. « We hebben geen munitie meer, toch? (We're out of ammunition, aren't we?)» he asked, sighing. «Jep. (Yep.)» she responded. Meanwhile, our heroes had finally ran out of ammunitions.

«Well, bullocks.» Squire commented. « Vse tanki gotovyatsya k otkrytiyu ognya. (All tanks, prepare to open fire.)» the IS-2 tank commander ordered the other tanks. However, coming to the rescue of our heroes was a He 111 H-3, alongside Alessandro CR.42, an A6M2 and a IK-3. But they were not alone. Alongside them was a squadron of Lancaster B Mk I and a Hs 129 B-2.

«I say Mr. Phillip, are those the tanks you were assigned to?» one of the Lancasters asked. «Yes its them. Glad they are still alive considering I had to escort you to them.» the He 111 H-3 pilot announced. «Very well lads. Drop the bombs.» the Lancaster pilot announced.

The Hs 129 B-2 is the first to fire, taking down two of the enemy tanks. « Mach dir keine Sorgen Kameraden! Der Panzer-Quacker ist da! (Do not worry comrades! The Panzer-Quacker is here!)» he exclaimed.

Soon, a large payload of bombs was dropped on the Soviet/Imperial forces, destroying them. Soon, trying to destroy the bombers, a swarm of I-153 arrived, but they were no match for the fighters and the self defensive equipment of the bombers.

« Man, these soviets had the worst planes in this war.» the IK-3 pilot commented. « Yeah, and their pilot training is shitty.» Alessandro responded after gunning down another plane. One of the I-153 tried to get behind Phillip plane, only to be shot down by his self defense equipment.

« Ahh, more free victories for Deutschland!» he exclaimed victorious. « Of course, Jerry. I wonder what they were training on?» the Lancaster pilot asked with a hint of sarcasm. Soon, the I-153 swarm was dealt with, with the remaining planes flying away.

«Well that was a stroke of bloody luck. Again.» Squire commented. «[Also I noticed that there are a lot of references to Infinite Stratos. Wonder if we are sponsored by Eight Bit Inc. in any way?]» Bill asked. Squire shook his head in disagreement. «[Nah, I'd say that the author is trying to advertize it's more serious fanfiction Second Universe Tales, Universalia Fight Club, the remake that is. He must be desperate for feedback, that is.]» Squire responded.

«That was a close one! We need a baguette with cheese and wine to celebrate...hey mademoiselle Alicia...bake us some baguettes!» Edmond exclaimed. She smiled back. «Ok. Now that we have the ingredients, we might as well.» she responded. Largo simply laughed hard.

«Glad we survived! And we even solved the veggie shortage! Did you know my father was a farmer?» he asked the group. «Well that might explain your veggie problem. I mean we risked our bloody lived and you worry just about vegetables?» Bill asked annoyed.

Largo simply laughed. «Not to worry. You are a colorful bunch, but I'm starting to like you.» he smiled. «Colorful? I mean I guess the frog over here, but we are all wearing useful, top of the military camouflage uniforms, yes.» Squire responded. Mikalai shook his head in disappointed.

«He meant that we are weird. Also could we have some kielbasas while we're at it?» he then asked Alicia. «What's that!? Sum commie food!?» Brian exclaimed angrily. «T-they don't even have food. I'm pretty sure that Mikalai here is not part of the Polish Communist Party!» Hans defended the Pole.

Welkin simply smiled at his comrades. «Come on. Let's go back to the base.» he said. He then picked up a radio. « Lucas, kunnen we liften? (Lucas, can we hitch a ride?)» he asked. A sigh could be heard. « Nou, we hebben tenminste geen tekort aan brandstof. (Well at least we're not short on fuel.)» Lucas responded disappointed.

Alicia smiled. «I hope they arrive soon! I have baguettes to bake!» she exclaimed happily. «Now we're talking! Vive la France!» Edmond exclaimed. «Frog, if you even dare singing the French anthem!» Squire exclaimed. Ignoring the threat, Edmond started to sing.

«That's it! Every French in this town is getting exterminated!» Squire exclaimed in comic anger. The Gallians simply laughed at the scene. They were starting to like this magnificent men in their armored machine.

* * *

Hello guys!

For those interested in my other more serious fanfiction, search for Second Universe Tales Universalia Fight Club Remake.

In the meantime, everytime I underline something like this, it means I'm using one of the quotes you chump suggested.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 11

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

Back in their base at Vasel, our brave heroes have came to meet the ones who saved back in the village. In the airport, which continued to expand as the days passed, new aircraft had arrived, with Isara basically floating in joy. So many aircraft she could base her designs on, it was a true joy.

«So many aircraft! I never knew you could make them so large! Look at this one! It's as large as a boat!» she exclaimed, pointing at the Lancaster B Mk I. «Yeees, I see that you finally understand the true quality of British design. Flawless flying machines unmatched by any nations, capable of ruling the skies as much as the seas.» Squire proudly said.

Hans raised an eyebrow in doubt. «I mean that's arguable. Try to bomb anything in bright daylight and you'll be caught with your underpants down.» he commented. Squire simply glared at him. «I say, am I the only one who believes that Hans is secretly a Soviet agent? A spy sent from the East Germany government to spy on key Gallian position?» he asked.

Isara widened her eyes in surprise. «What!? That's impossible! Hans has served our cause until now! He has done so much for us! How could you consider him a spy!?» she exclaimed. «And what do you mean by "East Germany Government"?» Hans asked confused.

Squire realized what he just did. «Oh, bullocks. Well Jerry, I'd say that things are a bit different in Europe, yees.» Squire commented. Faldio simply sighed. «Look, let's just try to calm your egos. You are now allies, so try to not shoot each other, all right?» he asked the two.

«Not to worry. We will avoid friendly fire, after all, we're British! Therefore, we never miss!» Squire responded. Alicia looked at the Lancaster. «So this is the so called "Lancaster", uh? Looks impressive.» she said with a smile. «You can say that again, young missy. Commander Nigel of Squadron 322 of the Royal Air Force, at your service.» the British pilot said.

«Say, I don't know why, but I feel like I've already see your plane. Were you in the Barious desert?» Welkin asked. «Why of course! I must say, the Imperials have a lot in common regarding mass production of tanks and large number of infantry. And I'm most impressed by that white haired lady with her lance. Must be a secret weapon of the Empire, yeees.» Nigel responded.

Soon, a short silence followed. «Oh yeah. Her.» Welkin commented with a worried tone. «What was that woman? Was she even human?» Alicia asked. Faldio massaged his chin for a while. «In her hands borne cobalt lance and shield, therewith to strike down all man's arrow.» he then said.

Commander Varrot, who was nearby, raised an eyebrow. «What was that, lieutenant?» she asked with curiosity. «One account of the Valkyria describes them in those terms, ma'am.» was Faldio response. Squire however was skeptical. «Look, I understand that some things in this world make little to no sense, but assuming that she is some sort of mystical being living in legends serves under the Imperial banner is on the level of fantasies. No, something more realistic must be happening.» he commented.

«And what could it be? You saw her in action, she's clearly not human.» Alicia responded. «I have to agree with the Tommy, actually. What if she is just some sort of experiment made by the Empire. I'm pretty sure that the Empire does have some scientist on the level of ours. Ever heard of Sleeper agent?» Hans then commented.

«Yeah. I guess you have a point.» Faldio commented. «For now, all we know is that she is a woman with incredible strength, white glowing hair and a lance that can shoot lasers. Well this is something I have never thought I'd say.» she said with a serious tone. «[Jeez. Way to break the realism, SEGA.]» Bill commented.

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the arrival of the Tortoise tanks, alongside several Gallian Lichtwagen II of the regular army. «Well we have arrived chumps, and we heard that there was another battle. I say, were are the Chinese insurgents?» one of the Tortoise commander asked.

Commander Varrot face palmed herself so hard it actually hurt. «You're late. The mutiny was yesterday.» she responded. «Great. This is just bloody great. We're late again!» the Tortoise commander commented. Varrot sighed. «Anyway, I've a mission for you: you are to eliminate Imperial/Soviet forces in the Woodland area. You may have escorts-» she said before being brutally interrupted.

«No. No. Oh no you don't ma'am!» the Lichtwagen II commander exclaimed angrily at the woman. «What was that soldier?» she asked surprised and slightly pissed at the commander. «I'm saying that I'd rather face a fucking firing squad than escorting those slow, sloppy, incapable to traverse any kind of terrain pieces of shit! We quit all right!? No commander, either from the Regular Army, the Militia, Cornelia, NO ONE, is gonna force us to escort them again! They are all yours all right! See ya! It wasn't a pleasure working with you, and it will never be. Goodbye. I hope you all die from Imperial artillery.» the Lichtwagen II commander stormed off alongside the rest of the other Regular army tanks.

The Squad remained still for a second to take in what just happened. «Well now. Looks like there is a new mission for you Lieutenant Gunther.» she said still shocked. «Yes ma'am…..I guess?» he responded confused. Not that she was less confused. Largo smirked at the sight of the tanks. «Heh. I know how it feels to be called slow.» he commented sadly.

He then turned to Welkin. «What's with that face boss? How bad can it be?».

* * *

Woodland forest was not that far off Vasel, so reaching it was not a big deal. However, because the Tortoises were so slow, it was already night by the time they got there, and the team was slightly pissed. «GHAAAAAAARGHHHH! Hoe langzaam zijn deze dingen!? (How slow are these things!?)» Isara exclaimed exasperated.

«"Waarom ik de vechtwagens natuurlijk zal begeleiden!" Ik zei. "Hoe erg kan het zijn!?" Ik zei. ("Why of course I will escort the tanks!" I said. "How bad can it be!?" I said.)» Welkin said to himself angrily. «Jesus. No gawd damn wonder the fuckin commies reached Berlin first. This thing is so gaw damn slow!» Brian exclaimed angrily.

« Was dachten die Briten bei der Herstellung dieses Panzers? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es bereits 10 Mal kaputt gegangen ist! Und sie sagen, dass deutsches Design fehlerhaft ist! (What were the British thinking when making this tank!? Not to mention it has broken down 10 times already! And they say German design is faulty!)».

«Now now chumps. I know you may be angry at the speed of our Tortoise, but think of this way. With this speed we can have the same pace as the infantry, so we don't require mechanized unlike the German army.» the Tortoise tank commander, which name was Oscar, said to his teammates.

«What. Kind of Infantry. Are they supposed to match exactly!? Legless veterans!?» Largo exclaimed angrily. «Tell you what, by the time we reach the Imperial base the Ruskies will regret coming in Gallia to face us.» Oscar continued. «By the time we reach the Imperial base, Maximilian will be in Randgriz proclaiming the Gallian SSR for fuck sake!» Mikalai exclaimed.

After a while, yet another impressive obstacle blocked our heroes. A small ditch. «Wait. Hold it. Fucking hold it. We're NOT having another breakdown! I'm placing some wood to make a bridge!» Alicia exclaimed angrily. «Hold on, I'm coming to help.» Welkin said as he came out of the tank.

Edmond smirked. «Trying to be a gentlemen, Welkin?» he asked teasing. «Well four arms are better than one and a couple more are even better. Besides, I need to get my ass up for a while. I've been sitting down this entire time, and I think I will start walking too.» he complained.

While most of the time when someone walking would be pissed at someone saying this, the infantry men of the Squad did not emit a word, not to respect their lieutenant, but because he had more of a point. They have been sitting this entire time on the Tortoise tanks and they had the same pain that he had.

However, a general feeling of uneasiness could be felt. «I say, chumps, have you guys this same feeling of being watched?» Squire asked. Welkin remained still for a while. «Well, you have a point, really.» he said. Soon, both Alicia and Welkin heard a sound coming near a cliff and went to investigate.

Soon, however, the ground near the two exploded, and the two felt down. «Blimey! Bullocks! They got Welkin and Alicia!» Nigel exclaimed. «My gawd! We have been ambushed! We've been tricked! We've been backstabbed and quite possible, bamboozled!» Brian exclaimed.

Then suddenly, one of the Tortoise was hit by a shell. While it was not destroyed, the crew knew better than to stay. Soon the tank, who was shot at the engine, was destroyed. «Mai gawd! They're everywhere! C'mon fellas! Shoot at everything that moves! Don't trust the bushes! Don't trust the fuckin bushes! It's Attu all over again fellas!» Brian exclaimed again.

«It's like September 1939 all over again! RUN!» Mikalai exclaimed scared. Soon, a horde of Imperial/Soviet tanks reached their position supported by tanks. «Reverse! Reverse!» Edmond exclaimed. Meanwhile, one of the destroyed Tortoise tank crew, the commander, reached Isara.

«Come on lass! I'll be the commander of the tank until Welkin comes back!» he exclaimed. «….Right!» she responded after she recovered from the shock. Soon, the tanks and infantry managed to run off, with the Imperial/Soviet forces being partially delayed by the forests.

« Chert voz'mi! Oni ubezhali! Kak oni eto sdelali? Eti tanki byli takimi medlennymi! (Damn it! They ran off! How did they do that!? Those tanks were so slow!)» one of the Imperial sergeant exclaimed. « Bez ponyatiya. [Syuzhet dospekhov ya dumayu?] (No idea. [Plot armor I guess?])» a Soviet sergeant responded.

* * *

A bit further away, our team had hidden in well defensible positions. «Well that was a bloody close call. Again.» Squire commented. Isara was not that calm however. «How can you be so calm!? Welkin is probably dead!» she exclaimed angrily. Bill turned to her with a dubious face.

«I mean is he? I mean, think of all the dangerous situation we were in. We have been attacked on a small city, a port, a bridge, a river, a forest, a desert, and for some reason, the Imperial forces are always the one defending, only to make a counterattack that fails miserably with no one hurt. We've been in worse situation than this. I'm sure that he's fine!» he exclaimed.

«He better be, or I'll kill him!» she adorably puffed. «Well now. While worrying about our commander is a good thing, I'd say we have far worse concerns. For example, how do we deal with this Imperial/Soviet horde?» Squire asked the rest of his team.

«Well, I have a proposal. The Tortoise tanks and their thick armor are to make a charge at the Imperials, only to have us having a flanking attack and encircle them and force them to surrender. Given the fact that this is a forest, the Imperials are even less likely to expect the attack.» Hans proposed. «And what's next? Violating the neutrality of Gallia? You should stop doing that, you're gonna scare off the chips shops away!...Yum.» Squire responded.

«Weeeel past the point of using neutrality.» Rosie sighed. Isara then had an idea. «Wait! How about-» she was interrupted by Bill. «I don't think that blending in and using guerrilla warfare is gonna work. With your uniform you would stick out like the Göring at a salad bar!» he exclaimed.

«Actually, I was thinking, it's night all right? And we've been assigned that Lancaster squadron! Why don't we just call them?» she asked. A short silence followed. «Now that gal, is a damn fine idea.» Brian said, his voice echoing in the forest multiple times.

* * *

Almost as a clue of what Isara said, our Lancaster squadron arrived, some distance away from the position of our heroes but nearby none the less. Alongside them was a squadron of He 111 H-3, leaded by Philip, a squadron of CR.42 leaded by Alessandro, the P-47D-28 of Christopher and other aircraft that we didn't see yet.

Alongside them was a Bf 109 E-4, a P-40C, a A36 and a Spitfire Mk Vb with a tropical camouflage. Given the fact that the Spitfire was on the front, it could be assumed that he was the commander. «_We magnificent men in our German machine, we go up diddly up up, we go down diddly down down._» the Bf 109 E-4 pilot started to sing.

«No. No. No. It just doesn't work. I would recommend stop singing, you're butchering it.» the Spitfire pilot told the German one. «What do you mean? My singing is perfectly fine!» the German pilot complained. «Trust me old chump, leave the patriotic British songs to the British and do your lower quality German singing instead.» the British responded.

«Uh? What's this? It appears we have received a SOS message from Squad 7.» Nigel commented. «Heh. Looks like the Dutch need the gaw damn USAF once again!» the A36 pilot exclaimed. «Oh please. We operated more in the Benelux than you did. Poorly, yes, but more.» Alessandro said.

«Look who's gaw damn talking! Yer plane looks so gaw damn ancient it could be used in the Great Wa-oh Jesus. »Christopher said before seeing something terrifying.

It was an entire Soviet air fleet coming towards them. Alongside them were the usual I-153 biplanes, but there were also various other vehicles, such as the Yal-9 and several P-39N-0. «Wait a second are those 'Murican planes the Commies are using? Holy mother of Joseph those are 'Murican planes! Now this is personal! Take 'em down!» the P40C angrily exclaimed.

The Soviet formation followed a Yak 9 in front, pink in coloration. « Davay tovarishchi! Davay sdelayem eto! Za Rodinu! (Come on comrades! Let's do this! For the motherland!)» the pilot exclaimed to the radio. She was a girl, on her late 20's, with short, dark pink hair and large blue eyes.

One of the Soviet pilots, a P-39N-0 looked at her dubious. « Privet, tovarishch. Prosto vopros. Ty ne pokhozh na odnogo iz nas. Vy imperskiy sluchayno? (Hello comrade. Just a question. You don't look like one of us. Are you an Imperial by any chance?)» he asked.

She smiled at the question. «Da. Menya zovut Talina, i ya pervyy Imperial, uspeshno proshedshiy podgotovku v kachestve pilota dlya slavnykh Imperskikh VVS, i pervyy, kto stal komanduyushchim. Eto chest' komandovat' etoy eskadroy. (Yes I am. My name is Talina, and I'm the first Imperial to have been successfully trained as a pilot for the glorious Imperial Air Force and the first to become a commander. It's an honor commanding this squadron.)» she said with pride.

A short silence followed, broken again by the P-39N-0 pilot. « Khorosho. Vtoroy vopros Pochemu tvoy Yak 9 rozovyy? (All right. Second question. Why is your Yak 9 pink?)» he asked. She blushed from the embarrassment for a second. «([E-e ... Eto individual'nyy skin?] ([Uh….It's a custom skin?])» she responded embarrassed.

In the meantime, the Soviet formation started to fire at the Allied Squadron. «Jesus there's a lot of 'em!» the P-40 pilot exclaimed. «Not to worry, you are being leaded by a Spitfire, the best aircraft in the world!» the Spitfire pilot exclaimed. «And its trusty competitor, the Bf 109! Not to worry, we will push the undesirable back to Asia!» the Bf 109 pilot exclaimed.

«Just make sure the Jap ain't hearing this. Not that I care that much.» Christopher responded. The Soviet formation tried to attack the bombers, but they become intercepted by the Allied fighters. While Alessandro and his CR.42 were engaging the I-153, the other fighters focused on the other planes.

The Spitfire pilot was the first to score a kill, taking down one of the Yak-9. However, one followed him behind. «Oh hello!» he exclaimed as he noticed the Yak-9. Then, he managed to make sure that the Soviet plane went ahead of him. Soon, it was the Spitfire who was chasing the Yak-9. «Goodbye. Yeeeees.» he then said as he shot down the plane.

A P-39 plane tried to attack him from above but was shot down by the Bf 109 pilot. «Noch eine Niederlage für Deutschland! (Another take down for Germany!)» he proclaimed. «I say, that 109 sure can hold its own! A quite competent machine, compared to the other 50.000 of them!» the Spitfire pilot commented.

«Don't be so cocky Mr. 24 Spitfire marks!» he shot back. In the meantime, Talina's Yak 9 had broken off the formation and took down several of the CR.42. While there were still quite a few, she had taken down five of them. «Oh dear. It seems like the Italians are in danger.» Nigel commented.

«Urgh. Typique.» Philip sighed. Christopher arrived just in time to make sure she went away. «Aheam, you're welcome!» he exclaimed at the group. «Thanks!» Alessandro exclaimed. Despite the loss of some plane, his squadron had taken down several of the Soviet I-153, and it was Talina who prevented their entire extermination.

Some of the P-39 however had managed to target the German bombers, however, taking one down. «Oh god they are targeting us! We could use some cover here!» Philip exclaimed. «Not to worry. As we all know, British bombers are designed to act as excellent fighters.» Nigel commented.

One of the Lancasters, almost as a clue, turned to face his defensive armaments towards the P-39, taking several down. They had managed to stop the first wave. But the Soviets would not give up that easily.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, our heroes were still waiting for the bombers. Many of the soldiers looked at the watches annoyed of the fact that they had not arrived yet. «They sure are taking their sweet time.» the gunner of the Edelweiss commented. Rosie looked particularly annoyed. «Is EVERYTHING British related supposed to be this slow?!».

«Well yes! It's to support the infantry better! Besides as a nation that values defense over mobility you should probably know this right!?» Squire exclaimed. Marina Wulfstan, the sniper of the team, a girl with short black hair that covers her face, however, seemed at ease.

«Something seems off. Where are the Imperials? How come they are taking so much time to reach us?» she asked. «The kid is right. Why are they-» Catherine O'Hara, a woman on her late 30's with short dark brown hair asked before being interrupted by the fire of a shell of a Soviet tank. «Well here they are!» she exclaimed.

«Crikey! Germans!» Jack exclaimed. «Uh…don't you mean Soviets? Or Imperials better?» Isara asked. «Heh. Sorry mate, force of habit.» he responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, the P-40 pilot had started chasing Talina's Yak 9. «Sorry ye gaw damn commie, but ye ain't escaping out of this one!» he exclaimed. But just before he seemed like he was going to get her, she pulled out with incredible speed, causing him to become disorientated.

«Wait a sec, were she –OH JESUS TREES!» was all he said, before both his wings were chopped off by hitting two nearby trees. His momentum was not stopped and, as such, he was thrown off for several meters, managing to parachuting out of the plane in the nickel of time.

In the meantime, his plane crashed nearby our heroes, causing an explosion. «Looks like a gaw damn Kamikaze! It's Okinawa all over again boys! BROKEN ARROW I SAID BROKEN ARROW!» Brian exclaimed. «Sir! Where do we shoot!?» his gunner asked. «YES!» Brian exclaimed, and his tank started to fire at random direction.

Little did he knew, was that by doing so he damaged several tree trunks. Especially the ones near the path where the Imperial/Soviet soldiers were advancing. « Nakonets my proshli etu lesnuyu mestnost'! Eto posledniy raz, kogda ya idu v les s tankom! (Finally we passed that forest terrain! This is the last time I go in a forest with a tank!)» one of the Soviet commanders exclaimed.

« Nu, mozhet byt', yeshche khuzhe se-oh…Blyat. (Well it can be get any worse now ri-oh…Blyat.)» one of the Imperial tank commander said, before he noticed several trees on their way to fall down on the road where they were going. Soon, several Imperial/Soviet tanks were crushed by the falling trees.

«Well this is a surprising turn of events.» Squire commented. «It's over socialist bastards! Unlike the Maginot line, you cannot go around those trees with your tanks.» Edmond exclaimed. «And we just dare you to get the infantry over the logs!» Rosie exclaimed.

«We will not back down! You may have a better defensive position, but we have numbers!» an Imperial soldier shot back. «I would not be sure about this. Sure, the ammunition situation in Gallia is not great, but I dare to say that now we have more bullets than you have either soldiers or tanks!» Oscar exclaimed.

«That being said, it sure would have helped if the Hillen was here giving us support.» Mikalai complained. «Sorry, but he could not. Lucas said that his engines have been running for more than 7 minutes, and so are in need of a complete rebuild and service.» Isara responded.

« Oh, um Himmels willen, das erinnert mich zu sehr an die Heimatfront! (Oh for god sake this is reminding me too much of the home front!)» Hans exclaimed. «Anyway it's obvious that you won't be able to penetrate this defensive line and, as such, it would be far more wise for you to retreat.» Squire commented.

«Jokes on you! If we retreat we will be shoot by our commanding officers for betraying the motherland!» a Soviet tank commander started to laugh, before his laughs turned into sobs. «Well it seems like we're in a bit of a stalemate, then. All quiet on the Western….Eastern front I assume.» Squire commented.

«Do you guys want to have a truce? I mean it worked for Christmas last time.» Bill commented. «Wait a minute! Why do WE have to retreat!? Why don't YOU retreat!?» an Imperial soldier exclaimed. «Gallians? Retreating? That's a new one Imp!» Largo laughed.

«Why, it's not like it's the first time you do? Remember this entire month-» he said before being shot by Rosie. «Anyone else!?» she exclaimed angrily. «No, no, we're good. I assume that we're gonna stay here for a while then.» an Imperial officer responded.

«Jeez, let me be honest commies. When talkin 'bout the Iron Curtain….this ain't what I thought. Any underdeveloped countries we can have proxy wars 'round here?» Brian asked.

* * *

In the meantime, the Soviet aircraft were being soundly defeated. « Chert voz'mi! Oni slishkom khoroshi! (Damn it! They are too good!)» Talina exclaimed. « Komandir eskadril'i Talina, eto prints Maximilian. Vernites' na svoyu bazu. (Squadron commander Talina, this is Prince Maximilian. Return to your base.)» Maximilian communicated to her radio.

She was surprised by the order. « No ... moy prints ... ty skazal ne otstupat'. (But…my prince…you said no retreats.)» she said surprised. « Net, eto to, chto moy otets khochet skazat' bol'she. Krome togo, my tut dovol'no trakhayemsya. Eto odna bombardirovochnaya eskadril'ya, kotoraya bombardiruyet nashu pozitsiyu bez ostanovok. Tak ne mogli by vy i vasha eskadril'ya potoropit'sya !? (Nah, it's something my father tends to say more. Besides, we're getting pretty fucked here. There's this one bomber squadron who is bombing our position nonstop. So, could you and your squadron hurry up!?)» he said in a hurry.

She widened her eyes in shock. «Derzhite vashe vysochestvo, my idem! (Hold on your highness, we're coming!)» she exclaimed in a panic. She soon communicated to all of her planes. « Smena planov tovarishchi! Yego vysochestvo prints Maximilian v opasnosti! My dolzhny pomoch' yemu pryamo seychas! (Change of plans comrades! His highness Prince Maximilian is in danger! We need to help him right now!)» she exclaimed.

«Podozhdi naschot nashikh tovarishchey na zemle !? (Wait what about our comrades on the ground!?)» one of the P-39 pilots exclaimed. « Trakhni tekh parney, oni uzhe mertvy. Veroyatno. (Fuck those guys, they are already dead. Probably.)» she shot back.

Soon, the entire squadron abandoned the field to save Maximilian. «Well thank god for that they have retreated. Now we can finally focus on our mission.» Nigel commented. «Enemy tanks and soldiers up ahead!» Philip exclaimed. «Very well lads. Drop the bombs.» he responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, the stalemate continued. «Look, under article 210 of the Geneva convention, it is clearly stated that when in front of a large tree blocking the road, the Imperial army is to retreat at all the costs.» Squire said, in a way to tempt the Imperial/Soviet forces to retreat.

«There is no such article. Besides, we probably violated it already by using gas attacks.» an Imperial tank commander said. «You did what!?» Isara exclaimed at them. «Oh do not worry, we targeted the Federation. We still haven't used them here in Gallia.» the same tank commander responded.

«How is that supposed to make it better?!» she exclaimed. «No Gallian got hurt?» the tank commander responded with a doubting tone. «Look, we will not move from this spot even if a bomb dropped from the sky.» a Soviet tank commander announced, only to have several of the bombs of the Allied bombers dropped near the tanks.

«Oh…Blyat.» was all several Imperial/Soviet soldiers and tank crew said before being blew up. However, there were still some Imperial/Soviet tanks and soldiers, and the trees blocking the road had been destroyed. «Hah! Looks like your little wall has fallen. Any last words, capitalistic pigs?» a tank commander asked cockily.

«Ye LOST, half of yer gaw damn tanks!» Brian exclaimed. «Besides I'm pretty sure we can still outgun you in this scenario.» Hans commented. «Hah! You can try! Feel the wrath of-» a T-34 tank commander exclaimed before being shot down by something.

«Sorry eh. But you shouldn't invade independent countries mate, eh.» a Canadian Sherman II exclaimed. He was accompanied by several 3 inch Gun Carriers, who started to fire at the various Imperial/Soviet tanks. Some tried to react, but they were brought down by the fire of the two groups. Soon, the group was decimated.

«Well now. Glad to see the Canadian army in action here! Yeees.» Squire commented. «Good evening, eh. You guys looked in trouble». The Canadian tank commander said. «Well it was good having you guys saving u-uh…..what….are….those?» Isara asked in shock at the Canadian, referring to the 3 inch Gun Carrier.

«Uh, nothing special really. Must be a faulty model of something. That…was repeated several times!» Squire tried to justify the sight. Hans started to giggle. «Something funny Hans?» Isara innocently asked. «Well, remember when you guys asked if the Churchill could be used as a tank hunter?» he said, still giggling.

Isara realized what he meant and started to laugh like a maniac. «W-wait! T-this is your version of the tank destroyer!? It's ridiculous! Who even designed it!?» she laughed out loud. «I thought they were off production! What are they doing here!?» Squire exclaimed angrily.

«Well, it was the best we could afford.» one of the tank crew, a man from Hong Kong, responded. «Well let's bloody hope that you last longer than your mate on the Yankee tank. Which I doubt considering of bad the Churchill Gun Carrier is. I really hope whoever designed it got shot on the spot.» Squire commented.

«Yeah yeah, we had our laughs. But now we need to rest. Some of us on the other hand should be looking for the boss and Alicia.» Largo said with a serious tone. «Oh god! I forgot about them!» Isara exclaimed in shock. «Do not worry Isara. I'm sure your brother is safe.» Hans reassured her.

«Well I can only assume that our next mission is to find them. Mark my words Isara. We will find them at least a month before Christmas!» Squire exclaimed.

«A month before Christmas? But it's March!» Isara exclaimed. «[Not when this chapter will be released.]» Squire commented. The squad set up a rudimentary camp nearby, while some men went looking for both Alicia and Welkin. But this forest would serve them many surprises. Or not. I really don't have a clue.

* * *

Hello guys!

Has anyone seen my more serious fanfiction yet? I really hope so, because I've put a lot more work in there than in this fanfiction. Not that I'm not giving any effort on this one, but you get what I'm saying.

In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I' willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 12

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

Back in the improvised Gallian base in the Woodland area, Squire was surveying the area to see the situation of the troops and the tanks. Most importantly, he was inspecting the situation of the freshly made Gallian airport, in order to support the various planes.

Isara had came with him just to see the new planes, becoming increasingly interested in the Spitfire. «I say lass, interested in this piece of Brrrrritish engineering?» the Spitfire asked with a satisfied look. «Well it sure looks good! I already have some good plans for my aircraft just by looking at your models! I will combine German and British engineering and create the best plane in existence! Just you wait!» she exclaimed with a happy and jumpy tone, jumping around like a little kid.

The British pilot looked un-amused. «No. No. No. I wouldn't recommend it. German and British engineering don't fit together. Besides, why coping the bloody Jerries, when you can recreate brilliant British design. Yeeees.» he responded. Isara tilted her head in confusion. «What do you mean? German engineering seems fine to me. As a matter of fact in some matter it's even bette-» she was interrupted by Squire.

«Anyway, about creating the best aircraft in the world. As a British, I would recommend not always using it. Take for example, the Stirling B Mk III.» he said, pointing several of them in one of the strips of the airport. «Those right there are the best bombers in the world! Until they stopped producing them….because they were too good! You can't have aircraft performing too well for too long….No it's not fair on the opposition otherwise.» he tried to justify the fact that they stopped producing them for…reasons.

Isara looked unamused. «You know something? You British are weird sometimes.» she commented. Hans, who was nearby, giggled at the comment. «Oh please. Naming a British bomber Stirling is like naming a French bomber Waterloo.» he commented.

Both Squire and the Spitfire pilot stood there after the burn. «Oh dear. well that was as flaming as a Flammenwerfer» the Spitfire pilot commented. «Are you trying to imply something?» Squire asked with a calm tone. «All I'm saying is, have you guys tried bombing us in daylight and come back?» Hans asked cockily.

«Well night bombing is what our bombers are specialized in. If you can't see or hear something, it's not there!» Squire exclaimed in response. «Oh ja! (Oh Yeah!) And it worked so well in Market Garden am I right?» Hans shot back. «Look mate, I would not recommend making fun at a lieutenant with Webley Revolver.» Squire responded trying to use his rank and pulling out a Webley Revolver.

«We hold the same rank!» Hans responded pulling out his Luger pistol. «GUYS! If you could please not kill each other!» Largo exclaimed after arriving at the scene alongside Rosie. «What do you mean? He's on our side! Besides I'm pretty sure this revolver doesn't even have ammunition. We probably used them all and the Gallian industry couldn't replace them. Yeees. Yeees. Yeees.» Squire commented.

Rosie looked annoyed. «Squire. If you say "yes" at the end of a phrase one more time, I will remove a bone of my choosing from your body.» she said with an angry tone. «Now now, you wouldn't attack somebody who outranks you right? Anyway, as a British, it wouldn't be gentlemen like to not listen to the requests of a woman, so I will try and not to say such three letters at the end of a sentence.» Squire responded.

Largo sighed. «Whatever. I heard that you are the guy commanding our plane squadron.» he said, pointing at the Spitfire pilot. «I am indeed. The name is Harris of the 5th British air squadron in Gallia. I've been send here to command the squadron of your team, but I expected to find Welkin Gunther to be honest.» he responded.

Isara face turned blue after hearing her brother's name. «Say Largo, did you and the squad find him?» she asked with worry. Largo shook his head in disagreement. «Nope. Sorry kid, we still haven't found them.» he responded with a sad tone. «Well, now that we have a Stirling squadron on our side, we will be able to track him down in no time!» Squire exclaimed.

«Oi mate! One of the Stirling is departing!» Jack exclaimed. «Brilliant! Now witness the greatness that is the Stirling bomber!» Squire exclaimed. The group watched at the Stirling took speed and reached the end of the airport. However, after having gained a few meters of flight, the plane crashed to the ground, it's landing gear destroyed and one of the wings damaged.

Squire kept smiling, but inside he was screaming at the scene. The rest of the squad was not amused at the scenery. The Gallians then looked at Squire with disappointed looks. «"Best bomber in the world", huh?» Isara asked serious. Largo simply started laughing. «It can't even take-off! So much for British engineering!» he exclaimed between laughs.

«Weeeelll….must be a faulty model. Or a Soviet agent that sabotaged our planes.» Squire tried to justify the scene. Rosie looked annoyed. «Let's just find our freaking commander.» she said with a serious annoyed tone.

* * *

After that…..little incident with the Stirling, the squad had started to continue its search of Welkin and Alicia, still with little to no success. «Jesus. How big is this gaw damn forest anyway! It's the Philippines all over again!» Brian exclaimed annoyed. «Well, the woods of Gallia haven't been taken care of, and as such there are still large wilderness oasis around here.» Isara responded.

«Sounds…nice I guess?» Mikalai commented. «Not really. Going anywhere is almost an impossible task. There are no roads, no railway sections, nada.» Largo commented. «Then why don't they do something about it? I mean I guess Welkin would be upset but-» Hans asked before being interrupted.

«Oh believe me they don't give two shits about nature. The nobility simply wants more money for themselves and as such make sure that they are not taxed too much. And considering that they essentially own the government since Princess Cornelia is too young…» Rosie responded.

«Oh god. Well in that case make sure that the home front is not in danger of revolution, or Gallia is gonna turn into a republic with Zealand as a demilitarized zone. I know that from experience.» Hans commented. «Just like the Weimar Republic. And I assume that Zealand is used as a Rhineland reference. I say, how would the Gallians call a possible republic like that?» Bill asked.

«Vasel republic?» Isara asked confused. «Well it would have been easier if we had the Tortoises helping us in the search.» Oscar, the temporal commander of the Edelweiss, commented. He simply received the angry glares of the entire tank crew. «Not. In a thousand years.» Isara said coldly.

«Wait! Hold on! I've spotted something. It looks like two Gallian soldiers in front of an Imperial squadron. There is almost a guy dressed in black.» Squire commented. «Then what are we waiting for!? If we don't do something, it will be the Kautla massacre all over again!» Hans exclaimed. «Or even worse a second Katyn.» Mikalai commented.

* * *

The two Gallians Squire was referring to were no other than Alicia and Welkin, surrounded by Imperial soldiers. There was even a truck with a machine gun on the back. One of the soldiers noticed a grave nearby, and recognized the Imperial helmets on top of it. «YA uznayu etot shlem! Eto prinadlezhit Mikhail Veberu! (I recognize that helmet! It belongs to Mikhail Weber!)» he exclaimed.

The Imperial commander, a man with short white hair and a pale face, looked at our heroes. «Are you the two who laid him to rest?» he asked with a serious tone. «Yes.» was all Welkin said. «Ser! V salone yest' priznaki lecheniya! (Sir! There are signs of medical treatment in the cabin!)» another soldier exclaimed.

The Imperial commander was surprised by what the soldier said. «Why then? Why did you try to save his life?» he asked the two. «He was delirious. He was crying for his mother.» Welkin responded. The Imperial commander paused for a few seconds. «Thank you. Thank you for honoring Mikhail.» was all he said.

Another pause followed. «Now you realize that I must take you as prisoners. Do not worry. I will make sure that you will be well treated until the end of the wa-» he said before being interrupted. «Morning!» it was Squad 7 who had arrived with all of their tanks.

The Imperial commander remained silent for a while. He then loudly sighed. «Net. Davay soldaty. My vozvrashchayemsya k linii Maksimiliana. (Nope. Come on soldiers. We're going back to the Maximilian line.)» he said, as he and all the soldiers got on the back of the truck, running at lightning speed.

A short silence followed. «W-why didn't you stop him?» a blonde Gallian scout, named Juno Coren asked Squire. «I don't know! Why didn't you!?» he shot back. «W-we were waiting for orders!» Juno responded. «Oh please. Since when did you guys even follow a military structure.» Bill commented.

«WELKS!» a scream of joy could be heard. It was Isara, jumping out of the tank and running toward her brother. She hug him with such strength that he almost stopped breathing. «Zus ... kan niet ademen ... te strak ... (Sis...can't breathe...too tight...)» he tried to say as he had an hard time breathing.

«Jeetje Isara, hoe zit het met mij? (Jeez Isara, what about me?)» she asked with a teasing tone. Isara blinked in surprise and released her brother, who could finally breathe. «Oh sorry. Het is gewoon ... hij is mijn broer en zo en ... (Oh, sorry. It's just...he's my brother and all and...)» she said with an awkward tone.

Alicia simply laughed it off. «Maak je geen zorgen, Isara. Ik weet. Ik plaag je alleen maar. (Don't worry Isara. I know. I'm just messing with you.)» she then said. «Well now. I say, glad that you're still alive chump. Now that we finally found Welkin, we can continue our current operation! Whatever it was» Squire commented.

«I'm afraid that we must cancel our former objective. We've found something big.» Welkin then said serious. «Really? What have you found exactly? A massive Soviet army about to penetrate our flanks?» Bill asked. «No, what we found is an enemy airport. We even heard that the Soviets are planning to do a bombing run against Randgriz.» Welkin responded.

«Oh Gott, es ist wieder Wien! (Oh god it's Vienna all over again!)» Hans exclaimed worried. «Świetny. Po prostu świetnie. Więcej kosz na chleb Mołotowa dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem tego, że jest w Holandii. (Great. Just great. More Molotov bread basket for everybody except this time it's in the Netherlands.)» Mikalai commented.

«Bombing of the Gallian capital!? Dear god the inhumanity!» Squire exclaimed. «It's the blitz all over again.» Bill commented. «Vraiment? Ils veulent bombarder Randgriz? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Le blitz de Rotterdam? (Really? They want to bomb Randgriz? What's this? The Rotterdam Blitz?)» Edmond commented.

«Well that's just bloody great. It's Darwin all over again.» Jack commented. «Well let's not wait any longer chumps! Call the Stirlings! We need them fast!» Squire exclaimed. «Oh god nee. (Oh god no.)» Rosie commented pale. «Is er iets, Rosie? (Something the matter, Rosie?)» Welkin asked confused.

«Well we probably have to take that airport by force, so it's obvious you need our help. We'll get the Tortoise moving.» Oscar then commented. «Oh god nee. (Oh god no.)» Welkin then said pale.

* * *

The squad had reached a small forest area nearby the massive Imperial/Soviet airport, where the VVS was stationed. «Right, there is the Imperial/Soviet airport. This battle is of critical importance, for the safety of Randgriz.» Welkin communicated to his squad.

«Zal alle respect hebben, mijnheer, er lijkt een groot aantal Imperialen / Soviet vechtwagens in het gebied te zijn. Hadden we niet op de Tortoises moeten wachten? (Will all due respect sir, there seems to be a large number of Imperial/Soviet tanks in the area. Shouldn't we have waited for the Tortoises?)» his gunner asked.

«Oh ja natuurlijk! We hadden helemaal moeten wachten tot die dingen naast de Keizer aankwamen met een overwinningsparade op een ellendige Randgriz. Jij idioot! (Oh yeah, of course! We should have totally waited for those things to arrive alongside the Emperor having a victory parade on a wretched Randgriz. You idiot!)» Welkin responded, angrily in the last part.

«Well then. Question is, how do we take it? We still have the element of surprise on our side, so it's obvious that storming in is not going to work. So I propose-» Squire said before being interrupted by an Imperial shell almost hitting his tank. «Oh come on! We were so well hidden! How did they see us!?» Squire exclaimed.

«We might be slightly guilty for that….» Isara commented. «Our element of surprise has been destroyed! It's the first Aceh expedition all over again! Where's the air force!» Welkin exclaimed. «I say Welkin, have some patience. I'm sure that the Royal force will be here in any moment!» Squire responded.

«Laten we ons terugtrekken in gemakkelijker verdedigbare posities baas. (Let's just retreat in more easily defensible positions boss.)» Rosie commented. However, as she said that, our squadron of brave planes composed by Phillip He 111 H-3 squadron, Alessandro CR.42 squadron, Nigel Lancaster B Mk I squadron, Christopher P-47D-28, Harris Spitfire Mk Vb in his tropical camouflage and the Stirling B Mk III squadron.

Alongside them was another plane, a Fw 190 A-5 giving them support as a fighter. «Well now. I can only assume this is the airport Welkin talked about.» Nigel commented. The battle of Woodland airport was about to begin.

* * *

Inside one of the tends of the airport, the Imperial commander that Alicia and Welkin met looked worried. «Chert voz'mi! Oni zdes'! Razvernite samolet! Oni ne dolzhny brat' aeroport! (Damn it! They are here! Deploy the aircraft! They must not take the airport!)» he exclaimed.

An Imperial soldier arrived there in a hurry. «Ser! Vrazheskiy samolet zdes'! (Sir! The enemy aircraft is here!)» he exclaimed worried. «O, bozhe, eto Gor'kiy snova i snova, za isklyucheniyem togo, chto na etot raz ikh bombardirovshchiki mogut vzletet'! (Oh for god's sake it's Gorky all over again except this time their bombing devices can freaking fly!)» he exclaimed back.

Meanwhile, several of the Soviet aircraft had took off from the airport. Those were La-9, La-7, Yak-3, Yak-9 and some I-153. In front of them was the pink Yak-9 of Talina. «Ne pokazyvay im poshchady! Dlya tsarya! (Show them no mercy! For the Tsar!)» she exclaimed.

The lack of cheering showed her that she did not use the right term. «I proletariat! Opredelenno proletariat! (And the proletariat! Definitely the proletariat!)» she then exclaimed, gaining the cheering of the entire squadron. The various Soviet planes managed to gain altitude, and the ones who were not being engaged by the Allied fighters were near the bomber formation.

«I say, that Yak-9, I recognize it! It's the one who leaded that fighter squadron yesterday night!» Harris exclaimed. «That being said, where is that German 109? We could really use his help here.» Alessandro commented. «He said that he was going back in the capital for a change of engine. I've already changed it a while ago. And don't worry, we will try to avoid a second Greece. For both of us it didn't go that well.» Harris commented.

Some of the La-9 and La-7 tried an attack to the Stirlings, but were luckily repelled by their machine guns. «I say, a rather lucky serie of shots, right?» one Stirling gunner asked the other. «I must say so. How about a good hold handshake.» the other responded.

The La-9 and La-7 tried to swarm the bomber formation as the fighters were too busy with the other hordes of planes. However, some of them were taken down by the machine guns of the gunners of the bombers. As they felt from the sky, the Jericho siren could be heard. For some reasons.

However, before the bombers could chant victory, Talina's Yak-9 managed to shot down the pilot of one of the Stirlings, and destroying the engines of the bombers causing it to explode. The smoke confused several of the other Stirlings. «Oh bugger! Smoke! It's pitch black in here!» one of the Stirling pilot exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Imperial/Soviet forces defended by using anti tank guns, tanks and infantry. Several of the Gallian infantry were almost hit in the firefight. «Ok, I'm going to be honest here. How are they getting better and better as time passed while we still are on the same level as the start!?» Alicia angrily complained.

«I wouldn't be surprised. We are performing too well, [so the game is increasing its difficulty-]I mean, the Imperials are sending better troops wherever we are.» Bill responded. Suddenly, however, the whole team was shocked to see an IS-2, charging toward their direction.

«Oh shit. We're screwed.» Welkin commented. «You pretty much summed up what we said at Kursk.» Hans commented. «Or us at the Ardennes.» Edmond commented. «Or us on the border in general.» Mikalai then commented. «All right fellas! Take that fucking thing out!» Brian exclaimed, as the various infantry and tanks started firing at the IS-2, who bounced all of the shots.

« Kha! Trebuyetsya gorazdo bol'she, chtoby unichtozhit' moshch' stalinskogo IS-2! (Ha! It takes a lot more to destroy the might of the Stalinium-made IS-2!)» the Soviet tank commander exclaimed, before a bomb dropped near his tank. «Oh….Blyat.» was all he said before the bomb blew up.

The one who dropped the bomb was no other than Christopher P-47. «YEEHAW! USA USA USA USA!» he exclaimed as he picked up altitude. Meanwhile, back in the sky, one Yak-3 had managed to get on a higher elevation than a bomber squadron. And he had an idea. An awful idea.

« V Sovetskoy Rossii Stirlings ne bombit Yak-3. Yak-3 bomba Stirlings! (In Soviet Russia, Stirlings don't bomb Yak-3. Yak-3 bomb Stirlings!)» he said, as he started diving at the formation, in order to "bomb" the Stirlings. But before he could commit his plan, the pilot was killed by the bullets of a rather ancient looking aircraft.

«YEEEHAW! [Ye think ye saw the last of me in the gaw damn fanfiction? Well think again fellas! 'Cause Noah's here! YEEEHAW!]» the OS2U-3 pilot, Noah, exclaimed. «I say old chump. How did you even get here?» Harris asked. «American engineering!» Noah responded, causing the Fw pilot to giggle.

«[More like plot armor, if you ask me.]» Alessandro commented. «What was that fella!?» Noah asked angrily at the Italian. «[Look. Just don't deny it. We're all using it one way or the other. Otherwise how the hell could I be still alive as a CR.42?]» he justified himself.

Talina's Yak-9 was in a lower altitude than the other planes, and the Fw pilot noticed. «[Speaking of plot armor, I've got an idea!]» he exclaimed, as he dived toward Talina's plane. «You won't get out. Not when you dive at 300 knots.» Nigel commented.

«Do not worry. [I've seen the movies, and for once we Germans too have plot armor!]» he exclaimed. He dived toward her at high speed, forcing her to go near the ground. as she pulled up, he literally ripped off the gear level. While in a movie this would result in the plane doing an impossible take off, in this case, his plane was greatly damaged and ended up ramming the Imperial/Soviet defenses.

«[So….does that mean that we Germans don't have plot armor?]» Hans asked. «[Huh. Beats me mate.]» Jack commented. «Guys look! There's a breach in the line!» Juno exclaimed. «Oh god not another Stalingrad!» Hans exclaimed desperate. «Retreat! Protect the interior!» Edmond exclaimed too.

«What the-NO! Not in our lines, in theirs!» she exclaimed exasperated. «Huh. I've noticed it too. Would have been faster if we had a Matilda. Anyway, charge!» Squire exclaimed. The remaining Imperial/Soviet forces looked in panic as Squad made a charge against their position.

«Eto NE vyglyadit khorosho. (This does NOT look good.)» one of the Imperial soldiers said. However Squire tank stopped not firing a shot after the squad reached a certain distance. «Squire….what the hell are you doing?» Alicia asked annoyed. «Now now, let's try to have some manners. Just because we are at war does not mean we can abandon our gentlemen behavior. Besides the Geneva convention clearly states that if an enemy is to surrender, they are not to be killed.» Squire responded.

«What do you mean? We haven't surrendered yet!» one of the Imperials exclaimed. «Well ye better! Or we'll give ye fellas hell!» Brian exclaimed. «Never! By continuing the fight here we are tying you down, just as our air force is tying your bombers and fighters up in the sky. Soon, Randgriz will be in ashes!»a Soviet officer exclaimed.

« Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir so viele Ähnlichkeiten mit Stalingrad haben. Zumindest schneit es nicht. (I can't believe we're having so much similarities to Stalingrad. Well at least it's not snowing.)» Max commented. However, much to the disappointment of the Imperial/Soviet forces, the bombers had arrived.

Their massive payload was released against the airport. Many Soviet bombers were destroyed in the attack. A raid against Randgriz seemed impossible now. «You were saying?» Brian asked cockily. «There….might have been an overestimation of the VVS. We'll make sure to execute the coward who ordered the retreat.» the Soviet officer said.

« Na samom dele, my poluchili novosti ot Talina. Ona skazala, chto eto Maximilian prikazal otstupit'. Po-vidimomu, na nikh napadayet yeshche odin bombardirovshchik. (Actually, we've received news from Talina. She said it was Maximilian who ordered the retreat. Apparently they are being attacked by yet another bomber formation.)» an Imperial soldier then said.

« Podozhdi, ty ser'yezno?! (Wait, are you serious!?)» the Soviet officer asked shocked. «How many bombers do you guys have!?» an Imperial officer asked. «Oh believe me, if you think that they have lots of bombers, just wait to see their tank numbers.» Hans responded.

«So, what will it be? I must say, it would be wiser for you, to just surrender-» Squire then said, before being interrupted. «Hey cheese fuckers!» a voice could be heard from the airport. It was the Imperial commander, who had a grenade on his hand. «Lights out!» he exclaimed, as he threw the grenade toward our heroes.

It was a gas grenade, and soon the whole area was covered in fog. « Verdammt! Rauch! Ich kann nichts sehen! (Damn it! Smoke! I can't see a thing!)» Hans exclaimed, being unable to see. Meanwhile, the Imperial/Soviet soldiers managed to run toward the airport, where the commander was waiting them on a truck.

«On dolzhen byt' dostatochno bol'shim, chtoby vmestit' vsekh vas. Teper' idi! (It should be big enough to contain all of you. Now go!)» he exclaimed. «No kak naschet vas, ser !? (But what about you, sir!?)» one of the Imperial soldiers asked worried.

« YA naydu vykhod. I yesli ya etogo ne sdelayu, eto byla chest' dlya tebya. (I'll find a way out. And if I don't, it was an honor commanding you.)» he responded, before giving him the military salute. The soldier replied with another military salute, and soon the truck was off.

Deep inside he knew he could not escape, but he wanted to give hope to that soldiers. However, he noticed that our heroes were not coming yet. «{They sure are taking their sweet time, huh?}» he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, returning to our squad.

«What do you mean wait for the fog to pass away!? We still have a chance to capture them!» Hans exclaimed angrily. «Hell no! I ain't having 'nother friendly fire incident!» Brian exclaimed. «Besides, fog is never good when advancing. Just look how things went on Market Garden.» Squire continued.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the Imperial commander.

While our squad remained still, he did notice a Yak-3 with no one inside. He also noticed that the bombers had not yet bombed that airport line. «{That being said…that might be my way out!}» he exclaimed, as he sprinted toward the plane. Soon, he was inside. «{Well it can't be that complicated. Just like a bike! With a lot of buttons and levers and numbers. I can read what it says, at least.}» he commented mentally.

However, before he could possibly get the hand on it, he noticed the bombers squadron above him. He gulped in shock at the sigh, as they dropped their payload.

* * *

Back to our squad, the smoke was finally gone, and they could move again. «Ah, much better!» Brian exclaimed. «I swear to god, if they got away, you're a dead man!» Welkin exclaimed angrily. «Guys! Look over there! There's a Soviet plane! And I think that they guy inside is the one who tried to capture Welkin and Alicia before!» Isara exclaimed.

«Well he won't get far. Our bombers are dropping the payload all over that airfield. I say, we will have his corpse and tea time by afternoon!» Squire exclaimed. «It's morning!» Alicia exclaimed. «Not for long, that is.» Bill then commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the bombs were dropped and exploded on the airfield, our brave Imperial commander managed to dodge the explosions and move forward while emitting vocalizations that could be identify as very "manly" screams. If you get the irony of the term manly that is.

Finally, after dodging more bombs and explosions, he managed to take off breathing heavily. He had managed to get away. « Slava bogu i vsem svyatym na nebesakh! VVS, u menya yest' bol'shiye vremena! (Thank god and all the saints in heaven! VVS, I own you big times!)» he said with an euphonic tone.

He still had to dodge the possible fighters that might intercept him, but all of that seemed a joke compared to what he pulled off right now.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, the same feeling of joy could not be felt. «YOU BASTARD! YOU COCKSUCKING, FARMER FUCKER BOMB DODGING BASTARD!» Squire screamed angrily at the Imperial commander. «Curse you Stalin and ye gaw damn bomb dodging planes!» Brian exclaimed angrily too.

«How did he even do that!? That's bullshit!» Largo exclaimed angrily. «I want to say that I told you, but this is freaking bullshit!» Welkin exclaimed. «Look. Getting angry isn't going to change anything. We got the bloody airport, that's what matters. Guess we'll repair it eventually. When, I don't know. Let's just call it a bloody day.» Jack commented.

Squire sighed. «Well I suppose the Aussie has a point. Tea and chocolate brownies everybody?» Squire asked. «Say, we never had the chance to try my baguettes, right?» Alicia commented. «Wow you're actually right! Let's head back to base-» Edmond said before being interrupted by the arrival of the Tortoise tanks.

They did not utter a single word. «Let me guess, we're bloody late again, am I right?» Oscar asked. «I really need to change your engines.» Isara commented. «I assume that we have to go back to base am I right? well we better move before the VVS decided to change its ideas regarding retreats.» Oscar then said.

The whole squad paled. « Oh god ... we moeten ze terug escorteren ... (Oh god…..we got to escort them back...)» Welkin said desperate. This was going to be a looong way back to base.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	15. Interaction 3

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

Interactions: Largo and Christopher

After yet another excruciating drive for Vasel, the team went for a good sleep. This was the last time they were going to escort those tanks. Largo, who had no more sleep in him, decided to go for a walk. He never had been the sleepy type, and all the time he spent slowly walking alongside the Tortoises made his legs partially sore.

«{A good walk will patch me up.}» Largo thought in his mind, as he walked alongside the river. After a while, he had actually reached the Vasel airport. He found it funny how fast it was built. What was even funnier was the fact that the arrival of the aircraft completely changed war as he knew it.

Tanks and new guns already made war quite difficult from the days of the Great War. But literal flying machines? It seemed like the realms of fantasy. He DID heard that the Gipanguese empire in the far east was capable of using flying machines against their war with the Levamme empire, an Imperial backed state, but he largely shook it off as nothing more than legends.

Could it be that the Gipanguese empire had received the support from the Allied powers longer than Gallia did? Largo simply did not know. He was glad that many aircraft were on the Gallian side, and even more glad that people like Isara were working for the creation of a Gallian aircraft, but he was also worried at the number of planes the Soviets had given to the Empire.

To him it was weird. Technically speaking the Soviet Union had toppled the Russian empire during the October revolution, or so would Squire say, yet they were still willing to sacrifice men and resources for the Imperials. What was the real reason? Was it because they were of similar ethnicities?

«{Well Hans did say that the Italians and Japanese were their allies despite having monarchies instead of a simple dictatorship, but they were all fascists in a way or the other. But as much as Squire said, Communism and Monarchism don't fit together.}» Largo thought to himself.

However, a small light and some noises caught Largo attention. It came from the airport, and got Largo worried. Could it be an Imperial/Soviet saboteur? He decided to act immediately anyway. He picked up his gun and sneaked to the airport. He intended to capture the bastard if possible. Make him talk to understand who sent him and if there were any other agents in Vasel.

With the large number of planes in the airport, and the cover of darkness, Largo easily sneaked in. He did this plenty of times before in the Great War, except, you know, with no aircraft. After a while, he reached the source of the noise. Someone was messing with the wing of a fighter plane.

If Largo was to guess, he'd say that it was a P-47D-28. Largo moved forward just to make sure he was near enough. «FREEZE, BASTARD!» he exclaimed, pointing his pistol at the man on top of the P-47 wing. «Jeez. What is yer gaw damn problem!» the surprised man responded angrily.

Largo sighed as he recognized the man. It was Christopher. «What are you doing at this hour of the night?» Largo asked confused. «Dunno fella. What are YE doin at this hour of the night?» Christopher asked back. «I needed to move my legs a bit. The escort mission was a fucking pain in the ass.» Largo responded.

«Not a fan of the limey tanks, huh?» Christopher asked. «Heh. Don't blame ya. Have ye seen half of their gaw damn armored vehicles!? They look like gaw damn ships, no wonder the Ruskies got to Berlin first!» Christopher exclaimed angrily. Largo smirked.

«I guess. If the Edinbourguese are like those British, I'm glad that Gallia isn't part of the Federation.» Largo then said with a disappointed look. «Ya bet! Even worse considerin the Federation are essentially the gaw damn French! I'm surprised that they didn't surrender yet!» Christopher exclaimed.

Largo shrugged his shoulders. «Heh. Guess that the Imps tactics are not as good as Nazi tactics.» Largo commented. A short pause followed, in which Largo analyzed the American pilot. As for body build, he seemed similar to himself, but the face was far different. Christopher had a massive beard, almost reaching the end of the neck. He had also large mustaches. In his uniform there was a small pocket with several cigars. (He essentially looks like Chester Arthur MacEinsenhower from "The Hearts of Iron Experience").

Largo also continued to look at the massive airport. «Well this sure is a sight to see. And to think we would have considered those machines alien like. Yet you use them daily.» he commented. Christopher raised an eyebrow. «Well technically ain't we aliens?» he asked.

Largo remained silent for a while. «Good point.» was all he said. Christopher sighed. «Now to be fair, I understand how ye feel. When I first joined the army the most sodisficated planes looked like the ones the Italians are using.» he then said. Largo raised an eyebrow.

«Say, when did you first join the army?» Largo asked. «1916. Entered the war against the Krauts on 1918.» Christopher responded. Largo eyes widened in surprise. «You fought in the Great War?» he asked shocked. «Yup. This ain't my first flight fella. But it is largely speaking my first time flying a P-47. Tell ye what. This piece of beauty is way better that the stuff the French and the Brits gave us. It dives like a pro, it has big guns, big bombs, big everythin! Just like 'Murica's supposed to be!» he exclaimed.

«Now off course, it has its gaw damn issues. It climbs poorly and turns like shit and it's a gaw damn giant target. I have to repair considering how many times I got shot by the Ruskies air force!» he exclaimed. Largo sighed. «Well it's good to have another veteran in the group. A seasoned soldier is always welcomed in a group of newbie's.» Largo proudly commented.

«Say, what's yer reason for stayin? As for me, as soon as the gaw damn Japs bombed Pearl Harbor, I had to go back!» Christopher exclaimed. Largo sighed. «I have my reason. It's an honest job. Plus, look at Ellie. She's a Great War veteran too.» Largo responded.

Christopher raised an eyebrow. «Ellie?» Christopher asked. He then widened his eyes in realization. «Wait ye mean Commander Varrot?! Our boss!? She's a gaw damn veteran!?» he exclaimed. Largo sighed. «Yup. That's who I am talking about.» he responded.

A short silence followed. «Wait a minute….» Largo murmured. «Aw shit.» Christopher realized what he was thinking. «HEY! You're the guy who shot her in the leg!» Largo exclaimed angrily. «Look, as I already said before, she got on the gaw damn way! Besides, she's fine! She's walking normally like nothin happened!» Christopher defended himself.

Largo sighed angrily. «You know, despite calling yourself a veteran, you sure had a bad aim back then, you know!?» Largo exclaimed. «Well hate to break it to ya, _**Dutch Uncle**_, but using a P-47 against using a WW1 plane is a bit different ye know!?» Christopher shot back.

Largo sighed, this time more calm. «Yeah. I guess you're right. I guess planes changed a lot since your version of the Great War. Unlike our weapons.» Largo commented. «Now that ye mention, what is the gaw damn problem with yer anti tank rifles!? Those lance thingies!?» Christopher asked.

«The Lancaar? Oh it's a mostly patriotic design. It's supposed to represent the lance of the Valkyrians. You see, princess Cornelia is a descendant of the Valkyrians that defeated the Darcsens. Even if I have my doubts after Barious, the Valkyrians still play an important aspect in our culture.» Largo responded.

«Well I dun know 'bout you fella. But even if I have a rusty aim, this plane is the perfect tank busting machine. You just dive in, drop dem bombs and fly off. And if that ain't enough, laser cannons are the solution alongside rockets! It's a flying tank! Perfect to bust anyone trying to threaten American sovereignty!» Christopher exclaimed.

«Extremely patriotic, huh? I like it. Our grandfathers fought hard and well for our country, caring for it, respecting its culture and fighting anyone trying to take it is the best way to honor their sacrifices.» Largo laughed. «Hell yeah!» Christopher exclaimed.

«Say, mind if I ask ya, ye sure got worried for the Commander! Far more than just camaderie or respect for the chain of command. Is there a story between you two?» Christopher asked, catching Largo off guard. «N-no there isn't! » he exclaimed blushing slightly, his beard hiding it. «Ye sure? I have seen many things, and someone having a relation ain't hard to see!» Christopher exclaimed.

Largo sighed. «Look, can we avoid the subject please!? I still don't know if I should put you on my friend list or my "get out of my face" list.» he then said annoyed. «All right, all right, no need to get pissy. Guess it's a private subject.» Christopher raised his hands.

«Good. Because I would like you to be in my friendly list. There aren't many war veterans around here. The majority of the army nowadays it's just kids who never picked up a rifle with the exception of the training they had as children!» Largo exclaimed.

«Hey I get ya fella. Most of them are teenagers! Or women! Who's working on the factories? And who's taking care of the children?» Christopher asked. «Well, since Gallia has so few people, in order to protect ourselves from foreign threats, we went for a policy of universal conscription. It worked so far. Compensates for the lack of people we have.» Largo sadly commented.

«Does that also explain why a gaw damn kid has been promoted to the position of lieutenant?» Christopher asked. Largo paused for a second. «Not really. And I get what you're saying.» he then said, with a serious tone. «At first I was shocked and angry. A kid? In command of a Squad!? That's absurd! And that's only because he was the son of Gunther and because he came here with its own tank!» Largo exclaimed angrily.

However, his face softened and he then smiled. «Then Vasel happened. Truth to be told the Allied tanks did a lot, but mainly speaking it was all Welkin job.» he commented. He smirked and shook his head as if he was in disbelief. «His first official battle and he conquers a strategic position to stop the Empire, with no casualties, in less than 48 hours. It took us less than a day to take Vasel! A single day in the military and he has proven himself more capable than the majority of Gallia's generals.» Largo finished.

«And he never bragged about it. I know people who would have bragged for years for such a victory. Yet he continues to act as the most humble person in the world. And his surprising victories continued, as he managed to find new ways to storm Imperial forces in Kloden and, generally speaking, he's always there to lead us.» Largo continued.

He then sighed. «He truly is made of the same stuff as his father.» he then said, with a nostalgic tone. «Well that sure is a lot of respect. How 'bout our commanders?» Christopher asked. Largo face turned serious. «Well, their tanks are capable, and they have….interesting strategies. I respect that. But sometimes are complete morons. Like, REAL morons.» he said.

Christopher looked unamused. «Like, the worst. They can be a gang of the most incompetent, moronic, cowardly and weirdest people in any military in the universe. With such weird laws that they made for themselves and constant random things they continue to say.» Largo continued.

He then smiled. «But they are also quite entertaining at times. And can really ease the situation no matter how dangerous it seems.» Largo continued, gaining a small sigh from Christopher. «Well it sure was a good talk. I think I'm going back to the barracks. I needed a walk, but I also need some sleep damn it!» Largo exclaimed smiling.

«No kidding. That gaw damn escort mission with the Tortoises must have broke ya. And have ye seen their tank destroyers!?» Christopher exclaimed. «Yeah, I've seen then all right? Luckily our technician said she wanted to improve them. Pretty sure she sneaked to the hangar to modify them.» Largo smirked.

«What is she doing now?! Trying to modify the tanks just like the Israelis, ye have got to be kidding me!» Christopher exclaimed. «Not to worry. I don't know who the Israeli are, but I am sure that our little dark hair is going to turn them into killing machines.» Largo smirked.

«All in one night?» Christopher asked in a dubious tone. «Believe me. In a single afternoon she made all of the tanks of our squad amphibious. A couple of modifications on a few shitty looking tank is no big deal.» Largo commented, as he walked off.

As he reached the barracks, he dropped himself on the bed and felt to sleep immediately. This was a good night. And tomorrow will expect a lot of surprises.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. see you on the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 13

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

Both Squad 1 and Squad 7 walked toward Varrot office after a long night sleep. Well for most of the Squad anyway. Isara had eye bags under her….well….eyes, but was none the less awake as the rest. Welkin looked her with an annoyed look. « Zus. Heb je de hele nacht aan de Gun Carrier-tanks gewerkt? (Sis. Did you work on the Gun Carrier vechtwagens all night?)» he asked with a scolding tone.

« Wat? Nee nee! Heb ik niet gedaan! Ik heb gewoon ... niet goed geslapen vannacht! Dat is alles! (What? No, no! I didn't! I just….didn't sleep very well last night! That's all!)» she tried to justify herself. Welkin was not convinced however. «Dat deed je helemaal, niet? (You totally did, didn't you?)» he asked.

She sighed. «Kijk, als ik het niet had gedaan, zou de Gallische fabriek nog steeds op het spoor werken. Als er iets is dat kan worden vergeleken met de "snelheid" van de Tortoise-vechtwagens, is onze apparatuurproductie. (Look, if I didn't do it, the Gallian factory would be still working on the tracks. If there is something that can compare to the "speed" of the Tortoise tanks, is our equipment production.)» she responded annoyed.

«Natuurlijk, maar je beseft wel dat slapen een belangrijk element van het dagelijks leven is, toch? (Of course, but you do realize that sleeping is an important element of everyday life, right?)» he asked the girl, his arms crossed. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

«Slaap is overschat. (Sleep is overrated.)» she then said with a awkward smile. Welkin sighed. «Op een dag word je door iemand neergeschoten als je dit volhoudt. (One day you'll get shot by somebody if you keep this up.)» he said with a stern tone. Isara humpted at the comment.

«Wat je ook zegt, _papa_. (Whatever you say, _dad_.)» she responded annoyed. A short silence followed. «Ik mis pap. (I miss dad.)» she said sadly. Welkin patted her head in comfort. «Ik ook, zus. Ik ook. (Me too, sis. Me too.)» he then said.

Faldio in the meantime was conversating with Squire. «I have to say, it has been a while since Varrot called us to her office.» he said serious. «[Yes, not to mention this chapter. I mean gosh, this new Chapter is released more than a week later! Can we get some more higher quality textbooks here!]» Bill complained.

«[As I said already he was probably working on that Fanfiction nobody watches. Which is both a shame and a blessing. I mean on the good side one of the main characters is quite witty and has good lines. But on the other end, a bloody Central American just beat a British! A British representative for that matter! They couldn't even prevent coups in their own countries!]» Squire exclaimed.

«Coups? What do ye mean? They ain't coups they are…..surprise elections! Against communism!» Brian complained. «But…what about those guys that fought communism that got "Surprise elections" anyway? Other than threatening the banana companies business, what did they do exactly?» Hans asked.

«Well ye see, by threatening the banana companies they were secretly working with the communist all along! Let me tell ya, if Murica doesn't step in against those Latinos, Mr. president will be called comrade and the red flag will be all over Washington!» Brian exclaimed.

Faldio raised an eyebrow. «You guys have problems.» he said unamused. After a while the group entered Varrot room. «I apology to call you on an off duty day. But I have important news. Princess Cornelia has extended buffet invitation to our two squads.» she said.

«Princess Cornelia? You mean the de facto Queen of Gallia? I say, it will be a positive thing to meet her majesty. After all, neither the Brrrritish empire nor any other of the allied nations has established diplomatic relations with the kingdom of Gallia. Yeees. It will be a great pleasure to meet her finally.» Squire proclaimed.

Hans raised an eyebrow. «Why is she inviting all of us?» he asked. «Your success at Vasel, alongside other operations made Squad 7 and Squad 1 quite popular. There's even rumors that she intend to have a military parade in Randgriz.» Varrot responded.

«Huh. A parade. We actually had a few of those when we-oh.» Hans said before interrupting himself because of the glares of the two squads. «uh…..too soon?» he asked with an awkward tone. «That, would be an understatement.» Bill responded. Welkin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

«Oh boy….I never have been good with those kind of formalities.» Welkin said. «Welkin are you crazy! Have you any idea how rare is to meet princess Cornelia?» Faldio exclaimed. «T-that's the problem, Faldio. I don't know how to address her, how to talk, how to move. It's going to be the most awkward moment of my life!» Welkin responded.

Faldio looked the other way as he realized what he meant. «Yeah I guess you have a point.» he then said. «Well neither we talked to royalty before. This might be problematic.» Squire commented. Varrot sighed. «Do not worry. She doesn't expect royalty out of you. Just make sure you wear your uniforms. Until then, you're dismissed.» she said.

* * *

Night came, and Varrot was in the Randgriz royal palace. «{I hope they don't mess this up. Especially Squire and his friends.}» she thought to herself. After a while, Welkin, Faldio, Squire, Bill, Hans, Brian, Edmond, Mikalai and Jack arrived. Welkin and Faldio were both wearing the same uniform as Varrot.

«Sorry to keep you waiting captain.» Welkin apologized. However Varrot looked at the rest of the squad. «What the hell are those? Are you still wearing your regular uniform!?» she exclaimed at the group. «What do you expect? It's 1945 where we are from, we barely have normal uniforms!» Hans exclaimed.

«What about our uniform.» she said in a stern tone. «[Well as much as in those kind of Fanfiction the reason is because the characters generally lack discipline, I would say that in the current situation we are in a general lack of uniforms. I dare even to say we have a -1 production output.]» Squire responded.

Varrot raised an eyebrow. «Is there anything we don't have a shortage of!?» she exclaimed. «Rubber ma'am. We have rubber.» Faldio said with a desperate tone. «Well there's another thing we must ask the Federation for. The ambassador must think he's lucky.» Varrot commented.

«I say, is the Federation interested in giving military aid to Gallia against the hostile Empire?» Bill asked. «That's odd. Gallia has always kept a policy of neutrality.» Faldio commented. «With all due respect, look at what it bought you to. W-what were you guys thinking by ignoring the possibility of an alliance with the Federation?» Hans asked.

«Well apparently Prime minister Borg, Cornelia's regent, believes that an alliance is necessary for our country now.» Varrot then said. She then sighed. «Considering how young she is, he's essentially in power of the nation. In a way I would hope that she wouldn't be controlled so much by him.».

Hans walked slowly toward Squire. «Hey Tommie.» he whispered. «Yes?» Squire responded whispering too. «A young monarch with an incompetent regent in a massive war. You know what that means?» he asked. «I don-oh. Ohhhhhh.» Squire then said with a semi malicious smile as he slowly pulled up his Sterling.

«Something the matter Squire?» Varrot asked. «Nothing. Nothing. Just thought of something funny.» he said with a nervous tone. She raised an eyebrow. «Really? And what would that be?» she asked. «Yugoslavia.» was all Squire said. Varrot remained silent. «Let's just get inside.» she said in desperation.

* * *

Inside of the luxurious throne room was Cornelia, sitting on her throne. She had typical Victorian era like clothing. On her right was prime minister Borg with his long light brown hair, with a Victorian era clothing too, and on her left was the Federation ambassador, with a white uniform and a beard similar to the one of Bismarck.

«Your highness. It is an honor to have your presence. May your grace greet us with her words?» Borg asked in a solemn tone. She raised from her throne. «Honorary ladies and gentlemen, I appear before you today at the peak of joy, as two nations join together, the Federation and Gallia, against two common foe. The Empire from this world, and the Bolshevik threat from the world of our newest allies in our struggle for independence and to sustain peace in Europa.» she said in a solemn tone.

The Federation ambassador started clapping at her speech. In the meantime, Welkin noticed something off with the girl. She showed no emotions, almost as she was containing herself. «There is something off about Princess Cornelia, don't you thing Squire?» he asked. But soon he noticed he wasn't there. And Bill wasn't there too.

«Squire? Bill?» he asked worried. In the meantime, the Federation ambassador started speaking. «I am at a loss of words. To think I have the privilege to….to…..uh….who are you two?» he asked, as both Squire and Bill walked toward the throne.

«Good evening, if I may. I say, it is an honor to finally meet men of politics in this world. Yeeees.» Squire commented. The Gallian officers in the room looked confused. Welkin was absolutely scared. Varrot had a similar expression. «Oh god wat doen die twee idioten!? (Oh god what are those two idiots doing!?)» she said with a relatively loud tone, not that the men and women in the room noticed.

«Do not fear, Mr. ambassador. We come in peace. For you see, we noticed that neither the Federation nor Gallia has established diplomatic relations with the allied nations.» Squire said. Both Borg and the ambassador looked confused for a second, then came a realization.

«Now that you mentioned…..you're actually right. I suppose you are here to do as such. Might I ask what's your position?» Borg asked. «Why, I'm a tank commander.» Squire responded. A general silence followed in the room. Varrot was very close to just pick up her gun and kill herself.

«Yeeees I do realize that my position cannot be considered high enough to be an ambassador or to have relations between nations, but I'm pretty sure I'm the highest ranking man in the entire bloody globe regarding my faction at the moment. Besides, I did serve as an ambassador to several small micro nations in Burma against the Japanese. Yeeees.» Squire then said.

Both the ambassador and Borg were at a loss of words, and soon they heard Cornelia chuckling. «Uh…is there something funny your majesty?» the ambassador asked. She silenced herself immediately. «Oh…N-nothing. Anyway I do believe what he says is correct. Technically the Allied nations and Gallia aren't allied in paper. You guys are essentially occupying our land.» she said.

Borg widened his eyes in shock. «Oh goodness! You're right! I've never thought of it that way. Once again, a proof that your grace is truly fit to rule.» he said, praising the girl. The ambassador then looked at Squire carefully. «I must say, you look familiar.» he said. Then, he raised his eyes in surprise. «Sacrebleu! You must be Squire! You are one of the tank commanders that stopped the Imperials at Vasel!» he exclaimed.

«That would be me. Although I'm afraid that I must give the credit to Welkin for the plan to recapture the city. I must say, a brilliant offensive plan, reminds me of Rommel.» Squire commented. The ambassador had a light laugh. «I've no idea who is this "Rommel", but you and the rest of the tank commanders are legends in the Federation. And I must admire your offensive plans against the Empire. Unlike our commanders.» he growled at the end.

«They bloody went around the Maginot, didn't they?» Squire asked. «They went around our defensive lines. Then they mass charged at us.» the ambassador responded. «Where did they even outflank you? They declared war against Gallia only now.» Bill asked.

«Well, let's just say the Balkans…switched sides.» the ambassador responded. «Na sicher. Na sicher. Es ist wieder Rumänien. (Of course. Of course. It's Romania all over again.)» Hans commented back, with no one hearing him. «Anyway, I am privileged to meet you commander Squire. I truly hope that meeting you shall be the beginning of a great friendship between the Federation, Gallia and the Allied Nations.» Borg said, shaking the hand of Squire.

«I appreciate it as well. It could also mean that the Federation can support us in the military production sector.» Squire then said. «Yes I would say we are in a dire situation. I mean I asked for a second Lee-Enfield rifle just in case, and all I received was a wooden stick. And I must say I truly doubt about its firing capabilities.» Bill commented.

Cornelia widened her eyes. «Oh god….I didn't know it was THAT bad!» she exclaimed shocked. «Well let's just say that in comparison, Germany at the moment looks like the combined United States and Soviet Union regarding military production.» Squire commented. Cornelia was at a loss of words.

«Wait….isn't Germany in a state of complete ruin, its town bombed day and night and its capital filled with Soviet troops?» Cornelia asked afraid. «I am afraid you're correct, your highness.» Squire responded. «And they still outclass us in production!? Prime minister Borg! I thought you said we were in an excellent military production situation!» she exclaimed.

Soon, all the officers and generals turned to the two, in complete shock. Even General Damon expression was all like "WHAT!?". Varrot in the meantime was screaming internally. Borg was sweating hard. «Uh….off course your majesty…..it must have been that factory in particular that must be lacking behind. They shall receive very hard words tomorrow. And just in case….we'll expand the military spending!» Borg tried to justify himself.

«I must say it's the most likely reason. Anyway, we are not here to talk about military production. We are here to celebrate the beginning of the everlasting Allied/Gallian/Federation alliance. Yeeees.» Squire tried to ease the tension. He then shook the hand of the ambassador once again.

«I sincerely hope this is the beginning of a great friendship, and that the Federation will respect the independence of Gallia. Despite the fact that there is a lot of Ragnite. And there are Valoisian communities in the south. That are protesting. No, I'm sure that the Federation is truly trustworthy.» Squire then said.

The ambassador smiled at those words in a relatively suspicious way. «Oh, I'm sure we will get along.» he then said. A short silence followed. «I apology. It's a medical condition of mine. I sometime just do weird smiles.» the ambassador said. «well bugger, I would not like to be in your situation. Anyway, cheerio, let's have a wonderful party shall we?» Squire then said.

But as the banquet started, Varrot had the urge to go outside.

* * *

Outside of the room, the squad was on their way to the exit. «Well that was a jolly good deal we just obtained.» Squire commented. Hans raised an eyebrow. «You do realize that the Federation has intention to incorporate Gallia and that the nobles are using all the spending on themselves. Why you acted as you didn't know anything?» he then asked.

«Well I suppose that being in front of a service revolver is not a quite happy experience. I would appreciate not being executed by the higher ups at the moment, yeees.» Squire responded. «Is no one going to mention the fact that you just casually went in and talked to both the freaking ambassador of the Federation, the prime minister of Gallia, and FUCKING PRINCESS CORNELIA, like it was nothing?!» Faldio exclaimed.

«Cut it mate. We needed the bloody opening of the relations.» Jack responded. However loud steps could be heard. «I say, do you hear that chumps-» Squire was about to ask, before being interrupted. «SQUIRE YOU MORONIC FUCK!» it was Varrot, using a rifle as a club, charging at them.

«[Jesus the other Fanfiction invaded! And she got a rifle instead of an attendance book!]» Brian exclaimed. In retaliation, Squire shot a few bullets at the ground stopping Varrot. «I must say my dear, while you are indeed the commander of our regiment, I would advise against using precious rifles against us. Also please avoid using physical violence against us. It's not very lady like.» Squire said in a kind tone.

Varrot was absolutely livid. «What were you thinking!? You almost blew the meeting with your little stunt!» she exclaimed angrily. «Well I'm glad she didn't hear plan B.» Bill commented. «What was that soldier!?» she asked furious. «Varrot! Varrot!» a voice came from the corridors.

It was General Damon running at full speed. Not thinking, Varrot turned. «Bugger off, fatty!» she exclaimed, before realizing who she was speaking to. He remained silent, and then sighed. «We'll talk about this later. Which means never. But now there are more important issues. Princess Cornelia just got kidnapped! The ambassador was a spy!» he exclaimed.

«What!? That's impossible! How did they go past the guards!?» Varrot exclaimed in shock. «Urgh. Never mind. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Welkin. Faldio. Deploy your squads immediately. Squire, we'll talk about this later.» Varrot ordered the men. «I'm afraid it won't occur my dear. [The author does have problems regarding continuity to be honest.]» Squire commented.

«Squire. Where should you be right now?» she asked pissed. «On the Churchill?» he asked. «On the Churchill!» she exclaimed. Hans raised an eyebrow on the way to the exit. «Wir retten eine politische Figur? Was ist das? Fall Eiche? (We're saving a political figure? What's this? Operation oak?)» he asked to himself.

«Jolly good. We have to save the queen of the Netherlands. Again.» Squire commented. «We have to move quickly, or else she's going to be killed on the guillotine and Gallia will be proclaimed a republic!» Edmond exclaimed. «Huh. So this is how it's like to have a monarch.» Mikalai commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, an armored car moved alongside the roads of Randgriz. «Au port! À pleine vitesse! Pour la Fédération! (To the harbor! At full speed! For the Federation!)» the ambassador exclaimed inside of the armored vehicle. He then turned to Cornelia, who was inside.

«Sorry for the cramped space, your highness.» he said cockily. She looked at him with no emotion. «What will you do to me? Will you decapitate me and place my head on a pike?» she asked with no emotion. The ambassador widened his eyes in shock.

«That's disgusting! We'll simply put you under surveillance and made Gallia our puppet!» he exclaimed. She continued to look at him with no emotion. «Can I be decapitated instead?» she almost pleaded. «Aren't you going to say that we won't get away with this and that we will be stopped?» the driver asked.

«That would be futile. I mean I doubt that there will be a group of tanks and soldiers stopping you as soon as we take that turn-» she said, before interrupting herself after they took that turn.

«Morning!» Squire exclaimed. Surrounding the vehicle was the tanks and soldiers of Squad 7 and Squad 1. «Oh…Merde (Oh…Shit.)» was all the driver said. «I say sir, isn't technically evening?» Bill asked. «Nope. Actually checked the clock this time. It's almost time for dawn, I dare to say.» Squire responded.

«Stay back! If you take a single step, the Princess gets it!» the ambassador exclaimed. «You mean…..this Princess?» a boy, around 15 years old with dark hair asked, holding Cornelia like a spouse. «Wha-how did you get her!?» the ambassador exclaimed.

«I…moved really stealthily?» he responded. «There's no way you could sneak that well! How did you even open the door without making a noise!?» the Ambassador exclaimed once more. «Then how did I get the princess?» he asked to himself. « Je handen zijn zo warm. (Your hands are so warm.)» Cornelia said with an emotionless tone.

« Uh ... bedankt? (Uh...thank you?)» he asked with an awkward tone. She then smiled and blushed slightly. « Ben jij mijn prins? (Are you my prince?)» she asked in a way that was incredibly creepy. The boy was actually slightly frightened. « Uh ... niet echt. Mijn naam is Ramal Valt. Ik ben een stoottroepen. (Uh...not really. My name is Ramal Valt. I'm a Shocktrooper.)» he said slightly terrified.

Cornelia smile got larger and her face blushed even more. « Ik zal je mijn prins maken. Niemand zal mijn prins schaden. (I'll make you my prince. No one will harm my prince.)» she said in an extremely creepy tone. «Oh bugger. She went full obsessive.» Bill commented. «Or full on Yandere as they bloody say. Heard the Japanese saying it sometimes in Papua.» Jack commented.

«Well jee. What do we have here? Bunch of frogs thinking that they can just flee like a greased gazelle on roller skates!» Brian exclaimed. «Yes, we admit it. We tried to kidnap princess Cornelia. But I would recommend let us go!» the ambassador exclaimed.

«Yeah, yeah. Let me guess. If we capture you we will be at war against the Federation.» Mikalai commented. «Uh…actually….We really can't at the moment. You know, Empire and all.» the ambassador commented. «Then….how do you plan to threaten us? that armored car probably just has a couple of machine guns for defense and the Princess is outside.» Hans commented.

The ambassador sighed. «Very well. You forced me doing this.» he said. He then picked up a radio. «Squad E. Oui, l'opération a été un échec. C'est ton tour maintenant. (Squad E. Yes, the operation was a failure. It's your turn now.)» he said to the radio.

A short silence followed soon. « Ik heb een slecht gevoel hierover. (I have a bad feeling about this.)» Welkin said.

* * *

Outside of Randgriz.

In one of the hills surrounding the city, a tank, similar to Brian Sherman, was stationary, with a man with fair skin and black hair. «Sooo….looks like it's time for action. I think. I'm not really good in Valoisian.» another man, with pointy black hair said to him.

The man on the tank turned at him serious. «I knew that we'd need to step in. Now remember mate, those are the same Gallians who stopped the Imperials at Vasel. They are not to be underestimated Raz.» he said. «Oh, plu-bloody-ease, they give them too much credit to these wankers. They probably faced some interwar tanks and called it a victory, Claude.» a girl with long flowing blonde hair said.

The man on the tank, Claude, sighed. «Ridley. You DO realize those are the same chumps who destroyed the Batomys tank? You know? Maximilian personal tank?» he said serious. She humpted at the answer. «Whatever. High command is just overestimating. Everybody bloody is.» she said angrily.

«Am I the only one who thinks we're starting to overestimate ourselves?» a woman with long, fluid dark hair asked the group. Claude looked at her with eyes that screamed agreement. «Well I'm glad somebody thinks the same, Kai.» he said with a glad tone.

«I must say, I think it's not underestimation. After all, we have glorious secret weapon.» a strong Slavic voice came from their left. It was a T-50 tank painted in a similar way to Claude tank. Coming out was a man, wearing black trousers and a yellow track suit. He had a mask hiding his face.

«Having a T-50 tank on our side is NOT a secret weapon. They have a Tiger all right! And all we have is the cast of Fury with a tankette!» another man exclaimed. Although calling him a "man" would be…..weird. He was wearing a typical Soviet uniform and his face….was the one of a Womble. I'm not kidding. It's a fucking Womble with a Soviet uniform.

«Hey! You guys are talking about me!?» a man, wearing a gas mask with a hoodie and a brown uniform, exclaimed. He was driving on a L3/33 CC. Claude sighed deeply. «Boris, don't overestimate your weapon. We heard that the Gallians had also developed a new tank with an 88 mm gun. Sovietwomble, Calm. Down. You'll catch an heard attack if you keep this up. Phlydaily….I don't even know what to say….» he said with a desperate tone.

Boris simply laughed at the words of Claude. «Ha! First they have to hit me. And even if they hit me, Russian glorious bias is on my side. Beside, this is no simple tank. More like shopping cart with gun!» he exclaimed. «See! How am I supposed to be calm with this guy supporting us! And don't get me started on the tankette! Why are you driving a tankette, Phly!» Sovietwomble exclaimed.

«Hey, I can't just meet the love of my life and abandon her like a trash bag. This tankette DOES have really good armor, because, get this: it can block 50' calibers, from the front!» Phlydaily exclaimed. A general silence followed. «We're going to die, aren't we?» Ridley asked desperate.

«{Well so much for the overestimating our opponent.}» Claude thought to himself. «Not if we deploy, secret weapon number two. Prepare…the hard bass.» Boris said, as he took a radio and placed it on his tank. He then pressed play.

[Cheeki Breeki Hardbass Anthem starts playing]

After the song started playing, the tanks and men of Squad E charged down the hill toward their opponents, the music blasting at full strength. « GAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! WAT IS DIT GELUID!? ( WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NOISE!?)» Isara screamed in pain.

« Oh god ... ze gebruiken psychologische wapens! Het is Bali helemaal opnieuw! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH ! (Oh god...they are using psychological weapons! It's Bali all over again! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!)» Welkin panicked as he retreated in more defendable positions.

«Mai gawd! It a gaw damn Soviet horde!» Brian exclaimed in full panic. «Actually, those are French.» Hans corrected Brian. «Well that's just bloody great isn't it? It's Vichy France all over again!» Squire exclaimed. «Fire! Open fire!» Faldio exclaimed. Soon, the tanks and soldiers of both squads started to open fire to Squad E, who was using their tanks as cover.

After a while, Squad E started to open fire at Squad 1 and 7. In the meantime, Ramal got the princess to safety. «Kom je bij me terug, mijn prins? (Will you come back to me, my prince?)» she asked in a creepy way. He paled for a second. « Uh… .ja… .. ik denk…. (Uh….yeah…..I guess….)» in an awkward way.

She was overjoyed by this. « Je bent de eerste die me zo vriendelijk behandelt nadat mama en papa stierven. (You're the first one to treat me this kindly after mum and dad died.)» she said with a cold tone. Ramal paled again and simply leaved not saying a word.

Meanwhile, despite the best efforts of both Squad 1 and 7, Squad E had managed to enter the outskirt of the city. Unknown for them, however, a surprise was to come from behind. Behind Squad E, once they entered the city, was an Italian P40 saw the scene.

«Non ci credo ragazzi! Siamo noi a salvare I Tedeschi, e non I Tedeschi a salvare noi! (I can't believe this guys! We're saving the Germans, instead of being saved by the Germans!)» the commander exclaimed, as a shell almost hit the Squad. «Oh god oh fuck! They're behind us!» Sovietwomble exclaimed in full panic.

Phly turned to see the Italian tank. «HEY! Fratello! Grande fratello! (Brother! Big Brother!) Look at me!» he exclaimed, with a fake Italian accent. The Italians did NOT take that well. «Uccidete l'L3/33 CC (Kill the L3/33 CC)» the commander said coldly. Phly managed to dodge the shell for a miracle.

«Well jolly good! The Ariete division is here!» Squire exclaimed. «Well in that case we will avoid capture with them delaying the armored corps. Which is composed by three tanks apparently.» Bill commented. Soon the battle become intense, as explosions that could rival Hollywood surrounded the entire city.

« Oh verdomme, wat is er nu zelfs aan de hand!? (Oh for fuck sake, what is even going on right now!?)» Rosie exclaimed as she kept on shooting. Suddenly, Raz jumped on top of the small pillbox she was behind, pointing his gun at her. «So? Will you really make me kill another Gallian?» he asked with a smirk.

Rosie looked confused. «Wait what?» was all she said. But before Raz could respond, a blade almost decapitated him. «_**On your knees and give me head!**_» a demonic voice called out. It was the one of Scatsbury, who took a fighting stance. Soon Squad 422 came to give support, with their "Nameless" tank.

However, most surprisingly of all was the fact that many of them were armed with great swords and other large weapons. «Why is this an RPG now? WHY IS THIS A RPG NOW!?» Sovietwomble exclaimed in full panic. «Calm down comrade, for we have Slavic machinery.» Boris reassured him.

* * *

Explosions and screaming continued to fill the capital. And somebody had noticed. It was Maximilian and Selvaria, who were in a nearby forest watching the scene alongside various other men. Maximilian face was serious, but he was pale, basically white.

He sighed hard. « Net. Pozvonite VVS. My ne voydem v gorod, poka situatsiya ne proyasnitsya. YA ne imeyu delo s etim der'mom. (Nope. Call the air force. We're not entering the city until the situation has not been cleared. I ain't dealing with that shit.)» he said desperate. As he said that, a "Fus Ro Dah!" was heard in the distance, and one of Squad E men was sent flying.

* * *

In the meantime, Squad 1, 7 and now even 422 were being pinned down by Squad E. Luckily, no one was getting killed in the engagement. After a while the four Squads stopped firing and advancing, and the hard bass song stopped singing. «All right, all right lads. It's quite obvious that we're reaching a stalemate here. I mean it's the Somme all right. But, I must say that fighting is quite pointless in the current situation.» Squire explained to Squad E.

«What do you mean? They are literally attacking our city. They tried to kidnap our princess!» Kurt exclaimed in his tank. «Well I must say that this skimmerish has reached the sizes of the Soviet-Japanese border war, but we don't need to escalate things. After all, what if the Empire decides to take advantage of the current situation?» Squire asked.

«The empire? Didn't you stop them at Vasel?» Kai asked. «Well you know communism. As they say, There's no air brakes on communism, don't you know?» Squire asked again. «Uh….speaking of communism…..isn't that-» Isara asked before being interrupted by the glorious Soviet anthem being heard in the sky.

«Aaaaand bugger. They have us in stitches.» Squire said. «Oh….Blyat.» was all Boris said looking at the plane formation. «Can I panic now?» Sovietwomble asked. «You ALWAYS do but…..yeah…..and I think I will too.» Ridley commented sadly and with a pale face.

The formation was composed by P-39N-0, La-9, La-7 and Talina's Yak-9 in front of them. But alongside them was something else. A large number of jet engines. Those were Yak-15, which are totally not Yak planes with an underpowered engine. « Ne zhaley etikh kapitalisticheskikh ublyudkov! I pomni! Rossiyskiye samolety ne ispytyvayut soprotivleniya, potomu chto v otlichiye ot gryaznykh kapitalisticheskikh samoletov, kotoryye letayut v vozdukhe, rossiyskiye samolety letayut cherez kommunizm! (Show no mercy to those capitalist bastards! And remember! Russian planes don't experience drag, because unlike dirty capitalistic planes that fly through air, Russian planes fly through communism!)» she exclaimed to the formation, who cheered at the woman.

Will our heroes manage to survive the next onslaught? Will they be reinforced by their own air force in time? Will there be a reason why the author just randomly made a cliffhanging for no real reason? Find out next, on A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. see you on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 14

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

Answering the reviews

-Guest: I thought initially to put Sovietwomble friends in the fanfiction, but as I never got the chance to find their channels I thought of introducing Phlydaily. And what's with the insult? He seems quite competent in his video. Or at the very least far more competent than me.

* * *

In an airfield near Randgriz, the various pilots passed the time in whatever form they could master. Noah, Phillip, Alessandro, Nigel, Christopher and Harris were all sitting in a table inside a small Gallian pub near the airport, playing cards. «So Harris, I heard that the Gallian high command has changed your squad.» Alessandro commented.

«Indeed. As much as I understand, it had been a request of lieutenant Faldio himself to commander Varrot after seeing the successes of brilliant Brrrritish bombing. Yeeeees.» Harris responded. Noah simply chuckled. «British bombing. Hehehe…..» was all he said.

«I say chump, is there something entertaining?» Harris asked slightly irritated. «Oh he just wanted everybody to know he won his 15th award in hypocrisy. Congratulation filthy Yankee.» Phillip responded. The whole group was shocked and exclaimed «Whoa!», except Alessandro.

«Jesus Kraut. What's yer gaw damn problem!» Christopher exclaimed. «Oh I'm sure he was just joking. Mr. "Liberatore (Liberator) Dresden. Jr.» Alessandro responded. Christopher groaned in annoyance. «Jesus. Still not over it? B'sides, ye started this war and attacked us first at Pearl Harbor!» he tried to justify himself.

«What do you mean? Do you even know the proportion between Dresden and Pearl Harbor? Besides, it wasn't us, it was the Japanese because you made an embargo on oil.» Phillip responded. A fight seemed inevitable. «Now now chumps, I know that relations between our factions haven't been the best. Like at all. But we must remember who is the real enemy in the current situation, and that is the Empire and its supporter, the Soviet Union. God if we knew that you Jerries only intended to conquer Russia we would have avoided helping the Pole-I mean we would have supported the Poles, but under the condition of a free Polish state, we would have agreed to surrender.» Harris said.

Phillip was baffled at what he just heard. «Wait. You mean to tell me we could have avoided all the bloodshed if we just left some parts of Poland independent!?» he exclaimed. Harris shrugged at the question. «I don't quite know mate. I'm no bloody politic. So I guess either that or have Churchill dead or something.» he then said.

«Here's your drinks sirs.» a female Gallian waitress said. She had spiky blonde hair and purple eyes. «Very much appreciated miss Camilla.» Alessandro thanked the girl who blushed slightly. Harris looked at her more closely. «Say lass. You remind me of someone. Are you 15 by any chance? Have you ever faked being a male?» he asked.

She looked at him confused. «Wha? Oh not really. I'm 20. And as much as I'm aware….I don't think I've ever faked it.» she responded kindly. Harris sighed. «Of course. I must apologize for such silly questions. Besides you're Gallian, not Valoisian.» he commented.

A small chuckle could be heard. The squad turned to see five Germans in their Luftwaffe uniforms walking toward the table. «Wow. I thought that Tommie's like yourself had better pick up lines to be honest.» one of the Germans said in a slightly arrogant tone.

Harris raised an eyebrow. «I must apologize in advance, but who might you be?» he asked. «My name is Hermann. I'm the guy who piloted the Bf 109 E-4 that one time we saved Squad 7. The guys alongside me are Karl, Otto, Paul and Walter.» Hermann responded.

«I say chumps, despite the current situation of the Luftwaffe, there seems to be a large number of German planes and pilots still around.» Nigel commented. «We were all in Norway essentially.» Karl responded. Otto was laughing quietly, but was noticed by the group.

«I have to say Limey, I hope for your sake that you weren't trying to flirt with that cheese head, otherwise it may be the most pathetic romantic attempt I've ever seen!» he then said. Christopher looked annoyed at the German. «Say, what do ye even know 'bout pick up line?» he asked.

«We Germans flirt the best, because we've been around you know? Name a girl in the entire universe, and I'll manage to conquer her heart in an hour.» Otto grinned. Noah looked at him with a sign of challenge. «Unless they are 'Murican ladies. And unlike you guys, we have experience with German ladies ye know?» he said cockily, thinking of having destroyed the German ego.

Otto simply sighed. «And I thank god for that. I wouldn't really appreciate having to deal with a mob of angry Americans like the Japanese did.» he said in a mocking tone. Christopher knew what he meant and did not take it lightly. «That's it! Yer in for it now!» he exclaimed as he prepared to beat the German.

However, his actions were interrupted by the sound of anti air sirens. A British man in RAF uniform ran full speed inside of the bar. «Alarm! Alarm! The VVS is here! And it's a big formation! It's the Blitz all over again! Also the bombers needs to come too! A large Imperial/Soviet force is nearby!» he exclaimed.

«What did you say Smith!? Weren't they stopped at Vasel!?» Alessandro asked shocked. «Not anymore I'm afraid. We need to hurry!» Smith responded. Soon, the various fighter pilots were inside of their planes and were on the skies. The fighter formation was composed by Noah's OS2U-3, Alessandro CR.42 squadron, Christopher P-47D-28, Hermann Bf 109 E-4, Harris Spitfire Mk Vb in his tropical coloration, Karl flying on a Fw 190 A-5, Otto flying on a Me 262 A-1a, Paul flying on a Ho 229 V3 and Walter flying on a Me 410 B-6.

Soon they were reinforced by a F82E and a F8F-1B. The design of the Ho 229 V3 and the F82E was quick to find the curiosity of the pilots. «What. Are. Those?» Alessandro asked shocked and dumbfounded. «Don't worry. You're not drunk…..hopefully.» Harris responded.

«What were you guys thinking when designing this!? For Paul…..I guess this is what happens when people mess up on blueprints. As for the other monstrosity….. I guess this plane is a small example of America in plane form. How was it even introduced!? "I have an excellent idea, our best aircraft produced is the P-51. Do you know what's better than one P-51?" a moron asked. "No, sir." the reasonable guy responds. "Two P-51! We take two P-51's, weld them together and BOOM! Aircraft that is twice as good as P-51." the moron responds. "But sir!" the poor reasonable bastard tries to say, imploring his commander to use his brain, but the moronic commander responds "TWO P-51s NAOW!"» Alessandro rants.

«I have to agree with the Italian. Also what's that pod in the middle?» Hermann asked confused. «Glad ye asked Kraut. That charming little pod contains 8 M3 50 caliber hot dog-launching freedomguns!» one of the F82E pilots responded. «Bloody hell! Up ahead! Bomber formation!» Harris exclaimed.

«Jesus that's an actual bomber formation!» Christopher exclaimed. It was the formation above our brave heroes, with its P-39N-0, it's La-9, it's La-7, it's Yak-3 and it's Yak-15, with Talina's pink Yak-9 in front. But new planes came to support the squadron.

Those were Yak-9B, La-5, P-63C-5, Yak-3P and, most dangerously of all, Pe-2-359. The latter were actual bombers, with weapons such as bombs to destroy ground targets. «Well bullocks. Looks like the Soviets have finally sent actual bombers to the Imperials.» Harris commented.

«And again, they're using gaw damn 'Murican planes! That's it! The first gaw damn Imperial Commie bastard I see, I'll kill him….to death!» Christopher exclaimed. A short awkward silence followed. «Let's just deal with the Yakatakatakas or whatever.» Alessandro commented.

«Yeeees, and in the meantime, [Mr. Author, could you be a sport and play Magnificent Men?]» Harris asked, to which I happily complied.

[Those magnificent men in their flying machines starts to play]

«See Jerry? This is how you play it.» Harris said. «Oh suck my German sausage Tommie.» Hermann responded. «Quei temerari sulle macchine volanti sounds much better if you ask me.» Alessandro then said. Soon, the various pilots started to gain altitude, until they were above the Soviet Pe-2-359.

The Harris was the first to shoot, missing his bomber and alarming the group. He did manage to hit one of the bombers, but to his surprise he didn't destroy it. «Good heavens! Looks like the VVS bombing formation is made entirely of Stalin steel back hair!» he exclaimed.

«That's because yer using gaw damn machine guns! My turn now! YEEEEHAW!» the F82E exclaimed, as he fired to a nearby Soviet Pe-2, his cannons making easy work of his cockpit. The whole group was surprised. «Jesus! I don't think they are MG's! They look like experimental combat lasers!» Hermann exclaimed.

A short silence followed. « Wir müssen sofort an diesem Projekt arbeiten. (We need to work on that project immediately.)» he then commented. In the meantime, the Soviet fighters prepared to counter attack. « O, davay! Eti rebyata snova !? Kak by to ni bylo, gotov'tes' k uchastiyu! (Oh come on! These guys again?! Whatever, prepare to engage!)» Talina exclaimed annoyed as she ordered her fighter squadron to engage the enemy.

Some Yak-3 tried to engage, but one was quickly eliminated by Harris. Another one was hit in the fuel tank. Harris cringed at the scene. «Uuuuhhhhh…..his oil and water overheating are making me nervous. Will he deploy his legendary Russian bias?» he asked nervous.

And the answer, luckily for him, was not, as the plane exploded. Hermann shot down another Yak-3 above the lake near Randgriz. But there were plenty of Soviet aircraft who were starting to swarm the fighter squadron. «Gaw damn it! Arrow down! Arrow down! There's too many of them!» Christopher exclaimed.

Then he noticed something in the distance. «Wait a sec. What the hell is that?» he asked. «TENNŌHEIKA BANZAAAAIIII!» almost came as an answer, as an A6M2 came from above and shot down a P-39N-0, causing him to plunder to the ground in a massive explosion.

«Watch out everybody! We got a Kamikaze!» Christopher exclaimed. «I'm not a Kamikaze. I have enough fuel and ammunition to be a regular fighter, but I will not surrender anyway! The name is Sato, but that's not important. Let's stop the Soviets once and for all! For the Emperor! Or princess, you know.» the Zero pilot said.

«Working with a gaw damn Jap. Now I've seen it all.» Noah commented. «It's the Siberian intervention all over again.» Harris commented.

[Those magnificent men in their flying machines stops playing]

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, our heroes, the nameless, Squad E and the ambassador vehicle watched the ensuing battle. They had stopped fighting for a while and remained in an awkward silence. «Soooo…heard that Operation Northern Cross didn't go as planned.» Squire tried to break the ice.

«Yup. It pretty much went to shit.» Claude responded. «What were you guys thinking? "Yes! Let's just have everyone go over the top, charge blindly at the attacking Imperials, beat them somehow, and then rush 1500 kilometers towards their capital in less than nine months. This will definitely work!". Even Barbarossa was better planned than this!» Hans exclaimed.

«This is pretty much what I thought when I heard the plans. It was the Crimean war all over again.» the ambassador said. «Well then. I can only assume that the Federation is in no shape to support Gallia then.» Squire then said. «Typical French.» Bill commented. «Oh suck my French baguette, Tommie.» Edmond said.

In the meantime, the group watched the Yak-15 in action. «Sooo….I guess that's the Yak-15.» Gerhard commented. «Indeed. And that's not all. Yak-15 can out-turn Zeros. Very stronk plane!» Boris exclaimed. «I dunno man….It can waste its ammunition quite quickly.» Phlydaily commented.

«Yeees, I dare to say that the Yak-15 ammo capacity last about as long as Churchill's cigar ration. Not to mention it's a rather slow jet fighter, given the fact that its wings are quite big, quite thick I dare to say again.» Squire then said. «That's how I like my women.» Scatsbury then commented. «Of course you do.» Kurt commented.

«Just a question….they are firing quite a lot. Isn't the Yak-15 ammo capacity 120?» Mikalai asked. «But thanks to glorious Russian engineering, it can increase to well over 500!» Boris exclaimed. «Don't question it mate. They shouldn't even be here. They were built in 1946.» Jack then said.

«Can we go home now?» Sovietwomble asked. «Not until the air are clear from Soviet aircraft. I don't trust planes over Gallian cities, especially after last time.» Squire responded. «It's the Hague all over again.» Bill commented. Suddenly the rumbling sound of engines caught the attention of the squads.

It was Maximilian on his new T-50 tank. Beside him was Selvaria on her Valkyria form, and behind him was a large formation of Soviet and Imperial forces. «Sorry, but if I have to wait for the air force to finish, I might as well enter the battle now that things have calmed.» he said.

«I would recommend changing air commander. She wouldn't really perform well in the Eastern Front. Also nice to meet you again miss Boobskrieg.» Squire commented honest. Maximilian raised an eyebrow. «Funny you ask. She performs just fine, if not excellently when not fighting that air fleet. [Must be some of that plot armor everybody talks about.]» Maximilian responded. «I will fucking impale you.» Selvaria then said slightly embarrassed.

«What? Are you part of the Romanian Communist Party?» Bill asked.

«Maximilian! How did you get here!?» Faldio exclaimed. «Well, turns out my northern strategy didn't work, so I simply walked from the east rather than the north.» he responded. « Oh Gott, es ist wieder die Weichselkampagne! (Oh god it's the Vistula campaign all over again!)» Hans exclaimed in full panic mode.

«Well no matter! You will not have Randgriz that easily!» Welkin exclaimed. «Even if he had a little help?» a voice came from the left of Maximilian. Soon, a horde of soldiers came from the left. They were different from Maximilian men. Their armor was black in coloration, and were wearing hoods which hid their skull like masks. In front of them was a tank, similar to the Batomys but far more armed. On top of it was a man with spiky dark purple hair and a small beard matching its color. Besides him was a woman with long blonde hair and azure eyes.

«Oh dear god here comes the Edgelord.» Scatsbury commented. «Privet tovarishch Dahau. Tak priyatno prisoyedinit'sya k nam. (Hello comrade Dahau. So good to join us.)» Maximilian said. «YA proshu proshcheniya, yesli ya opozdal, moy lord. Takzhe ne ozhidal, chto yego milost'yu budet nazyvat'sya "tovarishch". (I apologize if I arrived late, my lord. Also was not expecting to be called "comrade" by his grace.)» he responded.

«O, eto to, chto Sovety govoryat vse vremya, i chto ya ponyal. Zvuchit khorosho, ne pravda li? (Oh it's a thing the Soviets say all the time and that I have picked up. Sounds nice don't you think?)» Maximilian then said. «Eto tak, moy lord. Pokhozhe, my ravny. (It does, my lord. It makes it look like we're equal.)» Dahau responded.

«Anyway, you can't win. I'm inevita-» Maximilian then said before being interrupted. « Vy ne zabyli kogo-to? (Aren't you forgetting someone?)» a feminine voice came from the right of Maximilian. « Dahau? Vy prizyvali podkrepleniye? (Dahau? Did you call for reinforcements?)» Maximilian asked.

« YA ne sdelal. Vy prizyvali podkrepleniye Lydia? (I didn't. Did you call for reinforcements Lydia?)» Dahau asked. She simply shook her head in disagreement. Soon another battalion of Imperial/Soviet soldiers and tanks arrived, with in front a lady with long flowing blue hair with a tint of purple while a sliver of that hair covered her face. She wore a black Papakha and a black Imperial coat. She had red eyes similar to the ones of Selvaria. She wore a long violet dress with styled with a slit on its side and purple boots fashioned with metal engravings. Alongside her was a white wolf with a scar on his right eye.

Selvaria looked at her in an awkward way. «Oh…Blyat.» was all Maximilian said. « Chto zh eto nelovko. (Well this is awkward.)» Selvaria then said. « Dolzhny li my bezhat'? (Should we run?)» Lydia asked to Dahau slightly pale. He shook his head in disagreement.

«Ne bespokoysya Yesli chto-to poydet ne tak, u nas tozhe yest' val'kiriya. (Don't worry. If things starts to go to the shitter, we have a Valkyria too.)» he then said. After she arrived a short awkward silence followed. «E-e ... ey, Levin. Davno ne videlis'... (Uh...hey Levin. Long time no see...)» Selvaria said slightly afraid, simply gaining an angry glare from the woman.

«What!? What's she doing here in Gallia!?» Claude exclaimed surprised. «I have to agree to be honest. [I swear this chapter just keeps on butchering the continuity of the original canon.]» Bill commented. «[Also man, this chapter took like, what? 2? 3? 4 Weeks? What is the damn author is doing during downtime?!]» Brian asked angrily.

«[No bloody idea. You should ask them.]» Squire responded. However the silence was interrupted by loud speakers, playing "Glory to Hung Kong" on an ear rape like tone. It was the Hong Kong Churchill Gun Carriers, moving at top speed with the Hillen leading the way. «Well jolly good! The Hong Kong regiment is finally here!» Squire exclaimed. «Not going to lie, I'm legitimately glad they came. They also saved us from awkwardness.» Maximilian then said.

The Churchill Gun Carrier were relatively different from what they were originally, with a thicker armor and a Ordnance QF 17 lb for a gun. «Bloody hell! How did you work on those so quickly!?» Squire asked Isara dumbfounded. «By the power of insomnia!» she exclaimed.

«And they have the audacity to say we are weird chumps.» Bill commented.

«**Retards….**» Scatsbury then said with a solemn tone. «Wait since when were you in charge?» Kurt asked serious. «Are you commanding a charge or a defensive operation?» Squire then asked. «And did you just call us retards!?» Ridley asked angrily.

«**…**_**ASSEMBLE**__._» he then said after a slight pause. He then charged at the Imperial/Soviet forces, which prompted the rest of the tanks and soldiers to follow soon. «Well jolly good. [It would seems like we're parodizing Endgame now.]» Squire commented.

«[Well at least it's still better than having Samus Aran fighting the Nazis leaded by Leouch.]» Bill commented. «YEEEHAW! [Suck on it, Fury! This gon' be the best GAW DAMN fictional World War 2 thing ever made!]» Brian exclaimed as he charged forward.

«[I knew it! It was 100% fictional!]» Hans exclaimed. «[Of course! how else can you explain so many Shermans destroyed against a simple Tiger!]» Brian exclaimed. «[Oh as soon as the Author gives me a chance you're a dead man!]» Hans exclaimed angrily.

The Imperial/Soviet forces stood there for a while. «Dolzhny li my poruchit' moy gospodin? (Should we charge my lord?)» Selvaria asked extremely confused. «Trakhni eto. Zaryazhat'. My delayem eto. UUUUURRRRAAAA ! (Fuck it. Charge. We're doing this. UUUUURRRRAAAA!)» Maximilian gave up trying to make sense of what was going on, before launching a battle cry as his tank drove forward.

Soon, all the Imperial/Soviet forces charged too, all screaming the "ura" battle cry. The most epic, titanic battle Randgriz ever faced, and the most insulting kick in the nuts the Valkyria Chronicles franchise has ever received, had begun.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapte-

Welkin: «KONINKLIJK GALLISCH LEGER! DOE OPEN! (ROYAL GALLIAN ARMY! OPEN UP!)»

"Loud sound of wall breaking and soldiers encircling the Author"

Squire: «You there! Have you explained that you neither own Valkyria Chronicles, Phlydaily, Life of Boris, Scatsbury, Sovietwomble or Squire, and have you given credit to "The Twilight of the Empire: Valkryia Chronicles 1958 Cold War" by chankljp as for inspiration to several locations on the Fanfiction?»

Author: «Uh…..Yeah?»

Squire: «Liar!»

"Several revolver shots noises."

Squire: «Well that surely cleared things up. As for the viewers, we sincerely appreciate the work of Imperial Wrath, or "K" and .gaming, for the use of various phrases in the fanfiction. We also appreciate the support of FreeWar, GJO1088, Dandaman5, UN Peacekeeper and Sgt117 for their various suggestions in the Fanfiction, you're all wonderful people. On top of that, we would appreciate to remind the general public, that we neither own Squire nor Valkyria Chronicles, and propose to support both. We would also like to appreciate the alternate history of chankljp, "The Twilight of the Empire: Valkryia Chronicles 1958 Cold War", Yeeees. Anyway, cheerio, and have a wonderful day. Or evening.»

"Silence"

Alicia: «Is no one going to point out we killed the author?»

Squire: «Weeelll…..bullocks. it's going to be hard reviving him any time soon.»

Bill: «Well at least it can't get any worse.»

"Loud sounds of wall crashing"

Raptor: «…»

Ichika: «…»

Squire: «Uhhhh….bugger.»

Raptor: «Did you just kill the fucking author you limey fuck!?»

Hans: «Everybody calm down! I'm sure the situation will get better!»

Ichika: «You do realize what that means!? The author won't be able to write for weeks! What are we supposed to do in the meantime?!»

Edmond: «Uhhh….who wants to go to Morocco?»

Brian: «Well as long as it ain't like Torch.»


	18. Chapter 15

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

Author: "wakes up in shock and surprise" «Uh? WHAT? WHERE!? WHERE AM I!? WHAT HAPPENED!?»

Squire: «Calm down old chump, you're currently in Morocco.».

Author: «WHAT!? What am I doing in freaking Morocco!? And why does my head hurt so much!?»

Squire: «Nothing! It….must be the climate…..»

Raptor: «The fucking limey idiot shot you in the head several times because you didn't give proper credit to some randoms. Also can you explain FreeWar or whatever that I ain't no Youtuber? Tell him to check out our story, Second Universe Tales, Universalia Fight Club, the remake of course.»

Author: «WHAT!? Why did you have to shoot me!?»

Ichika: «Yeah, and I thought Chifuyu-nee was harsh. Also Mr. Author, could you avoid kicking her around so much?»

Author: «Fuck off Ichika! Just wait when I start working on my future "White Clown" fanfiction! You better memorize the whole "Joker" movie script boy! Not before I release my first possible chapter on the origins of the Raptor empire.»

Raptor: «Sweet! An origin story for my homeland! Also you better hire fucking Adam Driver for the other fanfiction.»

Author: «If we ever will have a live action version I will comply.»

"Pause"

Author: «Wait how long was I dead?»

Welkin: «I'd say since 26 December.»

Author: «OHGODINEEDTOUPLOADANEWCHAPTER!»

Hans: «Then get moving, you backstabbing Italian bastard!»

Author: «Oh come on! Last time was just a coup!»

Hans: «Just go.»

Author: «Wait, how am I supposed to write from Morocco?»

Squire: «Not to worry, I'm sure Mutilator will more than help us in our quest for return in Italy.»

Author: «Well I hope-»

"sounds of portal opening"

Author: «-so….»

Bill: «Well jolly good we're finally here. You better start writing chump, the fans are angry.»

Author: «Wait are they?»

Bill: «I don't know, but you better write soon!»

Raptor: «I swear if you abandon our fanfiction you're a dead man!»

Author: «HEY! I didn't create you just to be a Tsundere!»

Raptor: «JUST MOVE IT!»

Author: «All right! All right! Jeez. Well then, it has been a while…..so let's begin!»

* * *

The look of Randgriz and its surrounding had slightly changed since the charge: a fog started to develop, it started to rain heavily and winds begun to pick up. Soon the charge was stopped from both sides as it seemed impossible to move forward because of the fog.

«Oh come on! Why did it have to be fog!» Brian exclaimed angrily. «Well this ought to stop 3% of all Gallian Bus lanes.» Squire commented. Soon, the various Imperial forces begun firing at the Gallians and Federal troops, and some of the fire was close in hitting our heroes.

«Oh god! They are counterattacking! And soon they'll deploy their Katyusha rockets!» Hans exclaimed in full panic. «Indeed. I believe that the best course of action is a retreat-I mean…..tactically redeploying to a less dangerous position! YEEESSS.» Squire then said.

«I swear to god, if you say "yes" one more time, I will fucking slaughter you!» Rosie exclaimed angrily at Squire. «Well while there might some tensions caused by the Anglo-Dutch wars, I suppose that the right target at the moment would be the lovely gentlemen known as the Imperials in front of u-» Squire responded before more fire came from their right.

«Bugger me with a fish fork! Where in the name of Duke Henry of Mecklenburg-Schwerin's balls did those came from!?» Squire exclaimed confused. «The Empire I suspect.» was Bill response. The attack was made by several KV-2 attempting an outflanking maneuver against our brave heroes.

The sound of the firing of the KV was deafening, and could be heard from the distance. «God I can't even hear shit because of the firing!» Largo complained. «It's the battle of the Frontiers all over again!» Edmond exclaimed. «Right. This calls for extreme measures. Time to recreate the Western Front lads!» Squire exclaimed.

«Urgh. Again?!» Rosie exclaimed exasperated. «Sorry miss waifu, bit it appears to be the only conceivable way to win this current situation.» Squire then said. Rosie raised an eyebrow. «Miss…what?» she asked confused. «Not the time! Get a move on fellas! It's the Bulge all over again!» Brian exclaimed.

* * *

After a while, both the Gallians and the Federation troops were inside of the city. Some of them were inside holes in the ground for cover against the Imperial/Soviet fire. «All right, we need to work out a plan. Fast.» Welkin said in a serious manner. «What we need to do currently is something I call "trench warfare". It's quite simple really. You can do it at home too! All you need is to go out into your back yard and dig a trench and get your neighbors to shoot at you. It's quite fun.» Squire explained.

«That….or you can use the rivers to flood part of the city.» Hans proposed. Suddenly the Federation's men and tanks charged forward, taking the Imperial/Soviet forces by surprise, alongside the Gallians. «Damn it! Imperials!» Largo exclaimed believing the Federation men and women for Imperial forces.

«No, it's the French…Arguably worse.» Bill responded. «Then why the bloody hell are they advancing forward!?» Squire exclaimed. «HEY!» Edmond exclaimed rightfully pissed. «Now now, I do realize that you are probably taking this as yet another stereotype of French surrendering, but I believe that in the current situation for a French it's not wise to advance forward. I mean, look at what happened last time.» Squire apologized.

«Oh. Well you have a point. Belgium was not kind to us.» Edmond commented before laughing nervously. «Well at the very least despite the fact there are bloody trenches there are no armored cars.» Jack commented. «Indeed, there are no armored cars, hopefully, in 1935 on the Imperial side.» Squire then commented.

«Nope. Just freaking tanks.» Rosie commented.

In the meantime, Claude's Hafen tank rushed forward, drifting and hitting an IS-2 in the engine before he could shoot. «Not bad.» Boris said, only to grin at the sight of another IS-2 tank. «But this is better.» he then said. He shoot the tank on the front, obviously not doing much damage.

Then, using a steep small cliff, he made his tank jump and, to everybody surprise, her performed a corkscrew move, hitting the IS-2 in the machine gun post in front. After destroying the enemy tank, he landed on his wheels like it was nothing.

Boris simply laughed, while both the Gallians and the Federation soldiers were taken aback from the scene. «WHAT WAS THAT!?» Isara asked shocked. «Pure Russian bias comrade Dutch. T-50 is made of stone blin!» Boris responded. «Don't forget about me!» Phlydaily exclaimed.

«I swear to god, if the freaking third world country Wunderwaffe kills a gaw damn tank-» Brian exclaimed, before Phlydaily begun firing at an enemy T-34. «EAT KNUCKLE IVAN!» he exclaimed, as he fired several shots at the tank engine. He could shoot multiple times thanks to the recoil of his tankette, and managed to eliminate the T-34 despite defying expectations.

«OH COME ON! THIS IS GAW DAMN BULLSHIT!» Brian exclaimed angrily. «Indeed, they couldn't penetrate a bloody Matilda, let alone the tank that describes Russian Bias!» Squire exclaimed with an annoyed tone. «Should….should we do something?» Welkin asked.

«Nah, can't believe I'm saying this, but it appears like the French are having this under control. I do believe that we should be in more important sectors such as the flanks. You know, Russians and flanks AND big cities that have important political significance do result in disaster.» Squire responded.

«Well at the very least it's not Stalingrad yet.» Hans commented. However, after a while of the Federation simply halting the Imperial/Soviet forces, the VVS dived forward to attack the ground forces. «Shit! Imperial aircraft!» Largo exclaimed. «Well where is our radar system!?» Hans exclaimed.

«What do you mean!? We-» Welkin tried to say before being interrupted by Squire. «Well I believe that Gallian radars work as well in this current period as British radios work in Holland.» Squire commented. «I was going to say that we DON'T have radars!» Welkin exclaimed.

«And where is our bloody air force!?» Jack asked angrily. «Well, if I have to speak from experience, I believe that they are probably dealing with a Soviet air horde.» Hans commented.

Then, one of the Hong Kong Gun Carrier in the back was shot and destroyed by an incoming shell. «Alarm! Einer der Panzerjäger wurde zerstört! Wie haben sie unsere Panzerjäger gesehen? Es sei denn, sie haben unsere Funkcodes geknackt? (Alarm! One of the tank destroyers has been destroyed! How did they saw our tank destroyers? Unless they have cracked our radio codes?)» Hans exclaimed confused.

«Well jolly good, did he bring his tent with him, CAMPER!?» Squire asked angrily. After the Soviet planes had done harassing our heroes, a massive Soviet formation charged, supported by infantry of all kind. «Oh Tally ho! Imperials in the open, and they look rather cross.» Squire exclaimed.

«Christ on a bike!» Claude exclaimed at the sight. «We need shirts Claude! Many shirts!» Sovietwomble exclaimed too. Soon, the Federation troops were retreating hard at the incoming Imperial/Soviet forces. «Still sure we shouldn't do something?» Welkin asked slightly impatient.

«Nah. Let them come closer, it will be easier for us to encircle them.» Hans commented. However, our of the fog, an unlikely hero came. «Salauds! Éloignez-vous de nos gisements de Ragnite! (You bastards! Get away from our Ragnite deposits!)» it was the ambassador of the Federation in his armored car, shooting at the Imperial/Soviet forces.

«Oh, more French are coming! We better evacuate the area before they start inserting garlic into themselves.» Squire commented. Edmond simply glared at him.

Of course, it didn't do much to the tanks. As a response, all of them stopped. «Oh…merde. (Oh…shit.)» was all the ambassador said, before all the tanks shoot at him three times each. «Well the ambassador is gone, shot three times each time by the Russians…..because well…..he's French.» Squire commented.

«Oh such a shame.» Rosie said sarcastically. Then, the F82E felt down from the sky in flames, splattering on the road beneath. «Oh, and there goes the twin Mustang.» Squire commented. «Didn't pay too much attention, where did it go?» Alicia asked innocently enough. «Pretty much everywhere.» Squire responded. Soon, the tanks focused their fire at the Federation troops.

«Well then, the French now are retreating and dying…..Jolly Good. Time for real men to handle the situation!» Squire exclaimed. «More like coming at the last moment and claiming all the glory.» Edmond commented grumpily. «All right lads, fix baguettes!» Squire exclaimed. «Squire. Enough.» Edmond growled at Squire. «Well I'd say I had my fun. Over the top chumps!» Squire exclaimed. The various tanks attacked the Imperial/Soviet forces from the flank, destroying a lot of them in the process. Then they pointed at seven isolated tanks.

«All right fellas! Close in! Stir Fry 'em crazy!» Brian exclaimed, as he implied an encirclement of their tanks. «You could even say: "STEVEN Fry them crazy!"» Edmond exclaimed. The whole team looked at him confused. «Really? Puns? I didn't take you for a punny type.» Alicia commented.

«Meh. I sometime do. I have some fun ones I can do later.» Edmond said. «Not unless we die here.» Mikhail said. «Oh please. [We're the good guys of this fanfiction!]» Squire exclaimed. The tanks were encircled rather quickly and soon they were completely whip out.

«Jolly good, we eliminated quite a bunch of the communist. Glad that the 3rd Shock Army is not here.» Squire commented. «They are probably too busy with the 442nd Infantry Regiment, with the two members of the free Norwegian army serving in the Soviet army and the guy with the two swords.» Bill commented.

«Speaking of which, where do you think they are right now?» Welkin asked. «Literally no idea.» Squire responded. However, what shocked the squad was how everything seemed….quiet. Too much quiet. «Geez! Everything is quiet. It's sounds like the Western Front all over again!» Brian exclaimed.

«Huh. Seems like it... So... Too Quiet?» one of the Hong Kong commander asked. Suddenly, a shell landed near one of the Hong Kong modified Gun Carriers. But it was no normal shell: it was a shell carrying tear gas. «Ahh! Cuīlèi wǎsī! Guānbì zhàn chē cāng kǒu gài tā mā de! (Ahh! TEAR GAS! Close the Tank Hatch for fuck sake!)» the commander exclaimed.

On the side where the shell came from was an horde of Chinese tanks charging at their positions, firing more shells at our heroes. «Warten! Haben die Chinesen Senfgas auf uns abgefeuert ?! (Wait! Did the Chinese fired mustard gas at us?!)» Max exclaimed in panic.

«Nein, das ist nicht dasselbe Benzin aus dem großen Krieg. (No. That's not the same gas from the great war.)» Hans tried to reassure the driver. Suddenly, one of the shells hit Hans's Tiger tank. «ARGH ! GAS! GAS! GAS! MAX! LASSEN SIE DIE GASMASKEN AN! DIE KOMMUNISTEN HABEN SENFGAS VERWENDET ! AHHHH ! (ARGH! GAS! GAS! GAS! MAX! GET THE GAS MASKS ON! THE COMMIES WERE DEPLOYING MUSTARD GAS! AHHHH!)» Hans exclaimed in full panic.

«GAS, GAS, GAS! Put some masks on, and close all hatches!» Squire exclaimed to warn his comrades. «Hah, did a little smoke scared ya? Hah! Looks like we're safe for now!» Brian exclaimed not afraid. This however changed when one of the shells hit his tank, releasing the gas. «AHHH! MY SKIN IS BURNING! AHHH! THOSE COMMIES USED FUCKING WILLY PETE ON US!» Brian then exclaimed.

Soon, the various tanks panically opened fire at the Chinese force. At first they didn't hit anything because of the gas, but then one of the tanks, a T-34, was finally hit. «Good hit Welkin. Looks like you killed SpongeBob!» Squire exclaimed. He then pointed his gun at the drifting tanks. «Yeesss, no, noooh, yeees, yeeeeessss, nooooo, yessss, nooooo, nup, nup, no.» Squire said as he tried to aim at the tanks, as they seemed impossible to hit. Then, however, he managed to hit one of the tanks, setting it ablaze. «Yeeeeeess!» Squire exclaimed victorious.

«Oh come on Squire! We just had this discussion!» Rosie exclaimed annoyed. «Well I believe that this is not the right time for discussion. Not that we're essentially facing the Boxers.» Squire responded. In the meantime, the Chinese continued to advance. «Right. That's it. DIE FOR THE KING!» Squire exclaimed brave. «On second thought, I think we should retreat.» Edmond then said with shame.

As a clue, one of the shells penetrated Hans Tiger, almost hitting the crew. «HOLY SAUSAGES! I'm with the French! We're too exposed in the open!» Hans exclaimed. «Nonsense! A gentleman will gladly charge at enemy machine guns!» Squire complained. «What about tanks?» Bill asked.

«Well I suppose you're right. well let's hope we can hold our ground better in the ci-BLOODY NORA!» Squire exclaimed at the sight of the city almost in ruin. «What just bloody hell happened!? The city has been blown up more times than Coventry!» Squire exclaimed. «Indeed. It looks like someone has carped bombed an episode of the antiques road show. It's Rotterdam all over again.» Bill commented.

«No…Randgriz….» Welkin said in despair. He then sighed, pissed. «All right. that's it. No more nice guy Welkin Gunther. We'll take no prisoners. And we'll not make a step backward!» he exclaimed, gaining the cheers of the Gallians. «Oh dear.» Squire commented. «It's Stalingrad all over again.» Bill commented too.

In the meantime, the Federation troops were being slowly pushed further and further inside of Randgriz. «Shit, shit, shit! I didn't expect these yellow skin too!» Ridley exclaimed. «[Yeah, the battle rating isn't on our side!]» Phlydaily exclaimed. «Shit! Uh…I-I'm placing mines!» Sovietwomble exclaimed in full panic.

«Where the hell are the Gallians!?» Claude exclaimed, before one of the Soviet tanks was destroyed from behind. «Tally ho! The Dutch free forces are here! Yeeees.» Squire exclaimed, only to note the mines that Sovietwomble had started placing.

«Well good planning! While this is by no means the same kind of minefields you would find in north Africa, it must definitely can do the job right. Watch as Imperial, Soviet and Chinese troops step on these, throw themselves fifty feet in the sky and scats themselves in a wide area.» Squire commented.

«Well finally you guys arrived! I didn't know my fellow countrymen got this slow recently.» Claude sighed. «Oh yeah. You being Gallians and all. Voelt goed als landgenoten een vreemd land helpen. (Feels good to have fellow countrymen helping a foreign country.)» Welkin commented. Ridley and Claude looked confused at the lieutenant.

«All I got from that was "help"!» Ridley exclaimed. «What? its Gallian! Don't you know anything about your own people?» Rosie asked in disgust. «We're like continental Edinbourguese mixed with Assenians, right?» Claude asked clueless. «Nope. Dyke Germans.» Squire commented. «With a painter that has the tendencies to cut its own ears apparently.» Bill then said.

«Well I know just enough to say that you guys are far more innocent than the so called "liberators of Europa" for sure.» Raz commented referring to the Federation. A short silence followed. «Wat je ook doet, noem de Congo NIET. (Now whatever you do, do NOT mention the Congo.)» Welkin said to his troops.

«So, what's the current situation? Are we 1939 fucked?» Mikhail asked. «This is pretty serious. We're at the last defensive positions, and we cannot let the central position fall.» Claude then said, referring to an area highlighted by a white square with a Gallian flag.

«[Ah, ja, een verdacht vierkant en goed in kaart gebracht vangpunt in het midden van de stad. Als ze het vangen, is het ons einde!] ([Ah, yes, a suspiciously square and well charted capture point in the middle of the city. If they capture it, it will be the end of us!])» Welkin exclaimed.

Suddenly, a group of Chinese and Soviets charged at our heroes forces some forming columns. «Ooh, there's a queue forming apparently, very British.» Squire commented. «Don't just comment stuff! FIRE!» Welkin exclaimed. But despite the accuracy of our heroes and the mines, the enemies just kept on coming like flies.

A group of Imperial soldiers, as a matter of fact, were very close on sneaking in from behind, until one of them was chopped in half. «I. HAVE AN AXE HERE. WITH YOUR NAMES ON IT!» it was lord Scatsbury with a big ass axe, chopping several of the Imperial soldiers, «SOMETHING. ABOUT IT BEING. YOUR INHERITENCE. AND DOOM!».

Soon the whole group was destroyed by the man. Our heroes saw the carnage in full view, and if it wasn't for the current situation, they would be vomiting everywhere. «Ah, so that is what the real Seal Clubbing looks like...hmm….fascinating! Yeees, yeees, yeees.» Squire commented.

Rosie sighed. «Weet je wat? Ik geef het op. (You know what? I give up.)» she said in defeat. «Honestly, you're the most British THING I've ever seen.» Scatsbury then said. «Wait, how do you know about the British? I thought you came from a different world than from ours!» Edmond exclaimed.

«The Great Cow knows everything and has blessed me with knowledge!» Scatsbury exclaimed with a demonic voice. The whole team was silent. «Just….ignore it. That's how we are being able to survive right now.» Alicia then said. «Well while an axe might be the best gentleman weapon in this current situation, not a long sword by any means and definitely not a bow, I'd say it cannot aid us against the Bolshevik horde. Any possible suggestions regarding a possible halting of the Russian forces?» Squire asked.

Scatsbury sighed annoyed at the incoming Imperial, Soviet and Chinese forces. «Werewolves.» was all he said.

[Skyrim a warrior's life starts playing]

Scatsbury picked up a small flute, and started playing it. Not a single not came out. «I'm not playing one god damn note, am I?» he asked, only for a melody to finally come out. Not long after that, an horde of bipedal, muscular black wolves with long, powerful claws and teeth appeared roaring at the Comintern forces.

«O Bozhe! Vavkalaki! Oni nastoyashchiye! Ikh poslali iz ada, chtoby nakazat' nas! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH ! (Oh god! The wawkalaks! They are real! They have been sent from hell to punish us! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!)» one of the Imperial commanders exclaimed before being ripped to shreds.

«[Well this is a peculiar way to jump over the shark with the story. Werewolves!]» Squire exclaimed at the sight. «[Next thing we'll know is that this Fanfiction author is Neil Marshall]» Bill commented.

«GAW DAMN! WEREWOLVES!» Brian tank driver exclaimed. «Hell yeah! This Fanfiction could use sum punk music!» Brian exclaimed. «No sir! Actual werewolves!» the driver responded. «Well jee! In that case good luck finding gaw damn silver bullets!» Brian exclaimed.

«Commandant! Loups-garous! (Commander! Werewolves!)» Pierre exclaimed at the sight. «Oh mon Dieu! La bête du Gévaudan a eu des bébés! Une portée entière d'entre eux! (Oh god! The beast of Gévaudan had babies! An entire litter of them!)» Edmond exclaimed scared at the sight.

«Kommandant, vor uns steht ein ganzes Werwolf-Bataillon! (Commander there's an entire werewolf battalion in front of us!)» Max exclaimed at the sight. «Ah ja, wunderbar. Die Werwolf-Widerstandstruppe ist erfolgreich angekommen und hinter die feindlichen Linien gegangen. Holen Sie sich die Kamera. Wir brauchen die Propagandafußböden. (Ah yes, wonderful. The Werwolf resistance force has successfully arrived and went behind the enemy lines. Get the camera's. We need the propaganda footages.)» Hans ordered in delight. «Kein Kommandant, das sind echte Werwölfe! (No commander, these are actual werewolves!)» Max exclaimed.

«Crikey! Werewolves!» Jack exclaimed. «[Do not worry mate, maybe they are just a bunch of guys dressed up for a competition!]» his driver tried to consoled him. «O Boże! Wilkołaki! (Oh god! Werewolves!)» Mikhail driver exclaimed. « Gdzie jest Pan Kleks, kiedy go potrzebujesz! (Where is Pan Kleks when you need him!)» Mikhail exclaimed in full panic mode.

At this point Welkin just looked at the scene almost as he didn't care. He was essentially desensitized by all the crap that had happened recently that werewolves did not surprise him. « Natuurlijk. Natuurlijk. [Meer manieren om de oorspronkelijke overlevering te slachten. Waarom geen heksen toevoegen nu de kluddes zijn toegevoegd.] (Off course. Off course. [More ways to butcher the original lore. Why not adding witches now that the kluddes have been added.])» he said almost in an uncaring tone.

However, some of the werewolves started to charge at allied lines. «Oh ho! Shit! This is not going to help at all, isn't it?» Scatsbury commented. After some time, all of the werewolves were eliminated by both allied forces and the Comintern ones. a short silence followed after the blood bath.

[Skyrim a warrior's life stops playing]

«Well….glad this is over. Now what?» Mikhail asked. «Now...we….win?» a Soviet officer responded. «Weeeelllll…bullocks.» was all Squire said, before a melody could be heard from the distance. «Well jolly good. A British tune in the distance. [Always a good sight in this Fanfiction.]» Squire commented. «Oh...Blyat.» one of the Imperial officer said as he realized what was about to happen.

[633 squadron theme starts playing]

On the sky, arriving with majesty, was a Mosquito FB Mk VI, an Me 410 B-2/U4 and a Me 410 A-1, leaded by a Bf 109 G-2 in tropical color, attacked the Comintern forces with cannons and rockets. «Fairly good shot Wilhelm. Surprised you could actually hit targets so precisely with that trumpet launcher.» the Mosquito pilot commented.

«Well at the very least we avoided unnecessary destruction of propriety.» the Bf 109 pilot commented. «Well off course Heinz. We surely aren't the Luftwaffe.» the Mosquito pilot said. «And surely not the American air force.» Heinz said grumpily. The Mosquito charged again at the Comintern forces, this time ridiculously close to the ground.

«Uh…mind if I ask….isn't that plane a bit too close to the ground?» Claude asked. «Nonsense! It's a Mosquito! When you're on one, you're only too low when you've crashed.» Squire responded. «It's essentially a kamikaze plane, considering it's made of wood.» Hans then said.

«Wait what!? You're sending wooden planes against steel planes!?» Isara exclaimed shocked. «Not to worry my dear. while normally if something is wooden it'll fall to pieces, a Mosquito doesn't! Just like a Russian as a matter of fact. They are good at that sort of things.» Squire responded.

«Sooo….You're essentially sending pieces of wood in the sky against metal planes?» Kai asked confused. «How did you guys even came up with this insanity of an idea!?» Raz exclaimed. «What do you mean? The very first thing that comes to mind when I look at a tree is "Yes. That, is a born flier. Bill….put an engine on it."» Squire explained.

«I call her Gertrude the Gastronomical, because she's so damn tasty, I say.» Bill commented. «Well I hope it survives.» Welkin commented. «Not to worry, my friend. [I'm sure that this Fanfiction is completely 100% historical accurate and will describe perfectly the capabilities of the Mosquito.]» Squire then said.

Then, the Mosquito took out another tank, causing an explosion that went like "kablam!". «[You see? That's pretty conclusive if you ask me….basically a documentary.]» Squire then said. However, after a while, he went too close a building, hitting it with its wings. Soon, the wing was destroyed and the plane felt to the ground, it's pilot safe for a miracle.

[633 squadron theme stops playing]

The whole team looked at Squire with an awkward face. «Weeeellllll…..while Brrrritish plane engineering has no equal, it is possible that the pilot was not fully qualified for the job or, even worse, a communist sympathizer has infiltrated our lines and damaged it.» Squire tried to justify what just occurred.

«We're dead, aren't we?» a Gallian soldier asked. «Well, if you don't want to go over the top, just stick two pencils up your nose and wear a pair of underpants on your head. they'll think you've gon insane, and send you home. Or a mental hospital.» Bill commented.

Will our heroes manage to defend the great capital of Gallia? Will the arrival of Scatsbury be the difference in favor of Squad 7 and company? Will this arc last any longer testing the patience of the audience? Find out next time, on a Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia!

* * *

Wow it has been a while folks. Stupid British and their freaking revolvers. Anyway, I sincerely appreciate the support of "K" and .gaming for several of the phrases in the Fanfiction. I also appreciate the support of FreeWar, GJO1088, Dandaman5, UN Peacekeeper and Sgt117 for their various suggestions in the Fanfiction, you're all wonderful people.

I do not own neither Valkyria Chronicles, Squire, Lord Scatsbury, Life of Boris, Phlydaily and Sovietwomble. Please support both the original game and these magnificent youtubers.

Also make sure to check out chankljp "The Twilight of an Empire: Valkyria Chronicles 1958 Cold War", I used several of his settings and names in the Fanfiction.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. I would also appreciate if you also support my other Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales, Universalia Fight Club (the remake).

See you on the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 16

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

The year is 2020. The once mighty nation of Como, homeland of the famous writer Antonio Ferrari, has been whipped out of the world map by the terrible Covid-19. It's army of small viruses has destroyed the capital, and now is on the advance on the rest of Europe and, if not stopped, maybe even the world.

Many strategies had been adopted for a defensive posture against the plague, such as social distancing, but the people of Europe are tired to take cover in fear while the plague destroys the world.

A solution seems to be in sight for the terrible disease. The ancient scrolls of "A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia", still in the ancient capital of the Como empire, by none other than the famous author Antonio Ferrari.

An elite squad has been sent to retrieve the artifact. And, after years of research, the search seems to be finally over.

In the ruins of the ancient Duomo of Como, four individuals search, lifting rocks and debris. One of them was a man, dressed in black, with an angry looking mask and a black hood. The other was a man, dressed in black, with white boots, white hair and green skin.

Another man had a red jacket and clown make up. And last but not least there was the leader, a man with a golden armour and a purple face. The group continued its search, until the man with the black hood found a scroll.

After a quick glance, he realized it was what he was meant to find. The cure to the evil Coronavirus was at hand. The scroll of "A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia." The man handled the scroll with kindness, but was none the less excited.

He spent years searching for this ancient relic, written long before the Covidapocalypse, as the Covid pandemic was called. « It is done. » he proclaimed, gaining the attention of his comrades.

« We will fulfil Antonio Ferrari destiny. We will finish, what he started. » he then said solemn. « Indeed Kylo Ren. » the green man said, placing a hand on his shoulders. « Now witness to the most beautiful, most powerful, most well written, immortal, Fanfiction this world has ever laid eyes on. » the green man said.

The clown laughed of happiness at the sight. « Finally, Zamatsu. I'm happy again! » the clown exclaimed. « Now we can deal with Covid. That sickness is awful. It just wanted to make fun of us. » he then said, with an angrier tone.

The purple man, which up to this point remained silent, finally spoke. « I know what it's like to lose, Joker. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Pandemic cures still arrive all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, WE ARE. » he proclaimed.

« Thanos. My friend. After such a long search, I believe it is our right to read this everlasting masterpiece. » Kylo said. Thanos looked at the dark figure and nodded. « indeed. It is time for us to learn about the one Fanfiction. With these words, our bodies will be immune to the sickness. So! Let us read. » the purple man proclaimed.

* * *

On a small forest in the whereabouts of Rangdriz, Squad 1, leaded by Faldio which included Gerhard Hetzer and Oscar Tortoise squadron, had found an Imperial/Soviet artillery battalion, firing at Rangdriz positions.

It was a mighty battalion composed of M1877, M1904 and M1910 siege guns, M1915 and M1939 howitzers and M1877, M1931 and M1943 mortars. Ok, some were very, VERY outdated, but don't laugh! They can still scratch you!

«Damn it! Our artillery was supposed to neutralize the enemy one! This is Lièges all over again! » Faldio cursed at the still intact artillery battalion. «What "artillery"? Our artillery battery has already fired it's allocated three shots this week. » Gerhard told Faldio.

«Oh yeah, I just keep on forgetting we only developed in the rubber industry, don't I? » Faldio realized desperate. «Well there's the Benelux region for you. » Oscar commented. «Well I'm just surprised the Imperials and the Soviets haven't heard us. » Ramal commented.

«You are in no spot of worry, lad. For you see, the overconfident Bolshevik hordes had underestimated the possibility of a flanking attack by the Gallian and Allied forces, and have decided to fully bombard our perimeters, causing large volumes of noise, hiding our advance. Mark my words, they will never see…well hear…us coming! » Oscar proclaimed proudly.

Just as he finished the phrase, however, one of the Tortoise tank destroyers was obliterated, its main gun flying for several meters in the air and hitting the ground.

«Huh. Never knew that the 32-pounder had aerodynamic features. » Oscar commented. «Well, up to 20 meters it might be getting the help of the IMPERIAL ARTILLERY BATTALLION! » Faldio exclaimed in a panic as he saw the Imperials and Soviets turning their guns at the enemy.

«Weeeeellll…. bullocks. » Oscar said, as the entire squadron started to retreat from the incoming fire, with many Soviet and Imperial soldiers charging forward against them. After a while, the Squad reached a small river ditch, which they were going to turn into a trench.

«Sorry to be speaking in a rather inappropriate time sir, but I believe it would be of best interest for an immediate reinforcement. » Oscar told Faldio. «No shit sherlock Brit! » Faldio exclaimed as he got the radio.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rangdriz, our heroes were pinned down by ferocious Imperial/Soviet fire. Then, Squire received Faldio call. « Hello hello there old chump. Is these something the matter? » he asked in his usual British tone.

«Yes actually. We're…kind of in a situation. Like, really bad situation. This is sort of like Antwerp, actually. Could any of you send any reinforcements? » Faldio asked after dodging a bullet. « Uhhh I don't really know mate; we'll have to see…» Squire responded.

«Hey there Alicia! Could you be a great lass and see if the Slavs can allow movements outside of our trench? » he then asked the scout, who picked a helmet and placed it on the muzzle of her rifle.

She then raised the rifle up above the trench, only for the helmet to be hit and flying backward for several meters. Squire did not seem satisfied by the result. «Weeeelll… I don't really believe that the Russians will allow any sort of movement. I'm afraid that reinforcements cannot come, at least from us anyway. [But hey! At the very least the AUTHOR has updated! I swear his upload schedule is too infrequent. The queen is very disappointed I tell you. Very disappointed.] » Squire then told Faldio.

« [The queen? But isn't Italy a republic?] » Bill asked. « [Doesn't matter. Well I assume that at the very least this means that the Fanfiction is back. Time to prepare tea and biscuits after the battle. For the Squidonian empire!] » Squire responded after his Churchill tank fired at incoming enemy tanks.

« [Squidonian empire? Don't you mean Gallia?] » Isara innocently asked. « [Oh, you bloody well know what I mean. In the meantime, it is time to show these Bolshevik barbarians who rules the swamps!] » Squire responded.

* * *

In the meantime, back to our subplot- I mean back to the battle in the forest, Faldio put down the radio, while sitting in a chair alongside Oscar with a mug of tea. Oscar had one too, and was reading a journal.

After a while, an Imperial artillery shell hit their nearby position, lifting great chunks of ground, some hitting Faldio and Oscar. «Well this is bullshit. » the Gallian commented. « This is a battle in a field. [What more can you expect from this franchise?] » Oscar responded.

« [Wrong franchise I'm afraid. But it these will become chronicles one day.] » Gerhard commented. Faldio sighed. «Well…I suppose it could be worse. » he then said. «Yeah. We could be in the Barious Desert again. » Gerhard commented. «Yeah, exactly. And I'm not dealing with a Valkyria again. » Faldio commented with disgust, as more pieces of ground felt on him.

«Say, any…any changes out there, commander? » Oscar asked. Faldio then motioned one of his scouts, a man in his late 20's with light brown blended short hair and a moderate build, to check the "frontlines".

The man looked with some fear at the scene and responded. «Uuuhhh no sir. Still looks like they want to rape us. ». Faldio scoffed. « Of course. Because women just aren't enough, aren't they? » he commented.

«Weeelllll this IS the Soviets we're talking about. » Gerhard commented. «With all due respect, sir, » Ramal spoke scratching the back of his head, «I don't think we're going to help the rest of the Gallian forces by keeping our asses in this dried up river. »

«We're not "keeping our asses" here! No, no. This is a… holding pattern. » Oscar tried to justify their current situation. «Besides, we're having a good KTD ratio. » Gerhard added. «Yeah, while hiding in a natural trench with these monstrosities of a…. whatever the Brits vehicles are supposed to be. » the scout commented.

Oscar remained silent for a while. «They are tank destroyers! » he responded angrily. «I mean…. are they? Looks more like moving artillery » Faldio commented. « [Trust me, they handle just like any other tank destroyers would handle in this Fanfiction.] » Oscar said with a calmer tone.

« [What? Unrealistically?] » Gerhard commented. Oscar remained silent for a while with his index finger up, only to respond disappointed later. « [Yes.] » he said sadly. Suddenly, however, an Imperial grenade landed inside of Faldio tea cup.

«HOLY- » the scout said, before instinctually kicking the cup from Faldio hand, which resulted it hitting an Imperial in the head, while not exploding. And for some time, it did not explode. Hell, it hadn't exploded yet. So much that both Allied, Gallian, Imperial and Soviet forces stopped charging one another to see the bloody thing.

«Well that's strange. » Faldio commented. «Yes. That grenade has an awfully long fuse. » Oscar continued. « Hey! Give it a break! I'm sure our comrades back at home are working really hard and this is the best they could come up with! » one of the Imperial soldiers exclaimed in defence of the faulty design.

« That or it was built in a Darcsen Gulag and it was sabotaged by our brothers. » Gerhard commented. «Where were we? Ah yes! Capitalist pig rape time! » a Soviet officer exclaimed issuing yet another charge.

Then, one Soviet soldier took a good aim at the Gallian scout and shoot him in the chest. « IDO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!? GET A MEDIC! » Faldio shouted worried. « Don't worry boss. [Only did 58 damage.] » the scout, named Ido, reassured his commander.

« Huh. And I thought it would had killed you. Or at the very least greatly injury you. » Faldio commented. « [Nah, as long as it's not a cutscene we should all be under fine conditions as long as our HP don't run to zero.] » Oscar commented.

« [HP?] » Ramal asked confused. « [It's best if you don't ask too many questions.] » Gerhard told the Gallian. Back to the Imperials and Soviets, their great advance seemed to be stalled…somehow.

That was because of the muddy terrain that was in front of them, as it sunk the heavily armoured Imperials and even the Soviets. « Chto zdes' za der'movaya gryaz'?! [ What's all this crappy mud down here!?] » a Soviet officer exclaimed.

« Chto zh ... my NAKHODIMSYA v Gallii, tovarishch. [ Well… we ARE in Gallia comrade.] » an Imperial soldier responded. « Moet…. moeten we het vuur op hen openen meneer? Ik bedoel, ze zitten vast en alle en- [Should…. should we open fire at them sir? I mean they are stuck and all and-] » Ramal asked to Faldio before being interrupted.

« Feuer! Töte alle bolschewistischen Abschaum! [ Fire! Kill all the Bolshevik scums!] » Gerhard exclaimed as his tank butchered several of the trapped Imperial and Soviet forces. « Oke dan. Oorlogsmisdaad is het. Haardvuur! [Okay then. War crime it is. Open fire!] » Faldio exclaimed.

Many more Imperial and Soviet soldiers were brutally shot at by our great heroes. «Uhhh…. Ido? » a Gallian scout with short dark brown hair asked the other scout. « Ja Marloes? [Yes Marloes?] » Ido asked.

« Denk je dat wij nu de slechteriken zijn? [ Do you think we're the baddies right now?] » she asked with a lot of doubt in her voice. Ido remained silent for a while. « Nee. Ze verdienen dit absoluut. [Nah. They totally deserve it.] » he responded, after resuming shooting at the enemy soldiers.

However, this simply pissed the other Imperials and Soviets who roared this cry of anger at the butcherers of their comrades. « Jerks! This wasn't very cool! ». The situation did not look happy. « Any idea on how to handle these guys? » Faldio asked.

« Air support maybe? » Marloes asked. « Now don't be silly. We're not Americans. Besides, there's not an Imperial industrial town for hundreds of miles in here. » Oscar responded. But clearly this meant nothing, as aircraft did indeed come.

In the Gallian skies a Sunderland MK IIIa squadron assembled, alongside some He 112 A-0, some Ju 88 A-1, an Hurricane Mk I/L, a Bf 109 E-1, several C.200 serie 3, an He 51 A-1, some P-26 A-33 and a Ju 87 B-2.

The Sunderland announced their arrival by gigantic bomb dropping, several pounds each by the movement of their broken payload drop. The sound of the bombs was deafening, and it was heard for miles around.

The leader of the Sunderland squadron piloted a Sunderland MK IIIa, which had below the cockpit a pair of moustaches and the world "The Moustached Adventurer" written. He was a sentient kangaroo with a brown eyepatch on his right eye and a light brown British RAF leather jacket, which had a circular badge on the shoulder with another kangaroo.

Alongside him was a man with a mask with an orange smiling face drawing on it, wearing a regular British uniform. The interior of their Sunderland was cosy and well decorated, more of a cruise ship on wings rather than a war lane. « Magz? W-we are the best pilots in existence for the damage we had caused. » the masky boy told his colleague.

«Yes Orange, especially considering our viewfinder keeps moving forward and how broken this bloody flying boat is. [There should be a key binding to open the bomb bay.] » the kangaroo, Magz, responded.

* * *

Watching the scene from a war torn Rangdriz, Squad 7 admired the bombing squadron making short work of the enemy artillery. « Finally, some air support. [I swear it looked like we were roleplaying the Germans considering the lack of it in these chapte-I meant battle!] » Squire proclaimed.

« What do you mean? We had plenty of air support! Just…. not…so late in the war! » Hans exclaimed at the British commander. « Good. The enemy artillery has been dealt with. Now call them here! We're getting pinned to hard for my tastes! » Welkin exclaimed.

However, our heroes noticed that the entire bombing squadron was aiming at the forest, in which Faldio and his squad were. Then, before they could raise any questions, massive explosions formed in the area, as the Sunderland started to bomb the forest.

Everyone had their eyes wide open at the idiocy of the Sunderland, who had started to bomb their own allies for no reason whatsoever. Squire remained smiling, but disappointed. « [Uh author? AUTHOR!? NEXT! NEXT BLOODY PARAGRAPH!] » he shouted angrily. I should hurry up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest-

« [THANK YOU! ASS!] »

Anyway, back in the forest, Squad 1 tried to dodge the bombs as best as they could. « WHAT THE HELL GUYS! WE'RE ALLIES! WE'RE ALLIES! » Faldio exclaimed. « It's no use. It's almost as someone is feeding our Sunderland false information's or something! » Gerhard exclaimed. Suddenly, the Squad came face to face with some communist Viet Minh soldiers with radios in a ditch, which they used to communicate with the bombing squadron.

A short awkward silence followed. « We're helping! » a random Vietnamese shouted, before the whole squad was shot to oblivion by the pissed soldiers. Once the soldiers had calmed down, Faldio picked the radio up.

« This is lieutenant Faldio Landzaat. Do not resume the bombing in the forest. It was a clever ruse by the communists to destroy our forces. You were bombing us. » Faldio communicated to the squadron, most specifically Magz plane.

« Pfff. We can't even aim correctly with this thing. » the kangaroo responded. « [We should had focused on target for zooming in.] » Orange commented. Faldio sighed as he tried to go over the top, only to freeze in fear.

« Uhhh guys? I don't think we should leave the ditch. » he said pale. « Yes, I wouldn't use those ladders either…. There's a splinter on there, someone might get hurt you know! » Oscar commented.

« Actually…it's more about- » Faldio responded, before the Soviet anthem started to play at maximum volume in the sky, as a squadron of Yak-9B, La-5, P-63C-5, Yak-3P and Pe-2-359 prepared for a massive bombing raid.

« Weren't they supposed to be distracted by our air force? » Ramal asked defeated. « Something tells me our air force is being overrun. Just like Stalingrad. » Gerhard responded with an even more defeated tone.

One of the Sunderland was targeted by a Yak-9B, but luckily for him, the Hurricane Mk I/L easily downed him with a few hits from his 7.7 mm Browning machine gun. «Be lucky that I wasn't on the ground you Bolshevik bastards, eh! » he shouted.

« Nah, you seem more capable in a Hurricane, the trenches are not a suitable place for a lumberjack like yourself. » the Bf 109 E-1 commented. « Same goes for you, Mr…? » the Canadian pilot asked.

« Kim. The name is Kim. But you may know me as the next Erich Hartmann! » the German exclaimed, as he shot down another Soviet plane. « [Sure, like all War Thunder players.] The name's Emerson, by the way. » the Canadian responded.

Some La-5 then attempted to target more of the Sunderland, but met heavy resistance by both the He 112 A-0, the C.200 serie 3 and the P-26A-33. « Looks like the Bolsheviks haven't planned this very well. » an He 112 pilot commented.

« Say, should we even call them "Bolsheviks"? Aren't they supposed to be Nazi Bismarckian Habsburg Tsarists? » a C.200 pilot asked. « Nah. If it works for the commies, it's a gaw damn commie! » a P-26 shot back.

« Hey Bolschewiki! Wibble Wibble Wibble! [Hey Bolsheviks! Wibble Wibble Wibble!] » the He 51 A-1 pilot shouted as he took down one of the planes, while laughing like a madman. « Jesus what's the gaw damn problem with Jerry over there!? » a P-26 pilot exclaimed.

« Don't worry. He's just Vinzenz. Has a few mental illnesses, but he's a good pilot. » Kim responded. «Few mental illnesses!? And you sent him into combat!? » a C.200 pilot exclaimed shocked. « We are sort of experiencing manpower shortages in the Luftwaffe. » Kim responded.

« The Soviets better ask for help! Because with the British we'll make them drink boiling tea! BOILING TEA! » he exclaimed again as he laughed. Meanwhile, Magz Sunderland was in a difficult spot.

Attempting to bomb an Imperial tank regiment, his bomb viewpoint kept on moving forward or backward. « Bugger! How am I supposed to aim at those things!? » he exclaimed annoyed. « Have you considered imagining it like something you despise? » Orange asked.

« Well I guess it could be a possible solution. What do you suggest? » the sentient kangaroo asked. «Uhhh…. A coffee plantation? » Orange asked. A short silence followed. « Actually, I don't really mind coffee to be hone- » Magz responded, before his British co-pilot eyes glow red.

« _**Enough said.**_ » he then said with an aristocratic tone, before dropping all the bombs on the targets, destroying every single tank in the regiment. « Yeeeeessss. » he then said, in a low menacing tone partly intimidating and arousing both Orange and Magz.

Then, overhead came a group of Yak-15 jet fighters, which aimed to destroy the entire squadron. « Ne proyavlyayut miloserdiye. [Show no mercy.] » the leading pilot said with a cold tone, almost like the one of a cheesy American WW2 propaganda movie.

« Gospodi mayor! Chto eto bylo!? [Jesus Major! What was that!?] » one of the pilots said. « YA prosto pytalsya zvuchat' kruto. [Znayesh', yesli iz nas kogda-nibud' snimut fil'm, ya dazhe mogu pokazat'sya ustrashayushchim zlodeyem!] [ I was just trying to sound cool. (You know, if they ever make a movie out of us I may even sound like an intimidating villain!)] » the major responded calmer.

« Da! [Lish' by eto ne vrazheskaya propaganda!] [ Yeah! (As long as it's not enemy propaganda!)] » another Soviet pilot responded. Soon, the formation plunged against their enemies. « Oh, stört. Sie haben Düsenflugzeuge. [ Oh bother. They have jet aircraft.] » Kim commented at the sight.

One of the jets 23 mm NS-23 cannon shot and damaged the tail of a Sunderland bomber, gaining the confusion of the crew. « Bother! Wonder what that was. » the pilot wondered. « V samom dele!? Prosto povrezhdennyy khvost!? Eti pushki - musor! [Really!? Just a damaged tail!? These guns are garbage!] » the Yak 15 pilot cursed.

Then, one of the C.200 was shot down by the Yak-15. But, as it attempted to shot down another C.200, Kim arrived just in time to shot the pilot on the face with his machine guns. « I say, Kim. A brilliant shootout, eh? » Emerson congratulated the German.

« You know you democratic nations either insults our aircrafts or give us compliments. You sound just like the Italians! » Kim exclaimed at the Canadian. « HEY! » one of the C.200 pilots exclaimed.

Then, Emerson shot the wing off one of the Yak-15, and shot the motor of another one. « Bugger me! That Jet is really oiled up! » he exclaimed. « Oh, come on! How the hell are ye taking down so many jets!? » a P-26 pilot exclaimed. « [Must be the fact that the Fanfiction made every one of our planes like a stripped out lubricated Spitfire!] » Emerson exclaimed.

« If you say so, let me try something. » Magz commented, as he aimed at a Pe-2-359. First thing first, he climbed up vertically, then he flipped over and prepared for a boom and zoom engagement.

The Soviet plane, to the amazement of everyone, was shot down. « Wonder how many medals we will get for this stunt. » the kangaroo commented. « Huh. I'm surprised how manoeuvrable a plane the size of Wales happens to be. So big it could fit the entirety of the population of Wales as well. Even the sheep could fit in! » Oscar commented on the ground.

« Faldio? Are you going to ask for reinforcements? » Gerhard asked the Gallian. « I already did. Although, now that you mentioned it…. they should had got here by now. » he commented.

* * *

Some distance away from the fighting, a lone Maus tank wondered aimless in the countryside. « Nun, das ist einfach toll, zuerst Berlin und jetzt sind wir in ... wo zum Teufel sind wir genau? [ Well this is just great, first Berlin and now we are in…. where the hell are we exactly?] » the commander asked.

« Keine Ahnung, Kommandant. Moment mal, ich sehe eine Art Panzerfirma vor mir. Seltsam, ich erkenne ihre Markierung nicht und ... sie sind blau gestrichen!? [No idea commander. Hold on I see some sort of tank company up ahead. Odd, I don't recognise their marking and... they are painted blue!?] » the tank driver exclaimed confused.

« Ja, ich sehe sie. Schütze halten Feuer, sie könnten freundlich sein. Sie sehen tatsächlich wie Panzer IV aus. Vielleicht ein pro-Achsen-finnisches Panzerbataillon? [ Yeah, I see them. Gunner hold fire they could be friendly. They kind of look like Panzer IV as a matter of fact. Maybe some pro-Axis Finnish tank battalion?] » the tank commander wondered.

Little did they know, it was a battalion of Gallian Lichtwagen II, commanded by none other than general Damon and who were supposed to reinforce Faldio position. « Generaal meneer, er komt een grote vectwagen deze kant op! Het heeft een hellend pantser, dus het moet een nieuwe Imperiale vectwagen zijn! [ General sir, there is a large tank coming this way! It's got sloped armour so it must be some new Imperial tank!] » one of the tank commanders exclaimed.

« Val het dan aan! Het reguliere leger zal in mijn naam een glorieuze overwinning behalen die de overwinning van de militie onbeduidend zal maken. Haardvuur! [ Well then attack it! The regular army will have a glorious victory in my name that will make the militia upstarts victory's insignificant. Open fire!] » Damon ordered the tank battalion, which immediately started to harass the Maus. It's pointless to say that it did no damage.

« Feinde ist es. Feuer! [Enemy it is. Fire!] » the Maus commander exclaimed. « Dies ist ein Dank dafür, dass Sie KEINE Waffenbrüderlichkeit demonstrieren! [ This is as thanks for NOT demonstrating brotherhood in arms!] » the gunner exclaimed, as he started to destroy every single Gallian tank, until Damon came out running for his life.

« Ich erkenne die Uniform nicht, aber wie kann ein Kerl so fett Kerl ... so schnell rennen? [ I don't recognise the uniform but how can a guy so fat...run so fast?] » the tank commander wondered, before witnessing to the aerial battle above Faldio and his squad.

« Das ist das Seltsamste, was ich den ganzen Tag gesehen habe! [Now that is the weirdest thing I have seen all day!] » the tank commander exclaimed.

What can I say? Welcome to Gallia!

* * *

Author: Ok guys. Do you think the audience will buy the whole Covid-19 thing?

Welkin: Well, it IS a pretty good excuse. Still better than just saying "Your PC stopped working because of a fucking lightning!"

Squire: Indeed. I mean the fans would had got furious at such an excuse. I mean, a little meaningless lightning, stopping the hard work of the author!? Disgraceful. I would had stopped following your story in ages if this was indeed the case.

Author: Yeah. I should probably start update more.

"Short silence."

Author: They are reading this whole conversation, aren't they?

Squire: What do you mea-oh. Bullocks.

Author: Soooo…. what now?

Squire: Welllll, I'd say…. you're on your own.

Author: Wut?

Squire: See ya!

"Sound of portal closing"

Author: Wait! Come back you sons of-

"Silence."

Author: Uh….surprise! I can upload again! Uh…what can I say…ah yes! I sincerely appreciate the support of "K" and .gaming for several of the phrases in the fanfiction. I also appreciate the support of FreeWar, GJO1088, Dandaman5, UN Peacekeeper and Sgt117 for their various suggestions in the Fanfiction, you're all wonderful people.

I do not own either Valkyria Chronicles, Squire, Lord Scatsbury, Life of Boris, Phlydaily, Sovietwomble, theOrangeDoom and MagzTV. Please support both the original game and these magnificent youtubers.

Also make sure to check out chankljp "The Twilight of an Empire: Valkyria Chronicles 1958 Cold War." I used several of his setting and names in the Fanfiction.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. I would also appreciate if you also supported my other Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club (the remake).

See you on the next chapter!

Please don't kill me


	20. Chapter 17

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

* * *

While the battle raged in the forest nearby Rangdriz, in Rangdriz itself the situation wasn't that better. The Imperial/Soviet/Chinese forces were pushing the Allied/Gallian forces hard, swarming like ants.

« Jesus, these gaw damn commies just don't know when to stop! It's Bastogne all over again! » Brian exclaimed as he shot down another T-34. « Screw Bastogne! This is Berlin all over again! » Hans retaliated.

« Well at the very least our leader hasn't gone delusional yet. Or hasn't started a massive rant against her forces. » Squire commented. « Indeed. Rather, she seems to be sitting in a safe location in a building not too far from our position I believe. » Bill then said.

« Got to say, other than being a bit "Yandereish", she seems to be a good lass. » Jack commented. « Yeees, I dare to say that if prime minister Borg was to have an "accident", she would rule greatly this small kingdom. As long as the supply situation is cleared. Yees, yeees, yeeeees. » Squire responded.

Claude, who, alongside the rest of his Federation forces, was defending the capital, raised an eyebrow annoyed. « Sorry, it's just that I'm relatively new here. Could it be that this "Brits" as you guys call some of the Allied troops likes to say "Yes"? » he asked.

Rosie sighed hard. « You have no idea, NOT! Gallian. » she responded. Suddenly, a radio message came from Squad 1 in the middle of the chaos, which was picked up by Sovietwomble. « Federation Expeditionary Force in Gallia, who might it be? » he asked.

Faldio sighed. « First of all, you're not an expeditionary force. You're an invasion force. Second of all, we captured some Imperial artillery plans. Apparently, they intend to bombard position 225199. Do you have any idea what's in that position? » he asked.

Sovietwomble then looked at the coordinates of Rangdriz in a map, and noticed that position 225199 was…...oh god.

He then started to scream like a panicking girl. « Soviet! What's wrong!? » Raz exclaimed. « TEAM 1! TEAM 1 FUCKING SCATTER! TEAM 1 FUCKING SCATTER NOW! » Soviet exclaimed as he started to run into a safe position.

Phlydaily sighed hard. « [Let me guess, they're doing artillery spam.] » he said annoyed. Everybody else, on the other hand, was pale. « Weelll…. bullocks. » Squire commented, as he started to move his tank in a safer position alongside the rest of the squads.

« Get the fuck out of there! Get the fuck out! We're getting bombarded! » Soviet kept on shouting, and all the soldiers in the area soon started to follow the Womble. Finally, the reached what seemed to be a small bunker system, just in time to avoid the artillery barrage by the Comintern forces.

The tank crew descended their tanks while hiding them in safer locations, and reached the bunker. There, everyone took a deep breath of relief. « That. That was too close, mate. » Bill commented.

Then, the clicking of a rifle could be heard, and everyone turned to see Varrot with a rifle, believing the intruders to be Imperial or Soviet troops. She then sighed in relief as she recognized both the Nameless and Squad 7.

« Judging by the fact that the Federation troops aren't trying to kill us, I'd say we reached an agreement. » she then said. « Let's just say we're collaborating with the lesser evil at the moment. » Squire commented.

« It's the Soviet-Allied agreement all over again. » Jack commented. « Well, at least we ain't working with the commies. » Brian commented. « Nope. Just the French…...arguably worse. » Bill commented.

« Come here. We need to develop a battle plan. » Varrot commanded, as she moved to a table, showing both the Comintern and Allied positions. « As you can see from this map of Rangdriz, or forces- » she said before being interrupted.

« Which appears to be made out of high-quality rubber. » Squire commented, as he picked up one of the figures representing a Gallian soldier. « We had to cut a lot of hands for that. » Varrot commented. « What? » Kai asked shocked.

« I said our forces have been pushed back all the way to the city centre. Oost and Riverenbuurt have fallen just now. » she explained the troops. « Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, commander, we're perfectly safe. Or at least we can protect our flanks. After all, Slotervaart is protected by the vast bunker array over Zwanenburg. And it seems they are doing a ruddy good job keeping the communists at bay. ». Squire reassured the Gallian commander, who saw the "bunkers" he was referring to.

« Uh… yeah…about that… Squire, that's not a bunker complex. That's a piece of rubble from yesterday's enemy bombardment. Let me just get rid of it for all of you to see. » she said, picking up the rubble.

« Oh. » Squire commented. « As you can see, the Comintern forces are advancing on the entire front, and, as a matter of fact, before you made it here, I received news that they broke through the De Pijp line. » Varrot explained.

« They made it thought the markets and paint streets!? God, I hoped that would had lasted longer. » Welkin sighed. « How do we deal with this?! » Claude asked worried. « John dustpan and brush? » Bill proposed, gaining the confusion of everyone.

Suddenly, a phone, which was inside the bunker, started to ring, and was grabbed by a soldier. « Guys… I have good news, and bad news. » the sergeant, a man with short hair and green eyes around his mid-20's told the group.

« What is it, Cees? » Welkin asked. « The good news is that a new ally requests to join our war against the Empire. » the man, Cees, told Welkin. « This is it! This is the turning point! Final victory will be ours! » Hans exclaimed jubilant.

« Indeed. Why I am sure that the princess, under the Allied guidance, will have such great plans for Gallia. First, we will help her to increase the industry to match the Soviet Union and the United States combined, in order to avoid lack of equipment, then, I'm sure she will address this recent housing shortage, and finally, we will help her to create the greatest air force the world has ever seen, and then…..it's-it's Venezuela, isn't it? » Squire was all excited, but his excitement fell down at the end.

Cees looked confused for a while. « If your "Venezuela" is our equivalent of the Republic of Edmonia, a small South Vinlandian country, then yes. And that is the bad news. » he then explained. Everyone excitement in the room plundered into the ground « God-haven't they got enough on their plate as it is!? » Squire exclaimed angrily. Having calmed down, he realized the situation was bad.

« So, we are essentially getting pushed further back than a British field Marshall at the Somme? » Squire asked. « Exactly. That is why we need a plan, and fast. » she declared. « Have we considered wiredrawing from Gallia proper and setting a government in exile in Edinburgh, the Congo and the Gallian East Kushanies? » Bill proposed.

« You're joking, right? » Rosie asked pissed. « What else can we do? You can be like our Poland! » Bill tried to justify his plans. « Yeah. And look where it got us. » Mikhail complained. « Besides, what if the Gipanguese take advantage of the situation and invade NOT! Indonesia under the pretext of "stopping weapons and fuel entering Dai Han?" » Edmond noted.

« I propose to fight to the last man. We will not surrender to the Bolshevik hordes so easily. If they want Rangdriz, they shall fight house for house. Besides, it's not the first time a capital came under siege and came victorious, allowing for a massive victory. » Hans exclaimed proudly.

« Yeah. And look where it got you. » Squire noted. « [Well if Gallia is Anime Switzerland, we can still retreat in the mountains, right?] » Phlydaily noted. « [What are you…...we're in Anime Netherlands, you wally!] » Sovietwomble exclaimed.

« I can destroy the Imperials and Soviets with my apocalyptic dance moves! » Scatsbury exclaimed, gaining a "You serious" look from everyone. « And we can add hardbass to make it even more powerful. » Boris joined the argument.

« It's not going to work, dumbass! » Alicia exclaimed. « Yeah. They're bloody East Europeans. You will at most empower them! » Jack exclaimed. « I think I have a plan, but I think it's kind of dumb and requires a lot of dynamo effects to happen. » Welkin then said.

« I mean, compared to what all these idiots said, you seem to be the saner. » Varrot commented. « Well, we can let the Imperials take Rangdriz, then we can start a guerrilla warfare so efficient we gain the favours of the United States of Vinland, so much that they will force the Atlantic Federation to join our war against the Empire, only to recapture Rangdriz in one month and having the Federation on our side! » Welkin proposed.

« Uhhh…. yeah… I don't think it works that way. After all, we…. were kind of invading you a while ago. » Claude noted. « [Besides, it only works when the enemy is German. Also, wrong fanfiction I'm afraid. Wonder when Heinkelboy is going to come with a Sherman tank to kill the author considering the crap we're throwing at his hard-dedicated work.] » Squire continued. « [In that case, we can have the Germans roleplay the Italians.] » Bill proposed.

« [We are sort of too efficient for that, I'm afraid.] » Hans commented. « Well it would be better than this! » Isara defended her brother. « Shut it, dark hair! » one Gallian soldier from the Nameless exclaimed. « Excuse me, _convict?_ » Welkin asked with such venom that it shut the soldier immediately.

But before more idiotic plans could be made, a massive hole was made on the bunker wall, caused by a KV-2 firing at point blank range. « Huh. Deshalb nennen sie sie Bunkerzerstörer. [ Huh. So that's why they call them bunker destroyers.] » Hans noted.

But before the tank could exterminate our heroes, a bomb landed on the top of his turret hull. A short silence followed. « [Come on pal. Say the line.] » Brian told the tank commander. « [No. It was funny at first, but now it's just a repetitive gag.] » the Soviet responded.

« [Well isn't it what this Fanfiction essentially is? Repetitive gags?] » Bill asked. The Soviet commander, as such, sighed annoyed. « Fine. Oh…Blyat. » he said, before the bomb exploded, destroying the tank.

The bomb belonged to MagzTV and theOrangeDoom Sunderland, who, not satisfied by killing a Russian bias tank, decided to target a Russian bias bomber plane. « Well would you look at that. An unescorted bomber plane. This is uncanny. Oh well, it's time to turn this bomber into a bomber hunter. » Magz commented.

His forward machine guns destroyed the enemy plane (somehow), and the Sunderland returned to his duties. « Did…that bomber just destroy another bomber with machine guns? » Claude asked confused.

« Well they surely got him. I mean there's bits of him going into orbit. » Bill commented. In the meantime, the skies of Rangdriz were rather…clear. And the only sound came from a Ju 87 B-2 casually flying in the skies.

« Nun, das ist seltsam. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es auf dem Weg ins Zentrum von Rangdriz massive sowjetische und imperiale Verstärkungen gab. [Well this is odd. I could have sworn that there was a massive Soviet and Imperial reinforcements on its way to the centre of Rangdriz.] » the pilot commented.

« Vielleicht sind wir früher als erwartet angekommen, Lars. [ Maybe we arrived earlier than expected, Lars.] » his rear gunner commented. « In diesem Fall gab es das letzte Mal, als ich so früh in einer Situation kam, jemanden, der etwas über das letzte Mal sagte, als er so früh kam ... [ In that case, the last time I came this early in any situation there was someone who said something about the last time he came this early...] » Lars responded, before, finally, spotting an armoured convoy.

« Huh. Da sind sie. Pünktlich zum Abwurf einer Bombe. [Huh. There they are. Just in time for some bomb dropping.] » Lars then said, as he dived toward the unexpecting armoured formation, blowing a T-34 and damaging a KV-1 track.

Meanwhile, our heroes, having survived the bombardment, came out of the bunker with their tanks and fired on the Soviets, with Boris sipping vodka aggressively. « Well bother! Looks like the Soviets have more cannons than Napoleon right flank. » Squire noted at the horde.

« Don' matter. We gon' fly these gaw damn commies as high as a Dutch astronaut! » Brian exclaimed. « High as a Dutch astronaut? But Holland is a low country. In fact, it is such a very low country that it is no wonder that it is dammed all round. » Bill commented.

« Well just you wait when drugs become their speciality. » Squire responded. « You mean…. like spices? » Welkin asked. « Well I guess cocaine could be considered a spice in a way. » Squire responded.

Then, a KV-1 tank got a lucky shot on one of Hans tracks. « Kommandant unsere Lenkung ist nicht mehr funktionsfähig, wir müssen eine beschädigte Spur haben! [ Commander our steering is no longer functional, we must have a damaged track!] » Max exclaimed.

« Verdammt, genau das, was wir gerade nicht brauchten! [ Damn it, just what we didn't need right now!] » Hans cursed. « Is there any engineer in here? We have been Bismarcked! » Hans then exclaimed. « Bismarcked? » Isara asked confused.

« A large battleship with big guns which got its steering damaged by a lucky torpedo. » Hans exclaimed. « Oh, I thought you meant the Imperials ordinance manufacturers, Von Bismarck. » Isara realized.

Saying that Hans was confused was an understatement. « ...what?...» was all he said. He didn't even realize his tank had been repaired.

Meanwhile, in the skies, Emerson aircraft had received a shot to his engines. While they were not destroyed, one of them started to be on fire. « Blimey! My engine's on fire, eh! » the Canadian exclaimed.

« Get to the airport…while we still have it, you know. It hasn't fall yet, right? » Kim asked his comrade. « Nah mate. I've got an even better idea, eh. I'll go for a dive eh. » Emerson told the German. As such, he dived forward, playing with his stick quite vigorously in the process. Then, finally, his engine was fully functioning again, and he regained altitude.

« Aaannnddd all done, eh. » the Canadian returned to the sky alongside the Bf 109. « That's not how physics works. And I'm German! So, I know everything about physics! » Kim exclaimed. « I believe it would be a far better idea for us to fight there dreaghtful Yak-15. » Emerson told his comrade.

« I still can't believe they used our scientists to make jets! It's unbelievable! » Kim exclaimed. « This is nothing. Just wait for some 10 or so years before they copy our engines and pay us back 40 years later, eh. » Emerson commented annoyed, before shooting down one of the jets, which didn't have that much of a yaktastic display.

« Ah yes. The Commonwealth Forces victorious as always. Those Ruskies can't handle crazy Canadian lumberjacks. Any other time we are really nice, but during the time of war we'll stick a hockey stick up your bum, eh. » Emerson commented.

« [I'm starting to think the British might receive a bit of bias in this Fanfiction.] » Alessandro, who with his squadron and some other planes had joined the air battle, commented. « [I know right! Why not biasing the gaw damn US of A!?] » Oscar exclaimed angrily.

Then Philip, the pilot of the He 111 H-3, noticed a huge behemoth in the river running near Rangdriz. « Wait…what the hell is THAT!? » he asked in shock.

* * *

In the river Meuse, a huge aircraft carrier, the USS Langley, stood in the middle of the river. « Well this sure ain't the gaw damn Pacific. » the commander commented, as he saw a Yak-15 crash-landing on the deck.

« Mai gawd! It's a gaw damn Kamikaze! All aircraft! All aircraft! Prepare to engage! » he then exclaimed, as he started to make boat alarm noises with his voice. On the ship there was a large number of Hawker Sea Fury, which immediately launched against the Soviet aircraft.

And as such, with its powerful British bias-I meant, British quality, they managed to down many Soviet and Imperial aircraft. « Tovarishch? [Comrade?] » Talina asked defeated to another Soviet pilot. « Da tovarishch? [Yes comrade?] » he asked back with an equally defeated tone.

« Chto eto takoye? [What is that?] » she sighed hard. « Eto avianosets. [Predpolagayetsya, chto eto budet v okeane, no ya dumayu, etot fanfikshn budet delat' vse, chto zakhochet.] [ That's an aircraft carrier. [It's supposed to be in the ocean, but I guess this Fanfiction is going to do whatever it wants.]] » the other pilot responded with a defeated tone.

As the aircraft begun to be gunned down by the reinforcements, a PBY-5a Catalina reached the city, and targeted many Imperial, Soviet and Chinese tanks and soldiers. « And they said I wasn't a good pilot! » a British man exclaimed as he saw the destruction. « What can I say, Niger Thornbelly. I guess you just weren't a good fighter aircraft pilot. » his co-pilot commented.

Meanwhile, the rest of the tanks and soldiers of the Comintern started to run to safety, when they found themselves face to face with Squad 1 force. « You tried to park your tanks down lunatic drive, chumps. » Oscar said. « Oh… Blyat. » the commander said, before his squad was gunned down.

Meanwhile, on the outskirt of Rangdriz, Maximilian noted that the battle did not go on his favour. Both Selvaria and Levin had been defeated in a battle which was not shown for…reasons. [BereadytoseeValkyriaChronicles3RandomnesscomingsooninAntonioFerrariFanfictionchannel.]

« Eta bitva stanovitsya ... oshibochnoy na moy vzglyad. [ This battle is getting to...faulty for my tastes.] » he commented disappointed. « Da. Osmelyus' skazat', chto bitva ne obyazatel'no idet v pol'zu nashikh sil. [ Yeah. I dare to say that the battle is not necessarily going in favour of our forces.] » Lydia commented.

« Nadeyus', vy imeyete v vidu, chto eto budet der'mo, verno? [ I hope you mean it's going to shit, right?] » Maximilian asked annoyed. Dahau was rather annoyed. « Kak my proigryvayem etim neoborudovannym nesovershennoletnim MORONAM!? My legendarnyye polkovodtsy! Chto my delayem ne tak!? [ How are we losing to these underequipped underaged MORONS!? We are legendary commanders! What are we doing wrong!?] » he shouted angrily.

«Dazhe ... sila ... Val'kirii ... ne smogla by pobedit' ikh ... [Not even...the power...of a Valkyria...could best them...]» Selvaria said weakly. « Privet, Selv, ty zhiv! Na mgnoveniye mne pokazalos', chto ya fakticheski poteryal svoyu surrogatnuyu doch'. [ Oh, hey Selv, you're alive! For a moment I thought I essentially lost my surrogate daughter.] » Maximilian said glad.

« Prosti, moy prints ... YA ne byl- [I'm sorry my prince…I wasn't-] » she weakly said before being interrupted. « [Vy budete sozhalet', tol'ko yesli nachnete eti anime-rechi «YA nedostatochno silen».] [ [You'll be sorry only if you start these Anime "I wasn't strong enough" speeches.]] » he responded with an authoritarian voice, before she passed out.

« Dolzhny li my ... otkazat'sya ot boya, ser? [ Should we…. should we abandon the fight sir?] »a soldier humbly asked. « Da. My proigrali bitvu, kak tol'ko voshli v gorod. YA znal, chto ne dolzhen imet' delo s etim der'mom. Tem ne meneye, vy khrabro srazhalis' s moimi soldatami. Vse vy poluchite medali za doblest'. [ Yeah. We lost the battle the moment we entered the city. I knew I shouldn't had to deal with this shit. None the less, you fought bravely my soldiers. You all will receive medals for your valour.] » he said, as he grabbed the radio to issue the communique.

* * *

After they received the communique, thousands of Comintern forces, planes and tanks started to run away from the capital, all injured or badly damaged. « Finally, that's over and not to soon otherwise we would have run out of biscuits. » Squire commented as he saw the Comintern forces wiredrawing from Rangdriz. « How many of these things do you have!? You never run out of these things! » Welkin exclaimed.

« Don't know, but look at the bright side. We have-» Edmond said, before putting some sunglasses he pulled off…somewhere, « Verdun here. ». Everyone looked at the French with killing instincts.

« They are making you lose your mind, aren't they? » a familiar voice, the one of Faldio, came from behind. Alongside them was also Ramal, with Cornelia clenched on his arm blushing and with a creepy smile on her face.

« Uwe Hoogheid! Gaat het wel goed? [Your highness! Are you all right?!» Welkin asked concerned. As she heard Welkin voice, she regained her composure. « Wees niet bang, soldaat. Ik ben ongedeerd. [Do not fear soldier. I am unharmed. » she said lacking emotions.

However, she turned to squad E. « I would had been better, none the less, if it wasn't for the Federation. » she said slightly angry. It seemed like another firefight would had emerged between the men and women of the Federation and the ones of Gallia and the Allied.

Cornelia however sighed. « None the less, you have greatly helped in the defence of this country capital. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. » she said, gaining a sigh of relief from everyone.

« None the less, the "ambassador" must be punished for his crimes against the Gallian crown. » she said, once again, with no emotions. All she gained however was an awkward silence. « Weeelll as much as I would enjoy giving a French a good beating, I'm afraid that the Russians have beaten us to the punch. » Squire explained.

Cornelia sighed happily. « Well I guess we can spare some more bullets then. » she said satisfied. Suddenly, her stomach started to grumble, embarrassing her and gaining a few odd looks from all Squads.

« So even princesses' stomachs do say "hi" when hungry. » Rosie commented. « Not to worry, your highness. For the British have equipment of any kind for any kind of situation, even the most refined of palates. Yeeesss. » Squire said, as he prepared some tea and biscuits. « And if the Imperials intend to send news of defeat by a carrier pigeon, we shall shoot it and eat if for second. » Bill continued.

But in the skies, Talina Yak 9 did not abandon the fight. «Vy ubili stol'ko moikh tovarishchey. Teper' ya ub'yu tvoyu ... prostatu! [You killed so many of my comrades. Now I'm going to kill your…prostate!] » she shouted in vengeance.

However, all she managed to do was to utterly destroy Squire tea and biscuits with its 20 mm cannons, before returning back to her squadron. « I guess that the Imperial "carrier pigeon" have dropped their cannons at your tea, Mr. Squire. My deepest condolences. » Cornelia said, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

A short few second of silence followed, with Squire building up a lot of energy. « Oh god…. British war crimes incoming, I repeat, British WAR CRIMES INCOMING! They bombed the Tommy tea supply! » Hans exclaimed worried.

And finally, the British let out his rage. « _**YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS SO PERSONAL AT THIS VERY MOMENT! I SWEAR, NO MATTER WHAT EXCUSE OF PEACE DEAL YOU WILL OFFER, IT SHALL NOT BE ENOUGH! WE SHALL GENOCIDE IMPERIALS IN GALLIA! WE SHALL GENOCIDE IMPERIALS IN THE SEAS AND THE OCEANS! WE SHALL GENOCIDE WITH GROWING STRENGHT AND CONFIDENCE IN OUR DEATH SQUADS! WE SHALL EXTERMINATE ALL IMPERIALS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!**_ » Squire exploded in comical rage. At this point, Cornelia was already giggling.

« Well I can surely say this was a…. SMASHING ending! » Edmond joked, not realizing he just awoke a comical relief beast. « That. Pun. » Squire said, as he picked his Service Revolver and started chasing the French around. Cornelia was on the ground suffocating by the laughter. Seems like a new sort of chemical warfare was born that day, because she truly risked to die from laughter.

* * *

There you go, the "Rangdriz Arc" everybody. Hope you liked it. It's by far not the end of the story, but it's probably the chapter where I used the original material the least, and I'm pretty satisfied by it in several parts. In some…a bit less.

In the meantime, I sincerely appreciate the support of "K" and .gaming for several of the phrases in the fanfiction. I also appreciate the support of FreeWar, GJO1088, Dandaman5, UN Peacekeeper and Sgt117 for their various suggestions in the Fanfiction, you're all wonderful people.

I do not own either Valkyria Chronicles, Squire, Lord Scatsbury, Life of Boris, Phlydaily, Sovietwomble, theOrangeDoom and MagzTV. Please support both the original game and these magnificent youtubers.

Also make sure to check out chankljp "The Twilight of an Empire: Valkyria Chronicles 1958 Cold War." I used several of his setting and names in the Fanfiction.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. I would also appreciate if you also supported my other Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club (the remake).

See you on the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 18

A Brits, a Yankee, a French and a Hun in Gallia

After one of the most epic, devastating, badass, time consuming, wasteful battle [and serie of chapters] had finished, Princess Cornelia returned safe, thanks to the effort of Squad 7 and 1. On top of that, Rangdriz was also successfully defended by the brave men and women of the Nameless and the Federation "Squad E".

As such, the commanders of all Squads, even the Federation ones, were invited to receive the Military Order of Rangdriz, Gallia highest military award. Some Fans would ask why they would receive such award, rather than the game Gallian Medal of Honor. The answer is…. In this Fanfiction Gallia is the Netherlands. That is the joke.

Welkin, Faldio, Squire, Brian, Edmond, Hans, Jack, Mikhail, Claude, Kurt, Sovietwomble, Boris, Phlydaily and Scatsbury lined up in the royal palace throne room, with Borg standing before them with a solemn look. « Heroes of Rangdriz, step forward. » he said, with all the lieutenants walking forward.

« For excellency in valour and deed, even though some of you DID participate in an invasion attempt of Gallia, you are all hereby awarded this honour. The almighty Military Order of Rangdriz. » he declared.

He then turned to Cornelia. « Your highness, please bestow these medals to these lieutenants. » he said with a bow. Her face was emotionless. « Gladly. » was all she said. She placed the medals on the chest of each and every one of the lieutenants.

« Guys, I'm going to be completely honest, we should limit combined brave operations. Otherwise we're going to ruin Gallia diamond deposits! » Phlydaily jokingly said. « Gallia running out of diamonds? With the Congo? Nah mate. I think you're reaching the land of fantasy there. » Squire commented.

« Juuust don't let our Federation friends heard about the atrocities in the Congo Free State. » Borg commented. « I'm beginning to believe you folks aren't as innocent as I imaged. » Claude said disappointed. « Anyway, with your act of courage, Gallia is happy to announce the return of cordial relations with your homeland. » the prime minister said attempting to change the subject.

« I say, the Federation kidnapping a member of Gallian royalty, if not the only one, minutes after signing a treaty of non-aggression. While this does indeed remind me of the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, at the very least the Jerries invaded after two years. » Squire commented.

Borg started to sweat hard. « Uhhh…. yeah! that…... is very peculiar! And to believe the nation has such nice…. soldiers, he he he… » he commented scratching the back of his head. « And I'm certain that you, Mr. Borg, are completely uninterested in the plans of the kidnapping. » Squire commented again.

« But of course. It is so wonderful for people to understand my innocence. » he kept on sweating. « What do you mean? You sound like a wonderful person. Do people actually suspect you of betrayal to your nation? » Hans asked.

« Well, you know us Gallians. The second we enter into contact with another nation, the one who rule at the moment is defined as the foreign nation puppet. Really, I don't understand why our people sometimes are so xenophobic. We should have lots of allies, just like in the past! » he exclaimed.

« Ja. En kijk waar het ons heeft gebracht. [Yeah. And look where it got us.] » Welkin muttered. « And I'm also perfectly sure that our beloved princess is perfectly safe at the moment. After all, the Federation folks are the French, not some…communist Serbians…so we can be sure that there will be no assassination attempt! » Squire proclaimed.

After hearing these words, Claude sweated too, and started to draw back his pistol, which he had half extracted. « Also, mid I ask you, why is the medieval barbarian getting a medal as well? Isn't he a simple private at best? » Sovietwomble asked.

« I wish I knew! He just…came here casually and asked for a medal. I have no idea how he convinced me so well. » Borg responded, scratching his beard in confusion. « [ I have level 100 speech.] » Scatsbury responded.

An awkward silence followed. « ANYWAY, I'd say that, if nothing out of the ordinary was to happen right now, the ceremony is over. Your highness, would you be so kind to grace us with a few words? » Borg attempted to break the ice.

The princess remained silent for a few seconds. « For those of you who fight for our fatherland, I hope your allegiance stands firm evermore. » she proclaimed. « Well is ether that or a nice Gulag vacation, and I'd have to question the healthcare in these things. » Squire commented.

« And for you who are fighting the threat of the Comintern under a different banner, I wish you the greatest of luck. » she then said, turning to Squad E. « We're going to need it if Phly doesn't get something other than a tankette. » Sovietwomble commented.

Then, the various Squads departed for the main door, with the exception of Scatsbury, who turned around to see Cornelia once again. As he looked at the Gallian princess, he started to laugh as he had just heard a joke, gaining perplex looks from both her and Borg.

« Is…there something funny, soldier? » Borg asked, raising an eyebrow slightly annoyed. « So those unicorn things she's wearing…where can I get those? I need people to laugh at me. » Scatsbury bluntly asked after he stopped laughing.

Cornelia widened her eyes in shock for the daring question. « It's Gallian Royalty Tradition! » she exclaimed angrily. « It's the freaking 30's! I'm pretty sure Hitler just invaded Poland or some shit! » Scats exclaimed.

« Sorry buddy. You're early by four years. » Mikhail commented. « Wonder what was going on in 35 in our world... » Jack commented. « Oh, nothing important, some colonial dispute regarding the independence of Ethiopia from the Italians. » Squire responded.

« We won't let the Italians get away with this! We'll put some minor sanctions against them! That will show them! » Edmond exclaimed. « Preety sure we supported the Ethiopians more than you two did. » Hans commented.

« Well it's no wonder that the Italians got away with that. I mean, getting help from the Jerries? Despicable. I mean, why not ask from the British! We would never let an ally down. Understandably, we might not save them at the moment, but after several years, we would finally liberate these poor innocent people from the tyranny of fascism!... By letting the communists do it. » Squire exclaimed.

« Jeez. No gaw damn wonder ye Europoor got yerself in an Iron Curtain! » Brian exclaimed. « Now listen here, yankee. Not everyone has a massive body of water protecting their infrastructure from enemy harm. Some have just small bodies of water which prevent invasions. » Squire scolded the American.

* * *

The following day, commander Varrot, after politely knocking, entered Welkin office with the sight of Welkin, Alicia, Faldio, Isara, Rosie, Largo, Squire, Bill, Brian, Edmond, Hans, Jack and Mikhail completely wasted on the floor

In the hand of some of the soldiers were cannabis joint. She sighed hard at the sight. « This is embarrassing. » she commented. She then looked at the soldiers once more. « Hope I didn't keep you waiting for our historical tradition. » she then said, as she took a joint from her pocket.

« Whaaaat? Don't worry, man. Y-you know, I don't understand why, like, why we are always in a hurry. It's not natural, you know? » Welkin commented, completely stoned. « Well jolly good. [Like, this IS anime Netherlands.] » Squire commented, with a slower tone.

* * *

A few minutes later

« Like, am I the only one worried sick about how shaky Gallia is, man? » Faldio commented, stoned as hell. « Whaaat? Ye guys ain't THAT bad. Like, there are those frog losers in the south, but that's all! » Brian exclaimed.

« Like, come on man, take a break from insulting, like, the French or whatever. They only lost, like, in six weeks, yes. But they fought in Africa too or some shit, or so they keep telling me. » Varrot commented.

« I-I feel like we're, like, some small fish, ya know? » Faldio motioned with his hand to represent the size of the fish, « And, like, everyone is some sort of shark or some shit. » he continued.

« Like, you worry too much bro. they're just Slavs. Russian Slavs. Like, Polish Slavs are ok, but like Russian Slavs are losers, man. » Hans commented. « Like, thanks for the consideration man. » Mikhail commented.

Then, general Damon walked inside the room, looking at the completely stoned members of Squad 7. « Oh, hey bro! » Isara exclaimed seeing the general, who smiled amused. « Why, isn't it a peculiar sight to see the militias. » he said.

He then paused a second. « Mind if I join? » he asked happily, pulling out a joint. « Sure. Like, unless you're a communist, everyone is welcome to honour Gallian traditions. » Largo casually said.

* * *

Some more minutes later.

« Guys. Like, I'm stoned as shit! » Damon exclaimed. « You're telling me, bro. » Rosie commented. A few seconds of silence followed. « Guys…why do I hate your guts so much? » Damon asked, as if he was having a stoned existential crisis.

« Like, because you suck at, like, everything you do, man? » Bill commented. « Well, I guess these are some points, man. » Damon responded. « Like, have you considered not being an asshat, man? » Edmond commented.

« Sorry bro, it's like, my nature or some shit. » Damon responded. Then, why the fuck not, Cornelia herself entered the room and saw the scene. She said nothing. Instead, she smiled and pulled off a joint too from her dress…somehow.

* * *

You know the drill by now.

« Henceforth, by royal decree, I, like, we need more trees. Like, we need to grow more forest, man. » the princess said. « Yeah man, we need to protect the green man! » Bill exclaimed with a low tone.

« Heey, bro, like, you sound like a hippy. » Brian said. « Like, what's a hippy? » Cornelia asked. « Like cool dudes, man. Cool dudes. » Brian responded.

Then the shift of attention turned to Welkin. « Hey, hey bros! Check this shit out! » he said as stoned as a stone.

* * *

Industrial complex of Fouzen.

General Gregor was reading the papiers regarding the operations in the newly built Darcsen concentration camp, when he received a call. « Privet. Soyuz Vostochnoyevropeyskikh Korolevstv-samoderzhtsev, takzhe boleye izvestnyy kak Imperiya, takzhe boleye izvestnyy kak Tsarstvo, Glavnoye upravleniye lagerey Fuzena, boleye izvestnoye kak «GULAG», mog by pridumat' chto-to luchsheye sam pod komandovaniyem generala Bertol'da. Gregor, data 22 iyunya 1935 goda, cherez 30 let posle reformatorskoy revolyutsii 1905 goda. Chem ya mogu vam pomoch'? [Hello. Union of the East European Autocrat Kingdoms, also better known as the Empire, also better known as the Tsardom, Fouzen Main Directorate of Camps, better known as "Gulags", could have come up with something better myself, under the command of general Berthold Gregor, date 22 of June 1935, 30 years after the reforming revolution of 1905. How may I help you?] » he responded the phone serious.

« Heeeeyyyyy bbbbrrrrooooo…... » Welkin said stoned. Gregor remained silent for a few seconds. « Heeeeeyyyyyy…. » he responded confused. « Like, I heard you guys have shit commanders. Want me to, like, switch side so you can have a bit of a challenge, man? » Welkin said, and a roar of laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone.

Gregor remained silent for a while; his eyes widened in comedic shock. « HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!? » he exploded in rage, before slamming his phone down embarrassed. In the other room, what seemed to be a man in his early-to-mid thirties with the same dark hair and eyes as all Darcsens was giggling. He was very tall, standing at 187cm. He had his right eye closed, and he a flat hat, a red-and-yellow shawl, a blue denim shirt, grey trousers and brown boots.

* * *

Ok. Are we done? Have we all destroyed what little dignity there was in this fanfiction? Good.

Now back to the story.

After that…peculiar piece of history that we prooobably didn't need, Squad 7 was called for a meeting. « So how was the traditional Gallian gedoogbeleid? » Welkin asked the Allied soldiers.

« Well that surely was an experience. Wonder if this means that Damon is going to be any less…well, ungently toward us. » Squire commented. Welkin sighed. « I doubt it. Three days at most and he'll forget this meeting ever happened. » he said.

« Where do you even get this stuff? » Mikhail asked. « Please, we have traded with Asia since the day we were born as a nation. We know everything about plants! And spices. And cotton. Technically we birthed the United States of Vinland. » Alicia proudly commented.

« Jeez. Never new us 'Muricans were created by a bunch of cheese heads folks. » Brian commented. « Well technically you were. We just were to take over their territory. » Squire commented.

« And did we also help in the ensuing revolution? » Rosie asked, receiving a slight comedic glare from Squire. « Unfortunately, yes I'm afraid. Although it was more of a co-belligerency thing, to be honest. » Squire responded.

« Yup. And who made the gunpowder necessary to support the rebels, exactly? » Isara asked with a confident smile, gaining a small growl from Rosie. « Well this sure was a good conversation, but it wasn't the main reason for this meeting. » Welkin stated.

He then pointed at a map of Gallia. « our next target is the liberation of the Limburg province. Main objective, Fouzen. » Welkin proclaimed. « Ah looks like we're retaking the Rhineland's from these filthy Bolsheviks. » Hans commented.

« Well it would surely help our productive lines. I mean we're even lacking basic equipment. » Bill commented, as he pulled off a flintlock pistol. « I had to go on the parade on my pyjama because we lacked factories, for crying out loud! We could really use more industries. » Isara stated.

« You're not the only one kid. » Largo sighed at the embarrassing memories of several soldiers, Darcsens or not, having to march either with civilian clothes or their freaking pyjama. « So, what's the plan? » Rosie asked.

« We could try a surprise attack in a heavily forested area. I mean it worked a bit last times against the Western Allies. » Hans proposed. « And what? Having our defences collapse and sending tanks on bicycles roads? We need to win this war, not turning in a hot site for a future Cold War, Fritz. » Bill commented.

« Jokes on both of you! As we're currently standing, the Edelweiss and a couple of other tanks is all that remains in the Gallian Armoured Formations! » Welkin exclaimed, before starting to slightly sob.

« Have we considered armoured cars? I recalled you chumps had a lot of those back in the day, especially when serving against the German empire. » Squire asked. « You mean against bloody T-34? What are we? The Italian army? » Jack commented.

« Regarding leadership we're not that far off. At least as a general level. » Squire responded. « What we WILL do, on the other hand, is to break up into smaller squads and set up a perimeter around the city. And I have some good news. It would seem like we won't have to face that many tanks in the region » Welkin continued his plan.

« That's good! » Isara said happy. « On the other hand…we have to deal with the iron fist of the Empire itself, which is essentially a big ass train armed with any sort of weaponry this world could imagine. » Welkin continued.

« That's bad. » Isara said less happy. « Meh. Should not be a problem. We can destroy it in less than a year. » Hans commented. Welkin then showed the image of the armoured train.

« Jeesus, and I thought the Bathomys was bad enough. » Squire exclaimed at the sight. « And…how do we deal with this… monstrosity of a vehicles? » Largo asked. « Way ahead of you. We have a secret weapon to deal with this machine. And it's a- » Welkin said before being interrupted by the door…exploding?

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW! Looks like it's time to kick sum Commie asses! » the man, a guy with a long ass beard and a Winchester Model 1897 exclaimed.

« I'm sorry, but…who are you exactly? » Welkin asked shocked at the sight. « Private Michael here to kick sum gaw damn Ruskies. Damn knew they were just as bad as the krauts! » the man exclaimed.

« We really need to discuss things regarding discipline in this facility. » Hans asked. « [Kind of hard when your army is essentially composed of what you would get when scrapping the barrel in Hoi4.] » Squire commented.

« Well…sure thing…. we could use the extra hand…guns really. Better later than never I guess. » Welkin commented. « Nah. For a Yankee is quite surprisingly early. This is truly out of character » Bill commented. « Also…what are you using? » Hans asked in disgust.

« Gaw damn Winchester shotgun Jerry. They don' call it "Win"chester fur nuthin'! » Michael exclaimed. « A shotgun? Sorry, are we…are we robbing banks now? Are we "on a heist"? » Squire asked dubious.

« [Well it's still better that waitin a gaw damn turn to shoot sum bad fellas!] » the American exclaimed. « [No. No, no it's not. Trust me, it's not. It might sound cool and everything you know, with car chases and big bags of money, but the novelty wears off very fast.] » Alicia said.

« [Soooo… don't rob banks is what yer sain'?] » Michael asked. « [No. Just… do it in a random Lupin the third game or something.] » Squire then said. « Anyway, what I was saying, is that we have some fifth columnists supporting our war efforts against the Imperials. » Welkin exclaimed.

« Well jolly good. What appears to be these fifth columnist chumps? Ukrainians who want to avenge the thousands who died because of the various famines? Baltic folks who want freedom from Imperial tyranny? » Squire asked.

Welkin remained silent for a few seconds, knowing that there was going to be an…awkward moment with Hans. « It's…Darcsens. From a… » he then sighed, « Gulag…... ».

This was not going to end well. Rosie sweated hard with the sight of a pissed off Hans. « Grab the Edelweiss keys. » the German said, as he pulled a Luger from his uniform. « Well that surely is an effective fifth column all right. And who might be the leader of this group? » Squire asked.

« He goes by the codename DCO. » Welkin responded. « DCO what? » Brian asked confused. « Darcsen Combat Organization. » was Welkin response. « What's this? The Warsaw Ghetto Uprising? » Mikhail asked.

« Uh no offense but…is that it? A darkhair is our best shot to retake that city? » Rosie asked, regretting it immediately when receiving a glare from Hans. « Urgh. Just drop it already. » Largo said annoyed.

« No offense to you, sir. » he then apologized to Hans. « I mean, we're soldiers. We'll do our best out there. If the orders say work with a Darcsen, we do. » he then continued. Bill raised an eyebrow at the comment.

« Really? I mean, you're actually saying this? Weren't you one of the Dutch uncles who had little to no respect toward Welkin? Your bloody superior? » Bill asked. Largo shrugged his shoulders. « one thing is to be xenophobic about a race which the last evil deed was in the middle ages. The other is accepting what seemed to be an incompetent kid to be in command of a militia squad. With actual veterans. Like at Ypres. » Largo explained, shaking in disgust at the last part.

« You just had to remind me of the attack of the dead men, didn't you? » Rosie said on the verge of vomiting. « Well I'm sure that the Empire won't know who hit them. » Squire proclaimed.

* * *

However, the current battle between Comintern and Gallian troops showed quite the opposite. « They knew what hit them! Oh god they knew what hit them! » Squire exclaimed in absolute regret.

« How did they even know? These plans were to be classified! Unless the Imperials broke our codes? » Hans asked in the ensuing battle, while aiming his Tiger tank at the Imperials. « Yeah! Who could had possibly- » Welkin was going to ask, before having a flashback.

* * *

The squad was about to depart for their next mission, when a small truck with several Asian soldiers. « Greetings! We're the Tonkinese Rifles! Heard you folks are going to liberate a major industrial region! » the commander of the group exclaimed.

« Why yes, actually. Are you by any chance about to support us in the campaign? » Welkin asked. « Nope. Sorry. The French gave us other orders. May we know what industrial region you're liberating? How many men? When and where will you attack? » the Vietnamese man asked.

Welkin raised an eyebrow. « You sure are asking a lot of question, sir. I'm starting to not trust you. » Welkin said serious. Everyone in the squad had a similar expression. « When this is done, how about some quality joints? We're better with opium to be honest, but this works too. » the Vietnamese responded by pulling out a joint.

« But then again, Jesus always said to trust your neighbour! » Welkin exclaimed happy, with the mood of all the members of the squad happy. « Maybe we should become less xenophobic. » Rosie commented.

* * *

Back in the present.

« Godverdomme! Voor een keer dat ik niet xenofoob was! [God damn it! For once that I wasn't xenophobic!] » the woman exclaimed. « Now now chumps, we must not be afraid. Look at the bright side! At the very least the battle up to now is a draw. » Squire comforted the squad. « Listen, I had enough of stationary warfare back in the day, I don't need another Passendale! » Largo exclaimed, as he took aim once again with his Lance.

« Well, at the very least the Russians are as likely to move as a Frenchman living next door to a brothel. » Bill commented. « I do love me some women, you know? » Edmond responded. Suddenly, Squire tank was almost badly damaged by an Imperial heavy tank, or T-90.

« God, the way they are going you'd think there was a war on. » Squire commented. « Jesus, ye playin' this redcoat accent or ye actually talk like that? » Brian exclaimed. Suddenly, however, one of the Imperial soldiers jumped on the ground and started to vomit. Hard.

The whole battle stopped because of the sight. Squire simply sighed. « Now now, I know that there had been some rumours regarding our cartridges, but we can assure! They are made of inorganic material! So, there is no need to worry about any pig glue or something. » Squire proclaimed.

« What do you mean? I like pork! » a random Imperial soldier exclaimed. « I believe he's referring to the Central Asian troops at your disposals. » Bill responded. « Uhhh…not really, filthy capitalistic…well…pig. They are busy with the Federation. We need the troops to encircle the divisions at Tsarograd. » an Imperial sergeant told the squad.

« "Ja wirklich?" Wieder mit dieser Scheiße? [Really? Again, with this shit?] » Hans asked himself. « Anyway, prepare to- » a Soviet soldier was about to say, before his weapon disintegrated to pieces.

Many other weapons had started to disintegrate themselves. Many Soviets and Imperials soon found themselves without any equipment. « Oh…Blyat. » was all they said, before a volley of fire obliterated them.

« Ah-ha! It would seem that the Soviets had attempted to truly signify the term "quantity over quality"! Anyway, carry on, chop chop! » Squire exclaimed, as he kept advancing with his Churchill at a slow pace.

Then, suddenly, a massive explosion occurred which took out several Imperial and Soviets. In the middle of the crater was a group of four men, all with a badge with the star of David on it. « Shalom you Nazi bastards! Jew Attack Force 1 to the rescue. » the commander exclaimed.

« We would be a kickass Israeli movie. » another man then said. « It doesn't matter at the moment. What matter is to save our brothers in this Lager! » yet another man exclaimed. Hans paused for a while.

« Sorry…wrong mission. We're here to save Darcsens. Which are essentially persecuted Germans. We're also fighting the Soviet Union and…well, let's say that I served in the Nazi army. » Hans tried to contain the awkwardness.

« Does that mean that they won't support the Arabs anymore? » the second man asked rather innocently. « Tally-ho! It would seem like the Palestine mandate army has finally came to our aid! » Squire exclaimed.

« Israeli! We're not Muslims, pal! » the commander of the small squad exclaimed, before effortlessly dodging a bullet like a badass. The third man then picked his knife and gutted a Soviet. « Would you believe it! I've chopped a Bolshevik and I'm still sober despite all the Vodka! » he exclaimed.

« Huh. [Wonder if they could be our Mary Sues. Every story has one of those these days.] » Bill commented. « [Well they sure are fine bodies of men.] » Squire commented, before getting a bullet in the chest.

« Uhh mate, that doesn't look good. » Bill commented. Squire then opened his uniform. « Not to worry. This thin piece of tin has saved my life. Anyway, back to the battle, shall we? After all, all these socialists are aimless attacking us while failing to make an impression! » Squire responded.

However, from a nearby house, hell came upon our brave soldiers. « Uhh Squire? » Welkin asked on the radio. « Yeeeees? » Squire responded. « We're having a sort of situation with a house. » Welkin told the British.

« Well how bad is it? Is it manageable? » Squire asked back. « God damn it it's Pavlov house again! » Hans exclaimed. « Give up capitalistic pigs! You will never breach in this house! » one of the Imperial soldiers exclaimed defiant.

« Well in that case, I'm afraid that we will need drastic measures. Hey Yankees! » Squire exclaimed. « What? » both Michael and Brian asked. « I heard that these friendly chumps say that America should be British again! Along the fact that Alaska is an Imperial territory. » Squire said.

This was not going to end well. « JESUS CHRIST THE COMMES WANT TO LEBENSRAUM US WITH SOCIALISM! All men man the guns! Prep the AA! » Brian exclaimed, while making siren noises as he charged at the house.

[Creedence Clearwater: Fortunate Son starts playing]

« [Hell yeah! Knew the author was a true 'Murican patriotist!] » Michael exclaimed, before he started singing at full volume while charging at the Imperials. «[ Eerlijk gezegd snap ik niet waarom sommigen de voorkeur geven aan Call of Duty.] [[Honestly I don't get why some would prefer Call of Duty over this.]] » Alicia commented in admiration.

Suddenly, Michael was able to breach trough the house, and several Imperial and Soviet soldiers exclaimed like little girls at the sight of this maniacal bearded man. « Hey commies! Still sure ye want to mess with the US of A?! » Michael exclaimed.

« We said no such thing! » a Soviet soldier tried to reason. « Too fuckin' late! Reach for the skies! » the American responded before blasting the upper part of the Soviet body with his shotgun.

« Jesus I've heard of being blown off but that's ridiculous! » Squire exclaimed at the sight. Welkin almost vomited. None the less, the battle was completed, and a large portion of the city had been liberated.

[Creedence Clearwater: Fortunate Son starts playing]

« Well that sure was an exciting battle. [All that was missing was the woman announcer and soldiers with smgs and machine guns running around the battlefield.] » Squire commented. « R-right. Next objective is the rest of the city. But first…I think I need to throw up. I didn't need to see that. » Welkin said, as he got out of the Edelweiss.

Yet another successful battle was won. But at what cost? I'll tell you what cost. Welkin stomach. The greatest loss of the entire war. You will be missed, you digestive son of a bitch.

* * *

I sincerely appreciate the support of "K" and .gaming for several of the phrases in the fanfiction. I also appreciate the support of FreeWar, GJO1088, Dandaman5, UN Peacekeeper and Sgt117 for their various suggestions in the Fanfiction, you're all wonderful people.

I do not own either Valkyria Chronicles, Squire, Lord Scatsbury, Life of Boris, Phlydaily, Sovietwomble, theOrangeDoom and MagzTV. Please support both the original game and these magnificent youtubers.

Also make sure to check out chankljp "The Twilight of an Empire: Valkyria Chronicles 1958 Cold War." I used several of his setting and names in the Fanfiction.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. I would also appreciate if you also supported my other Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club (the remake).

See you on the next chapter!


End file.
